Crooked Rain
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: Sequel to "Slanted and Enchanted". It's been more than ten years and Happy is still desperately trying to figure out how to be a dad and how to protect his 'baby girl'. Grace on the other hand isn't a baby anymore and when another charter comes to visit reality hits Happy; she's growing up and he is not okay with that.
1. Sounds like Grace

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters from the show. They all belong to Kurt Sutter and FX_

_This is a sequel to "Slanted and Enchanted". It might be possible to read it without having red the first one but I'm guessing it could be confusing. "S & E" followed the storyline from the second and third season. In this one I'm completely ignoring the events of the fourth season and any seasons after that. If anything is confusing, let me know and I'll try to clarify it._

_This story takes place more than ten years later and follows Grace. I hope you like it!_

_**LATER UPDATE**: There has been quite a few readers asking me for pictures of my OC's. I have them. I always use a picture of my OC's so let me know if you want me to send them to you. Just send me a PM. Also, if you have any other questions, don't be shy. I always answer.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sounds like Grace**

Skip got off his bike and stretched his back. The ride hadn't been that long but he had worked long hours lately. He was finally in Charming. He had gone there with his president, who was also his dad; Big Al, their sergeant at arms, Sisco and his older brother Tiny.

Halfway there they had been met by the Redwood president Jax, VP Opie and the infamous Happy. They were going to stay in Charming for a while. Partly to pay respect but also to plan for a big run and meet the following spring. It had been decided it was time for it.

Skip had been patched in just six months earlier. Being the son of a president didn't speed up the prospect period or made it any easier but it did grant you some favors once you were patched in. He had been dying to see the original chapter since he was a kid and when this opportunity had presented itself, his dad showed him how proud he was of him by letting him tag along.

Three boys were sitting on a picnic table, two blonds and one with black hair, they looked like they were around ten years old. The two blonds slightly older than the other kid. When they had parked their bikes the kids jumped down, the two blond ones walked up to Jax and the other to Happy.

Skip had met most of the member earlier, Happy as well. He had never really talked to him, Happy wasn't a talkative man and neither was Skip. Everyone knew of him, he was still called the Tacoma Killer even though he'd been in Charming for more than ten years. He didn't say much but when the boy walked up to him he got a genuine smile. It didn't fool Skip for a second, it was a well known fact that getting kids and a wife hadn't soften Happy but it was obvious he had a soft spot for his kid.

"Mom's here." The kid said.

"Where?" Happy said and got of his bike.

"In the clubhouse, with Tara." During the last part he looked over at Jax who nodded. "Something with her car."

Opie and Jax laughed. "Don't get why she doesn't retire that piece of shit." Jax said.

"Stubborn, you know her. She loves that fucking car." Happy said and started to walk towards the clubhouse with his arm around the boy's shoulders.

A black 1969 Karmann Ghia came out from the garage and the girl that stepped out from it made Skip loose his breath. She had long dark hair, lips in a slight smile and those small purky tits that Skip liked. The Motörhead t-shirt practically made her perfect. She nodded towards Jax and Opie.

"Hi, Sunshine! What's up with it?" Jax yelled.

"It's a shit engine, that's what's up with it." She smiled.

"Don't let Ava hear that." Opie said and walked up to her and gave her a hug. Skip knew that Ava was Happy's Old Lady so he assumed that this awesome car was hers.

Skip had to know and turned to Sisco. "Who's she?"

"You don't recognize her?"

"No."

"Grace, Happy's daughter. And she's jailbait so I'd wipe that smirk off my face if I was you." Sisco said with a smile.

Skip took another look at her. She looked over at him and he saw her eyes. He had met her twice before. Once when she was eight and he was thirteen, they hadn't talked much since she was both a girl and a child. Next time she was thirteen and he was eighteen. He had been trying to fix his bike when she had annoyed him by telling him what was wrong with it and what to do. To make her even more annoying, she had been right. He had ignored her the rest of her visit in Rogue River after that.

Happy came out from the Club House holding a woman around her waist. Her, he did recognize, Ava. He had met her as well and both his and his dad loved her. She walked up to the car and Grace.

"How's my baby?"

"She'll live."

"Ok, Grace. I'll see you when you're finished here." She turned to Happy. "Can someone give me a lift?"

"I'll take ya home, Ava" A thick scottish accent said and Skip saw Chibs walking up to Ava.

"Chibs'll take you home." Happy said and gave her a kiss. "Take care of her." He said to Chibs.

"You know it." Chibs smiled and they walked off to a truck standing on the other side of the lot.

Happy waited until she was far away and then turned to Grace. "Any chance I can convince you to fuck it up?" He said, nodding towards the car.

"You know it would break her heart, you would never want to do that to her." she smiled.

"Nah, you're right." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

So that was Grace, Skip thought. He hadn't only met her, he had heard of her. Everyone had. The story of her biological dad, beating up her mom and her, just six years old, running for her life while calling Hap. How she knew more mechanics than than most bikers by the age of eight, started actually working on bikes when she was around ten and working extra on Teller-Morrow since she was fifteen. He had also heard that she had grown up to be pretty, but he hadn't been prepared for this. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. Stunning.

"I'll see you later, dad." She said and got into the car again.

He watched her drive it into the garage and then felt his dad hit his arm.

"Seriously, don't even think about it." Big Al said and Skip realized that he hadn't taken his eyes of her the entire time and shook his head. "I'd hate to explain to your mom why you were killed by another member for having a boner for his daughter." Skip nodded to his dad. Happy would kill him, no doubt about that.

They got into the clubhouse and met the rest of the Redwood Originals. He had met all of them at one time or another, both when they had visited or at gun runs. It was still different to see them here at the first clubhouse when he was a member as well.

A while later they where at the bar, drinking, and the door opened and Grace walked inside. She got up to Happy, sitting at a chair by the bar, and put her arms around his neck from behind and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Daaaaaad."

Happy smiled but didn't turn his head. "What do you want, Sugar?"

"Can you give me a lift home, pleeeeaaaasee?" She said and kissed his cheek.

"Girl knows what she's doing." Big Al said and laughed.

"You have no idea." Opie mumbled into his beer, but he smiled.

"Mom needs the car." Happy said, still not looking at her.

"She doesn't start work until lunch tomorrow. I can get it for her before I go to school. Please?" She kept looking at him with begging eyes and then she kissed his cheek again. "Please. I wanna ride with you."

Happy shook his head and laughed. "Fine, but you'll do the explaining to mom when she has a fit."

She let go of Happy and Skip realized that he was staring at her again when her eyes suddenly met his and she smiled. By the time he managed to collect himself she had turned around and was on her way out.

"Sunshine! Are you leaving with my kiss?" He heard a yell from the couch where Bobby was sitting next to a Crow Eater.

She laughed and shook her head before going to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be here early in the morning. Behave Bobby." She said and then she was gone and took Happy with her.

"That girl has got the Tacoma Killer wrapped around her fingers." Sisco laughed.

"That girl has got the entire club wrapped around her fingers." Tig said and shook his head. "But we love her."

"Sunshine?" Tiny asked.

"Bobby! Why do we call Sunshine Sunshine?" Tig yelled.

"She lights up the room when she enters." Bobby said.

"That's why." Tig nodded. "She's our girl and if anyone of you lay a hand on her... I'll hand you over to Happy and enjoy the show."

Skip swallowed but Tiny laughed. "I'm engaged. Might not be as hot as her but she something. How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Jax answered.

"Trouble." Tiny said and Skip noticed his eyes on the girls with very little clothes who were in the couch. "What about those? They seem like a lot less trouble."

"They're up for grabs." Opie answered.

Tiny emptied his beer and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How old are you?" Jax suddenly asked Skip.

"22, I'll be 23 soon."

"Fucking hell kid. That's some beard you've got."

Skip pointed at his dad. "It's in the genes."

Al laughed and stroked his beard who was all the way down to his chest. "We Owens are hairy men."

"I can tell." Opie laughed.

"Like you're any better, you're the worlds biggest gnome." Jax said with raised eyebrows. "On the other hand, how tall are you?" He turned to Skip.

"6' 5." Skip answered.

"I'm no longer the worlds biggest gnome." Opie seemed very pleased. "He got me by an inch."

Skip knew he was big, both he, his dad and his brother was. There was a reason they called his dad Big Al. And he was taller than him. A blond girls kept serving him drinks and he figured that having sex might take his mind of the girl he shouldn't think about. So he brought her with him to his room at the end of the night.

-o0o-

Grace and Peter were walking to the clubhouse early next morning. She had managed to persuade him to come with her to pick up her mom's car and it was obvious that he was starting to regret it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Peter kept nagging.

"You love me, that's why." Grace said and hooked his arm. "You love me soooo much."

"It's those damn eyes." Peter laughed and kissed her cheek. "Could make any man go crazy."

The lot was empty when they walked into it. "Come on. I bet Bobby has baked something."

"Think so? It's early."

"They're going somewhere this morning so most of them should get up early." She walked a little faster. "Besides, he knew I was coming, so he'll bake something."

"Those damn eyes." Peter said and shook his head.

She was right. Bobby was up and had made banana bread. "Morning Sunshine, morning Wormy." He smiled when they walked inside. "How the hell did she put you up to this?"

"Those damn eyes." Peter and Grace said as one and Bobby laughed.

"Puppy dog eyes." He nodded.

"I'm very good at them." Grace said and picked up a piece of bread and put some cream cheese on it.

"Oh, I know. We all do." Bobby turned around. "Coffee?"

Just then one of the Oregon guys came out, pushing a Crow Eater in front of him. He sat down at the table and Bobby offered him breakfast.

"Are you Skip or Tiny?" Grace asked and looked at him. Both brothers kind of looked the same but this was the one with slightly shorter hair and he was a bit more buff. They were both big but this one was... wider, not fat, just wider. And he was not as cute as the other one so she suspected that this was Tiny.

The guy looked at her. "Now I'm offended."

"I know that we've met, but none of you had a beard that time."

He laughed. "Just kidding. I'm Tiny, that's Skip." He said and pointed at his brother who came from the dorms. "I mostly remember you pointing out that our dad had showed you pictures of us and said that we liked bikes like you but weren't as smart as you."

"Sounds like Grace." Peter said and she hit his arm.

"I'm sure I'm still smarter than you." She turned to Skip. "Nice to meet you both." She gave him a smile

"What?" He said and looked confused. He was obviously very hung over and almost fell into the chair next to his brother.

For a second Grace wondered if it would actually hold for his weight. He had longer hair, almost down to his shoulders and it was a mess. He was quite a lot cuter she decided. Just like she remembered. He hadn't really paid attention to her earlier when they met. Probably because she had annoyed him but he had at least noticed her the day before.

"Grace has seen pictures of us, our dad pointed out that we like bikes but we weren't as smart as her."

"What?" Skip still looked confused.

"Evidence A." Grace said and pointed at Skip. "I rest my case."

The others laughed and Skip looked around. "What the fuck are you all talking about?"

"Just shut up and have some coffee. You're only making it worse." Tiny said and handed his brother a cup.

"We need to get going, Pixie Bitch." Peter said and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast." He turned back to Grace. "I'll drive."

"No, please. Let me drive." She looked at him with begging eyes, she knew it would do the trick.

"No way. I agreed to follow here and you'd let me drive back. Only reason I agreed."

"Only reason!" She gasped. "You're breaking my heart! Here I thought you loved me!"

"Don't even try. Give me the keys." He held out his hand towards her

"That's my Wormy." Bobby said and looked at them as if following a tennis match. "Stand up to her, she needs that."

"Wormy?" Tiny asked.

Peter turned to him. "When we were six I ate a worm to impress Grace. They won't let me forget it."

"And puked afterwards." Grace added, she considered it important information.

"Gotta give the kid credit. It worked." Bobby said.

"Sure did, he was so very brave." Grace kissed his cheek. "You can drive. But only cause you followed me here and were such a good sport about it." She glared at Bobby. "And because Bobby butted in, it would have worked if he had just shut up." Then she walked around the table and gave Bobby a kiss as well. "Thank you for breakfast. It was great, as always."

"You're welcome, Sunshine." Bobby hugged her. "Take care of her." He said the last part to Peter.

"Always. I'll defend her with my wormy arms every step of the way." Peter said and flexed his thin arms.

Grace shook her head. "Not sure why I keep you around, you've got spaghetti arms."

"Because you love me, sooo much. And your sense of normal is totally off, Pixie. Look at those guys." He pointed at Tiny and Skip. "Massive, no other guys look like that. No offense." He said the last part to Tiny and Skip.

"None taken." Skip said. He seemed like he was starting to wake up. Very cute, Grace noted once again. Handsome even. Kind of hot.

Her strain of thought about what Skip looked like was interrupter when Peter put his arm around her shoulders and pointed towards the door. "Out there, in the real world. I'm considered a stud, a man's man, a defender." He clenched his fist and looked towards the roof. "I coulda have class. I coulda been... a contender."

"Jesus fucking Christ. It's too early for this." Juice said and shook his head as he walked in. "You two are butt fucking crazy. Go to school."

Grace waved at them and then they took off.

Skip watched Grace leave. "Is that... like.. her boyfriend." It didn't seem likely that a hot girl like her would be with a scrawny kid like that.

"Nah. Peter's been her friend since he at that worm." Bobby said.

"And he's a fag. We let him hang around since Grace loves him to death and It's not like he's come on to any of the sweetbutts or anything." Juice added.

"He's a nice kid." Bobby tried and then he laughed. "He's nice but they're both crazy as hell."

* * *

_Peter's line "I coulda have class. I coulda been... a contender" Is a Marlon Brando quote from the movie 'On The Waterfront' from 1954._


	2. I'm not nice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the original characters. They all belong to Kurt Sutter and FX_

_I'm stunned at the respons to just the first chapter. Thank you, so much! I'm so honored that so many of you kept on reading this story as well. So, thanks for favs, alerts and Reviews.  
_

_This second chapter is coming up a lot earlier than planned. I'm so curious if you'll still like the story. Again; if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I know there's somethings that still are unclear. Like Happy and Ava's sons name, some of the members that haven't been mentioned. That's on purpose, there will be more background in the coming chapters.  
_

_A special thank you for the guest reviews and any other reviewers I can't thank in person. Also, I had some problems with my mails so I hope I didn't miss sending a PM to any of the reviewers. If I did; I'm really really sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm not nice**

Later that day, Skip was sitting at a bench outside the clubhouse and watched Filthy Phil working on a car and Chibs training one of the prospects in the ring. From what he could tell Chibs knew quite a lot about boxing. The prospect didn't.

They we're supposed to have done a run that morning but it had been moved. They were going later that week. There were some problems in Nevada and Opie had gone there with Sisco to try to sort it out.

Suddenly Juice yelled. "Hey, Hap!"

"Yeah?" Hap came over.

"You seriously send your crazy daughter and her faggot friend here in the morning?" Juice shook his head. "Came out in the morning and he was doing some fucking monologue in the bar."

"She brought Pete?" Hap sat down and lit a cigarette. "She took of at six thirty. How did she pull that off?"

"I asked the same thing." Bobby said. "I quote; 'It's those damn eyes'. On the other hand, she took off at six thirty so she would obviously do anything for a ride."

Hap smiled. "Yup."

"So. Her birthday is coming up." Juice smiled. "Is she getting that ink?"

"Yeah, I've promised her."

"Still on the muerte skull?" Tig asked.

"Yeah."

"She's doing a muerte skull?" Skip had to ask. He regretted it the second Happy turned his eyes to him. But he did answered.

"A guy painted one on her once. She's loved them so I made her face with muerte paint on me. Since then she's been wanting one of her own."

Skip tried to imagine what it would be like to have a guy like Happy for a dad, on the other hand, he obviously loved her. It was kind of fascinating to see two such different sides of him. And scary. She might be hot but Skip was going to stay the fuck away 'cause this guy would kill him in a second.

Then he realized what else Happy had said. He had a tattoo of her face on him. He wanted to see it but it was not the kind of thing you asked about. You don't ask a man to see the tattoo of his daughter. At least not when you're about the same age as her. And not when the previous question granted you a look that could've given you a heart attack if you's been a couple of years older.

"Like a Sugar Skull?" He hadn't thought it was out loud until he saw Happy looking at him again.

"Yeah."

Skip assumed it had something to do with Happy calling her Sugar. But it was probably just best to leave it for now.

"I didn't know they were called Sugar Skulls." Bobby said.

"They are." Happy said and then turned his head to the gate.

Grace came riding on her bicycle, jumped off it and ran a couple of steps to keep her balance, then left it leaning on the side of the garage. She ran passed them with a 'Hi all' and disappeared into the clubhouse. Juice and Tig followed her inside.

"Is she working today?" Chibs yelled from the ring.

"Apparently." Hap said before getting up and walking back to the garage to continue his work.

Skip and his brother was still on the bench and Jax came and sat down next to them and lit a smoke. Bobby came with a pot of coffee. That man sure as hell could make coffee. It was the best he'd ever had.

They didn't have a garage as business in Rogue River and Skip wished they did. It was nice and it was fun for the visitors. You could just hang out on the lot and there was always someone who took five minutes and sat down for a quick talk.

With a loud bang the door to the clubhouse flew up and Grace came running with Tig just behind her, they were both laughing. Coming after them was Juice.

"You fuckers!" He yelled.

Grace and Tig kept running and actually left the lot.

"What the fuck?" Tiny said while trying to wipe away the coffee stain from his chest.

"Probably Tig and Grace who did some shit to Juice." Jax said dryly. "They're hopeless."

"Look at this!" Juice said pointed at his mouth when he came walking back after giving up the chase. It was blue, all of it, his teeth, lips, tongue, all of it. "I'm going to get them." He muttered before going back inside.

Jax picked up his phone. "You can come back. He went inside."

A few seconds later Tig and Grace came back. He had his arm around her shoulders and they were both giggling. He let go of her and she continued to the garage and Tig came to sit down next to them.

"What did it look like?"

"He was blue." Jax said and Tig laughed out loud. "Have to say, I'm not that impressed, not one of your best."

"He's got a dentist appointment in thirty minutes." Tig mused. That made Jax laugh.

"I take it back. That was good planning from your side. He's gonna get you though."

"I'm ready." Tig said and took the cup Bobby was offering him.

Tiny and Skip looked at each other and smiled. In Rogue River it was usually Tiny and Skip who fucked with each other or the others. He was glad that they didn't have Tig there, he was crazy, almost as scary as Happy and he could probably come up with some bad stuff. He was surprised that Grace was involved but she could probably get away with almost anything.

-o0o-

When Skip came outside a few hours later that Karmann Ghia turned up again and the kid and Ava came from it. She walked up to them and gave Happy a kiss.

"What's up, babe?" Happy asked.

"The car." The boys said and was hushed by his mom.

Happy shook his head.

"How's the lovely Ava?" Skip heard his dad's voice and Ava smiled.

"Al, it's so good to see you." She gave him a hug.

"Here's one of my boys."

She turned around and smiled at Skip. "Wow, you really grew up! I can't even tell if you're Marcus or Jonathan."

Skip flinched hen he heard his real name. Hardly anyone ever used it. It wasn't that he didn't like, it was just strange. "This is Jonathan." His dad said.

"It's really nice to meet you again. It's been a long time."

"It's nice to meet you again as well ma'am." He shook her hand and noticed her smile that looked a lot like Grace's. The eyes were different, Ava had golden brown eyes. They were nice but not as stunning as Grace's.

"Call me Ava, please." She turned towards the garage. "Where's Grace?"

"I'll get her." Bobby said and went to towards the garage.

Grace came walking towards them and she gave her brother a hug. "You ok, Lemmy?"

Skip's brain went into overdrive. The name Lemmy in combination with the Motörhead t-shirt Grace had the day before made him wonder if the kid was named after Lemmy Kilmister. That was unbelivebly cool, if that's where he got the name. It would probably also mean that the kid was named by Grace. Ava didn't strike him as a Motörhead-fan. Happy didn't strike him as a person who gave a shit about music at all.

"Yeah. Mom says it's strange sounds from the car again." Lemmy had black eyes, just like Happy but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. Especially now, this was apparently something that was discussed now and then. Ava's awesome car.

"It's a Ghia, mom. It's going to sound like a lawn mower no matter what I do. I was in it this morning and there's nothing wrong with it." She said and still had her hands around Lemmy's shoulders and fake whispered into his ear. "Our mom is hearing things, maybe we should call the men in white coats on her."

"Yeah, she might be loosing her marbles." Lemmy giggled.

"They'll take her to the bughouse."

"The Sany-tarium." Lemmy nodded with a pretend serious face.

"My kids are ganging up on me!" Ava said to Happy who just shook his head. "And did you read 'the Shining' to your brother? Don't think I don't recognize those quotes."

"Course I did. It's great." Grace smiled and Skip was finding it very hard to not look at her.

The lines to the country song 'Bluest eyes in Texas' was on repeat in his head. When he turned his head he noticed Happy, staring at him so he turned his eyes down on his shoes.

Grace sat down next to him and he did his very best not to look at her, just glanced at her crossed legs.

Grace was on the bench next to Skip, leaning her elbows at the table behind her.

"Any homework?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah. Will you give me a lift home?"

"Sure, honey. Sure you don't need the bike?"

Grace shrugged. Peter could probably give her a lift in the morning.

When she turned around she realized just how big Skip was. "How old _are _you." She seemed to remembered that Al had said he wasn't that much older than her, but he looked a lot older.

"22." He said but he wouldn't look at her.

"You look older." She said and then laughed. "Wow, I didn't mean that the way it came out. Just... you look older."

"It's the beard." He said and finally looked at her and smiled. He had a nice smile.

"Probably, and the fact that you're massive." She quoted Peter and Skip laughed.

"Massive. Biggest gnome in the world."

She knew what that meant. "You're taller than Opie?"

"One inch taller."

"Wow!" Grace looked at him a little more. The smile made him look like a really nice person. Like a kind bear and she liked it.

"Sugar, go with your mom." Dad suddenly said and she realized that she had been staring and smiled at Happy.

"Sure." She got up and walked over to the car.

Happy watched Ava, Grace and Lemmy walk away and then he turned his attention to Skip. He was looking down at the ground and not at Grace. It didn't fool Happy for a second.

He had noticed Skip's wandering eyes the day before. How he had stared at Grace when she came into the bar. Not even mentioning just now when she was talking to Ava. This guy had a serious boner for Grace and Hap didn't like guys who did. That was his little girl and they should all learn to stay the fuck away from her.

What really annoyed him though, was Grace's eyes on Skip. Not that she talked to him. Grace fucking talked to everyone. Not even that she was her usual, charming self. It was _how_ she looked at him. Happy had never seen Grace look at someone like that and he immediately caught up on it. It bugged him. A lot.

"What's up?" Tig said and Happy noticed that it was just the two of them still outside.

"Nothing."

"Sure? You look a little more pissed that usual."

"I'll handle it."

"It wouldn't be about Skip's eyes on Grace?"

Happy looked at him but didn't say anything.

Tig laughed when his stare confirmed the suspicions. "Personally, I'm more excited about her eyes on him."

"You've noticed that?"

"Of course I've noticed."

"Fuck!"

"Maybe you should just let nature have it's course." That made Happy really pissed. "Or not." Tig said and held up his hands.

He got up and walked into the clubhouse. It was better to take care of this immediately. No fucking way in hell would he let one of his brothers push up on his baby girl. She deserved the best. And she was too young. And he was much older. And you don't mess with a brothers daughter. And you didn't fuck a Crow Eater before and after looking at his daughter like that. Happy could think of a million more reasons why that huge fuck should just stay the fuck away from her.

-o0o-

Grace was doing her homework when she heard a knock on her door. Happy came into her room. She had expected him to.

"Hey, Sugar. You ok?" He had his uncomfortable face. The one he had when he was going to talk to her about something he preferred to not even think about. She knew what this was about.

"Just get it off you chest." She said while swinging her chair around and smiled at him.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "You already know what I'm gonna say."

"Stay away from him."

"Yes."

"You're going to say that about every guy I ever happened to look at a little extra. Aren't you?"

"I never said it about Pete."

"According to Chibs, you asked about girls and boys when I was six because of Peter."

"He told you that?"

"Yes." Grace laughed when she thought about it.

"Most of the guys are not..." He trailed off.

"I've been at the clubhouse quite a lot dad. I know all that. What they're like with women." She got up and sat down next to him. "I also know that none of them would dare to treat me like that."

Happy put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Just... couldn't you try to find a guy who's... I don't know." He was quiet for a few seconds. "I think I'd prefer you alone forever."

She leaned back and looked at him. "That's not nice!"

"I know." He smiled and glared at her. "I'm not nice."

"What did mom say?"

"To leave you alone and let you make your own decisions and fuckups."

"I don't think mom used the word 'fuckups'."

"No, she said mistakes." He admitted.

Grace laughed. "I love you, dad." She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." He hugged her harder. He had a strange look on his face.

"He fucked a crow eater yesterday, didn't he? Is that what this is about?" He didn't answer. "When you met mom, how many Crow Eaters did you fuck from the day you met her until she was yours?"

Grace knew about the problems her mom had, she hadn't figured it out at the time but years later she had puzzled the pieces together. And even if she didn't like the thought of Skip fucking a Crow Eater, she knew that was what those guys did.

Happy shook his head. "It's not the same."

"I'm not saying it's the same. I'm saying that you all view them the same."

"You're too smart for your own good." He sighed.

"You've said that before." She gave him another kiss. "I still love you and you'll always be my favorite biker."

"I love you too. I'm not too worried about him though." He said with a smile.

It took her a few seconds and the she started to realize what he was saying, "You scared the shit outta him, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Happy gave her one of his frighting smiles.

"Dad!"

"If he really likes you, it won't matter." He stood up and she sat back down on her desk chair. He did that every time, she was going to die a virgin because of him. Most of her dates hardly dared to look at her when Happy was done with them. Not that she'd had that many dates. She sighed. "It's time for dinner." He said and walked out of her room.

Happy went downstairs and into the kitchen. He kissed Ava's neck and looked over her shoulder.

"Looks good."

"Did you have that talk?"

"Yeah."

"Happy, she's eighteen."

"Not yet."

"Very soon." Ava turned around and looked at him. "You can't keep doing this."

"I've never done this before."

Ava raised her eyebrows. "Come on, you scare them all off. Not that she's even tried that many times. And what was so special about Jonathan?"

"Jonathan?"

"Skip." Ava still hated nick names.

"She looked him." He started to walk away and Ava walked around him and stood in front of him with her hand on his chest. "What?" He knew what, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Be nice to her." She had her firm look. "Please don't ruin this for her."

"I am!" He protested. "Do you really want her with a biker?"

"Happy." She shook her head. "I want her to be with someone she likes. Not someone you approve of. Not that I can imagine you approving of anyone."

He couldn't think of anything to say. She was right. He hadn't found anyone he think deserved Grace.

Thankfully the discussion was interrupted by Grace. She looked pissed, something that didn't calm him down. Grace wasn't like Ava, she didn't avoid you when she was pissed at you. She could explode in you face at any second.

"Done with the homework?" Ava put the food on the table and sat down. Happy sat down next to her. Ava was probably pissed at him as well. He was in the dog house, big time.

"Soon." Grace said and filled her plate. Lemmy came in as well.

He froze next to his chair and looked around, at all of them. "What's wrong?"

God damn it! His entire fucking family was like that, no hiding anything. And now Lemmy was looking between all of them and was trying to figure out who was fighting with who.

"Sit down." He said and Lemmy looked at him and then Grace before sitting down.

"Dad wants me to become a crazy cat lady when I grow up." Grace muttered.

"Oh." Lemmy said. "I get it."

"I don't." Happy said. What the fuck were they talking about? Cat lady.

"Alone in a stinking house filled with cats as my only family." Grace glared at him and Ava, who was supposed to be on his side, laughed.

"Is this about boys again?" Lemmy said and Grace nodded at him with raised eyebrows. But Lemmy might have defused the situation. He was good at that. He and Grace would've had so many more fights if it hadn't been for Lemmy.

Happy wondered if it was like this in normal families. According to Ava, who had once actually lived in a normal family, it was. He wasn't too sure about that. Normal families didn't have a wife and kids like this.

He felt Ava's hand on his arm and when he looked at her she smiled. One of those calming smiles and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Come on!" Grace said and put her hand over Lemmy's eyes. "Not at the table!"

"Not at the table!" Lemmy repeated.

Happy threw a piece of bread at them. "It wasn't even tongue."

"Oh my god!" Now Grace was covering Lemmy's ears and she was finally smiling. "He's just an innocent child!"

"Innocent child!" Lemmy nodded. He was smiling as well. This was one of Grace and Lemmy's games, to pretend to be horrified every time he and Ava touched each other.

"You are all crazy!" Ava said and laughed. "Luckily, I love you all so I'll just ignore that."

He looked at Grace. She seemed ok but she was a stubborn lady so he doubted that she'd leave it at this. He sighed. Maybe he should just get used to the thought. He tried. No, no fucking way was he going to get used to thinking about her and that huge fucker. Ever. That wasn't going to happen.


	3. I almost feel sorry for him

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters._

_Ok, another chapter. Like I wrote to some of you; I want to get this story properly started before going back to work after the holiday. I might be able to get another one up there before the weekend is over. I'll probably have to cut back on the number chapters a week after that._

_THANK YOU for the amazing reception this story has had. I'm... flabbergasted. I think that would be the proper word. A special thank you to the guest reviewers and those who have disabled their PM function._

_One other thing: I've had quite a few people asking me for pictures. Especially of Skip and Grace. I always use one specific picture for my characters. I have that one the screen while writing since it helps me a lot. If you want them (including Ava from S & E) just send me a PM or ask for it in your review and I'll send it to you._

* * *

**Chapter 3: I almost feel sorry for him **

The next morning Skip was in the bar with his brother. It was just the two of them and they were eating from the muffins that were on the table. Bobby had said it was ok as long as they didn't touch the ones in the kitchen. He knew that Bobby had a house but so far he had been there early every morning. On the other hand, so had the most of the Samcro members.

"So, what did Happy tell you yesterday?" Tiny said with a smile.

Happy had cornered him in the hallway and his eyes had been pitch black, jaws clenched and it looked like he was fully prepared to draw his gun. Then he spoke his mind.

"That he'd poke out my eyes if I looked at his daughter in that way again." Skip shuddered when he thought about it. He might be bigger than Happy, but he was nowhere near as crazy.

"You looked!"

"She was sitting right next to me!" He tried to defend himself but he knew that wasn't why Happy had mentioned it. And of course his brother knew that too.

"Don't think that was it."

Skip sighed. "No. But come on!"

"She's pretty and she's very much your type. I think you should try to stick to the other girls that are your type though." Tiny smiled. "It's hard to ride without eyes, or fingers and it would suck to loose your dick."

"I know."

"Not even mentioning how disrespectful it is to gawk at the Samcro Princess when you're visiting."

"I know! Ok!" He had thought the same thing the entire time. It was disrespectful but she was like a magnet.

And sure enough, she came through the door. In jeans, a t-shirt and her hair up in a ponytail. All really simple and she was still stunning. Why the fuck couldn't she have breakfast at her own house? Didn't any of these people spend any time at home?!

"Hey!" She smiled. "Bobby said there were muffins."

Skip swallowed hard and pointed at the table. "I think there's more in the kitchen as well."

She disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a muffin and a big glass of milk. She put it on the table and sat down in front of them. Was she going to sit there and eat?

"I'm taking a shower." Tiny got up and Skip wanted to hit him down into the chair again. Was he leaving him with her?

He was looking at Tiny as he left, trying to will him to sit his ass back down in the fucking chair. Finally he turned his head back to Grace. She was breaking the muffin into pieces and putting them into her mouth. She had a teasing smile on her lips.

"He's not going to hurt you for talking to me."

"What?" He tore his eyes from her lips and looked straight into those fucking eyes. Just five more days of this.

"Dad. He's wouldn't really hurt you just for talking to me."

He gave her a dry laugh and got up from the chair. "I wouldn't bet on that." He needed a shower. A cold shower.

Five more days. If he was lucky she would stay away from him. As he passed Tiny's room he opened the door and looked inside.

"You asshole!"

"Just trying to get you two lovebirds some alone time."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

Tiny just laughed and pointed at his phone. "Talking to Megan, would you mind?"

He shut the door and continued to his room. Maybe he should stay away from his brother as well.

-o0o-

Grace finished her muffin and drank the milk. She wasn't sure what it was about him that she liked. She did however want to get to know him better, something that was really hard to do if he panicked every time she was close.

Chibs came in and sat down next to her. He grabbed a muffin. "All alone, Lassie?"

"They took off."

"Who?"

"Skip and Tiny."

"Heard that Hap had a talk to Skip." Chibs gave her a slight smile but it wasn't the teasing kind. He knew what Happy was like.

"Hence the running away." Grace fiddled with the phone in her hand.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She got up and gave Chibs a kiss. "Just tired of the very overprotective dad."

"Just looking out for you, love. We all are." He stroke her hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter couldn't give me a lift so I came here to get my bike."

"I'll give you lift, darlin'." Chibs got up and put an arm around here. "He's a good guy."

"Peter?"

"Skip." He said. That only made her more depressed. He was a good guy and she would never get to know him. Thanks a lot, Chibs!

She got into the truck and Chibs took off.

"So you like him?" She asked Chibs after a few minutes. "Skip, I mean. He's nice?"

"Yeah." Chibs smiled and looked over at her. "Sunshine, Hap just needs to get used to the idea. It's a dad-thing. In fact, we all need to get used to the thought."

"Tell me you didn't all threatened him."

"No. We leave that stuff to the dad."

She was quiet for a while, looking out the side window of the truck. When they stopped at school she leaned over and gave Chibs a kiss.

"Thank you. Can you make sure someone picks me up?"

"Sure thing." He hugged her. "Hey!" He added when she was just about to leave. "Won't admit it to Hap but I'm on your side, Sunshine."

"Thanks Chibs."

She ran into the school to see if she could find Peter. She needed to talk to someone who didn't talk about 'dads and daughters' or 'get used to the idea' and other shit. She needed Peter. He would only listen and let her get it out of her chest without her being worried that whatever she said ended up in Happy's ears.

-o0o-

She found him by his locker and leaned next to him.

"So, my dad apparently threatened Skip and he now refuse to talk to me."

"Who's Skip?" Peter said with his head still almost inside the locker.

"Really? If you're going to be my BFF you need to keep up with this."

"Could you please not use the term 'BFF', any idea how gay that is?"

"You're the one who's gay."

"Precisely, that means that I know what's gay. Using the term BFF..." Peter slammed the locker shut. "_Very _gay." They started walking towards the classroom. "So which one was Skip?"

"The guy who answered you when you said that they were massive."

"Oh. The cuter one." He put a chewing gum in his mouth. "Hang on, why did he do that?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess Skip looked at me or something."

"Did you _like_ him looking at you?"

"I like what he looked like. Is that answer enough for you?"

Peter made a sudden halt and turned around in front of her. "That huge, massive guy with curly dark hair and the most wonderful gray eyes. You liked what he looked like?"

"Yes." Grace laughed. They had always shared the same taste in looks The difference was that she didn't like most people once they opened their mouth and started to talk about sport and shit. Peter didn't care what they talked about.

"Wow." He started to smile. "Liked what a biker looked like. That is a lot coming from you, miss 'not sure if he's my type'."

"Keep walking, Wormy." She pushed him in the chest.

"Imagine the huge, hairy babies you two will have." Peter loved this, she could tell.

"That would require him to touch me and he's not even looking at me right now."

"Did Happy go into his 'overprotective dad'-drive?"

"Does he ever leave it?"

"Nah, you got a point." Peter sat down at their usual desk and Grace was next to him. "Is this the guy you've mentioned a couple of times?"

"Yes." She hadn't told Peter that much. It hadn't seem worth mentioning since she hadn't seen him that many times. She had said that she liked what he looked like. That he grew up in the club just like her and that his dad was really nice.

"The guy you've been pining for since you where six?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Peter laughed. "Maybe you should just tell that to Happy."

"No way! He'd shoot him."

"Hey, faggot, did you do the homework?" Chris, one of the jocks asked Peter. Only time they bothered to talk to him was when they wanted help with homework or projects. They didn't treat him badly, other than calling him names since they didn't remember his. It pissed Grace off that they saw him as a cheap way to get god grades.

"Hey, numbnuts, wanna ask someone you're own intelligence level? Like the chair you're sitting on." Grace said just before the teacher started talking.

"Awww, you just spoiled my shot at giving him a blowjob." Peter whispered in her ear and she had to try to contain her laughter.

After class Chris cornered her outside the classroom. "Did you have something you wanted to say to me, miss Lowman?"

"No, said all I wanted, not my fault if you can't remember it."

He kept staring at her with a wolfish grin. "I know so much better things you could do with that quick mouth of yours."

"I'd rather chew of my own arm." She said and pushed him out of her way.

"A nibble would be fine as well." He yelled after her and she flipped him the bird.

"What did he want?" Peter asked

"A blowjob." She watched Chris put his arm around the girl he was currently dating. "Don't know why they bother."

"It's those damn eyes." Peter laughed and put his arm around her. "Just three more months of this and then we're free."

"You got it. Still want to take me to the prom?"

"Hell yes! Unless you wanna go with that huge guy."

"No way. I don't think he can dance for shit."

"No, but he could pick you up and hurl you around."

Grace laughed. "Yes, cause every time I've dreamt of the prom I've been thinking; I really want a guy who can hurl me around the dance floor."

"You've been dreaming about the prom?" Peter looked surprised and she knew why. She honestly didn't give a shit about the prom but she was going with him anyway, he wanted to.

"Ok, no!" She hooked his arm into his. "Only reason I'm going is because you want to go."

"You are such a good friend."

"I know. The best." She kissed his cheek. Now it was just a question of making sure Peter didn't try to force some ridiculous dress on her.

-o0o-

When she came out from school at the end of the day, Happy was waiting for her.

"Hey, Sugar. Thought you wanted to go for a real ride with me."

"Weekly session?" She asked with a smile while putting on her backpack.

"Yeah. I'll buy you an ice cream." He said and waved his eyebrows and Grace laughed. He still bought her one every time they had their talks.

"I'm too old to be bought with an ice cream." She noticed Chris as he walked by and she couldn't help herself. "Hey, Chris! What was it you wanted me to nibble on?"

He gave her a smile and started walking towards her when he saw Happy, staring at him with his mean, black eyes. Chris shut his mouth and walked to his car. A little faster than what could be considered normal. Grace laughed silently and got up behind Happy who turned around and she noticed his very pissed look.

"What did he want you to 'nibble' on?"

"Don't worry about it." She put her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. "It won't happen again."

"Fucking prick."

"Dad, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."

But, being Happy, he did worry about it. When they were at 'their' bench and she was eating an ice cream he asked her about it again.

"So, who was this Chris?"

"No-one, just a guy at school, he called Peter a faggot and I got pissed. They always talk to him like that and then expect him to help them. Pisses me off."

"And when he asked you to nibble on something?"

"He asked me for a blowjob." She smiled at Happy and watched him choke on the smoke. "I'm just kidding. Seriously; don't worry about it. I just wanted to tease him while you were around."

"Why?"

"You're a scary looking guy." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

She had been thinking a lot about how to deal with her dad and finally landed on the first thought she'd had. Sneaking around wasn't an option. Even if she could get away with it, which was very unlikely, there was no way Skip would agree to sneaking.

Have a go at Happy would drag this out forever and as far as she knew the Rogue River guys weren't going to be around for that long. She also hated to fight with Happy, it sucked and she rarely really won. It usually ended with a standstill and none of them gained any new land.

No, the best way to do this was to just talk to him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. It was worth a shot and it would at least open up a discussion. So she took the leap.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know it."

"Any chance you can maybe not scare Skip anymore?"

She felt his sigh rather than heard it and he threw away the cigarette before putting his arm around her shoulders. That was a good sign. He didn't blew up.

"You deserve better."

"Better than Skip? I don't even know him and considering you scared the shit outta him I probably never will."

"You deserve better than a biker." She felt him kissing her hair. "Better than a guy that will most likely do time at least once, who will have you come second to the club and who'll probably cheat on you every time he leaves the state."

She hesitated to ask the next questions, simply since she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to know the truth but finally needed to ask.

"Do you do that to mom?" She looked at him and he smiled.

"No. I don't, but I'm one of quite few who doesn't." He was telling the truth. "I might if I didn't have a lie-detector for a daughter. And I'm pretty sure my son is heading in that direction as well."

"No you wouldn't, you love her too much." Grace said and threw away the rest of the ice cream. "And he is. Lemmy I mean. Any chance you could just give me a smoke and then pretend it never happened?" She needed more courage to tell her dad the next thing that was on her mind.

He laughed and handed her the pack. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." He still seemed ok.

"I think I like him." She said after lighting the cigarette and avoided to look directly at him. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I've never lied to you about important stuff and I don't usually hide things from you. And I just want to find out if I do. Like him, I mean."

"You don't usually rush into things. Wanna tell me why this is different?"

"I'm not rushing into it. I think I've been curious about him for quite a while."

"Since when?"

"Since I was six and his dad showed me a picture of Tiny and Skip. Tiny was standing next to a bike and Skip was sitting on it. He was really cute. And then I met him again when I was older. He didn't really pay any attention to me then, but I still thought he was cute."

"When the fuck did this happen? The picture?"

"Big Al showed it to me when we were in lockdown. Before you did time." She remembered it so well. She was in her moms lap and Big Al was showing her a picture of his two kids who liked bikes as much as she did. "I liked Big Al as well. Mom once told me that he saved her at that drive by outside that wake."

"Yeah, he did." He took her smoke a took a drag before handing it back. "Guess I still owe him one for that."

"I think you do."

"Fuck!" He was really upset but not at her. This had gone a lot better than she had expected.

"Love you." She said and kissed his cheek again.

"I better be your favorite biker forever. Just saying."

"Always, dad. Forever and ever."

"And I'm not going to give him the go ahead. I'll just leave him alone. And I'm not going to stop the others either."

"Ok." She threw down the smoke. "You're the scariest of them anyway. The others might actually think it would be nice if I met someone."

"Yeah, you're not their daughter. Fuckers." He put his arm around her again. "Since you were six?"

"Yeah."

"Guess it was bound to happen then."

"A biker was good enough for mom, perfect even. And for me."

"You two deserved better back then as well."

"Never heard you complain."

"Not stupid. Got a shot to get two perfect girls, wasn't going to pass up on that."

"We didn't deserve better, Dad. We got the best." She got up and turned towards him and he got up as well. "You know that. What other dad even bothers to talk to his kid the way to talk to me and Lemmy? And even if you're a tad bit overprotective..." he glared at her."... at least you give a shit."

"That guy really was asking for a blowjob, wasn't he?"

"Ok, you need to let that go."

"You said you never lied to me about important stuff."

"That's not important stuff. He was just trying to throw me off." She hugged him.

They started to walk back to the bike. "This would be so much easier of you were ugly, or at least just slightly cute, or just good looking." He was rambling and she laughed. "But you're a fucking knock out."

"I'm not. It's just the eyes." She was trying to calm him down.

"It's not just the eyes. Your look a lot like your mom and I know what I thought when I saw her the first time."

"Dad. I don't want to know what you thought, seriously, stop talking." She was pointing at him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Just sayin'."

"Don't say!"

"Wanna go home or to the garage and work a couple of hours?"

"Work."

He started the bike and she got on behind him. He turned around.

"Even if you get a boyfriend, I still want us to do this." It was quite funny how he had to spit the word 'boyfriend' out to be able to say it, but she decided to not comment on that.

"We will. I'll tell you all the dirty stories about us."

"Not if you want him to keep breathing."

"I promise. I'll be nice and talk about nice things with you." She kissed his cheek again. "And I'll never stop riding with you."

"You better not." He looked at her again. "I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

"Who?"

"Skip." He looked forward and just as she was about to ask him what he meant he took off.

_**I accidentally told some of you that I'd explain about Lemmy's name in this chapter. My mistake; It wasn't in this one. But it's coming, I promise.**_


	4. Sure, take them to a musical

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons Of Anarchy or any of the characters you recognize from the show. That all belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX._

_So. One more chapter this weekend. I think we're really on the way with the story with this one. It's a bit longer than the other so far. So; enjoy._

_There has been quite a few of you asking for pictures, one guest reviewer as well so I'm putting them at the end of this chapter. If you prefer to have your own images of the characters, feel free to ignore them. I'm always available for questions and I always answer the ones I get to the best of my abilities. So don't be shy._

_I also just earlier today noticed some changes FF have made, like you can click on the cover and see a bigger image. The one I have for this is temporary. I'll fix it when I get to work. Just wanted to let you know.  
_

_As always; Thank you for alerts, favs and Reviews. I love them. And a special thank you to those who did guest reviews or have disabled the PM function since I can't thank you in person._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sure, take them to a musical**

Skip watched Happy as he pulled up with Grace behind him. They came walking towards them and he decided that his shoes needed a good look. Happy gave him a glare before going into the clubhouse.

"Weekly session?" Opie asked Grace and Skip noticed that she was wearing a pair of brown Converse.

"Yeah." Grace answered when stopped in front of Opie. "Got any work for me?"

"List is on the wall. Take a pick."

He saw her feet as they walked towards the garage and lit a cigarette.

"Weekly session?" Sisco asked. Skip was glad he asked, he was avoiding asking or commenting anything that concerned Grace at the moment. He was pretty sure they all knew about Hap's 'talk' to him. Things like that tended to spread through the entire club within hours.

"Just a thing she and Hap does, he does it with both his kids. They drive somewhere and talk."

"About what?"

"Don't know, never asked." Opie got up and followed Grace.

Skip got up as well, he went into the clubhouse and saw Happy at the end of the bar with Bobby, they stopped talking when he came in and looked at him. He was starting to wonder how bad he had fucked up just by looking at a girl. He knew she was off limits but this was almost ridiculous.

"Have a beer kid." Bobby said and handed him a bottle, he took it and sat down next to him. He liked Bobby, he was a nice guy.

"Thanks."

"So, your brother's engaged?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, her name is Megan."

"Nice girl?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "They've been together for a couple of years." He didn't exactly have an opinion about Megan. She was nice enough but Skip had a sneaky feeling that his brother mostly liked that she didn't object to anything. Even if she'd never been a sweetbutt, it wasn't far off.

"And you?" Happy asked.

"What?" He looked at him.

"Do you have a girl?"

"No." What the fuck did he think? And maybe he could have asked him that before threatening him. "No, I don't"

He heard the door open and turned towards it. It was Ava and Lemmy, he hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until he let it out and turned around to see Happy eyeing him.

"Hey, babe." He said to Ava who gave him a kiss.

"Hi. All well?"

"Yup."

"All well with our daughter?"

"Ehrm, yeah..." Hap looked uncomfortable. Skip hadn't thought that was possible and he was looking forward to hear what this was about.

"What?"

"Don't know, some guy at school had..."

"Had, what?"

"Think he asked her for a blowjob, she made me scare him before we left." He was looking down at the counter.

"Made you scare him?" Ava's smile was getting big.

Skip took a few big mouths of beer. He both wanted to hear this and didn't want to hear this.

"She asked him what it was he wanted her to 'nibble' on while I was there. Wasn't sure what it was about but I think I might have scared him anyway."

"Did you look at him?" The smile was huge by now and she seemed to be teasing Hap. Skip wondered for a second exactly how brave this woman was. To anyone else it would be suicide to tease him, but right now, Happy looked really fucking embarrassed.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Then you scared him." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek again.

Bobby laughed. "Probably scared him to death."

Lemmy sat down next to Skip and looked at him. "How tall are you?"

"6' 5."

He nodded and kept looking at him. "Do you have any ink?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure." He didn't mind and pulled up his t-shirt to show Lemmy the tattoos he had on his chest. Then he turned around and showed his back as well.

"Like Jax and Opie's." Lemmy commented.

"I know." Skip sat down again. "I'm not finished yet."

They were interrupted by Ava. "Come on, Leon, lets head home." Ava said and put a hand on Lemmy's shoulder. "Will you wait for Grace?" She turned towards Happy. At the same time Skip was trying to figure out why she called the kid 'Leon'.

"Yeah, we've got church in a while, she'll wait here until we're done."

"On a Thursday?"

"Extra, since they're here." He pointed at Skip.

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye!" Lemmy waved as he walked outside. Happy got up as well and when he passed Skip he put a hand on his shoulder with a slight squeeze. It didn't feel like a threatening pat, but it didn't calm him down.

"So, all single?" Bobby asked with a smile as if they hadn't even stopped talking.

"Yeah." He nodded. He was trying to figure out why they were so interested by who he was fucking or if it was someone regular?

Jax came in. "Church!" He pointed at him. "Get the rest."

Skip nodded and got up and walked outside, quite thankful for the interruption.

-o0o-

When they came out two hours later Grace was in the bar, lying on the couch reading a book. He wondered who they guy was. The one who asked her for a blowjob. He also wondered what chances that guy had to get one. He didn't think they were big, she wouldn't have said anything in front of Happy if she liked the guy.

When she heard them she put the book down on her chest and smiled at him. "All done?"

He nodded and she got up, putting the book in her backpack. He was staring again but that fucking smile completely threw him off.

"Hey, Sugar. Ready to head home?" He heard Hap behind him and he turned around and walked to the bar. He couldn't hear her reply but heard Happy's "I'll be back in a while."

Skip watched them leave and then sat down in the bar, he heard the noises from outside and assumed that the hangarounds and crow eaters had started the party. Even if it was a Thursday they took every chance they got.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna blow off some steam in the ring?" He turned around and saw Jax smiling at him.

"Hell yeah." Skip smiled and got up. "You up for it, old man?"

"Old man, you fuck! I'm just over forty."

"Like I said; old man."

"Big Al, I hope you've got a back-up plan for getting him home."

"Not to worried, haven't seen him beaten yet." His dad put an arm around his shoulders. He knew he wasn't worried. And tour in the ring was probably exactly what he needed.

-o0o-

Happy was on his way back home after the party at the clubhouse. When he came back from giving Grace a lift, Jax had a black eye and everyone talked about Skip in the ring. How fucking good he was. Happy still didn't like him.

He was still convinced that a biker wasn't the best but that stubborn child was just like her mom. _Really _fucking stubborn. And horrible when she got pissed so he wanted to avoid that.

When Ava got pissed she was calm. She never raised her voice in an argument, and that wasn't only because she couldn't yell. She was constantly calm, never freaked and never lost control. He used to hate that. Simply since it was hard to argue with, or stay mad at, someone who behaved like that.

That was until Grace's hormones started to flood her teenage body and she quite regularly turned into a monster. And when she fought, she fought with him and not Ava. He had no idea why and he hated to argue with Grace. There were no winners in arguments like theirs. After each and every one of them he felt like the shittiest person alive.

She wasn't quite, she yelled her fucking lounges out, even threw things at him. Stomped her feet and told him she hated him. After fucking hours of screaming (there was no way to stop her short of gagging her, he hadn't tried that yet) she slammed the door and then she ignored you. For days, once even for weeks. You didn't fucking exist. She could give you looks that made your stomach turn inside out if you tried to talk to her.

So he wasn't going to fight her on this shit with that huge fucker. It wasn't worth one of those fights since she would do whatever the fuck she wanted anyway. She always did.

When he came home he noticed the lights were on, which meant that Ava was waiting up for him. He stepped inside and locked the door. She was in the living room with one of her books and smiled at him when she saw him. He took the book from her as he gave her a kiss.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi. Sit with me." She pointed at the seat next to her in the couch. "So that huge guy in the bar?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his hand over his head. "Jax took him up in the ring today."

"And?"

"He won."

"That bothers you."

"No." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, ok, a little."

"You don't like that she's hot for a guy who can beat the shit out of you."

"Shut up!" He said and kissed her again. "And please don't say she's 'hot' for him."

"Into him then?" Ava smiled and put her arms around him. "Do you remembered what you said to me when I told you I was a virgin until I was seventeen?"

Unfortunately, Happy did. And he regretted that comment now. "I asked if you were planning on becoming a nun."

"On the other hand, she might not be a virgin."

"Fucking hell, Ava!" He didn't want to think that. She was his baby girl and... no, he didn't want to think that.

"Just saying."

He started to suspect that Ava knew something he didn't and he cringed. Who the hell could have done that? "You don't think she's a virgin?"

Ava laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"That's not funny. Please don't do that." He looked at Ava and stroke her cheek. "I told her I'd back off."

She kissed him. "Good."

Happy chuckled. "Kind of feel sorry for him."

"Why?"

"Kid doesn't stand a chance."

Ava laughed as well, she knew what he meant. "No, she's a stubborn girl and she can be quite charming."

"Still don't like it." He mumbled and suddenly Ava was straddling him and he completely stopped thinking about Grace and that huge fucker. "Done talking?"

"Yes." She smiled before kissing him. "Quite done. And I think you could beat him."

"Yeah?" He ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed her ass.

"Sure. You could beat the shit out of him." She kissed him. "I love you."

He turned her over to her back in the couch and pulled off her panties. "Are you trying to avoid the begging?"

"Damn, I hoped you wouldn't notice." Then she closed her eyes and moaned when he slipped his hand between her legs. He kissed her neck when she leaned back her head.

"Are they both asleep?" He asked while unbuckling his jeans with his free hand.

"Why do you think I'm waiting up for you?" She mumbled and he kissed her again.

-o0o-

Grace woke up by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Gracie!" She turned around and saw Lemmy. "Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Are they at it again?" She loved her parents and she loved that they loved each other. She just wished that they loved each other slightly more quietly sometimes.

"Yeah. In the living room." Lemmy said with a slight smile and wrinkled eyebrows. He looked exactly like their dad when he did that.

"I'm guessing you won't have any need for the birds and the bees conversation when you get older."

"Nope." He said and crawled into her bed. "Can you read to me?"

"Sure. Any preference?"

"Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy."

She picked it up and started to read it. They had read that book loads of times but they both loved it so she always kept it next to her bed. He picked that one most of the nights when he came. Not always because of their parents, sometimes he just had a hard time sleeping. With the exception of her mom, the entire family were lousy sleepers. When Lemmy finally fell asleep she put the book down and put her arm around him.

His real name was Leon, another one of the actors in Mogambo, but when he was born Grace had wanted to name him after Lemmy in Motörhead. When her mom refused she had been pissed and argued that anyone would rather be named after Lemmy Kilmister than some actor no-one knew from a movie hardly anyone had seen.

On the weekly session after that Happy pointed out that she could call the kid whatever she liked, not like it was that many people who called her Grace. So she did and as with most nicknames in the club, it stuck. Even Lemmy preferred that and the only one who ever called him Leon was their mom. She wasn't much for nicknames in general.

Despite the age difference, they were close and when their parents got slightly loud in their lovemaking he tended to come to her. She had told him that he could simply ask them to keep it down but he didn't want to. Grace could understand him, the first couple of years in the house she had his room, there was a reason to why she had asked for the room on the other side of the house when she got older.

She had heard worse noises as a child and hearing her parents having sex was something she was ok with even if she preferred to not hear it. But just like Lemmy she was too embarrassed to ask them to keep it down. Or rather, she used to be too embarrassed to ask them to keep it down.

-o0o-

The next morning Grace woke up by her phone ringing. It pissed her off, it was Friday but there was no school and she wanted to sleep in. She looked at it, her dad.

"What!" She said into the phone.

"_Any chance I can convince you to babysit you brother and Jax's kids?"_

"Sure. Are Abel and Thomas at the clubhouse?"

"_Yeah. Mom left the Volvo."_

"I'll pick 'em up in half an hour."

"_Thank_s_, Sugar."_ Then he hung up.

She went down to the kitchen. Lemmy was at the table, eating breakfast and reading a book.

"You ok, kid?" She asked Lemmy and kissed his head.

"Yeah."

"Get any sleep?" He nodded. "I'm babysitting you, Abel and Thomas today. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Go to Oakland and watch a movie?" He said with a hopeful voice.

"You're lucky. We have the family friendly, safe, Volvo at our disposal." Lemmy groaned, he thought it was the lamest car in the world. "Is it ok if I bring Peter?"

"Yeah, but he can not pick what movie to see."

Peter was a sucker for romcom's and musicals and every time he picked a movie he and Grace were the only ones who enjoyed it.

She picked up the phone. "Love of my life!"

"_Pixie!" _He was obviously awake and she looked at the watch. Ten. She had actually been allowed to sleep in a little bit.

"Wanna babysit with me and watch a movie in Oakland?"

"_Sure, pick me up on the way."_

"By orders of mini-Happy you can't pick the movie."

"_Awwhh, they're screaning the Disney Mary Poppins from 1964."_

"Not going to happen," she said. She was sorry about that. She loved Mary Poppins, she and Peter had watched hundreds of times. "I'll be there in twenty."

"_Fine,"_ he groaned and they hung up.

Thirty minutes later they rolled into the lot and Lemmy was out of the car before she had even stopped it properly, he was that eager to meet Thomas and Abel.

She noticed Dad trying to say something to Lemmy as he walked by but he was completely ignored.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked Grace who just shrugged. "Don't even try with me, Sugar. I know that you know what that was about, all over your face."

"Well... maybe you could like put you hand over her mouth, or like... gag her when you're going at it in the living room." This wouldn't bother Happy, she knew that. These guys were quite open with their sexual escapades. Her mom, that was another thing.

Bobby, Tig and Opie started to laugh.

"He heard?"

"You're not quiet, I'm speaking from experience. I mean, I'm glad you're keeping her happy, no pun intended, but it can get to a kid sometimes," Grace said with a smile.

This made Big Al and Sisco fall into the laughter as well and Tiny and Skip were obviously trying to not laugh out loud.

Finally Happy laughed as well. "Fuck."

"Fuck would be the proper word here." Grace agreed. "He'll be fine, but you should think about moving his room to my end of the house."

"Just don't tell mom. It'll kill her."

"Not kill, but mortify at least." By now she noticed that Juice had tears streaming down his cheeks and Filthy Phil tried to chew off the insides of his cheeks. "Impressive how embarrassed she becomes by stuff like that. All things considering I mean."

"Shut up!" He put his arm around her. "Be nice to your mom."

"I will." He knew that she was referring to the language her mom seemed to use only during sex.

"You're a good sister." He kissed her cheek.

"I know. The best." She put her hand out. "We're going to see a movie."

"Ok." He pulled out some cash. "You going with them, Wormy?"

"Yup, thought I'd take them to see a proper musical. They're showing Mary Poppins." Pete jumped up on a bench. "Iiiiiiiit's Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious, Even though the sound of it, Is something quite atrocious, If you say it loud enough, You'll always sound precocious, Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!"

Happy shook his head."Sure, take them to a musical."

Then he looked over at Grace who mimed _'Not going to happen' _to him before joining Peter. She liked that song.

Skip looked at the kid on the bench who was still singing on that weird song and now Grace was singing with him from beneath the bench. All while doing a well rehearsed dance. Whenever Peter was within talking distance from Grace, she seemed to get slightly wilder. Without even knowing it. Not that she was quiet and shy when he wasn't around, but she was a little more crazy when he was.

He had no idea why he had thought that Peter was her boyfriend, he was so obviously gay, but he seemed like a nice guy. Crazy, but nice. None of them could sing for shit though.

"Please shut the fuck up!" Happy yelled at Peter and Grace who immediately stopped singing. "By the way, Wormy. Who's this Chris that's been on to Grace?"

Peter laughed. "Not sure why, yesterday she asked him why he didn't ask questions to someone his own intelligence level, like the chair he was sitting on." That made Skip huff, he didn't want to laugh out loud. She was quick. "Didn't stop him though. You know guys like that, just can't stand the thought that a beautiful girl that doesn't want them."

He jumped down from the bench, did a small pirouette and put his arm around Grace who hugged him back.

"Quote warning!" Grace said and Peter nodded.

"She is beautiful, and therefore to be woo'd. She is woman, therefore to be won."

"I'm starting to see why my Old Lady loves you. You have the same approach to quotes." Happy said. As far as Skip could see, it was the perfect quote in this case, fucking horny teenage kids.

"I usually use quotes from Anne Lister. Just couldn't think of one now." Peter seemed bothered but Grace laughed.

"I love and only love the fairer sex and thus beloved by them in turn, my heart revolts from any other love but theirs," she said.

Peter shook his head. "No, that's not right at all. Thats about how she only loved women."

"I know. I like it."

"Yes, but that's totally gay." He looked over at Skip and a smile spread in his face. Skip was pretty sure he wouldn't like the next quote from whoever this Anne Lister was. And sure enough, Peter continued, "She is pretty and I thought of what I should not."

God damn! Skip tried to avoid blushing. Wasn't there anyone who didn't know about him accidentally looking at Grace? Then he realized that if Peter knew, Grace probably did as well.

He noticed Gemma coming towards them from the office and was happy for the interruption. She walked directly up to the two teenagers who were still holding each other and gave them both a kiss. She might be 65, she might have lost her husband and she might not still be the official Queen but she sure as hell walked like one. And she was still scary as hell.

"Thank you. Tara had to work today and I don't want them hanging around this place all day." She said while hugging Grace.

"Not a problem." Grace smiled. "You just owe me a SOA t-shirt."

"You really need more?" She gave Grace a look with her chin down. "And I don't think you want a pink one anymore, your friend here on the other hand..." She pointed towards Peter who laughed.

"Girl can never have to many of them." Grace let go of Peter and gave Gemma a hug, whispering something in her ear. Then she let go and started walking towards the clubhouse. "I'm just gonna go get them, Wormy. You can wait here."

"When's the prom?" Gemma asked Peter.

"In two months."

"Are you taking her?"

"Yup." He blinked with his eyelashes. "Think I'll get her to second base?"

Gemma nodded. "Might, if you get her drunk."

"I need to be blasted to even try."

Skip was starting to really like this guy. Grace came running with all the kids behind. Really running and finally hit the car. "I won! You all pay for popcorn!" She yelled while pointing at the boys.

"Don't listen to her! I gave her money for popcorn." Happy yelled to them.

"Spoil-sport." Grace groaned but got all of them into the car and a few minutes later she was gone.

"Family dinner tomorrow." Gemma said and looked towards the bench, including them in the invitation. "Make sure she brings Wormy as well." She said the last part to Happy who nodded.

Skip wanted to get out of Happys eyeshot for a while and walked into the clubhouse to his room, he needed a shower and also needed to call his mom.

-o0o-

A knock on the door a little later made him throw down the phone on the bed and he opened it. It was Gemma.

"Got a minute?" She said while stepping inside. Not giving him the option to object, as if he would dare. His moms was a scary queen but this was _the_ queen. Still.

"Sure."

She looked around in the room and wiped the desk with her hand before sitting down on it and nailing him down with her gaze. "You know why I'm here."

Skip sighed and sat down on the bed. "I can guess."

"She's my girl. The only girl who grew up in the club, our little princess."

Fucking hell! "I know. Hap already gave me the talk."

She smiled. "No, Hap threatened you and told you to stay the fuck away. That's what Hap do."

"Actually, he told me he'd poke my eyes out if I looked at her that way again."

Gemma nodded. "This talk will be different."

Skip looked at her. It might be a different talk but it would probably be in the same zip code. "Ok." That was all he could think of saying.

"She's our princess and if you want her you need to be really fucking careful," she said. "You have no idea how respectful you're going to have to be and how slow you're going to have to take this to show that you're serious."

By the time she had finished those sentences Skip was still trying to process the 'if you want her'. He noticed that she had stopped talking and shook his head to get the rest in there as well. "Ok."

"And you better make sure that you'll stick to her before you even get to the kissing. Once you cross that line you're done. When it comes to his family there are not limits to what Hap would do."

"I understand."

"No. You think you understand. But you don't." She leaned forward. "Keep that in mind every step of the way and don't even start anything before you're really damn sure."

"Ehhh." His mind was totally blank. Still trying to understand if she was saying what he thought she was.

"She's younger than you, less experience than you and again; she's our princess and Hap's baby girl. If you're anything like the other guys you've already had more than your fair share of pussy." She said the last part with a slight distaste in her face. Skip had used the word pussy more than once but coming from an older woman it felt uglier than ever. She didn't stop there though. "You need to take it very slow and be extremely understanding. And you can not, I repeat, _not_ fuck any more Crow Eaters while you're here."

"I'm not stupid."

"The 'ehhh' kind of made me think you were."

"I'm not sure why you're doing this."

"Why do you think Hap freaked out?" The look on her face told him that she did think he was stupid.

"I looked at her." He sighed. "I mean; I _looked_ at her. He noticed that I thought she was pretty."

"Do you think you're the first who thinks she's 'pretty'." Gemma was still speaking as if she was talking to a retard. Like he didn't get it.

"No, of course not. I mean that he saw that I... thought she was... hot." This talk was a lot worse that the talk with Happy. It was much easier when someone just threatened you and walked away instead of making you admit that you wanted to fuck that girl. That you thought she was the most beautiful and sexiest girl you had ever seen.

"Again. Don't you think other's have done that?"

"What is your point?" It seemed easier to just fucking admit that he had no idea what she was getting at.

She sighed and looked at he ceiling. "Jesus Christ you men are so fucking slow when it comes to this. And blind." She turned her head back to him. "He didn't freak out because you were looking at her. He freaked out because she was looking at you."

That completely threw Skip off. He didn't think Gemma was right though. Other's might have been looking at Grace, but he was around her age, which made it worse. More importantly, he was a member of the club, you don't hit on your brothers daughters. At the same time he hoped that Gemma was right. He decided that it was best to agree with her and admit that she was right. No matter what he thought.

"Ok."

"Good. Make sure you know what you're doing and that this is serious before you do anything else. Before even trying."

"Ok." He was starting to hear how stupid he sounded himself. "I understand. I know she's your girl, Happy daughter and the Samcro Princess. I'll behave."

"And she's only seventeen."

He painfully aware of that too. "I know and I know what that means."

"Good." She got up and went to the door. "If you fuck up there's a whole line of guys just waiting to get to you."

"I know."

"Don't forget dinner tomorrow. I expect you to be there."

"I will." He nodded and exhaled when she finally closed the door.

After the talk to Gemma he didn't feel like calling home and get a similar lesson from his mom. He took a shower instead.

* * *

_The song that Peter is singing if of course from Mary Poppins. For some reason the long word in it gets split into two words every time I save here at ff. Not sure why.  
_

_The first quote is Shakespeare from "Henry VI, Part 1" and the other two is Anne Lister from "The Secret Diaries of Anne Lister".  
_

_If you want to keep your own images of these charters; **stop reading now.**_

_**NOW!**_

_Gone?_

_So. Pictures. _

_I don't have a pictures for Big Al or Lemmy. At least not yet. But if I do get it I'll let you know. Peter is loosely based on a very close friend of mine so I don't need a picture of him. I always know what Peter would say in any given situation._

_Like I said, I usually use ONE specific picture, One where they look just like I imagine. These are the three I've used for my OC's._

_Ava (Rachel Weisz) used this in S&E:  
www yusrablog com wp-content uploads 2010 11 Hairstyle-Rachel-Weisz-2010-TIFF jpg (Period in first two spaces and the last. forward slash in the others) _

_Grace (Olivia Wilde):  
reddogreport com wp-content uploads 2012 05 Olivia-Wilde jpg (Period at first and last space, forward slash in the others)_

_Skip (Scott Avett)  
24 media tumblr com tumblr_lqpa6kzLE31qdkq6zo1_1280 png (Period in first three spaces and the last. Forward slash in the fourth)_

_I've kind of used Scott Avett's brother, Seth Avett, for. Tiny no specific picture in that case, mostly just to get a loose image, so you can just goole his name._


	5. Sounds like a plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. That's the privilege of Kurt Sutter and FX._

_Ok, one more before work starts tomorrow._

_As always, all you readers rock! Thank you for alerts (or followers, I guess they're called now), favs and Reviews. And a special thank you to guest reviewers and those of you who have disabled PM's. As always, don't be shy if you have any questions. I always answer and am available for PM's here at ff._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sounds like a plan**

It was late and Skip couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the talk to Gemma out of his head and he wondered if she was right. If Happy had been freaked out by how Grace was looking at him.

That made him think of other things. If it was worth the problems that would go along with even trying. Which probably was what Gemma really wanted to tell him. That even if he was interested and she was interested – something he was less convinced about – this wasn't just any girl. He needed to be sure about this and he had to make a huge effort to not think with his dick.

After trying to sleep for over an hour, he got up and got dressed. He needed to clear his head and the best way to do that was to take a ride.

"Hey!" He heard when came out in the bar and turned around to see Tig in the couch with the hand of a crow eater down his pants.

"Hey."

Tig pulled out the hand and zipped up his pants. "Going somewhere?"

"No. I just need a ride."

Tig nodded and opened a beer. "There's a night open diner at the edge of town."

"Where?" A coffee and scrambled eggs would be nice. A while away from everyone would also be nice. That way he might be able to breath properly for the first time since he came to Charming.

He got the directions from Tig and took off. The diner was easy to find and the trucks outside told him what kind of place it was. Trucker diner, they usually had cheap food that was quite all right. Nothing fancy but he would without a doubt be able to get that coffee and the eggs. Probably not the kind of coffee that he'd get at the clubhouse but something resembling coffee at least. He got off and walked inside.

"Skip?"

He turned around towards the voice and was stunned.

"Grace?" he said and she smiled at him. He didn't hesitate for a second before sitting down in front of her. This wasn't going to help him to breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you."

The waitress came over and he ordered coffee and scrambled eggs. Then he turned back to Grace. "So, can't sleep?"

"No. I'm also behind on my schoolwork." She pointed towards the books lying on the table.

"Oh, eh. Wanna be alone?"

"No." She shook her head and shoved the books to the side of the table. "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Dad. When he threatened you."

Skip smiled. "That he'd poke out my eyes if I looked at you that way again."

"What way?" She had the most teasing fucking eyes he had ever seen and he laughed. He was still nervous about what Happy would do to him if he found out about the two of them eating here but those teasing eyes made it totally worth it.

"According to rumors you're a smart girl."

"Rumors are so often vastly exaggerated." She drank from her cup and then watched as the waitress served his food. Grace seemed very annoyed with the her.

"What?" he asked when they were alone again.

"Crow Eater." She took a fork and stabbed some of his eggs and put it in her mouth. He turned and looked at the waitress. He did recognize her, it was the girl his brother had brought to the room the first night. She was looking at him with pouty lips, clearly flirting. "They don't like me much," Grace said and he turned back to look at her. She was still eating from his plate and didn't even seem aware of it. He couldn't help another smile on his lips.

"I doubt they would dare to not like you."

"They never say anything. I think they're mostly pissed that I get to hang out with the club without spreading my legs." She stabbed another piece of his eggs. "The ones who are just a couple of years older than me are usually the worst."

"Do you want me to buy you some scrambled eggs?" He finally said while watching her take yet another piece.

"No, I'm not hungry." She put down her fork and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I bet, you just ate half of mine." She looked up at him with big eyes. "It's those damn eyes," he said, remembering Bobby's words and she laughed.

"They are useful."

"I can tell." He started eating what was left of his eggs.

"Any chance I can convince you to do this with me again?" He looked up at her and she was smiling when she said it.

He was trying to convince himself that it was a lousy idea. But he couldn't fucking help himself. Gemma's talk in combination with those teasing smiles and eyes would get him killed. He just hoped that it would be worth it.

"He'll kill me for it, but I'd say yes."

"He won't." She emptied her cup and was about to leave. "I talked to him."

Skip was stunned, again. She seemed to have that effect on him quite often. He thought about all the things that actually implied. She had bothered to do it because she wanted him to talk to her. He liked that. He was still completely freaked out about what Happy might do, but if Grace had bother to talk to Happy about it, he wasn't going to let that pass by. Maybe Gemma was right.

"You talked to him?" He had a huge smile, he couldn't help it.

"Listen, I'm not saying that I'd..." She suddenly wasn't as flirtatious as she had been a couple of minutes ago. In that moment it was obvious that she was younger and less experienced, she had been teasing him but now she was in way over her head. "But I'd like to get to know you. Without you being... you know... scared shitless every time we talk."

"Sounds good." He watched her get up. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." She seemed more comfortable again. "I like to listen to music and walk. Clears my head."

"Do you do that often?" Alarm clocks were going off somewhere in the back of his head.

"Yeah. I have problems sleeping sometimes. So I go here to get some homework done. The walk makes it easier to fall sleep."

'_Fucking_ Tig!' was the first thing that went through Skip's head. The next thing was; 'why the fuck did Tig do that?'

"He might not kill me for talking to you but I'm pretty sure he could kill me for letting you walk back to Charming in the middle of the night, alone."

She leaned over and whispered really fast. "Meet me down the street in five minutes. If you leave with me that bitch will see it as a chance to win favors by telling the guys." She was about to leave when she turned around. "And don't even think about trying to boob jam me."

He laughed out loud at her back. The next second the Crow Eater was at his side.

"So, what's going on between you two?" she asked.

"I met her here by coincident, I had eggs with her. That's what's going on," he smiled.

"I get off in thirty minutes, if you wait I could keep you warm tonight."

"Thanks hon', I have a slight problem with going where my brother's been." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Nothin' personal."

That wasn't true. In Rogue River his brother stuck to Megan and had been for quite a while so he hadn't nailed that many of those sweetbutts. When they were on the road he quite often ended up with someone his brother had been with at one time or another. There was no way to avoid them, Tiny was an active man. The only girls he stayed away from were the few his dad had been with. Big Al wasn't with sweetbutts that often but the ones he had been with, Skip avoided. That was just too fucking weird to him.

"I wish I'd known." But she smiled and he was pretty sure he'd defused the situation.

"I'll let my brother know you work here though." If she was smart enough she would understand what he wasn't saying. If she talked about him and Grace, he wouldn't tell his brother where she worked but what she had done. The look and the nod from her told him enough. She got it.

He got out and on the bike, Grace was waiting down the block and he gave her his helmet.

This girl was use to riding bitch. Leaning with him, looking over the shoulder when he turned, holding him with her legs rather than the arms and just rested her arms around his waist. He felt her chin on his shoulder and now and then her warm breath hit his cheeks. He liked this, it wasn't common to have someone behind you that was so comfortable. It was also very clear that she would see right through him if he tried boob jams, not that he had planned to.

"I love this," she said into his ear and he smiled. "Leave me down the block from our house."

"I don't know where your house is."

She directed him and when he stopped the bike she got off and he followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Walking a lady back to her house," he smiled. Happy would also kill him if something happened and he found out that he had left her at the curb. "And you don't have to worry about the crow eater."

"I'm not worried. You probably should be but I can get away with quite a lot. Besides, I'm younger than you and you know how men are with gullible younger women."

"I don't think anyone of them think you're gullible."

"Naive, then?" She tried and she had those teasing eyes again.

"No," he laughed. "They know exactly how smart and calculating you are."

"Dang." She watched him lit a smoke. "Can I have one?"

"Will Happy kill me if he finds out I gave you one?" Even if she had talked to him, Skip was pretty sure there were some lines he shouldn't cross. He suspected that the list of things that would make Happy kill him was long. He was still worried and tried to remind himself of what Gemma had said. He needed to be 'really fucking sure about this' before even trying.

She stepped closer to him. "I'll let you in on a secret if you swear on your mothers eyes not to tell anyone."

"I swear." He held up his hand and hoped that she would get even closer to him.

"He gives me cigarettes on our weekly sessions, but only if I promise not to tell anyone."

"You just told me."

"But you swore not to tell anyone." She did get slightly closer. "And I really want a smoke."

He handed it to her with the lighter and watched her sit down on the curb. He got down next to her.

"So..." He said after a while. "What now?" Considering how she changed between being teasing and being nervous, she should be the one setting the pace they did this in.

"Don't know. Guess we get to know each other."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and looked at her. Getting to know her sounded like a plan that was in line with what Gemma had said. Her slight smile and blushing cheeks made him decide.

He was really fucking sure about this.

Grace looked at him sitting next to her. When they were standing up she barely reached his shoulder. His bitch seat was still high enough for her to see over his shoulder, it was probably modified and for a second she wondered who he usually had behind him.

He followed her all the way home. They talked about everyday stuff and it was nice. The walk that shouldn't have taken more than five minutes was dragged out to half an hour with a second smoke sitting on the curb. Once he actually dared to, he was easy to talk to, a lot of fun and seemed like a nice person. He left her outside the house and when she turned around to close the door behind her, he was still standing at the pavement at the end of their lawn and gave her a wave.

-o0o-

When she got into the house the light was on in the kitchen and she looked inside. Her mom was sitting there, reading and drinking tea. She sat down in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

Ava got up and gave her a cup and poured her tea. "You've been smoking."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't tell your dad that I figured it out months ago."

"I don't know why you two try to hide things from each other, you always figure everything out anyway." She took a sip of the tea.

"It's a game we play, we like it." Her mom said with that girlish smile she always got when she talked about Happy.

Grace laughed. "You two are adorable."

"How did you get home?" She shouldn't have asked that. She knew that Grace usually walked to get sleepy but being the mom she was; she knew something was up.

"I got a lift actually." She felt the smile on her lips.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes, but I met him by coincident. How did you know?"

"I know you. There was a slight float in your steps."

"Float?"

"Walking on air."

"No there wasn't!"

"Sure was." Ava looked smug. "So I'm guessing you still like him?"

"Yes." If anything she liked him even more now. Grace looked down on the table. "Mom, can I ask something of you?"

"Anything, honey."

"Can you help me with this? With dad?"

"Of course." Ava moved to the chair next to Grace. "I don't think you need to worry. He just needs to get used to the idea."

"You're already helping me, aren't you?"

"I try." Ava kissed her temple. "Listen. Your dad is used to being very upfront and in people' faces and he hates to give in. You need to sneak around him about stuff. Slowly get him used to the idea of things that he at first is very against and then slooowly ease him into it in a way that makes look like he got what he wanted."

"Like when you got married?" Grace said and her mom smiled.

"No. Only reason he married me was so he could adopt you."

"I don't think that was the _only_ reason, mom."

"I know. But I let _him_ think, that _I_ think, that was the only reason. Makes him feel better about the whole thing and he still got what he wanted." Ava gave her a sly smile. "That's another way to do it. To carefully let him get aware of the fact that you are sneaking around him about stuff and let him think he's getting away with some things."

"That sounds really complicated." Grace sighed. "I'm not very good at that. And I don't know how to apply that to him being ok with me seeing someone"

"That's a tricky one. On the other hand, he knew it would come sooner or later."

"He did agree to not butt in."

"He _said_ he wasn't going to. But you know him."

"Yeah."

"You'll figure it out and I'll help you."

"In your sneaky games kind of way." Grace said and her mom laughed

"Precisely. You'll learn. All women do." She kissed her again. "How are the dreams?"

"Ok. That's wasn't why I was up. I wasn't sleepy and thought I should try to catch up on the homework." She heard a noise and knew that it was Happy coming to find Ava. He always did when he woke up and she wasn't in bed. "Gemma wanted to go dress-shopping for the prom next week, could you please come too?"

"Sure."

"Just, you know, someone to reel them in when she and Peter goes overboard."

"I can see that happen when those two go shopping together."

"What are you two doing up?" Happy walked in wearing only jeans while rubbing his eyes.

"Mom was waiting for me and I've been fucking my brains out with truckers." She smiled and laughed when Happy winched. "I've been good, doing my homework at that cafe."

"She got that mouth from you." He pointed at Ava and she shook her head.

"As I remember it I was a good girl until I met you. And she's got four huge piggybanks full of quarters she's had from you and the others."

Grace got up and kissed Happy's cheek. "I'm going to let you two flirt alone." She leaned over and kissed her mom as well. "Love you both and sleep tight."

"Sleep tight, Sugar." Her dad said when she left. She barely got out from the kitchen before she heard her dad's voice again. "Good girl?" She sighed and turned around, covered her eyes and stepped inside the kitchen again.

"In your bedroom, please!" And she heard dad's laugh before she stepped outside again.

-o0o-

Grace came into her room and her eyes fell on the picture she had on her nightstand. It was a picture of her in Happy's arms, next to Ava with the almost new-born Lemmy in her arms and a judge. It was taken when the adoption had been approved. The entire club had been waiting outside the courthouse and she had a picture of that too, but she liked this one better.

-o0o-

When Skip came back to the clubhouse, Tig and Juice were playing pool with two of the crow eaters hanging around their necks.

"Was she there?" Tig said and looked extremely pleased with himself.

Skip didn't answer and just gave him the finger as he walked by to the room. He heard Tig's laugh behind him and Juice's confusion.

"Was who, where?"

"Nothin'." Tig said while still chuckling. "I'm just having some fun."


	6. I'm not bailing you out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kurt Sutter, FX and Sutter Ink._

_This is one of those background chapters. I love writing them and I hope you like to read them as well. Not much action and more a way to get to know the characters._

_As always: Thank you for follows, favs and reviews (I can not bloody believe that I've had over hundred reviews in five chapters, you are awesome!). Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please keep them coming and let me know what you think. If you have any questions, let me know._

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm not bailing you out**

The next morning Grace got out of bed before the sun was up. She snuck into her parents bedroom and took her dad's clubhouse-keys and then went there. As she had expected no-one was up and she took a bottle of tequila from behind the bar. Then she went to the cemetery.

She could have found the correct rout in her sleep and when she reached Piney's grave she leaned the bottle of tequila against the headstone.

"Hey, Old Man." She stroke her hand over his name. "Sorry that it's been a while."

Seeing his name on a headstone still got to her. She missed him. Especially at times like this, when she was bumping heads with Happy. That's what Piney used to call it. He laughed his deep, chuckling laugh and said that they both had such thick skulls they would never stop bumping heads.

He had died when she was fourteen and if Gemma was her grandma, Piney had been her granddad. When Happy did time she had spent quite a few afternoons in the garage and since Piney was in pretty bad shape already then he didn't work that much. And when she was around, he only worked on bikes and mostly to show her things. Sometimes to help her understand the letters from Clay.

Piney had been one of her dad's closest friends in the club as well. She knew some of the reasons to why. When her grandparents, her biological grandparents, had showed up to get custody of her, Piney had helped her mom. He her a lawyer, someone to come with her to New York and had just generally been a great support. This despite all the other shit that was going on at the time.

But even before that, Happy had told her to call Piney if something was wrong and she knew that Piney had been one of the guys who saved her mom, along with Chibs and Opie. And she knew that afterwards, at the clubhouse when Tara had worked on her mom, Piney wasn't there. She had a pretty good idea to where he was and guessed that Jonah was with him.

As she hit her teens and started to have huge fights with Happy, Piney had been her go-to guy. He wasn't a heart-to-heart kind of man and they never really talked about stuff. He was the kind of guy you sat down next to, he noticed that you were low, he patted your knee and that was pretty much it. But he did it with the kindest face that always made Grace feel better.

His standard phrase was always, 'don't know what this is about but he means well, kid'.

She sat still for a while and looked at Piney's full name. Then she leaned forward and kissed he headstone. "Guess he still means well, huh?"

When she walked through the gates she noticed Happy leaning against his bike. He held out his hand and she dropped his keys into it.

He didn't say anything, just hugged her with the standard kiss on her hair and she went to the car and drove home with him following her on the bike. She should've known better than to think he hadn't noticed her sneaking into their bedroom.

-o0o-

They all went to the clubhouse before dinner. She sat down at a table next to Bobby and Lemmy was beside her.

"Baked anything today?"

"We're about to have family dinner, Sunshine." Bobby huffed.

"Just something small." She measured an inch between her thumb and index finger. "A nibble."

"Nope. Come by tomorrow morning and I'll have breakfast for ya."

"I'll do that."

Skip sat down next to her mom on the other side of the table and smiled at her. "Not getting anything?"

"No, but I'll have breakfast tomorrow." The rest of the crew came inside and they were about to leave when Happy pulled up her mom from the chair and kissed her.

"Offspring in the vicinity." Both she and Lemmy yelled, got up and walked outside.

"They're crazy." Lemmy said when the door closed behind him.

"No, just very much in love."

"Promise me you won't be like that."

"Not giving you any promises, kid. I might fall madly in love someday." She rubbed his black hair. "You might too."

"Ich!" he exclaimed and Grace pulled him closer.

"Could be worse, they could be fighting loudly, or not talk at all." They walked to the car and leaned against it.

She watched Skip when he came outside and walked up to his bike. Happy strode over to them. "Lemmy, wanna ride with me?"

He nodded and ran off. "Grace said she might fall madly in love." She heard him say to Happy.

"Did she? Great," he answered and eyed her so she shrugged at him. He hadn't commented on the visit to the cemetery and stolen tequila. In return, she didn't comment on the fact that he had been following her. He probably did it to make sure she was ok but it still bugged her.

Skip looked over at Grace, leaning against the car in a black, quite nice top and jeans. She had big earrings and some make-up, but not much. She was stunning as usual and he suddenly heard Lemmy saying something about her falling madly in love. And he heard Hap's response.

He wished he could take her on his bike again but that seemed a tad bit suicidal to even suggest right now. So he pulled on his helmet and followed the others to Gemma's house. She had set a long table in the garden and he noticed Ava and Grace disappearing into the kitchen.

He sat down between Chibs and Tig. At the same time as he sat his ass down he realized that sitting next to Tig could be a mistake and the next second Tig opened his mouth. But he wasn't speaking to him. He was speaking to his dad.

"Big Al, guess the fact that you saved Hap's Old Lady might have saved your sons life."

Even if it didn't exactly have anything to do with him sitting next to Tig - he would probably have said it anyway - Skip still cursed his stupidity. Gemma might be right about that too. He was stupid sometimes.

"Not sure I did that," Big Al said. "But it's good to know, I was slightly worried." He smiled at Skip who sighed.

"You saved her?" Tiny asked.

"About ten years ago, on a wake. A drive by and he pulled her down." Tig explained. Skip had never heard that and looked at his dad. He was going to ask him about that later. He had noticed that Ava seemed to know his dad quite well and he had never bothered to find out why.

Happy came outside with his arm around Peter.

"Does he always come to these dinners?" Skip was curious.

"Yes, he's our faggot mascot. Aren't you, Wormy?" Tig said.

"You know it, stud." He smiled at Skip. "They would do anything for Grace."

"He's right, we would." Juice grabbed some salad.

Happy pushed Tig to the side and sat down next to Skip. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. Grace came, leaned over and Happy's shoulder and gave him a kiss before whispering something in his hear. Happy's laugh didn't comfort him either.

She moved over to the other side and sat down between Bobby and Filthy Phil. He watched her now and then during the dinner while talking to Chibs and Juice.

Grace looked at the people around the table. The visit to the cemetery earlier had made her think about her family. Her entire family. They were all by her side and helped her in some part of her life. Besides her parents, two of them were extra special to her. The guys she secretly loved a little more than the others but for two completely different reasons.

Tig was her 'man', he was up for anything and would help her in whatever way she wanted. Happy be damned. He was the only one who could reel Happy in when he went overboard, the only one who dared to. The best thing about Tig was that he was so crazy and had fucked up so many times that he never judged her when she fucked up.

When she had been arrested for incident exposure the year before she called Tig. He bailed her out, took her to the cabin and then went to talk to Ava. He picked her up at the cabin two days later when he thought Ava had worked her magic and made sure that Happy had gotten over the worst. None of the others would have dared to refuse to tell Happy where she was.

No-one else would have dared to say that 'it was about time that she showed those tits to _someone_' either. Apparently that's what he had said. She didn't know for sure how Happy reacted, but she did know that Tig had a black eye when he picked her up. She understood what he had done, he had made sure Happy was pissed at him instead of her. It took Happy a few months to realize that, and when he did, it was because of Bobby.

Bobby was her other favorite. Simply since Bobby was the guy who wanted everyone happy and wanted them to get along. He was the glue in the club, the first to try to sort things out when there was trouble. He always took time for her. A quick talk when he noticed that she was low with some of his brownies could get her out of any hole. Not even mentioning all the breakfasts that he had made for her.

Bobby never defied Happy in public when it came to her, but he kept silent about things when she asked him to. If Tig was her 'man', Bobby was her anchor, the one who kept her real. He never lied, always told her the truth even if she didn't want to know it and was the only one in the club - besides Happy of course - who could have a real go at her if he thought she behaved badly.

She leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder and turned her eyes to Skip who was sitting next to Happy. She had asked her dad to behave but his laugh didn't calm her. At least he still had his gun holstered.

Skip noticed that Happy didn't say much during the dinner but the few things he said wasn't hostile. Maybe not friendly but he kind of doubted that Happy ever was.

When the dinner was over they sat down all over the porch, the Old Ladies and any other girls and Peter was clearing the table. Grace was among them and he stole a glance of her every now and then when it looked like Happy was occupied with other things. He doubted that he got away with it but he hoped that Grace's talk to Happy had been enough.

They were talking about the Big Run. The plans for it was far from finished but at least they were talking about it.

"Should probably try to have it somewhere where it's not too warm at least. And I need a hotel, I'm to fucking old to stay in a tent." Bobby muttered.

"We can get a trailer for you, old man," Jax said while putting out his cigarette.

Grace walked over to the guys. "Dad, Peter and I are leaving."

"Already?" Happy looked up at her.

"We're gonna go and get piss drunk and then streak down main street."

He smiled, "I'm not bailing you out."

"Got Tig for that." She leaned over and gave him a kiss but Happy didn't seem amused. Skip really wanted to find out what that was about.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hang out, nothing special."

She gave Tig and Bobby a kiss as well and then she took off. Skip did his best but he still followed her with his eyes as he left.

Happy looked at Grace as she left with Peter's arm around her shoulders. She was up to something, he knew that and the comment about Tig bailing her out was probably a cheap way to throw him off. It almost did for a few seconds. He turned his attention to Skip and noticed the stupid smile on his lips as _he_ watched her leave. Totally lost. He had been right, the kid didn't stand a chance.

He still didn't like it.

He turned to Tig. "Know what she's up to?"

"Nah." Tig looked concerned and he wasn't faking it. "Caught up on that too."

"Think it's got something to do with the huge fucker?"

Tig leaned over him and looked at Skip. "Nope. He looked at her waaay to long when she left. Didn't look like he was going to see her in weeks." He leaned back again. "We're missing a bottle of tequila though."

Happy laughed, "how the fuck did you notice that?"

"I put it up there yesterday and it was gone this morning," Tig smiled. "Think she took it?"

"She did. Paid a visit to Piney this morning."

They all knew she did that sometimes and that she always left him a bottle of Tequila. Half of the drunks in Charming probably knew that by now but Happy didn't have the heart to tell her to stop doing it.

Tig shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see tomorrow then. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks," Happy said.

-o0o-

Grace and Peter was lying on the roof of the clubhouse, sharing a joint.

"So that massive, bearded guy?" Peter giggled.

"Yeah." She held her breath and handed it over to Peter. A while later she exhaled.

"So he's the guy you've been dreaming about since you were sex?"

"No, I was just curious about him."

"Why not his brother?"

"He wasn't sitting on the bike in the picture."

"You are one picky bitch."

"I know." He tried to hand her the joint again but she shook her head. "I'm good."

She turned her eyes to the night sky. They did this quite often, not the pot buy lying on the roof, next to each other in silence. Peter took her hand and squeezed it and she squeezed it back.

Peter had never been confused about his sexuality and they discussed boys early, it didn't strike Grace as anything strange until some of the other kids had started to tease Peter. That had never bothered Peter, especially not when he got older. 'They should only know how many closet gays there's in a small town like this'.

Peter wasn't virgin, not even close, he fell in and out of love the entire time. He found it hilarious that Grace was so picky and even more hilarious that she was a virgin. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Pixie." He turned over and put his arm around her. "It's starting to bubble."

They both froze up when they heard the bikes as they rolled in and the voices from the guys talking. It was mostly bragging and she heard Sisco wondering if there were any Crow Eaters left.

When it got quiet she hit Peter on the arm. "We should get going before some goes outside for a blowjob."

"Don't they have rooms for that?" Peter giggled when he tried to get up. He was always giggling non-stop when he was stoned and the pot was obviously startint to really get to him by now.

"You know guys; always wants to whip them out in the fresh air," she said as they made their way to the ledge.

They climbed down and Grace almost shit herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Whip 'em out in the fresh air?"

She turned around and saw Big Al sitting on a bench, smiling at her.

"Eh, yeah."

She heard Peter jump down behind her. "Hi, Al," he said and from the corner of her eye, Grace could see Peter fiddling with something while he was giggling. It looked like his foot was stuck in the ladder and she started to giggle as well

Al got up and took a closer look at her, shook his head with a laugh and turned around to walk inside.

"Your future father in law just saw you stoned." Peter was still giggling hysterically and Grace completely lost it. She couldn't stop laughing.

They finally managed to get off the lot, still laughing and it took them hours to get home. And hours later they where finally in Grace's kitchen eating cookies. Unfortunately they were not as silent as they thought and Ava came up.

"Good God, Grace." She sighed when she saw them. "Get your ass to bed before your dad sees you."

"What?"

"Don't pretend! Go to bed! Both of you!" Grace had a feeling that if Ava could yell, she would.

They went up to bed but it took them quite some time to fall asleep and they laid next to each other in bed and talked.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"Who?"

"Skip."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything? What are you going to do?"

"Just get to know each other." She put her arm around Peter. "I'll still love you."

"I'm not worried. I am kind of worried that he'll crush you. He is _huge_."

Grace just smiled. He was huge. She liked it.

-o0o-

Skip was in the couch in the clubhouse and it was just him, Tiny and their dad who was up.

"Met Grace outside." His dad said as he sat down next to him.

"Now?" He smiled, he would love to see her again and he was thinking about going by the trucker-diner to see if she was there.

"Nah, when we came." Big Al laughed. "Climbing down from the roof with Pete, stoned out of her mind."

He laughed, she was probably not at the diner then. It would be something to see Grace stoned, considering what she was like even in normal cases she was probably something else when she was high.

Tiny laughed as well. "I'm hitting the bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"God night, Son." Al said and waved a Tiny as he left.

Skip waited a while and then he turned to his dad. "What happened at the wake?"

"There was a drive by. I was standing next to Ava and when the shooting started I pulled her down. That was all."

"Standing next to her?"

"We talked about Grace and you and your brother." His dad smiled. "I met them when these guys were in lockdown."

"When you showed Grace the picture of me and Tiny?"

"Yeah. Grace had asked me millions of questions about my bike earlier that day." He laughed a bit and shook his head. "We had been warned about Grace."

"Warned?"

"Yeah, that she was Happy's girl and he would be really pissed if something happened to her or if she got upset. I knew that Ava was her mom so I sat down and talked to her."

"And?"

"Not much. We talked. After the wake, I don't remember how long after, Piney called me and asked me if I could go with Ava to New York. It was when Abel had been kidnapped and Happy was in Belfast. He didn't want her to go alone."

"Why did she need to go to New York?"

Al sighed. "Jonah's parents came here, they wanted visitation rights with Grace. If she refused the threatened to sue for custody. She went to New York to pick up a file."

"A file?"

"I went with her to the bank. She came out with that file and... I don't know. It was pictures... She told me about Jonah and I told her about my parents. Wanted to... I don't know, wanted her to know that despite of the shit Grace had seen, she would be ok."

Skip was surprised. His dad hardly ever talked about his parents. He knew that his grandad had killed his grandma. That he had been a violet fucker. He also knew that Jonah had been violent against Ava. It wasn't a secret that she was on the run when she met Happy but that the two of them, his dad and Ava, had talked about it was still surprising. Skip had no idea that his dad had helped her as well.

He was also disturbed about what he had said about Grace. What she had seen.

"Where was Grace?"

"In New York. Her uncle lives there. She was charming the shit out of the New York-charter. Even convinced them to do a pink SOA t-shirt for her."

Skip laughed. He could easily imagine Grace charming the shit out of people as a kid. She still did. His dad had talked about her a lot back then even if Skip hadn't paid much attention at the time.

His dad wasn't done though. "You need to be careful, Skip."

"I know."

"She's not as grown up as she seems and you need to remembered that. There's a huge difference between eighteen and twenty-three. Much bigger difference than you think."

"I know, dad. I'll be careful."

"You're my son and I love you. But I need to make sure that you know that she's a good girl and Hap will kill you if you play her and if you are..."

"I'm not!" Skip looked at his dad. "Dad, I'm not. She's... I like her. I'm not... _playing_ her."

"Sorry. Needed to be sure. I had a feeling you weren't." He smiled at him. "Don't think I've seen you like this before. At least not since you were a teenager and a pillow wearing lipstick could turn you on."

"Come on! I wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't far off." His dad chuckled. "Just, take it slow."

"I know! Geez, Gemma has already had this talk with me."

"Gemma's had a talk?" That seemed to really grab his attention.

"Yeah, about taking it slow and being sure and... all that."

Suddenly his dad laughed. "Wow! Between Happy, Gemma and the rest of this club, you're in trouble, kid."

"Don't know why you're laughing about it." He wished that someone but him was at least a little worried about this.

"I laugh to avoid going mad." He laughed even harder after that. Then he got up and put his hand on Skips shoulder. "Don't knock her up."

"Fucking hell, dad!" He yelled after him as he walked toward the rooms, still laughing.

Then he turned around. "Oh, and a word of warning. It is impossible to lie to Grace."

"What?"

"Yup. Couldn't even fool her when she was six. Hap calls her a living lie-detector."

Skip sighed. This was getting better and better. Even his dad was amused by the entire situation. The only thing missing to really fuck everything up was his mom.


	7. I don't like Sundays

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. They all belong to Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX.  
_

_Thank you again for your amazing support. Follows, Favs and Reviews, you all rock. An extra thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

_I've had loads of requests for more to read about things that as been mentioned in backgrounds etc. Some of it has really set of ideas in my head so I was thinking about doing a side story to this with one shots where you get to know more about the "missing years". So if there's anything special you'd like to read more about, send me a PM. I'm not saying that I'll write about every request (most likely not) but the one shot is a fun idea that I hadn't even thought of. First one is done and will be up soon but it probably won't be something regular, just if I come up with something good._

* * *

**Chapter 7: I don't like Sundays**

When Skip got up in the morning he found Grace and Peter in the couch, both of them lying down and seemed very tired.

After grabbing some coffee he sat down in the armchair next to them. He was glad that Peter was there. It felt easier to sit and talk to her with him around since the other didn't stare quite as much.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep, she's not even still when she sleeping." Peter said and Grace laughed silently with her eyes still closed.

Skip couldn't help feeling envious as hell at Peter for getting to sleep next to her. And by the looks of it, Peter had done that on purpose cause he had a very smug smile when he noticed Skip's reaction.

They talked for a while, it was actually mostly him and Peter talking since Grace seemed more tired than Peter.

"Oh! My! God!" Peter suddenly yelled and Skip had no idea what the problem was. "Did you hear that?" He asked Grace.

"Yeah." She said and opened his eyes and looked at Skip. "Sorry, me and Peter has this pact."

"Pact? About what?"

"We don't date anyone who hasn't seen 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'." Peter said with a smile. "We made a pinky swear after the first time we saw it."

Skip laughed. He had never even heard of the movie and when Peter mentioned it he had just shrugged and said he hadn't seen it.

"Need to do something about that." Grace had closed her eyes again but she was smiling.

"What kind of a movie is it?" He had a feeling he already knew. Some musical.

"A sci-fi, horror, b-movie musical," she explained. "I wish they didn't ban the throwing of things and water pistols at the theater in Oakland though. I loved it, especially throwing the toast."

Skip had no idea what she was talking about, "You threw things because it was bad?"

"No." Peter explained. "It's just how you watch it, throw things and sing along with altered lyrics and stuff. It's great. And the movie is awesome."

He highly doubter that. Grace yawned and stretched.

"I don't like Sundays." She turned around to her back. "Mom once said they always reminded her of that Velvet Underground-song. Totally makes sense to me."

"Which one?" Peter asked.

"That really depressing but good song." She stretched again and sat up. "You know, 'Sunday morning, and I'm falling, I've got a feeling I don't wanna know'." She really couldn't sing. But she was cute as hell when she tried.

Skip smiled at her and went to his room, he needed to get ready for the gun run with some of the Redwood-guys. He slammed his brothers door as he passed it to wake him up. When he was getting dressed after the shower he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." He yelled and when he turned around too see if Tiny was ready he froze. It wasn't Tiny, it was Grace.

She turned scarlet red and spun around when she saw him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He almost laughed, all it took for her to blush like that was a bare upper body. When he had put on a t-shirt he looked at her back for a few extra seconds, she had a really nice ass.

"You can turn around."

She did but was still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I thought it was Tiny." She finally looked at him with a shy smile. "Got a post joint depression?" She seemed very low.

"Your dad told you?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "I'm just tired. We got to bed late and mom woke us up early, just to punish us." She shrugged before looking around, her eyes landing on his packed backpack. "Are you leaving today as well?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Dad's going." She took a few steps into the room. "You're coming back tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to have a coffee with me tonight at the diner?"

"Yes." He walked up to her and when he came closer she blushed again.

If she had been any other girl he would have kissed her, he wanted to kiss her. Judging from how her eyes were fixated at his lips, she wanted it too. He could hardly breath and for a few seconds they just looked at each other. None of them moved.

Then she smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight." She turned around and walked outside. He felt himself smiling and was still staring at the door when Tiny looked inside.

"Was that Grace leaving?"

"Yes."

"Jailbait bro. Just a reminder."

"I know."

"Come on, get dressed. We need to get going."

He nodded, grabbed a hoodie and his cut before going out to the bar again. Grace was standing next to Happy and gave him a teasing smile. She was acting completely different in public compared to when they were alone. She really pulled out the big guns when the others were around but when they were alone in his room she couldn't even look at him. Even when he did have his clothes on. He liked that.

"Wormy! Get my girl home." Happy said and Peter nodded. He looked back down at her and grabbed her chin. "Don't think you can hide shit from me. Stay away from that crap."

She nodded and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah. You're sorry that I know." Happy said and let go of her chin.

They walked outside, Skip was just behind Happy and Bobby.

"What's up?" Bobby said to Hap.

"With what?"

"Sunshine."

"Post joint depression."

"Oh." Bobby nodded.

Smoking pot wasn't a huge thing for most of the guys in the club but Happy obviously had a problem with it. At least when it was Grace doing it. He had a feeling that Grace was in trouble and he really, really hoped that Happy wasn't the kind of guy who grounded his kids. He wouldn't bet on it though. He would probably jump at the chance and ground her for the next three days.

-o0o-

Grace was sitting at the diner and was reading a book. She had tried to do some homework but her brain didn't seem to work properly. She was nervous.

"Can I get you something else?" She looked up and it was that waitress again, the Crow Eater.

They had been in school at the same time, she was two or three years older but Grace couldn't remember her name. She did remembered that she had been a complete bitch to most girls who were less popular but not to Grace. She wasn't the first one and Grace hadn't been surprised when she started to show up at the clubhouse. That was why she had been nice to Grace, after trying to make friends with Grace a couple of months Tig had explained the situation. Since then she'd hardly looked at Grace. Tig was usually slightly more diplomatic than Happy, but not much.

She snapped out of her trail of thought. "Scrambled eggs and another cup of coffee, please."

"Sure." She said and took off.

When she was a kid, Happy had made it very clear to all the Crow Eaters to stay away from her and it had been the rule ever since. This one wasn't the first one who had tried to treat her 'nice' in school and then expected special treatment at the club. The more experienced girls always took them out of that illusion very quickly and if they still didn't get it, Tig or Happy did.

She turned her eyes down to but didn't even manage to read a full page before she was interrupted.

"What are you reading?"

She looked up and saw Skip slipped into the seat in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Rage."

"Nice title. Any good?" That smile of his made her heart beat a little too fast and she hopped she wasn't blushing again.

"Yes," she said and closed it. "About a guy who takes his entire school class hostage and what they talk about while they're in there."

He raised his eyebrows to her. "Hope you're not getting any ideas."

The waitress came over once again and glared at Grace while handing her the order and then taking Skip's.

"She's going to spill to the other's." Grace said when she started to eat. Skip reached over with his fork and she parried it and squinted her eyes at him. "No!"

"You ate from mine!"

"So?"

He laughed at her but put down his fork and leaned back. "Greedy." Those smiles were killing her and she wanted him to talk about something. When he just smiled and studied her she couldn't breath.

"When did you decide to join?"

He seemed to think for a few seconds then he shrugged. "I can't remembered a time when I didn't want to join." He leaned his elbows at the table. "It might be because of Tiny. He decided early and when we were kids I wanted everything he had."

"So you did it just to piss Tiny off?"

Skip looked at Grace who had a teasing smile while eating her eggs. He would love to kiss her. He would love to do other things to her as well. Things that would be illegal considering she wasn't eighteen. Doing illegal stuff didn't usually bother him but this was different.

Child molester, which is what he would be considered if he was arrested, wasn't popular and that would be a huge problem with the club. Especially if it was the princess. If the cops noticed the two of them they would jump at the chance. So he was going to sit back and wait until she was eighteen.

"Not only," He said to answer her question and she raised her eyebrows. "Ok, at first maybe, but when I got older... it was the only thing I wanted. A bike and a cut."

"Jax and Opie has said the same thing. That it was all they ever wanted."

"And you?"

"I always wanted to be a Crow Eater." Skip laughed and she gave him a smile before getting a more serious face. "I'm kidding. I don't know, they've been my family since I was six. I don't think I ever wanted anything but that."

They were interrupted when his food arrived but as soon as the waitress left he continued his questioning.

"Nothing but a family?"

"Happy isn't my..." She took a deep breath. She seemed uncomfortable with explaining.

"Real dad?" He hoped that it would be easier for her if he admitted that he knew and she smiled at him. That fucking smile! Sometimes the feeling in his stomach resembled the feeling of free falling when she smiled like that.

"He's my real dad." She said firmly. "Just not my biological dad. I remembered when me and mom was running from Jonah and it was just the two of us. She was always worried and he found us, quite a few times..." She trialed off and he didn't even want to imagine what other things she remembered.

"I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "It's ok. It all changed when she met dad. Not just our situation but what she was like."

"And you got a Dad."

She scraped her plate clean, shoved it to the side of the table and looked at him. "Yes, and grandmothers and uncles and a very happy mother." It was very obvious that she was finished with this part of the discussion. "How long are you staying here?"

"Another three days."

"You're missing my birthday." Her eyes were sparkling when she said it.

"When's you birthday?"

"Next Sunday."

He smiled. So next Sunday she would be eighteen. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Dad's giving me a tattoo. Besides that, I don't know." She took a sip of her coffee while staring out the window.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head towards him and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at his empty plate and then the clock on the wall. "Will you give me a lift home?" She started to search her bag.

"I'll pay for it. And yes, I'll take you home." He searched his pockets and put the money on the table. "Do I have to stay at the curb a block away again?"

"Do you want to meet dad?"

"No."

"Then you'll have to stay at the curb."

"Can I leave with you this time?"

She nodded and they got out together.

Grace took the helmet that Skip gave her and waited while he started the bike before climbing up behind him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

Three more days. And she didn't have the courage to ask him when he would come back. It felt a big clingy considering that they were only getting to know each other. She knew where she wanted it to lead to and she was pretty sure that he wanted the same thing, but it was almost a ten hour drive to Rogue River. And there was no way in hell she would move to that small town. She shook her head. Jesus! Was she really contemplating to move to a town for a guy she hadn't even kissed? As if Happy would ever let her move.

Skip stopped the bike at the same curb as last time and she threw her leg behind her and got off the bike. "Are you coming with me?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and handed her his pack of smokes. She took one and sat down at the curb.

He sat down next to her and she gave him the smokes. "Dad told me that you always knows when someone lies."

"I do."

He nodded and looked at her. "Wanna tell me what's bothering yo? And don't even try to say nothing."

She laughed and looked at him. "Are you trying to say that I've met my match?"

"Probably not." He was looking straight ahead but she could see a slight smile on his lips.

"Three days doesn't seem much. That's all."

"If Hap is ok with it I could pick you up after school tomorrow."

"Would you believe me if I said he is ok with it?"

"No." He laughed again and finally looked at her. She liked his laugh. It was low and came from his chest. Almost chuckling but very, very honest.

"I'd like it." She threw away the smoke and stood up. "Come on. I need to get home and to bed."

-o0o-

Both parents were waiting for her in the kitchen, desperately trying to look like they were not waiting for her. She sat down at the table.

"Ask me."

Happy laughed and Ava looked embarrassed. He reached over and gave her a hug and her mom got up and went over to the counter.

"He's picking me up from school tomorrow." She said and looked at Happy. He nodded. "You be nice to him, Dad."

"Told you, not butting in." He smiled. "But if he hurts you, in any way, he's open season."

"You can't kill a man for not falling in love with me."

"I've killed men for worse reason than that." Her mom turned around and hushed him.

"Oh, come on, mom. It's not like I don't know what my dad is like." Grace said while looking at him.

Happy smiled at her. "That's not why we're waiting for you. It's about the pot."

She froze up, she hadn't expected that. They rarely ganged up on her, usually they had a go at her and then said that they wouldn't tell the other parent. Whenever they did go at her both at the same time it was a big thing. And she couldn't sneak her way out of whatever punishment they had decided for.

Her mom sat down again and put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Honey, I'm not going to nag you about the smoking and I know that you drink now and then. But please, stay away from the pot." She looked nervous and Grace couldn't figure out why. Ava usually wasn' t nervous when she was angry. She was calm and very direct.

"Mom, it's not a big thing. It's just now and then and considering the amount that's around the clubhouse and that most of them do it I don't see why you're making such a big deal of it." She looked at her with begging eyes. "Please don't ground me, not now."

Her mom swallowed and looked at her dad so she moved her eyes to him. He had that face that he rarely had with anyone but her mom. When they did that telepathic thing, as Grace and Lemmy called. She hated it. He nodded at Ava and then turned to Grace.

"Grace, she's worried because of Jonah." They never called Jonah her dad, sometimes, but very rarely her 'father' but 'dad', that was Happy.

It took her a few seconds to understand why she was worried because of _him_. Then it hit her. He might not be her Dad but she had his genes. And he was a drug addict. She stared down at the table.

"I'm sorry. I..." She looked at her mom. "I didn't think about that." That's why Ava had been nervous. She hated to bring Jonah up. They both did and Happy hated it more than anyone.

"I know, honey." Ava leaned over and took her hand. "And I'm so sorry that I brought him up. But between him and Clark... you don't have the best genes when it comes to... things like this and it makes me nervous."

Grace sighed. She hardly ever thought about Jonah but this was the second time that night that she had talked about him.

Whenever she did think about him she also thought about that day in the garage when she finally asked Happy if he had killed her father. She looked at him and knew that he was thinking about the same thing.

"Just stay away from it, Sugar." He said after a few moments of silence.

She nodded and then gave her mom a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, honey."

"Please don't ground me." She was looking at Happy. He would probably take any opportunity to ground her now. "Please."

"No, but you're grounded when Skip leaves. Until we tell you differently."

"Thank you." She gave him a hug. "I love you." He hugged her back.

"I love you too, Sugar." He kissed her cheek. "Go to bed."

She hugged her mom as well before leaving the kitchen.

Happy watched Grace leave and then he turned to Ava who still was very tense. He got up and took her in his arms.

"God! I hate talking about him, reminding her about him and basically shove down her throat that he's her father," she said.

"You didn't."

She removed his arms and walked away from him. "Think she got it?"

"She did." He had no doubt about that. Just saying Jonah's name was to bring out the big guns. Grace got it.

"Am I overreacting?"

"No."

She turned and finally looked at him. "How bad was that for you?"

He knew what she meant, how much he hated agreeing to waiting until after Skip left. Ava told him that she wanted to do that and he had agreed. He knew that Grace and Ava was ganging up on him about this shit with Skip. The rest of the club seemed to be doing it as well.

"I'll live," He caught her again. "Come on, lets hit the sack." When she turned around he smacked her ass. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you're helping her."

"She's a picky girl and if she likes someone I'm not going to let you ruin that." Ava said with a smile.

Happy had to agree. She was a mostly a good girl and he didn't really want her to live alone with cats. He just couldn't think of anyone he thought deserved her but he assumed he would have to trust that she had good enough taste to decide that herself. Even if it meant she'd be with a biker, a huge fucking biker.

-o0o-

When Grace left the kitchen and went up the stairs and found Lemmy at the top of the them. "How long have you been here?"

"Since before you got home."

"Sneaky." She smiled. "Come on."

She took him to her room and he waited in her bed as she went into her bathroom to get ready. One of her big SOA t-shirts and shorts was the standard night clothes. She went outside and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"What is it you want to ask?"

"About Jonah." She sighed. Seemed like she would have her third talk about him this day. She nodded and Lemmy swallowed. "He was you dad."

"Yes."

He seemed to think for a while and then made up his mind. "He hurt mom?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"No." She leaned forward and took his hand. "Mom always made sure that I was safe. Our mom is the bravest and strongest woman I've ever met."

"Braver than Gemma?" Gemma was the dragon woman to every kid in the club. The one they loved and feared at the same time.

"Yes. No matter who or what would threaten you or me mom would make sure we were safe. Always." She laid down next to him and put her arms around him. "You've never had to seen her like that. But you should know that she is amazing and she would do anything for us."

"And Dad."

"Yes, Dad too. Dad would do anything for us as well."

"He killed him, didn't he?" She nodded to answer his question. "Tell me what happened."

"When I was little, before mom met dad, we moved around a lot. Mom left Jonah before I was born and she tried to stay hidden from him." Grace hadn't told this story that many times. Peter knew, of course and Happy but that was pretty much it. Some had heard parts but very few all of it. She wasn't going to tell Lemmy all of it either. "He found us sometimes and we moved."

"Did he hurt mom when he found you?"

"Yes." Grace remembered too much of that. What it was like and she wasn't going to tell that to him.

"And he did those scars on her back?"

"Yes. We moved to Charming and mom handed in the car at T-M." She hugged Lemmy. "You know this part of the story."

"When you liked dad's bike and said that you would tell mom to date him if he had a bitch seat." Lemmy was smiling now. "When he figured out that mom was in trouble he decided to help her."

Grace laughed. "Yes. That sums it up pretty good."

Lemmy was silent for a while. "But Jonah found you here, didn't he?" Grace had kept her promise to Happy, she had never told anyone that he killed Jonah, not even Peter. Lemmy had obviously already figured that out so it didn't feel like she broker her promise.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Gemma had given me a phone because she knew mom would make sure I'd be safe. When Jonah came I ran to Mary. Do you remember her?" Lemmy nodded. "On the way I called Dad, he wasn't close but they sent Chibs, Opie and Piney to mom. They took her to the clubhouse and Tara fixed her up."

Lemmy hugged her tighter. "I miss Piney."

"I miss him too. All the time."

Lemmy was quiet for a while. "They caught Jonah and dad killed him. Is that what happened?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No. I figured it out and asked him." She looked down at Lemmy. "You ok, kiddo?"

"Yes." He hugged her again. "I love you, Grace."

This reminded her of when she asked Happy the same thing before telling him she loved him.

"I love you too. You know we're the luckiest and safest kids alive?"

"I know."

"And if anyone did anything to you I'd go after them as well. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"I know." She kissed his hair but he wasn't done. "Are you in love with Skip?"

"I don't know yet." She thought about it for a few seconds. "I might be."

"Will you move?"

"Think Dad would let me?"

Lemmy a perfect imitation of their dad's voice; "No fucking way," he laughed. "That's what he'd say."

"Probably." She hugged him tighter. "You need to sleep."

"Can I stay?"

"You know it."

She listed to Lemmy falling asleep. It had been a both horrible and great day at the same time. She had thought more about Jonah that she had in months and she didn't like it.

At the same time she'd had another coffee with Skip and he was picking her up from school tomorrow. That was something to look forward to and she wondered what he had planned.

* * *

"_Rage" is a book written by Stephen King under the pseudonym Richard Bachman. If you haven't read it, you should._


	8. What did she ask?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. They all belong to Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Once again: Thank you for your amazing support and keep those questions coming. I'll do my best to answer them._

_I hope I've thanked all of the reviewers properly, got slightly confused there with trying to remember who had reviewed what story so if I messed something up or forgot someone, I'm really sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 8: What did she ask?**

Skip came back to the clubhouse and found his brother in the bar with Tig and Juice.

"All good?"

"Yeah." He sat down and the prospect, Alec, gave him a beer.

He thought about what Grace had said. That three days didn't seem much and he was trying to figure out how to make them count.

"How's Sunshine?" Tig looked casual but there was definitely a twitch in the muscles of his cheeks. He was trying very hard to not smile, bastard.

"Fine." Skip said and turned around to lean his back against the bar. His brother was already eying the Crow Eaters. He suddenly thought of something. "Hey, Juice, got a computer I can borrow?"

"Sure," he answered. "Over there." He nodded towards the corner of the room and followed Skip as he went over to it. Juice turned it on and logged in.

"Thanks," Skip said and looked at Juice. He wanted to do this alone and Juice seemed to understand and went back to the bar. He needed to look something up and he would prefer if if none of the others saw it. He could hardly fucking believe himself that he was about to do this.

-o0o-

The next day he was outside of her school and waited for her. She came out with Peter and smiled when she saw him. He had to admit, Sunshine was perfect fucking name for her. After giving Peter a quick kiss and she came over to him.

"Wanna tell me who the blowjob-guy is?"

"I think he's scared enough. No need to give him a heart attack," she said and took the helmet he was handing her. Happy had given it to him earlier. "What's the plan for today?"

"You'll see." He said and started the bike. He felt her sitting down behind him and smiled when he felt her arms around him and her chin on his shoulder.

The took a long ride and he stopped outside a movie theater in Oakland. She was already laughing when she got off the bike and looked towards the theater.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope." He thought about it for a few seconds and finally decided and took her hand. She looked stunned for a split second and then smiled. "You said you had that pact so we're going to see that movie."

"You're gonna go see 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'?" She moved closer, still holding his hand. "In a cut?"

"Oh yes. Didn't bring any toast though."

"It's ok. They don't allow that anymore." She pulled him towards the doors, still holding his hand.

It was the worst fucking movie he had ever seen. Skip didn't like musicals in general, it was just weird with people who started to spontaneously sing all the fucking time. To make this shit even worse, the people watching this move was singing along and yelled out alternate lines. It sounded like they were singing different lyrics as well. And Grace was among them.

About halfway into the movie - when he was considering harakiri with his knife to avoid this shit - Grace leaned leaned her head on his upper arm and he took her hand again. It made the suffering a little more endurable.

As they walked outside she took his hand with both hers.

"You hated it," she laughed.

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Despised?"

"That's a good word."

"Loathed?" She was still laughing while holding on to his hand with both of hers and he could feel her pressing against his arm.

"That would work too," he laughed as well. At least she seemed to ok with him not liking the movie. "''Detested' is another word that comes to mind. 'Sucked big time' is more than one word but it sums it up."

She hugged his arm. "Thank you for trying."

"Didn't have much of a choice."

"Now what?"

"We have the ride back."

"Then?"

"You'll see."

He had a hard-on that was almost painful the entire way back to Charming. They had dinner at a restaurant and talked. He had never met a girl that he had such an easy time to talk to. It might be that he didn't have to explain things to her. About the club, bikes, what it was like being in a club, why he called them brothers or pretty much any of those things that chicks asked about. She knew all that.

"Tomorrow it's your turn," he said while they were eating. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it was at least a step up from the diner.

"My turn to do what?"

"To come up with something to do."

"Are you already out of ideas?"

"No. I'll take the next day." The date he really wanted to take her on was on that day and he was curious about what she'd come up with as well.

"Aren't you leaving that day?"

"No, Tiny and I are leaving the morning after."

She smiled at him. "Skip, are you staying a day extra just for me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Just for you."

She laughed silently and stared down at her table. "I'll come up with something. But unless you want to drive around in a cage you're going to have to drive."

"I think a cage could work." Having her behind him on the bike was making his crouch ache and a day without that might be good.

"It would be my parents car."

"So it might be bugged?"

She laughed. "I'd assume that it was if I were you."

Grace didn't eat much but she hadn't been that hungry lately. After the dinner she still didn't want to go home so she suggested the park and Skip agreed to take her there. She looked at him as they walked through it. It was just the two of them there since it was late. When he lit a cigarette she squeezed his hand and he gave her one.

"Do you ever buy your own cigarettes?" He asked with a smile.

"No. I tend to get them for free." He just shook his head and chuckled a little.

She took him to a picnic table, not the one she and her dad used to go to, but one close to it. She got up on the table with her feet on the bench and he sat down next to her.

"Dad and I go here quite often."

"Weekly sessions?"

"Yeah. Who told you?"

"Opie. He just said that you did it."

"We've done it since I was a kid. Since he started seeing mom."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead. Then he turned his head and looked right into her eyes.

"He's the only one who calls you Sugar."

"He's the only one who's allowed to. The others always called me Sunshine and he called me Sugar." She inhaled the smoke. "Sometimes someone tried to call me Sugar but I always told them that only dad could call me that." She was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "Actually, I told them that only 'Happy' could call me that. I was quite old when I started to call him 'Dad'."

"Why?"

"I didn't associate the word 'Dad' with anything good until after Lemmy was born." She jumped down from the bench. The habit of talking about private stuff seemed to have set in so she didn't want them anywhere near that bench. . She threw away her cigarette. "Take a walk with me."

He nodded, got up and took her hand. He had big hands and hers almost disappeared in his.

They walked in silence for a while. "Got any plans for tomorrow yet?"

"I'll think of something." She already had plans but she wanted to surprise him. "But you're paying. I'm just a poor student."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll pay."

They walked towards the bike again and he drove her to the usual curb.

"I think you could drive me all the way home now. Dad knows I'm with you."

"I like the walk." He took her hand again and they walked slowly to her house. She liked the walk as well, it gave her some extra time.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"For what?"

"For today. For watching 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' for me, and for..." this wasn't easy. "I know this isn't really what you usually do... with girls."

Skip was a bit confused about that comment. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, you're 22, you don't walk around holding hands."

"What do you know? I might." He usually didn't to be honest, at least not since he was about fifteen but he didn't mind.

"No. You don't."

"No. I don't," he admitted and stopped and smiled at her. "But I don't usually date the Samcro princess. And I like walking around holding your hand"

She seemed startled. "Was this a date?" It was obviously just a way for her to win time.

"I watched 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' for you so that dinner better be a damn date." He put his arm around her waist. "As for the walking around holding hands; I'm not in a hurry."

"Really?" She glared at him. "Not at all?" She took a step towards him and he felt her belly against his crouch.

It was more than walking around holding hands that reminded him of being fifteen, the constant fucking hard-on was as well.

"I'm quite friendly with my hand. I'll manage." He blurted it out without thinking since the only thing he _was_ thinking about at the moment was his rock hard dick. He regretted it immediately but instead of blushing she laughed.

Then she really took him by surprise and put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and couldn't help the smile on his lips just before he pressed them against hers. She opened her mouth slightly and sucked on his lower lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth to meet his.

He played with her tongue, sucked on her lips and she pressed herself against him even harder, practically rubbing herself against him and it wasn't by fucking accident. What the fuck happened to the blushing girl? He moved his hand up to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

It felt like they were standing there forever and at the same time it was much to short. He inhaled sharply and pulled back since his gut reaction at that moment was to grab on to her ass and press himself against her even harder.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her and took a step back, still holding her hand.

"For the record; I'm quite friendly with my hand as well."

He stared at her for a few seconds and repeated the sentence in his head to make sure she really said what he just thought she said. Again; what the fuck happened to that blushing girl? He knew he had a wolf grin in his face but he couldn't help it.

"Really?"

"I'm an almost eighteen year old hormonal virgin. Believe me, we are very friendly."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and kissed her again. "Very intensely." Then it hit him. "Virgin?"

She looked embarrassed. "Well, dad insists on seeing all my dates."

He laughed. "I can see why that would be a problem." She still looked a bit embarrassed so he reeled her in again and gave her another kiss, he could fucking kiss her forever and welcomed any excuse to do it. "Like I said; I'm not in a hurry. We'll do this at your speed."

She nodded and let go of him again. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the clubhouse, you can pick me up there."

She nodded and started to walk towards the house but turned around to look at him when she reached the door so he waved at her.

-o0o-

Happy was in the couch in the living room, watching some movie when he heard the door open. Grace came into the living room with blushing cheeks. He sighed.

"Hey." She sat down next to him so he put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "I didn't hear the bike."

"We stopped at the end of the street."

"He leaves you there?" He better not let her walk alone at night. On the other hand, he wasn't too sure he wanted him to walk around _with_ her either.

"No. He follows me home. We talk."

Happy looked down at her, she had a glow in her eyes. Skip wasn't the only one who was completely lost, she was as well. He sighed and hugged her closer. He still didn't like this and he most definitely didn't like those red marks around her mouth. At least that huge fuckers beard made it obvious when she had rubbed her face against it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know though. That was pretty much the case with all of this. He wanted to know and it drove him insane when he did know.

They sat in silence for a while, both looking at the TV

"What are you watching?" She finally asked.

"Some movie. Not sure what it is."

"Just waiting up?"

"No use in trying to hide it." He kissed her head again and inhaled her scent.

"No." She turned towards him and put her arms around his waist. "I kind of like it."

That made him laugh. "That I'm waiting up to spy on you?"

He had made the mistake of listening for the sound of the bike though. At the moment he was happy about that, if he had seen that guy with his tongue down his daughter throat he wasn't sure he'd been able to keep himself from going out there and beat the shit out of him.

"No. That you're waiting up to make sure I'm ok." She hugged him again.

"Ah, yes, that sounds much better."

"Where's mom?"

"She told me to mind my own fucking business and went to bed."

Grace laughed. "She still loves you."

"I know." He turned off the TV, he wasn't watching it anyway. There was however one thing he wanted to make very clear to her from the very beginning of... whatever the hell this was. "Just so you know; there is no fucking way you'll move to Rouge River."

Grace nodded. "Lemmy did a very good imitation of you saying that yesterday." She looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

"I worry about you, always, Baby Girl."

She got up and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad." While walking to the stairs she turned around. "She's probably waiting for you."

Happy laughed and got up. Ava had actually promised to wait for him in case he needed to blow off some steam.

-o0o-

Skip drove to the clubhouse and took a shower while getting re-acquainted with his hand. When he came out of the shower he heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Tiny and he handed him a beer.

"How was the date?"

He took the beer and opened the door for him. "Good."

"How shitty was that movie?"

"Fucking sucked," he laughed. "There was a song in it when they sang about being a 'sweet transvestite form transsexual Transylvania'. Huge, ugly guy danced around in corsette and stay-ups. That should give you an idea." Skip shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm never going to see that."

"Don't."

"Talked to Megan today, said we'd be a day late."

"She ok with that?"

Tiny shrugged. "Told her why. She got all worked up and asked me loads of questions about Grace." He shook his head. "Chicks really have strange priorities."

"What did she ask?"

"Weird things. Told her to call you instead. Oh, and mom's going to call as well. She grilled dad for like an hour."

"Fucking hell! He told mom?"

"Sure." Tiny smiled. "She's already planning for the grand kids."

"Shouldn't she be planning for your kids? You're engaged."

"She's already done that. Apparently, we're having three kids." Tiny shook his head and Skip laughed. They both loved their mom but she had a tendency to believe she still had the right to butt in on every aspect of their life.

"Has she decided their sex as well?"

"No. Even she admitted that it was hard to decide that."

Skip's phone rang and he looked at the display. "That would be mom."

"Yeah. I texted her and told her you were back." Tiny laughed and got up. "See you tomorrow, bro."

"Asshole." He said to Tiny as he left and then answered the phone while lying down. Might as well get comfortable, this would probably take a while. "Hi, mom."

"_Honey, tell me all about her. Your dad is useless."_

"Mom, it's been one date."

"_If your ready to date the Killer's daughter it's more than just a fucking date. Don't even try with me." _He loved his mom, but she was a persistent bitch and she wouldn't let things go and could never accept that he didn't always want to talk about shit.

"She's... beautiful." He would never get away with just that.

"_Oh for fucks sake, Skip. I know what she looks like. I've met her."_

"Then what do you want to know?"

"_What you think about her? What she's like."_

"I like her." He sighed and put his arm over his eyes. He really hoped this wouldn't take long. "She's... nice."

"_Oh, you're useless as well!" _She was seriously getting pissed. _"Just tell me what you did."_

"We saw a movie and had dinner."

"_Very classic first date. Good job. What movie?"_

He smiled, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

She was quiet for a while, it wasn't often he managed to stun his mother and he loved it every time he did. _"Why on earth would you take a girl to that movie?"_

"She won't date a guy who hasn't seen it. So I took her to see it."

"_She likes it?"_

"Loves it."

"_That's strange."_

Skip knew that the only way not to have every single moment of the date dragged out of him by his mom was to make her talk. And he didn't want to tell her about everything.

"When did you meet her?"

That worked. She started to talk and he blocked some of her rambles out and remembered the kissed instead. He knew that his mom could go on forever when she got started.


	9. Second base is legal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. They all belong to Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always: Thanks a million for follows, favs and reviews! A special thank you to the guest reviews and those who have disabled their PM since I can't thank them in person._

_Let me know if you have any questions, I'll do my very best to answer them._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Second base is legal**

In the morning, Grace went over to Peter's house early since she had the car. His mom opened the door.

Lilly was a small, slender woman, Peter had inherited most of his features from her and not his big, buff dad. She smiled when she saw Grace.

"Morning, Grace. Peter's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." She stepped inside and gave Lilly a hug.

Lilly and Keith, Peter's dad, had wanted many children since they both were and only child and their parents were dead. They wanted to start a new, big family. After years of trying they finally had Peter. Keith had been thrilled. He had hoped for a son, someone who he could train in football and that might have a chance to achieve all those things he couldn't when he busted his knee last year in high school and had been forced to take a job at the sawmill. Peter wasn't really what he wanted in a son but he still loved him the best he could.

They _both_ loved him dearly and had never made him feel anything but loved, they just didn't understand how they got a skinny, speeded, musical-loving, genius for a son. His dad had commented on it once, with a kind laugh. 'Good thing that boy is so smart cause no sport is going to take him through college.'

Being a smart boy he had figured it out when he was seven and put it into words: 'they love me and all, they just don't know what to make of me'. The two parents was his entire family and he had happily adopted Grace's strange family as well.

"Pixie!" He yelled when Grace stepped into the kitchen.

"Love of my life," she said and gave him a hug.

"How was the date?"

Grace smiled, Peter had obviously told her about Skip. "Good."

"Ohh, you're blushing." Lilly laughed and handed her a cup of coffee. "Must have been a good date. What did you do?"

"He took me to 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'." She looked at Peter when she said it.

"Wow! He must have really hated it."

"Every minute of it."

Lilly gave her a proud nod. "You're probably the first woman ever who's managed to get a biker to that movie."

"Wanna go by the clubhouse to see if you see him once before school?"

Grace would love to do that. "Yes."

"I assumed that was why you were so early." Peter ran out of the kitchen to get his things.

"He's been so thrilled about you and this Skip," Lilly said. "Talked about that guy all night yesterday. Seems like a nice boy."

"He is."

"And huge. There's something about standing next to a huge man." Lilly had almost a naughty smile.

"You should know." Keith was about the same size as Skip. "But I agree."

When Peter came back he kissed his mom's cheek and they took off. They didn't have much time but if they were lucky they'd get some breakfast and at least get some proper coffee.

-o0o-

Skip was waken up by the usual slam on the door.

"Grace is here!" It was Tiny and Skip rolled out of bed and pulled on jeans, a t-shirt and the cut.

She was sitting at a table next to Peter and was eating a muffin. He sat down opposite her and took a muffin from the plate. Bobby poured him a coffee.

"I'm just saying, Pixie. You'd be soooo pretty in pink with laces and maybe a bow on the back."

"Not going to happen." She said with a very final tone.

"You'd look like princess," he sighed and Grace glared at him.

"Then you can have it. I'm not wearing anything like that."

"Hey!" Peter said. "I'm gay, not a cross dresser."

"I know. But I'm not wearing something so silly."

"What are you talking about?" Skip finally asked after trying to figure out what the hell this was about.

"The prom." Grace explained. "Peter and Gemma are going nuts with my dress. I'm just trying to keep them realistic."

"Boring, that's what she's going for." Peter said and shoved more muffin into his mouth.

Tiny sat down at the table as well. "When is it?"

"In two months. And they're already planning."

"You're not looking forward to it?" Tiny asked.

"I am." Grace said and seemed to notice their skeptical looks. "Really! I am. I'm just not to keen on letting this guy," she waved towards Peter, "and Gemma, choose my dress. Pink with ribbons." She muttered the last part.

"We need to get going." Peter said and they got up.

Skip got up as well and smiled at Grace before taking another muffin and his cup and walked towards his dorm. He had barely closed the door when he heard a knock. He put down the cup and opened. Just as he had hoped, it was Grace.

She closed the door behind her then turned around and looked at him.

"A smile. Was that all?"

"Not going to mess around with you in front of the others." He walked up close to her and she met him, putting her arms around his waist.

She tasted just as he remembered. Her tongue was in his mouth again and he was holding back a moan. He was going to have to find a bottle of lotion if this continued.

This time she pulled back with a sharp inhale. "I need to go." She took a step back. "I'll pick you up after school."

He nodded. "I'll be here."

-o0o-

School was slower than ever. Grace kept looking at the clock and it was annoyingly slow.

"It might catch fire if you keep staring at it like that." Peter whispered in her ear.

"I fucking hate it today."

Peter giggled and kept taking notes. She would have to copy them because she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what the classes was about that day. In fact, that's how it's been for a while.

At lunch they were at their normal spot outside.

"I've been thinking." He said and put another piece of chicken in his mouth. "What do you say about a road trip?"

"After graduation?"

"Yeah."

Grace thought about it for a while. "I like it. We need a car."

"Like two months?" He continued. "We could go pass Rogue River. And then maybe to New York."

"And Boston, Florida and Texas." Grace's mind was racing. "We should get a proper roadmap and see where we want to go." She looked at Peter. "It's a great idea!"

"Really. You'd really be up for it?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean with Skip and I thought..."

"I'll meet him in Rouge River and he can meet us now and then." She shrugged. "Besides, we don't know what'll happen with that."

"Don't be silly. It's pretty obvious." Peter smiled. "You two are crazy about each other."

Grace laid down in the grass and smiled. "Still want to go road tripping with you. Blast some music and drive through the country. It'll be awesome."

He laid down next to her. "It sure will."

She took his hand. "I'm not going to abandon you just because of some guy. BFF you know."

"Please stop saying that!" He exclaimed and she laughed.

"We need to go see 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' soon."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. He totally hated it, ruined my buzz ass well so I need to go with you."

"Still. He took you."

"Not nagging at all but it could never been the same as when we go and see it." She was still holding his hand and was spinning on the ring he had on his left thumb.

"Love you, Pixie." He gave her a hug. "Ask Happy about it. Usually I'd say he'd have fit but he might see this as a chance to get you away from Skip."

"Yeah. He'll have some serious problems on making up his mind about this one."

-o0o-

When she turned into the lot most of them were sitting outside, not Skip though. She got out of the car and sat down next to Opie and Jax.

"He's inside. His mom called." Jax said.

She nodded. "Where's dad?"

Opie nodded toward the garage and she walked in that direction. Happy was underneath a car and she kicked his foot. "Dad!"

He slid out and smiled at her. "Hey, Sugar. You ok?"

"Yeah." She sat down next to him. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" He dried his hands on a rag and sat down next to her.

"Peter and I talked about something today. Something we want to do after graduation."

"What?"

"Road tripping through America. For like two months or however long we can afford it." She looked up at him and he was staring into the wall behind her. Then he nodded.

"Sounds fun."

"Would you be ok with that?"

He gave her a kiss and got up, held out his hand to pull her up as well. "Yes, I'm ok with that." They started to walk out of the garage and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Will you help me convince mom?" She looked over at the guys sitting outside the clubhouse. "And the other guys?"

"Yup." She noticed Skip walking towards them and Happy pointed at him with with an amused smile. "Him, you're going to have to deal with yourself."

Grace took a deep breath. "Ok."

Skip smiled at her and then nodded towards Happy.

"Take care of my girl." Happy said and let go of her before passing Skip.

"I will." He turned towards Grace. "So what's the plan for today?"

She started to walk towards the family friendly and safe Volvo that she had borrowed from her mom.

"We're stopping by at Gemma's house first."

"Ok?" He said and looked at her. "Why?"

"We're going to a shooting range and I need a gun from her."

He laughed. "You want me to teach you how to use a gun?"

"Come on, you really think I don't know how to use a gun?" She got into the car. When he got in on the passenger seat he turned towards her.

"Then why?"

"Dad once said that if I can find a guy who can stand the humiliation of me being a better shot than him he wouldn't object to the guy."

He had one of those huge smiles. "You think you're a better shot than me?"

"I have no doubt."

"There's a lot of hoops to jump just to be able to date you."

She laughed. "If you get past dad you should be able to get through the rest as well."

"True," he agreed. "Very true."

-o0o-

Two and a half hours later, Skip had to admit that she was a better shot than him. But he wasn't going to give it up easy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed when she asked him if there was anything he wanted to tell her.

"Am I going to have to tell dad that you're not admitting defeat?"

He picked her up, lifted her up until her face was at the same hight as his and kissed her. "You're better than me."

"And you can stand the humiliation?"

"I have no problem with being a worse shot that the Killers daughter." He kissed her again. "I have a feeling you've been here since you were a kid."

"Yup." He put her down again with one more kiss. Until she said otherwise he was going to take every kiss he could. He took her hand and they walked towards the car.

"What now?"

"Now, we're going to eat."

She drove into Charming and stopped at a café.

"We're eating here?"

"No. Jack, who owns it, is a friend of my mom. He's made some stuff for us. I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots."

They went inside and a young guy gave her a paper bag. The two of them talked for a while and Skip followed their conversation. He wasn't sure but the guy seemed to be... too interested about every word that came out of Grace's mouth. So when she turned around to walk out he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

"Was that a 'stay the fuck away'-kiss?" She glared at him but he could see the curve at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes." He gave her another one. "That one wasn't. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Got it for free." She put her arms around his neck and took another kiss.

"What was that for then?" He asked.

"It was a 'just 'cause I can'-kiss." She let go and took his hand. "Let's go."

A few minutes later in the car he realized that they were on their way back to the clubhouse.

"The clubhouse is your favorite spot in Charming?"

"Not _inside_ I'll show you."

He followed her to a ladder and watched her climb up on the roof.

They ate the food and when they were finished she laid down on her back. "This is why I love it."

He laid down next to her and stared into the sky. He took her hand and kissed it. "Have to say, you're letting me get away cheap."

"You might need the money for tomorrow."

"Not really. I was planning on taking you to the trucker-diner and buy you scrambled eggs."

Once again they talked, loads. When they heard someone on the lot they laid quiet and then continued to talk, almost in whispered. He could really see why she liked this place.

Suddenly he felt her turn around and he looked over at her. She was studying him with a smile.

He leaned over and put his other hand on her hip. "You're the first girl who's taken me to a shooting range for a date."

"Good." She moved closer and put a hand on his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her and he hoped to God that the others weren't standing below the house and listened in.

Suddenly she hooked her leg around his waist and pushed him to his back with her on top of him. He was so hard and was seriously worried that he would come in his pants if she rubbed herself against him. Of course she did and he swallowed a moan. It wasn't that he was missing that blushing girl, not really, but this was killing him. He had no idea why she was like this sometimes, but he liked it.

To stop her, he turned them around but that didn't help at all. With her underneath him, pressing herself against him he was about to fucking explode and he pulled back and laid down next to her.

"Tomorrow we'll be very much in public."

"I think that's a great idea." She said next to him while breathing about as heavy as he was.

They laid quiet for a while and he finally turned and looked at her. She gave him a shy smile and apparently she was the shy girl again. It changed really fast and he couldn't fully figure her out.

"I need to get going." She sat up and collected the things.

Skip followed her to her car and kissed her goodbye. The date tomorrow was definitely going to be in public.

-o0o-

Tiny came into his room that night again.

"So, another musical?"

"No, she took me to the shooting range."

"Wow! Really? Did she learn anything?"

"She won."

Tiny laughed. "Were you beaten by a girl?"

"Don't think you'd win either."

"So what base did you reach today?" Tiny made himself comfortable in the bed and Skip sat down on a chair.

"Still on first. Not gonna go to any other base until she's eighteen." She wasn't making it easy for him though, at least not until she changed from that little vixen to the shy school girl.

He looked up at Tiny who obviously noticed that he was... confused, in lack of better words.

"What?" Tiny asked.

"Don't know. She's..."

"She's, what." Tiny had a huge smile. "Eager beaver?"

"No! God!" He thought about it. "Well... actually, sometimes she is and then..." He didn't like to talk about Grace like this but if he was going to talk to anyone it was Tiny. He could be an asshole in a whole variety of ways but he knew when to shut up.

"Sometimes she's a shy little girl?" Tiny guessed.

"Yeah." Skip shook his head. "It's confusing and kind of frustrating when she's not shy. Not that fucking easy to hold back."

"Not that strange though."

"You don't think it is?"

"Nah. Considering her family and the rest of the club I'd guess she's a virgin." Tiny looked at him and smiled when he saw Skip's expression. He knew he'd been right. "She's probably horny as hell and at the same time a bit embarrassed that she is. Just like most unexperienced teenage girls. Not that confusing at all."

Skip hadn't thought of that but thinking back to the girls he dated when he was younger, Tiny was probably right.

"Thanks."

"Really envious of you, bro. When that catholic guilt disappears she's going to be a firecracker. All ready to explode."

"She's not catholic," Skip said but he knew he had a huge smile, he had thought about the exact same thing.

"All girls in this country has had their head filled with that catholic guilt and 'good girls don't spread their legs'-anxiety from school."

"Probably," Skip sighed.

"What did mom say yesterday?"

"Managed to sway her off. She started talking about when she met Grace." He yawned. "She called today as well. Had to force her to stop talking. Finally shut up when I said Grace was waiting. I'll fucking say that every time she calls now."

"Cleaver." Tiny got up. "I need to hit the sack."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"You know; second base is legal."

"I haven't even figured out what's considered 'second base'."

"You can feel her up."

"I'm just going to wait. The legal shit around this is a worm hole, I'm not even gonna go there. She'll be eighteen soon."

"Yeah and if you don't want Hap to kill you, you're going to have to spank the monkey like crazy until then. No messing with sweet butts!"

"Just go to bed." Skip said and pushed him towards the door.

"And imagine how tight she'll be." Tiny couldn't stop teasing him when he started. That was the 'big brother'-gene in him.

"Shut the fuck up and get out." He finally managed to get him out the door.

"By the way; Talked to Jones, everything is set for tomorrow and he'll text you the location."

"Thanks." He slammed the door shut behind his teasing big brother.

'Feel her up', he had tried that and had just barely managed to stop. They'd be very much in public tomorrow and he'd leave the morning after that. He should be able to contain himself for that long.

-o0o-

When Grace came home she found her dad in the couch, waiting for her again.

"Did you win?"

"Of course I did."

Happy laughed and she sat down next to him. "Proud of you kiddo. How did he take it?"

"Like a man."

Her dad grumped a bit. "And what did he say about the road trip?"

"I didn't mention it." She had hoped that he wouldn't ask that. She hadn't talked to Skip about it since she wasn't sure if he'd think it was strange that she mentioned it. It was some time until the summer and... she wasn't sure why to be honest.

"Don't think he needs to know that?"

"You only want me to mention it so he tells me not to go." He looked kind of guilty when she said that. "Besides, it's not his business."

"Yet." Happy said.

"This mus really be killing you. You either let me stay and meet Skip as often as possible or you'll have to let me go." She hugged Happy when he grunted again. "Even so, don't think it's his business yet."

Happy kissed her head. "Go to bed, Sugar. It's school tomorrow."

She met her mom when she left the living room and said good night to her as well.

Happy was hunched down in the couch and felt two arms around his neck and got a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up, honey?" Ava whispered in his ear.

"Nothin'."

"You must be really out of your game since I know your lying." She sat down next to him. "Or you're just hoping that I'll press you."

"She's growing up."

"That happens." Ava laughed. "It's supposed to happen."

"What if she moves to him then. Are you still ok with that?"

"No. I'm not 'ok' with it. But you're going to have to cut her some slack if you don't want to push her away."

"How much slack?" He pulled Ava into his lap and hugged her.

"You're still doing ok."

"Just ok?"

"You're a great dad, honey, and I love you." Ava kissed him. "I'm going to bed. Oh, on the subject of cutting her some slack, I told her she could stay out late tomorrow."

"Bitch." Happy laughed. Grace sure knew which parent she should ask what. "How late?"

"Midnight."

"How very 'Cinderella' of you." He yelled after her as she left and he heard her laughing.


	10. You need Doctor Rat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. They all belong to Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_You people are amazing and thank you so much for your awesome support. Special thank you to guest reviewers and those without PM, THANK YOU._

_I would also like to tip you Happy-lovers about a **David Labrava-group at Facebook**. Just type in 'David Labrava' in the search field. It's a 'group', the picture is a hand (sucky explanation, I know, but if you're not sure just send me a PM and I'll do my best to help you). They have awesome pictures, great info and great people hanging out. **But please!** Always treat your fellow man with respect even if it's on-line. Please also make sure to read the RULES OF THE GROUP under the 'about'-section._

* * *

**Chapter 10: You need Doctor Rat**

Grace was extremely impressed with the last date. They were at a drag race and Skip seemed to know most of the drivers.

At the moment he was standing next to one of the cars and talked to the driver.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in." She heard behind her and when she turned around one of her least favorite persons in the world was eying her as if she was a something that had been found stuck under her high heeled shoe.

"This would be the last place I'd expect to see you." Grace said. It was Katherine 'Call me Katey' Rhodes and they hated each others guts.

Katey had been a plague since they were around ten, especially to Peter.

"Since when do you go to any place cool?" Katey blurted out.

"Since when can you say anything about a car except the color and how many wheels it has?" Grace didn't want to do this now so she started to walk towards Skip.

"I thought you were all into _biker_ trash!"

Grace noticed Skip walking towards her and she wanted Katey gone before he saw her. So she turned around, walked up really close and looked her straight into her eyes. "How's that jaw?"

"What's going on?" A guy came up behind Katey and put his arm around her waist. "Is she bothering you?"

"No, baby." Katey said with a confident smile. "It's been like five years, Grace. The jaw is fine."

"Then maybe you should keep walking to make sure it stays 'fine'."

They guy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before managing to collect himself. "Are you threatening my girlfriend?"

"How very observant of you. Yes, I am."

"You've got a lot of nerves, bitch."

Skip noticed Grace talking to some girl and then a guy came up and now he was staring Grace down. He hurried his steps and when he was just behind her he put his arm around her shoulder took a good look at the bloke and spoke up.

"Ok. What's this?"

Grace turned around and looked bothered. "It's nothing, they're leaving."

"I hope so." Skip said and glared at the two of them.

The boyfriend obviously tried to make up his mind and came to the conclusion that he didn't stand a chance and brought the chick with him as he left.

Grace yelled after them. "Take care of that jaw, Katey!"

This was probably a very good story and Grace was going to tell him all about it. He turned her around with his hands on her hips.

"Jaw?"

"I hit her once. She's a bitch, especially to Peter and I got fed up."

'Fed up', Skip laughed, leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck up to her ear.

"When was this?"

"Like five years ago in school. I just like to remind her of it. She cried like a baby with snot hanging out of her nose." Grace looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Did you get expelled?"

"The principal called in my parents and mom got all 'Gemma' on her and asked about the schools non-discrimination policy since Katey usually picked on Peter because he's gay. So I got off with a warning. It really pissed Katey's dad off."

Skip laughed. "What happened?"

"Her dad came to our house and started to yell at mom. Dad came home in the middle of it and told him that if he ever talked to mom again he'd cut out his tongue."

Skip could imagine how pissed Happy had gotten by that. It didn't matter how big that other dad was, he was probably scared half to death. "Effective."

"Very. Katey's hated me even more since then. The classic 'my dad can beat up your dad' became very real to her." Grace suddenly laughed. "And now her guy obviously figured out that my guy could beat him up."

Skip took her hand and they started to walk back to the tracks. "I could've taken him easily."

"I'm sure you could." There was something condescending in her voice.

"That didn't sound honest." He caught her in the middle of her step and lifted her up. "I could."

She put her arms around his neck. "I know."

"Any chance I can have a 'you're so brave and strong'-kiss?"

She gave him a kiss. "You're very brave and strong."

"Thank you." He put her down again and took her hand. "Come on, lets watch the races."

When they were watching the last races he was holding her from behind. "Am I the first guy who's taken you to a drag race on a date?"

"Sure are." She turned around. "And it's very public."

"Better that way."

But on their way back to the bike they took a short cut through alley and he wasn't sure how but Grace was suddenly pressed against a wall with her legs around his hips and they were kissing.

His hands was on her ass and he pressed himself against her. He was rock hard and could practically feel the heat from her crotch through both sets of jeans. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him even closer with her legs. When she nibbled his lower lip he groaned.

"Shit. Grace..." he tried to move back and put her back down but she just held him tighter. "Fuck," he mumbled and she kissed him again.

He did another lame try to stop and then he gave up and held her against the wall again even harder, pressing himself towards her. He slipped his hand underneath her t-shirt and drew his hand along the curve of her waste. He ran his hand even higher up.

That's when his phone rang. He immediately stopped his hand, leaned his forehead against hers.

"Fucking hell, Grace," he chuckled. This girl was driving him insane and to some extent he was glad he was leaving the next morning. This was rapidly getting out of hand.

"Are you going to pick up the phone?" She had those teasing eyes again. He gave her a quick kiss before putting her down and answered the phone.

All the time while he was talking he looked at Grace who was still leaning against the wall. When he'd hung up she smiled at him.

"Who was it?"

"I have no idea." He could hardly remembered anything from the conversation since the only thing he could think about was his throbbing dick. She laughed. "Come on, I'll take you home."

He followed her to the door and kissed her again.

"Will you come back soon?" She asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He kissed her again. "And I'll call you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her tight. "I have to go inside. I promised to be home at midnight."

He looked at his watch. "That was thirty minutes ago. Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm gonna be grounded when you leave anyway."

"Why?"

"The pot."

"And Happy agreed to wait until I had left?" That was surprising, he had assumed that she got away with a warning.

"You should probably thank mom for that."

"I will." He looked down at her and kissed her again. "Go inside. I'll call you tomorrow."

He watched her go inside and also saw Happy waiting behind he door. Skip hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble but when Happy noticed him he waved at Skip. So he waved back then he went to his bike. They had to leave early next morning so he needed to get to bed. He also really needed to get friendly with his hand.

-o0o-

When Grace woke up the next morning she already knew that Skip had left. He had promised that he'd be back soon but didn't know when. She dragged herself out of bed and to school.

After school she went to the library. Her mom was reading to some kids and Grace sat down to listen in. She still loved to hear her mom's horse voice when she read out loud. This time it was Spiderwick, a book she had read to Grace as well.

When she was done she came over to Grace.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She got up and gave her mom a hug.

"Miss him?"

"Is that pathetic of me?"

Ava laughed. "No, not at all." She put her arm around Grace's waist. "Wanna sit in my office and read while I'm working?"

"Yes. A book that's not about love. At all."

"Hmmm." Ava looked at Grace. "You need Doctor Rat."

"No love?"

"No."

Her mom went and got Grace the book and then they went to her office. This was something that Grace used to do when she was low as a kid. Sit in the arm chair in her mom's office and read some book that she had picked for her. Ava could always pick the perfect book and for some reason it was enough to just sit there and read. It made her feel better.

About an hour later a knock on the door made her put down the book.

"Hey, babe." Her dad said as he opened the door then he noticed her. "Hey, Sugar. You low?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Needed some time embraced in motherly love."

He laughed. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"No session, just a ride." He nodded so she got up and kissed her mom goodbye.

She stopped at the reception on her way out and borrowed the book and then her dad took her on a ride. Just driving around for a while before taking her home. She had been late home the night before but her dad had been pretty ok with it. Her mom hadn't been bothered at all.

"Thank you." She said when she got off in front of their house.

"Any time, Sugar." He put her arm around her when they walked to the house. "Jax wanted you to work tomorrow."

"Sure." Anything that could keep her mind occupied was great. "Need to do some homework."

Happy nodded and she ran up to her room. Skip called later that night and they talked for a really long time. All in all, the day was better than she had expected.

-o0o-

Peter followed her to work the next day, said they all could use some gay flair in the oily, manly environment.

She walked into the garage got her took toolbox. When she opened it she started down into it for a long time. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong, Pixie?" Peter came up next to her. "What the fuck is that?"

Grace knelt down and touched it. "Fucking hell! It's foam sealant!" She closed the toolbox and looked closer at it. She found it, someone had drilled a hole in it and filled her toolbox with foam sealant. "Juice, you motherfucker!" She yelled and heard a laughter behind her.

"Serves you right." Juice said. She threw a rag at him and then looked back down at her box.

"Fuck! Are the tools still in there?"

"Oh, yes!" Juice said and Grace could only stare at him. All her tool in foam sealant!

"How the hell do I get rid of this?"

Juice handed her a knife. "Have fun."

"You're not going to help me?"

"Not in a million years." Juice walked out of the garage laughing.

"Peter?" She turned towards Peter with begging eyes.

He just and held up his hands. "These hands are super soft. Do you know why?

"No, do please tell me."

"Because I'm a thinker, not a doer."

"You're just lazy."

She sat down on the floor and started the process of trying to dig out her tools. It would take forever. About an hour later Tig took pity on her since he figured that he might need her help when Juice got back on him.

Peter were still sitting on a bench, doing his homework and reading huge parts of it loud to her since they had a test the week after. He did that quite often and claimed that it helped him as well to read out loud. She still suspected that he mostly did it to help her.

"This is so fucking disturbing." Tig said and had a tortured look on his face.

"What? The tools?"

"No, that shit his reading." He pointed towards Peter. He was reading about castrato and the last known one, Alessandro Moreschi. "Why the fuck did they do that?"

"Women weren't allowed to perform. it was considered a sin, no matter what kind of performance. Dancing, singing or theater. So they used castrates for female parts in the opera." Always the feminist, things like that really got to Grace.

"That wasn't the only reason, it was also so that they would be able to sing in the choir for longer. They had a more powerful voice as well."

"That's not my point. Why the fuck did the parents agree? You just said they did it when the kids were like eight years old."

"Usually poor people, they saw it as a carrier for their child."

"Fucked up!" Tig said again. "Keep reading."

Grace laughed, "you interested in our homework?"

"We never read about shit like that when I was in school."

Tig and Grace kept trying to dig out and clean her tools, it was going to take fucking forever. Her mind immediately started to try to come up with some way to get back at Juice for this.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jax asked as he came inside.

"Juice filled my toolbox with foam sealant."

Jax laughed. "Not paying you for today."

"What? Oh fuck!"

"You're not working," he shrugged and turned around.

"I'm going to hurt Juice for this." She mumbled when Jax left the garage. She couldn't really blame him. She wasn't working. It still pissed her off 'cause they needed the money for the road trip and she was just wasting time.

Peter was lying on one of the work benches.

"You need to ask Happy about that film festival."

"I'm grounded," she muttered. "But I'll ask."

"If you say it's with me he'd agree."

He was probably right about that. Hap was usually ok with anything if it was with Peter. She really wanted to go to that festival so she'd ask him.

"I'll try. Keep reading."

Peter started reading again. Two hours later they went to her place, had dinner, did the rest of the homework and then he went home. Grace laid down on the bed and was contemplating on whether she should call Skip or if it was a bit much since they talked the day before. That's when her phone rang and she didn't have to wonder. It was Skip.

"_How long are you grounded?" _He asked somewhere in the middle of the talk.

"Not sure. I asked if I could go with Peter to a film festival this weekend and he was ok with that."

"_Musicals?"_

"No. 90's films."

"_Thought he was all about musicals."_

"No. Musicals and the 90's. Pretty much anything with the 90's"

"_So what are you going to see?"_

"GoodFellas, Pulp Fiction, L.A. Confidential, The Big Lebowski and Short Cuts at least."

"_Don't think I've seen any of those."_

"You suck."

"_Hey, I saw Rocky Horror for you!"_

Grace laughed. "I'd bet so much money that you'd love GoodFellas, all guys do."

"_I'll give it a try."_

"What else has been going on?" She laid down on her bed.

They talked for another hour about pretty much anything that popped up in their heads. She wasn't to impressed with with his movie taste. The music was ok but on the other hand she very much doubted that he was impressed with her taste so far. She'd never be able to forget the look on his face when they watched Rocky Horror. It made her giggle just to think about it.

-o0o-

They talked everyday, sometimes just short calls but quite often they talked for at least an hour. It was a great way of getting to know him without being distracted of how attracted she was to him. 'Cause she was, even on the phone, it was just easier to control when she couldn't see him. But just his laughter or him teasing her and asking her what she was wearing set of those butterflies in her stomach and a tickle between her legs. And he knew it.

"_Come on, Beautiful, tell me what you're wearing."_

"A SOA t-shirt and shorts."

"_Aww, when it's some that boring you can lie you know."_

"I don't lie."

"_Tease then? I know you do that."_

It was a great way to get to know each other, she had to admit that, even if it sucked in some ways. She missed him but liked that they were really talking, telling stories about their childhoods and laughing about similar experiences with growing up in the club.

He was also the first who congratulated her on her birthday. He called her in the morning.

"_Morning, Beautiful, you are now officially legal."_

"What are you going to do about that in Rogue River, have phone sex with me?" She knew she sounded grumpy but he laughed.

"_Miss me?"_

"No, just asking."

"_Admit it!"_

"Do you miss me?"

"_You know I do."_

She heard noises in the stairs. "They're coming to sing for me."

"_Are you telling me that Happy sings?"_

"No, he never sings. Not even Sesame Street," she laughed.

"_What?"_

"I'll tell you about it some other time. I'll call you later."

"_Bye, Beautiful. Have a great birthday."_

"Bye."

She hung up in just in time for her parents and Lemmy to walk inside.

-o0o-

The party for her at the clubhouse was huge and they were all there. She got loads of presents, all useful or just beautiful things.

Juice gave her a state of the art computer. Tig gave her books and when no-one watched he took her to the side and gave her condoms. In fact; almost all of them took her to the side and gave her condoms with a promise to kill Skip if she asked them to.

Tara and Gemma on the other hand didn't give her condoms. They took her to the side and told her they'd booked an appointment with a gynecologist the next day. Grace contemplated if there was any point in trying to refuse but decided that it wasn't. Gemma wouldn't let it go and by the looks of it, neither would Tara.

Happy was sitting next to Lemmy and watched Grace as she came from the dorms. Filthy Phil came out behind her.

"Whatta you think?" He asked Lemmy and nodded towards them.

"Probably condoms," Lemmy giggled.

Happy snapped his head towards him and Lemmy kept smiling. "What? Why do you think that?"

"Abel and Thomas guessed that they would do that."

Grace came up to him and sat down next to him after a quick kiss on his cheek. Peter gave her a necklace and a roadmap with their first destinations marked out.

That fucking road trip!

Finally Happy stood up and held out his hand to her. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him outside. Grace knew where they were going. She'd been ready for that since she was six and he took her to Freddy's place. He was waiting inside and gave Grace a hug.

"How's Crazy Grace?"

"Good," she smiled. "Nervous."

"Made you a design," Freddy said. "My present for you."

He handed her a paper. Happy had already seen it and he knew she'd love it. It was perfect. Grace looked at it and her eyes widened.

"It's perfect! Thank you!"

Then they sat down. Happy made the preparations and when he was done he looked at Grace. She still looked nervous.

"You'll do fine. It doesn't hurt that bad." She nodded at him and swallowed. "If you don't want..."

"No! I want it."

He nodded and picked up the razor to shave the inside of her lower left arm. Disinfected it and then looked at her again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He got to work. She didn't complain, not once and after the fist five minutes she seemed to calm down. It probably didn't hurt half as much as she had expected. When he was done and had taped the plastic on her she smiled.

"Satisfied."

"I love it!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Love you." He said. "You might be eighteen but you're still my girl."

"I know."

"And you'll behave."

"I will."

They walked outside. "Thought we'd go for a session."

She nodded and he took her to their bench.

"How many of them gave you condoms?"

She turned red then she laughed. "Almost all of them."

"Fucking hell!" What the fuck was wrong with them. "All of them?"

"Yeah." She eyed him. "You know, Tig sent him to the diner in the first place."

Happy sighed. "I'm the only one left who doesn't like this?"

"You've been the only one who didn't like it from the beginning."

"Have you told Skip about the road trip yet?"

Grace looked uncomfortable. "No."

"You need to."

"I know..." She looked up at him. "You were right."

"Course I was," he smiled. "I'm always right. I'm your dad."

"You don't even know what I mean."

"You should've told him directly."

She nodded, that was what she had meant. "I know." She stuck her hand down his pocked and picked out the pack of cigarettes. "It would've been weird though. I mean... I don't know what I mean."

"I get it." He put his arm around her. "Just so you know, considering the cock block you used to bee I'm totally gonna beaver dam you."

"You did not just say that!"

"Sure did."

"You're an ass!" She laughed. "And did you say I used to cock block you?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally ruined morning fucks with your mom."

"Oh, _shut_ up! I didn't need to hear that."

Happy laughed and looked at her. She was scarlet red and he at least found out what he wanted to know. They hadn't had sex yet. That made him like Skip a little more. Or rather dislike him a little less.


	11. Not a chance

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, hug thank you for all your follows, favs and Reviews. I love it all and thank you so much for being such awesome people! Keep them reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not a chance**

The Friday after the film festival weekend, Bobby called.

"_I know it's supposed to be your day off, but could you put in a couple of hours at the garage? We're slammed."_

"Sure. I'll be there after school."

She hung up and turned to Peter. "No movie today. Gotta work."

"Well, we'll need the money. Besides, we almost overdosed on movies last weekend."

The festival had been great, they had seen as many movies as possible and had agreed on the fact that 'The Usual Suspects' or 'Clerks' was the best of the movies they hadn't already seen. Peter really liked 'The Crying Game' as well. Considering that they'd spent 48 consecutive hours at the movies she wasn't too upset about not going to the movies that day.

She laid back in the grass. "So, any quote of the day?"

"Anne Lister?"

"Do you ever do any others?"

"Could do one from one of the movies."

"Yeah. One from Clerks!" As a person who worked with customers, even if it was at a garage, she had loved that movie. But for Peter, who worked at a video store it had been like seeing his life unraveled but with weird clothes and haircuts. Not even mentioning the videotapes, that's not what he had.

"This job would be great if it wasn't for the fucking customers."

"Fuck! That is so true!" Grace wasn't a huge fan of the customers at the garage either. They usually treated her extremely condescending and questioned that she knew anything about engines.

"I know. The tagline for that movie is the best one ever!" Peter kept laughing and they talked even more about the movies they'd seen.

-o0o-

After school she dropped off Peter at his house and drove to the garage. She found Jax inside the garage.

"What have you got for me?"

"There's a bike on the lot that needs tuning. Have a look at it." He waved absently towards the lot and Grace walked outside. Her eyes fell on a bike that seemed familiar. She turned around and saw Jax behind her with one of those million dollar smiles he was famous for.

"Is that..." She said and then she turned her eyes toward the clubhouse.

"He's in there," he said and Grace started to run.

She heard his voice the second she opened the door and ran inside.

"Hey, Beautiful! Did you miss me?" Skip said with a smile and she ran into his arms.

"Yes!" She gave hugged him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought I'd surprise you." He squeezed her hard. "Got a present for you."

"Where?"

"In the room." He took her hand and she followed him.

The second they were inside the room he held her face and kissed her.

Skip honestly hadn't had any ulterior motives with keeping the present in his room but at the moment he was glad he had cause this was the best kiss they'd shared so far. This time he grabbed her behind and was rewarded with a moan.

He ran his hand up her side and underneath her t-shirt until he reached the edge of her bra. Her only response was to press herself against him even harder. He ran his thumb over her breast and felt the nipple. That made him moan, it was hard and pinched it carefully. She stopped kissing him and leaned her face agains his chest. While still holding on to her behind he kept circling her nipple and asked her.

"Want that present?"

"No really," she mumbled. "At least not yet."

She turned her head up again and groaned in disapproval when he let go of her breast. He kissed her again then spun her around.

"You'll like it. Come on." He pushed her towards the bed and she sat down on it. The present was in his backpack so he took it out and gave it to her. She was still slightly flushed and he leaned down and kissed her again while handing her the present.

He watched her open it. He had missed her like hell but at the same time they had talked every day and had really gotten to know each other. If his first ten minutes with her in Charming was a hint of the rest of the time he's spend there, it wouldn't be much talking going on.

The wrapping was gone and he looked at her face as she opened the wooden box. It was a Llama Gun with a mother of peal grip, covered in henna patterns. Very vintage 90's. She looked at it and then up at him with big eyes.

"Like it?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. She nodded then turned her eyes back to it. "You need a gun, especially since you're such a good shot."

He sat down next to her, she closed the box, put it on the bed then straddled him. "Thank you." She ran her hands in his beard and kissed him. Without knowing exactly how it happened, his hands were on that nice ass again and he pressed his hard-on against her. These things seemed to happen all by themselves when he was around her.

To stop her he stood up, still holding her and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I thought we'd go and try that gun." He managed to say between the kissed. She was driving him insane but she nodded and unwrapped the legs so he put her down. "If I'm going too far, to fast, you need to tell me."

"Ok." She had those teasing eyes again. "Come on, I'm gonna show you how to use a gun."

She picked up the box and walked outside. Skip quickly rearranged his dick in his underwear and hoped the hard-on wasn't too obvious to the rest of them when they passed the bar.

-o0o-

An hour later they were at the shooting range and she beat him again. He wasn't even close. She was amazing, he was worse than usual since he could still only think about her with her legs around his waist.

When it got dark he took her back to the clubhouse. The Crow Eaters and the hangarounds were already starting the party but the club was still in church so they sneaked into his dorm. Her arms were around his neck the second he closed the door and he kissed her again. When she started to pull of his sweater he moved his lips from hers.

"Remember to let me know if I'm going to far."

"Just get out of this fucking shirt." She mumbled and he tore it off before going for hers and was very pleased when she helped him.

She had a blue bra with darker blue flowers and her nipples were hard. He couldn't take his eyes of them and finally reached for them. She made sharp inhale when he drew his thumbs over the nipples and he leaned down to kiss her.

He pulled her closer and kept kissing her while leading her to the bed. She laid down and he was on top of her, kissing her and then moved down her body until he put his lips and teeth around her nipple through the bra.

He moved up and kissed her again, lying on top of her and he felt her spread her legs and lifted her hips against him. When he felt her unbuckling his pants he stopped moving completely.

"Grace?"

"I just want to touch it." She mumbled and caught his mouth again. He was abso-fucking-lutely ok with that and when he felt her hand down his pants he laid his head next to hers and moaned.

Grace held a man's dick in her hand for the first time in her life. She had no way of knowing what would be considered a big one but she noticed that she couldn't get her hand around it.

Peter had made a comment about that. That a guy the size of Skip probably had a massive dick as well and it made her slightly nervous since she was a virgin.

She squeezed it carefully and he moaned again.

"Tell me." She said and kissed his neck.

"Tell you, what?" He mumbled and moved his hips towards her hand.

"How to do this."

It embarrassed her, that she didn't even know how to do that but he simply kissed her again and pulled down his jeans slightly to put his hand over hers, guiding it, still kissing her. After a while he let go of her hand.

"Just keep moving your hand up and down." His voice was extremely strained and she when she did like he asked he literary groaned. "Just like that."

It was hard, really hard but the skin was soft, like on the inside of her arm. Her hand was in a strange angle and the underwear was in the way.

"Take 'em of." She said and pulled in them.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded so he got up on his knees and pulled them down. She looked at it. It sure looked big, but then again, it was the first one she had seen up close. She looked up into his eyes and could feel herself blush.

To hide it she pulled him back down and grabbed his dick again.

Skip was stunned for a number of reasons, he hadn't thought they would get this far the first evening but he wasn't complaining and she looked ok, better than ok.

He didn't want to come in her hand and finally pulled her away from it and was quite please when he heard her disapproving grunt.

"Need a break." He mumbled agains her lips and kissed her. "Besides, it's your turn."

He got up and pulled up his pants, he didn't want her to worry about him being naked, then leaned down and kissed her stomach, her side and finally her hip. All while unbuttoning her jeans and she lifted her ass to help him pull them down.

He kissed her again while sliding his hand in between her legs, still outside the panties. She was wet, soaking wet, and when he found her nub through her panties she moaned into his mouth so he started to stroke her carefully. He kept it up until she lifted up the hem of the panties and gave him a smile with raised eyebrows. He laughed and put his hand inside of them.

When he slid further down to her opening he could barely get one finger in there. She was most definitely virgin, it would probably hurt like hell the first time they had sex. He teased the opening while rubbing her with his thumb and carefully pushed his finger inside of her.

As she moved against his hand he kept rubbing and pushing. He finally managed to get a second finger inside her. When he did, she rolled her head back and moved agains his hand. While kissing down her neck he used his other hand to slid the fabric of her bra the side and took her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh my God." She mumbled. That made him suck a bit harder. His thumb was on her clit and his fingers inside her so he moved his hand faster, still sucking on her nipple and he could feel her insides gripping his finger. "Oh God. Please don't stop."

He had no intention what so ever to stop and kept going until he felt her come. Luckily the party was full on outside and the music loud so no-one could hear her.

He moved up next to her, still having his hand between her legs. He kissed her nose and she turned her head to him.

"Wow," she smiled.

"Better than your own hand?" He whispered.

"Much better." She turned towards him and he moved his hand to her hip. "Your turn."

A while later they were both in their underwear on the bed, not fully satisfied but they had at least gotten rid of the worst of the itch. Skip was on his side with Grace on his arm and he had the other hand on her breast.

Skip couldn't stop looking at Grace. She had a slight satisfied smile on her lips and he knew he looked the same.

"How long are you staying?"

"Not sure," he answered. "At least over the weekend." He kissed her hair. "Don't think about it yet."

"I need to get going soon," she said and turned to her side and held him. "Dad's waiting up you know."

"Sure he's not out there, getting drunk?"

"No sure that would make me feel any better if he was. Don't want him to see me get out of here."

Skip laughed. "No. Don't like that idea either."

She took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Peter and I are going road tripping through the US after graduation."

"Sounds fun." He stroke the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"For two months." She had an uncertain smile on her lips. "We'll go by Rouge River."

"I'd like that." She looked really strange. "What?"

"We decided a while ago, I just haven't told you. I wasn't sure..."

"I understand. I wouldn't have minded if you had told me but I can see if that would have been a bit weird. You'll have a lot of fun."

"That's going to kill dad. I think he was hoping that you'd freak out and stop me," she smiled.

"Why would I freak out?" He was surprised. "Whatever this becomes, you're you and Peter is your friend. And you're eighteen; you're supposed to do stuff like that when you're eighteen."

"He might kill you for not stopping me."

"He might kill me for loads of reasons. One being that I just hand my hand down your pants." He kissed her nose again. "I think you might kill me if I try to butt in as well. And I just bought you a gun."

"You did. I liked it. Very vintage."

"Good. I thought you'd like it. Think I can have a 'you bought me an awesome present'-gift."

"I thought I did that."

"I think I deserve a second one."

"I can give you a 'you made me come hard'-kiss." She was back to the teasing.

"I have a feeling that might be a better one, so ok." He pulled her on top of him and she kissed him, very thoroughly.

"I really need to get going," she mumbled with her mouth still very close to his.

"I know." He took another kiss.

Grace sighed. She didn't want to go home but if she didn't, Happy would probably soon barge into the room. She got up and tried to find her clothes. She turned around and saw Skip getting dressed as well.

"You don't have to follow me to the car."

He smiled, walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll come with you, I don't want you to go through the party by yourself."

They walked outside and he had his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the bar. The party was at it's peak so no-one actually noticed her. At the car he gave her a kiss and closed the door once she was inside.

When she walked inside the house she found Happy in the couch, sleeping. She woke him up.

"Dad."

"Hey, Sugar."

"I'm home. Go to bed."

He nodded absently and got up. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said it sounded fun."

Happy growled. "That's not how you take care of my girl."

"No, that's how you make your girl happy."

He gave her a kiss and wandered off to bed still muttering to himself, possibly cursing Skip.

When she came up to her room she took out her phone and put it on the nightstand and went into the bathroom for a shower.

-o0o-

The next night they were in Skip's bed again and he had his head between her legs and his tongue was circling her clit. Grace had her own hand over her mouth to not scream out loud. When he pressed his finger inside her she came harder than she had ever done in her entire life.

He moved up and laid above her, resting on his elbows and kissed her forehead. She managed to open her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." He smiled and then laid down next to her. "Any idea on how we're going to get you out of here without everyone noticing?"

"Nervous that they'll kill you once I'm out?"

"It seems possible."

"Wow, you're risking your life to be with me?"

He turned and looked at her. "Oh yeah, very romantic, don't you think?"

She moved to lay on him and kissed him. "Very."

Skip put his hand on her cheek en pushed her back a bit. She felt him stroking her around the mouth and on her chin.

"You're getting a whisker rash around your mouth from my beard."

"Considering that you're risking your life to be with me I'd say that sounds pretty fair." She leaned down and kissed him again. "Don't you dare shave it off."

"Not a chance. Your skin'll probably get used to it in a while."

"You have to keep kissing me alot, is that what you're saying?"

"Precisely."

"I should get going." She sighed. She didn't want to.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you're not leaving tomorrow?"

"No." He kissed her. "I'm not leaving tomorrow. I'll stay a couple of days extra, I have collected a lot of overtime at work."

"Good." She moved threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. "Don't want you to leave yet."

-o0o-

The next morning someone was banging on Skip's door. He pulled on a pair of jeans and opened it. It was Happy.

"Eh, hi?" He knew it sounded like a question but it was to early for him to put on a facade.

"Get dressed, we're heading out."

"Where?" He moved into the room to pick up his things but left the door open.

He looked over at Happy and did his very best to not think about the fact that he had eaten that guy's daughter's pussy less than twelve hours earlier.

"Grace and I are getting some spare parts to the Giah from a guy. Thought you might want to tag along."

It hadn't really sounded like a question, not that he minded, he wanted to tag along.

"Sure."

"I'll wait in the bar." He said and then he left.

Skip brushed his teeth, collected his things and then walked out to the bar. He lit a smoke on the way and smiled at Grace in the couch next to Peter. He assumed he was tagging along as well.

"We'll need the van." Happy said.

Juice came walking. "Need any guys with you?"

"Bringing the big one." Happy said and pointed at Skip.

Juice nodded. "Should do it. Not that big things you'll need but Wormy over there won't be much use for heavy lifting."

Happy looked at him and he once again hoped that he didn't looked as freaked out as he felt. He really needed a cup of coffee.

"Have a coffee and something to eat before we leave."

Skip went into the kitchen and took a cup of coffee from behind the bar.

"Where are we going?"

"A house just outside town. They sell vintage spare parts for cars. One of the customers gave me the tip." Happy lit a smoke as well. "So are you really ok with her going on that road trip?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"I was hoping she'd find someone who could keep her in check."

"So if I she came home and told you that I stopped her from doing things and tried to control her, you wouldn't have a problem with that?"

Happy looked over at Grace in the couch and then back at Skip. "I see you point. I'd have a problem with that." Skip smiled into the table and continued eating. "Still thought you'd have a problem with her disappearing for two months."

"She'll be back." He said and looked at Grace. They had talked a lot while he was in Rogue River and he had gotten to know her. Maybe not extremely well but it didn't take long to figure out that Grace was the kind of girl you'd lose forever if you tried to hold on to her too hard.

"Yeah." Happy said while looking at Grace as well. "Might as well warn you; she's stubborn as hell."

"I figured she'd had to be. I still have my eyes left."

Happy looked at him and for a second Skip wondered if he'd gone too far. Then Happy laughed and he exhaled. The man still freaked him out. It might be that he still couldn't look at him without thinking about what he and Grace had done the last couple of nights. Happy wasn't an idiot, he knew they weren't holding hands but Skip wasn't too comfortable with it anyway.

Happy turned towards Grace and Peter. "Come on, kids. You're in the back of the Van."

Grace came up to him and took his hand. "Is dad behaving?"

"Yes."

"He asked about the road trip, didn't he?" Skip nodded at her then put his arm around her shoulders to walk outside. "He was a bit miffed last night when I came home."

"Miffed?"

"You know what I mean."

They were at the Van and Happy was holding the backdoor open for Grace, Peter was already inside. He let go of her and she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she jumped inside. This little trip could either help or end up with Happy shooting him by the judge of his facial expression. Skip sighed and got into the Van as well.

* * *

_Peter's quote: "This job would be great if it wasn't for the fucking customers" is from the movie "Clerks". Anyone who has ever had a job in the service industry should see it. The tagline he mention bud didn't say is "Just because they serve you doesn't mean they like you"._


	12. It's my name

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_Huge thank you for all your support! Love each and everyone of the follows, favs and Reveiws. If I've forgotten to thank you for one of your reviews, I'm really sorry. And a special thank you to guest reviewers or those with disabled PM's._

* * *

**Chapter 12: It's my name**

Grace was in the back of the Van with Peter when they stopped and her dad opened the doors.

"Come on, kids."

The jumped outside and started to walk towards the house where they guy selling them the stuff lived. It was a shitty house, junk all over the garden, broken windows and the fence surrounding the heap of shit was broken and parts of it were lying on the grass.

"Sure this is the place?" Grace asked Happy.

"It's the address he gave me." But he didn't look that sure either. He hastened his steps to get ahead of her and Peter.

Suddenly she heard a shot. She instinctively pulled down Peter with her to the ground and looked up to see both Skip and her dad pull out their guns.

"You ok?" Happy yelled and she nodded with her arms still around Peter. "Stay down!" He yelled and she nodded once more.

"Stay with them!" Skip yelled, she assumed it was to Happy.

She was still holding Peter, Happy was standing close by, probably to make sure no one got to them but she couldn't see Skip.

As if in slow motion she saw Happy getting hit and moved his left hand to his side. She let go of Peter and got up on her knees and moved over to him.

"Dad!" She looked at the side he was holding and saw blood seep through his fingers. "DAD!"

Skip came running towards her. "They're gone."

She turned to Peter. "Call Tara! Tell her to meet us at the clubhouse." He nodded and she turned to Skip. "Help me get him to the van."

Skip knelt down to put Happy's arm around his shoulder. "Come on."

"Dad, stay with me! Talk to me." She was doing her very best to not panic. All she wanted to do was sit down on the ground and cry her eyes out.

"Fuck, this hurts."

"You'll be fine. Tara'll meet us at the clubhouse but you need to stay awake, ok?"

"Ok." He groaned. "Your mom is going to kill me."

"She's more likely to kill me if you die on me so keep talking."

They managed to get him into the van and put him down on the floor. She found the keys in Happy's pocket and gave it to Skip.

"Drive. I'll stay in the back with him.

She pulled up his hoodie and the t-shirt. She found the gun shot wound. He was bleeding but it wasn't the stomach, it was further out to his side.

"Tara wants to know where his been shot." Peter was in the passenger seat next to Skip.

"Stomach, pretty far to the left." She felt with her hand on his back. "I don't think it went straight through."

"She needs you to put pressure on it."

Grace looked around to find something to press against the wound but finally just pulled of her own t-shirt.

"Fucks sake!" Happy groaned. "Keep your clothes on and don't flash you tits." She laughed; even when he had just been shot he was in total overprotective mode. She heard Peter laughed as well.

"Everyone in this van has already seen them." She figured that if he stayed pissed he wouldn't pass out.

"Everyone?" Happy said and glared toward the driver's seat. She noticed Skip's eyes in the rearview mirror. He mostly looked amused.

"Not like you can kill him now anyway, so just relax. Besides, I still have the bra."

"I can shoot him." He groaned. "It'd be interesting who you'd focus on."

"Don't be an ass." She held her hands on the t-shirt and could feel that it was slowly starting to soak. "Keep talking, stay with me dad." She said when he closed his eyes.

"He better not knock you up. You can't even take care of your pets."

"I'm great with pets, my fish lived for four years."

"No it didn't." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. Mir Winkles, my second fish, I had him for four years."

Happy laughed and then cringed from the pain, he was getting paler. "I replaced them every time one died on you."

She looked at him and felt tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because Happy seemed to get worse or if it was because of what he just told her. "You switched," she mumbled.

He put a hand on her cheek. "Can't stand it when you cry, Sugar. So don't you dare do that."

She swallowed and nodded. "Just stay with me."

"Ain't going nowhere. You know that."

She looked towards the rearview mirror and noticed Skip looking at her. "Almost there." He said.

"Tara's already there as well." Peter said to her and she nodded.

"Wormy, give her your hoodie," Happy said and Grace laughed.

"You're really worried about that right now?"

"Always worry."

Peter threw her the hoodie and she pulled it on. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Take care of Lemmy."

"I will." She leaned over and kissed him. "We'll be fine." She finally whispered in his ear. "I love you and you're still my favorite biker in the world so don't you dare fucking die on me."

"I've been telling you since you were six, Baby Girl; I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back. "I'm sorry about this. I thought it was just a pick up."

"I know."

The van stopped and the doors were immediately opened. Tig and Opie jumped inside and took Happy. Grace followed them all the way into the Chapel where Tara and Chibs were waiting.

Gemma came and put her arm around Grace. "Come on, darlin'. Let doc do her job." She kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Your mom is on her way as well."

Grace finally looked down on her hands and noticed the blood that was covering them. Her dad's blood and she finally lost it.

Skip followed them into the clubhouse and saw Gemma holding Grace and move her out of the Chapel. Everyone but Chibs and Tara followed and the doors closed.

Grace looked at her hands and then she started to cry. Gemma held her and he walked up to them and put a hand on her back. She was basically pushed into his arms by Gemma who waved towards the dorm.

"Take her to your room. She needs to get rid of the blood. I'll take care of Wormy."

He got her into this his dorm and into the bathroom. She was still crying but not as hysterical. He turned on the faucet, sat down on the toilet seat next to it and started to gently clean her hands.

"I'm sorry, Grace." He mumbled and she nodded. She was still crying slightly but it was a silent cry, just tears streaming down her face. He noticed a scar in her left hand.

"What is this?"

"Peter and I did a blood pact when we were younger "

He took a closer look, it was a pretty noticeable scar and it looked like she'd had stitches.

"Looks like you cut really deep."

"We used dad's knife, it was sharper than we had expected."

Skip laughed and looked up at her. He gave her a hug. "Wanna take a shower? You'll feel better."

"If you stay here with me."

He nodded. "I'll stay here."

She got inside and just a few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. "I need to get that."

"Ok, but come back here," she mumbled.

He opened the door and saw Ava and Lemmy. "How is she?" Ava said.

"Not sure." He waved toward the shower. This would be very awkward. "She's in the shower."

Ava looked at him and then a slight smile came to her lips. "Ok." She stepped inside. "Why don't you take Leon to the bar and I'll wait here with Grace?"

"Sure," he said and looked at Lemmy. Ava closed the door behind her and Skip finally had to ask Lemmy, if not for any other reason than to have something to say. "Why does she call you Leon?"

"It' my name."

"I thought your name was Lemmy."

"It's not." Skip looked down on the kid. This was definitely Happy's kid, he was in no way overusing the English language. Lemmy seemed to notice his amusement and looked embarrassed for a second. "We're all named after a movie. Mom, Grace, my uncle and me. Grace thought it was lame so she's always called me Lemmy."

"What movie?"

"Mogambo."

"Any good?"

"It's shit. I like Lemmy better." They walked towards the bar next to each other. "Is she your girl now?"

"Grace?" Skip asked and Leon nodded. "Yes."

"Mom said dad would be ok. And Chibs came out and said the same thing."

"He'll be fine." He put his hand on the back of Lemmy's neck. "It was just shocking for Grace since she was there."

"I know. Peter seemed kind of sick as well."

They got out into the bar and he noticed Peter on the couch with Gemma and sat down next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too great. I'm having a very fairy moment here," Peter said and Skip laughed. "Sometimes I'm just a little more gay than usual."

"Don't have to be gay to get scared the first time someone shoots at you."

"Hell no!" Opie said. "Fucking freaked out the first time it happened to me. Drank a bottle of tequila that night and passed out. Woke up screaming. Fucking horrible."

"Juiced screamed like a woman," Tig laughed. "Ahh, I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"What about you then?" Bobby asked Tig. "How brave were you?"

"Not brave at all," Tig smiled. "But I didn't scream like a woman."

Juice simply gave him the finger. That's when Grace came and she walked straight to him and sat down between him and Peter.

"How are you, Sunshine?" Bobby asked.

"Better, thank you," she said and then took his hand. He liked that she came to him, even if it probably mostly was to be close to Peter. She turned to Peter and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. And you did say that you'd take me on an awesome Sunday adventure." Peter took her other hand. "Not that it was awesome, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"You were calm though. At least until..." Peter didn't seem to want to say it out loud. "Ever been shot at before?"

"No." She looked over at her mom, "but I've had worse."

Peter squeezed her hand. "Sorry. Didn't think about that."

It felt like hours. They sat and talked about how brave or not brave they had been at different shootings. Lemmy came over to their couch as well and sat down in Grace's lap. Finally Tara and Chibs came out.

"He'll be fine." Tara said. "I got the slug and patched him up. He'll be asleep for a while, we should move him to a bed."

"I'll take him," Opie said. "Come with me." The last part was to Juice who stood up and followed him.

-o0o-

Grace was in an armchair that she had found and carried into the room where her dad was sleeping. She had been six years old the last time she'd been as scared as she got when she noticed that he had been shot. Her parents were her everything, both of them. She had stopped thinking about Happy as anything but her real dad years ago. It was just the constant reminder of Jonah lately that had made her think about how natural it was to her. This man, lying in the bed, was her dad. He had never made her hesitate for a second that she was anything but his daughter. The mentioning of Jonah when they talked about drugs a while back seemed as unsettling to him as it did to her.

Last time she had felt any doubt was a weekly session years ago. When he had told her that her mom was pregnant. Grace was almost eight and for a second she was worried that it would be different when he had a kid that was his own. She had asked what he hoped it would be.

'A boy," he'd said and smiled at her. 'Already got a daughter.'

A few weeks after that she had overheard a conversation between Happy and Gemma when Gemma asked him why he didn't adopt Grace and he got pissed. 'Don't need no fucking paper to show people she's mine. She's mine!'

He had changed his mind when Ava had brought it up. She wanted him to be her legal dad, just in case. To make sure that he Richardsons, her grandparents, couldn't get custody of her.

"Hey, Sugar," she heard and looked up from her hand that was resting on his.

"Hey, Dad." She squeezed his hand. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry about that." He moaned and tried to get up and she helped him by moving his pillows. "How's my other girl?"

"She's ok. She took Lemmy to another room to get some sleep."

"How's he?"

"Fine. He's like you." Happy chuckled and groaned when it obviously hurt.

"Get me some water." She got up and got the water and some pills that Tara had left for him. He swallowed them and leaned back again. "So... already seen them?" He glared at her but she did see the slight smile on his lips.

"Seriously, that's what you're worrying about now?"

"Not worrying. Bothers me."

"I'm eighteen, dad." She moved forward on the seat of the armchair.

"Come here." He said and patted on his right side and she laid down next to him. "You're still my baby girl and shit like that bothers me."

"You replaced Mr. Winkles?" She asked just to make him talk about anything about her tits and possibly what she had done with Skip. Before Happy got shot, the only thing she had thought of when she saw Skip was his head between her legs.

"When that first fish died you cried your eyes out. Broke my fucking heart when you came with him in your hands and looked at me with those eyes."

"How many?"

"No idea. Only reason that silly fish ever died was because I was on a run when the last one gave in."

"And I called and cried in the phone instead."

"Yeah." He hugged her tighter. "And made me take the others to his funeral. I got so much shit for that. And you can't tell them I replaced him."

"They gave you shit?"

"Yeah. And if you bring it up again they'll start taping plastic fishes to my bike again."

"They did that?"

"Yeah. They just put on a show for you. Because you were upset. They don't like it when you cry either."

She laughed, "I love you dad."

"That's why this shit is freaking me out."

"What shit?"

"With Skip," he sighed. "If he makes you cry I'll fucking kill him for it."

She suddenly understood a little better why he was like he was about Skip. "I'm not going to promise you that he never will. And maybe other boys as well. But that's kind of a part of life." She looked up at him. "You can't protect me from everything."

"I'm gonna try."

"I know. But I need to... experience things."

"Experience?" His eyes got even darker and she realized what he thought she meant.

"I don't mean sex, dad." She laughed. "I mean... everything, life." She couldn't' help herself. "I do kind of want to experience sex too."

The man snarled, "sounded like you had."

"Not going to tell you anything if you're going to be like that."

"I don't want to know," that was more like a growl. "Any of it," he added in a final snarl.

"You need to sleep." She kissed his cheek.

"Wake your mom up for me."

"Just don't mess around, you're wounded."

"None of your business." He chuckled. "Love you, Sugar."

"Love you too, Dad."

She left him and went into the room where Lemmy and her mom slept. She carefully woke Ava up.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"He's awake. He wants you. I'll stay here with Lemmy."

"Thanks, Honey."

Ava gave her a hug and then she left them. Grace laid down on the bed next to Lemmy.

"Kiddo." She shook him and he mumbled something. "Dad's awake. He'll be fine."

"I know," he said and fell back asleep. Not even slightly worried. Very much like his dad was about anything that didn't involve his kids.

-o0o-

Happy was awake and saw Ava when she came through the door. Her face was still a bit mushy from sleep but she was as beautiful as fucking ever.

"Hey, Honey," she said and laid down next to him just as Grace had a little earlier.

"Hey, Babe." He kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Chibs told me it was nothing and if you nagged about it I should just tell you to stop being a baby."

"Asshole!" He muttered but he was grateful that Chibs had said it. "Skip has seen Grace's tits." He was still upset about that.

Ava laughed that silent laugh that Grace shared with her. "Of course he has. And when I came here she was in his shower, so I'm pretty sure he's seen more than her tits."

"Why the fuck aren't you freaking out about this?"

"Cause she's eighteen and very much in love. She's very happy, honey. Don't ruin that for her." She kissed his cheek. "And he's very much in love with her."

Ava was always calm, he could count the times she had freaked out about something on only one of his hands. Like when Lemmy fell out of the crib and busted his eyebrow open. He had almost thrown up and Ava had been dead calm.

Or when Grace needed to remove her appendix and he had walked back and forward at the hospital and almost got pissed that Ava was sitting down reading. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Pissed that she wasn't freaking about someone cutting their kid open.

He should have known that him getting shot wouldn't work her up that much, at least not since it apparently hadn't been that bad. Even if it did hurt like hell.

"I did get shot."

"I know. I'm glad Grace and Peter is ok."

He had to agree with her on that one. "How's Wormy doing?"

"Fine. The others told him stories about the first time someone shot at them, that they weren't so brave. I think he felt better after that."

"He did fine. I had to tell Grace about Mr. Winkles."

"That you replaced him?"

"Yeah."

Ava laughed again, her husky laugh and he hugged her. "I think she'll get over it. Just shows her how much you love her." She moved up and kissed him properly. "Get some sleep. I'll stay in here."

"Stay in bed with me."

"Not sure that's such a great idea."

"I think it is." He hugged her tighter. "And it'll stop me from going up and shoot Skip."

"You wouldn't hurt Grace like that," she laughed. "But ok. If it makes it worse you're going to have to kick me out of bed. Promise."

"Yes." No fucking way in hell he'd ever kick her out of his bed. "Think she's with him now?"

"Sure she is. Wrapped around him butt naked and sweaty."

"Fucking hell, Ava. Don't do this to me."

"Honey, stop thinking about it."

"I'm just wondering."

"She's with Lemmy. Go to sleep."

Lemmy. Fucking hell, he had no idea why he had thought it would be such a great idea to have another kid. Cause it had been his idea.

But for some reason it didn't bother him half as much to think that Lemmy would have sex. Grace and Ava were probably right. He was male chauvinist ass sometimes. And he wasn't sorry about having another kid. Lemmy was just as perfect as his mom and sister. It sometimes got to him. What a perfect fucking family he had.


	13. I suggest you move along

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always; I'm extremely grateful for your support and a very special thank you to those of you who gave guest reviews since I can't thank you in person. _

_The most requested one shot so far is about Ava getting pregnant and Ava and Hap getting married. Just wanted you to know that I'm working on it but it's going to be a lot longer than the others so be patient.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13: I suggest you move along**

Skip once again woke up from someone knocking on his door. This time it was Jax.

"Hey, I got a favor to ask," he smiled. "Don't think it'll bother you much."

"Ok." He really wished that people brought coffee with them when they knocked on his door. His brain didn't work until he'd had his first cup.

"We're going to be one man short and something's obviously up. Since you're already here would you mind sticking around for a while?"

"No. Need to clear it with dad."

"I'll give him a call. There's breakfasts in the bar."

Jax left and Skip got into the shower. He didn't mind at all. Staying in Charming for a while was perfect as far as he was concerned and thinks were calm in Rogue River right now, they didn't need him.

He went out to the bar and Lemmy, Abel and Thomas was having breakfast. He sat down at a table with Juice, Chibs and Tig instead since the kids giggled the second they saw him. He assumed it had something to do with the talk he'd had with Lemmy the day before.

"Are you staying?" Chibs asked

"As long as dad is ok with it."

"Good. Can you follow me into the Chapel?" Skip grabbed the coffee, he wasn't having this conversation without caffein in his blood, then he followed Chibs. As soon as he came in Chibs closed the door and turned towards him. "Any idea who it was?"

"No. Didn't look Mexican, that much I can tell you. And they weren't on bikes." He shrugged. "Not that it means anything. They could've just taken a car to throw us off."

"Any cuts?"

"No. Not that I saw."

"I'll talk to Happy as well." He suddenly smiled. "Wormy wasn't much help either. He gave a very exact description of the ground he was on and what Sunshine sounded like when Hap got hit."

Skip remembered that very well too, not the ground but the scream. "Did you talk to Grace?"

"No. She wouldn't leave Hap and said I could talk to her today. Said she didn't see anything anyway, only heard their car."

Skip wondered why that mattered, that she'd heard the car. "How's Happy?"

"Fine. Would've been better if he had slept alone." Skip looked at him with a questioning face. Chibs shook his head. "Found Ava in his bed this morning."

Skip laughed. Chibs put and arm on his shoulder and they walked outside. "I'll let you know if I remembered anything else. Who tipped him off on the spare parts?"

"Another customer. He just said that the guy had parts, don't think he's involved but we'll have a talk to him."

"Then who knew we were going?"

"No-one. That's the problem."

"Might have been a coincident."

"I don't like coincident and neither does Jax. Besides, someone takes a shot at us we're going to fucking find them." They were in the bar by now and he noticed Grace at the table with Juice. "We'll figure it out."

Skip only nodded and went to sit down next to Grace. She smiled at him.

"Will you pick me up after school?"

"You're going to school?" He was surprised, he would have thought she would stay home, or rather the clubhouse, that day.

"Sure, wouldn't want anyone to wonder why both me and Peter are staying. He needs it more than me. Officially he's upset since we were in a car accident."

"Car accident?"

"Yeah, he said that everyone thinks that fags are pussies anyway so he would get away with it." She smiled and got up. "If you want to be really nice you'll give me a lift home so I can change as well."

"I'm really nice. I'll even take you to school after you've changed."

"Oooohhhhh, such a gentleman." She batted her eyelashes and took off.

Lemmy, Abel and Thomas giggled again. He looked at them and then he got up as well. He took a hoodie and his cut and walked outside to wait for her.

-o0o-

When they were at her door Skip realized. "I haven't been to your house before."

Grace shrugged. "It's just a house."

It was a big house. And nice, very bright and not much things.

"No books?" He would've thought it would be a lot of books considering that Ava was a librarian and Grace too quite often talked about books.

"We have a library. Mom's pride and joy." She took his hand. "Actually I love it too. I'll show you sometime, I need to get to school now."

They finally got to Grace's room. It wasn't that big. It had a desk with a very fancy computer, a gift from Juice, a huge painting that was done directly on the wall. When he asked her about it she told him it was some comic-chick he had never heard of. Happy had done it for her.

He watched her as she tore of her t-shirt and walked into her bathroom. He sat down on her bed and looked around again. He liked it a lot. It wasn't girly, not much things there either. He assumed that she had her books in the library as well.

She came out and looked at him on the edge of her bad she smiled and walked up to him and straddled him.

"How long are you staying?"

"Don't know. Jax asked me to stick around while Hap was getting better."

"Am I a very bad daughter for hoping that it might take a while?"

"Very." He said and kissed her. Her crouch against his was making him rock hard and he grabbed her as and pressed himself against her. "If you want to be in time for school you're going to have to stop."

She smiled and kissed him again, then she got up. "Ok, get me to school."

He tried to rearrange his dick so it wouldn't be painful to walk and took her hand.

"You are such a cock tease."

"It's a step up from cock blocker."

Skip laughed and looked at her. "Who called you that?"

"Dad."

Skip took her hand and they walked towards the door. "I agree, it's a step up." It was killing him though.

-o0o-

School without Peter sucked. He was usually the thing that made I bearable and without him she mostly tried to stay away from others. She sent him a text, saying that she missed him and got one back.

_'You just need to get laid. Be back tomorrow and all is cleared with the parents. FYI you're a terrible driver.'_

"All by your lonesome, hottie?" Chris sat down next to her.

"Why do you even bother?"

"Hottie like you, completely ignoring me. I consider it a challenge." He leaned closer. "And I just love virgins."

She sighed and contemplated just smashing his face but decided against it. It would be stupid to be expelled from school when it wasn't that much left of it.

Instead she turned towards him, nailed him down with one of her glares and smiled. "Not interested."

"I think I might be able to change your mind."

"I very much doubt that." She got up and went to throw away the rest of her food.

"I could keep this up just to watch your ass when you walk away," he yelled behind her.

She knew that it was a quote from somewhere but she couldn't remember from where and just gave him the finger over her shoulder.

He kept following her around all day. She wondered why he suddenly was so fucking persistent, he usually stayed away from her. Finally she was fed up. She was standing in front of the school, waiting for Skip.

"Why now?" She asked when Chris came up to her again, giving her another one of his bad lines.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hinting and been all but subtle but today you've been like a pimp on my ass. Wanna tell me why?"

"You usually have that fag with you. Today you were all alone and just..." He let his eyes wander over her from her feet and up to her head. She felt a sudden need for a shower. "... damn hot. And here you are, waiting for me."

As if on cue, Skip drove up in front of the school but she didn't move. She turned towards Chris. "Know what, if you still want to in five minutes, I'll go on a date with you."

Chris' face had the biggest smile. "Hottie, why wouldn't I want that in five minutes?"

She felt Skip come up behind her. "Problems?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"No. No problem." She turned to Chris. "Anything you wanted?"

Chris wasn't a small guy and he was a football player, but he wasn't massive. Skip was massive and when she turned and looked at him she noticed that he could have almost as grim face as her dad. Not as grim. No-one could do that, but it was pretty good.

Suddenly he smiled. "Oh, is this the guy who wanted a blowjob?" He said and looked at her. He kept smiling when he turned his attention back to Chris. "I suggest you move along."

Chris took off and Grace turned and put her arms around Skip's waist.

"Wanna get out of here?" Skip said after making sure that Chris kept walking.

"Yes." She said and followed him to his bike. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting rid of him."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

-o0o-

When they came to the clubhouse, Skip watched Grace run up to Peter who was waiting for her. They sat down in the couch and started to plan their trip again. Peter had apparently told his parents that Grace had hit a parked car and that he had been very stressed about that. Grace was mostly offended that he'd said she'd done something so stupid.

"Hap wants you," Tig said when he saw him and pointed towards the dorms. Skip took his coffee and went to see what he wanted. He almost held his breath when he opened the door but Happy actually smiled when he saw him.

"Hey, Skip. How's my baby girl?"

"Good. Met that Chris today," he said as he sat down in the armchair he had seen Grace drag to the dorm the night before.

"Guessin' he wont be a problem then?"

"Not sure, I'm guessing your mean look is worse than mine and that didn't stop him." Hap made a grimace when he moved around. "Do you need anything, pills or something?"

"Nah. Took a couple, they'll kick in soon," he said. "Could give me some water."

Skip got some for him. "Did you see anything of those guys?"

"Nah, regular white guys. No fucking idea what that was about. We'll figure it out and I'll find them." Skip was sure he would. Happy took another sip of the water. "Jax said you'd stick around for a while."

"Yeah. Til you're on your feet again."

Happy was quiet for a while then he looked at him with a serious face. "You take care of my girl."

"I will," Skip nodded.

"And if I find out that you've been cheating on her, or did anything that would hurt her. I'll kill you."

"I know." Skip had no doubt that he would.

"She's wort the best and someone who's like you brother isn't."

Skip felt an urge do defend Tiny. That what he did wasn't uncommon. Most guys did it. But he'd known from the start that he'd never get away with that if he was with Grace and he didn't really care.

"I wouldn't do that."

"You better not."

"Listen." He sat up slightly in the armchair. "I wouldn't go after another brothers daughter and... you know." He took a deep breath. "She's... Grace, she's special. I know that and I'll treat her right."

"All I wanted to know," Happy said.

They talked for a while and for he first time he didn't feel like he was being evaluated. They were just getting to know each other.

They were interrupted by Grace and the way Happy lit up when she enters the room made Skip like him a little more.

Grace sat down on the bed. "Are you two being polite towards each other?"

"You know me, Sugar. Always polite." Happy said and Skip swallowed a laugh.

"Sure you are." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

They were interrupted again when Ava opened the door behind them. "Hey. How are you?"

"Ok. Got shit from Chibs though."

Ava smiled. "Yeah, me too. Said I had to leave you alone tonight and ordered me to sleep at home."

"Asshole," Happy laughed and Skip got up. "Take Sugar with you. If I can't have my wife here tonight I'll spend some quality time with her now."

"Oh, please take me with you. I don't want to be here for this." Grace took his hand.

They walked outside and when they were in his dorm she turned around. "Did he threaten you again?"

"A little, nothing I didn't deserve," Skip answered while pressing her agains the door and locking it. He leaned down and kissed her and in a second her hands was inside his t-shirt, stroking his back.

He moved her away from the door towards the bed. She removed his cut and t-shirt along the way and continued with her own t-shirt. He leaned over and kissed her while stroking her breast with one hand and unbuttoning her jeans with the other.

As she laid down on the bed she pulled of her bra and he slid his hand into her pants.

"Oh my god." She mumbled and pressed her hips against him.

After taking off her jeans and the underwear he kissed his way down her body again, taking special notice of her breasts. He moved further down and placed her leg over his shoulder before kissing the entire length of her inside thigh. Grace trembled slightly and Skip couldn't hold back a smile. He looked up at her and carefully stroked his beard against her leg.

"Ready?"

"Yes, _please!_" she sighed.

He blew over her seam and she buckled her hips towards him. He had been right, when she got over the embarrassment she was a firecracker and he loved it. Skip had never disliked to go down on girls but he had never liked it more than with Grace. He loved how she almost melted into the bed and moaned like she couldn't believe how good it was.

He took his time even if it felt like he was going to explode in his jeans that all of a sudden felt like they were a size too small. He wanted to learn what she liked the most so he moved his hands over her behind, squeezed it slightly and to the inside of her thighs again and moved her legs so she spread them even more. He alternated between licking her with the flat of his tongue, dipping it inside her and circling her clit. It didn't seem to matter what he did, she liked all of it.

When her breathing became more erratic he moved his mouth over her clit and moved two fingers inside her. Her insides clutched around them and he moaned at how fucking tight she was. He ran his fingers along the roof of her insides to find the spot and knew he had hit it when she let out a lustful shriek.

Grace had thought she was prepared for how good it would feel this time. Then his fingers hit a spot inside of her and she slammed her own hand over her mouth and screamed into it as she came. He didn't stop either, he kept moving his fingers and tongue. Finally he moved up to her face but his fingers were still insider her, only moving slowly back and forth. The feeling was incredible and she wanted him, not just his fingers.

"Please." She mumbled against his lips.

"Not satisfied?" He chuckled.

"No. I want you."

He froze up and then he kissed her again. "Are you sure? It'll probably hurt like hell."

"Are you trying to scare me?" She said as she moved her hands down to his jeans, unbuckling them and finally found it. It was throbbing in her hand and he groaned when she stroked it.

"No." He kissed her again. "Just want to make sure you know."

"Ok. You told me." She put her arms around him and kissed him, moving her hips towards his and he responded with a deep sigh, running his hands through her hair to the back of her hand and kissed her even deeper. Playing with her tongue and tasted her mouth. She had never even known that kisses could feel like this.

Skip wanted her, he wanted her bad but he was worried. He could just barely get two fingers inside her and he was... big. He knew that and he had avoided virgins for quite some time since it usually was more hassle than it was worth. But this was Grace and it wasn't like he would tell her to go out and fuck some other guys and then come back to him. He didn't even want to think about her with other guys.

On the other hand; this was about as relaxed and wet as she could possibly get. He moved his hand back down to her opening and tried to prepare her for him.

Her hips buckled and she moaned into his mouth. His dick was throbbing and he was pretty sure he wouldn't last long. Something that was probably just as well.

"If it hurts bad you're going to have to tell me," he said. He didn't want to hurt her more than necessary and wanted to make sure that she understood that he would stop the second she asked him to.

"That massive?" She said with a smile and he kissed her again.

"I'm a big guy, it's proportional." She laughed and then bit his lower lip.

"Please."

He took of his pants and underwear and she eagerly helped him. He found a condom and rolled it on while sucking on her breasts.

He held his dick and placed it at her entrance and then carefully slid it over he clit and back down again. She groaned impatiently and moved against him. Well, she obviously really wanted this.

Grace felt like she was about to explode and she tried to move against him.

"Eager." He chuckled and she cursed him silently.

"Stop teasing me. Please."

And she felt him press. He moved up and started to kiss her while carefully moving back and forth just at her entrance. It felt like he came a little further in every time. The feeling was unbelievable. She could feel her insides stretch to accommodate him but it wasn't painful. With a sigh she put her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Skip was at his limit. She was fucking killing him and he was scared he'd hurt her. She was extremely fucking tight and he moved until he felt the barrier inside her. He stopped and kissed her.

"Ready?"

She looked slightly confused but nodded. He held the outside of her thigh, moved down to cover her mouth with his, kissed her for a while then he pushed.

Grace had to admit it. He had been right. It did hurt, like hell. Her eyes were closed and he was lying perfectly still, he only let go of her leg and moved his hand to her face, gently stroking it and kissed her again. Still not moving.

"Grace?"

"I'll be fine"

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No." She said and put her arms around him. "Just give me a couple of seconds."

He placed featherlight kisses and kept stroking her face and she she finally felt herself relaxing. His hand went down in between them and he was once again circling her clit.

Skip was doing his very best to not show her how much this was getting to him and when she finally seemed relaxed and moved her her hips against him allowed himself to move. Shallow thrusts to begin with and then he tried to get deeper inside of her.

"Jesus fucking christ," she suddenly mumbled, "you're not all in, are you?"

Her eyes were closed and he laughed dryly, it wasn't even close to all of him. "No." He kissed her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not that much, just stings a little."

"Let me know if it hurts."

She only nodded and he kissed her again and kept rolling his hips towards her, trying to get deeper inside. He placed his hand on her behind and kept his moves slow, in a pace that would ensure that he felt when it might hurt her.

To Grace, this wasn't as good as when he was giving her head but she liked the feeling of him inside of her. It didn't hurt that bad but it did still sting a bit. And she felt extremely filled, she couldn't fucking believe that it was more to him than this.

Then he stopped and she opened her eyes to see why. He smiled at her.

"That's it." He had a strained tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Was that it? Did he come? She hadn't even noticed and he had made a lot more sound when she gave him a handjob and he came.

"All in."

"Thank fucking God." She mumbled and he laughed.

"I did warn you. It'll be easier next time and you'll like it more and more." He kissed her neck and started to move again.

Grace was starting to enjoy it, even if it still was a bit uncomfortable. He was speeding up slightly and his breathing got heavier. Then he paused and seemed to hold back a tremble. She grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"You don't have to wait for me to come." There was something grateful in his eyes when he nodded so she assumed that he was close.

He moved his hand down to her clit again and that's when it started to get quite good, really good even. Her hips moved automatically agains him and a moan escaped her throat.

That slight moan did it for Skip. He felt it building up in his balls and a few thrusts later he came, he pushed a couple of times and then rolled down next to her. She put her arm around him and he pulled of the condom. He couldn't help noticing some blood.

"All good?" He asked and looked at her.

"Yes. But I think I'll be sore tomorrow." She hugged him. "It got better towards the end."

"Good." He rolled to his side and put a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did warn me." She moved her head and kissed his palm. "Besides, you promised that it would get better and better."

"That's what they tell me." He kissed her forehead. "Think you'll be able to straddle a bike?"

She moved around a bit and then looked at him. "Maybe. But I don't want to leave yet."

They talked for hours and when they finally got up so he could take her home he noticed the blood on her thighs. He knew that it probably had been unavoidable but he still felt like an asshole. He kissed her and they walked outside. The bar was empty something he was quite grateful for. It was late and they didn't need to know that she had been there all night.

He started the bike and once she was on he turned his head. When she put her tongue out he laughed.

He didn't miss the slight groand when she got off the bike in front of her house. After taking off her helmet she put it down on the ground and walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer and she kissed him.

She caressed his face and looked him into the eyes. "I think I'm madly in love with you."

It felt like his heart skipped a beat and he kissed her once more before looking at her again. "Good, 'cause I know I'm madly in love with you."

"Next time some girl talks about wanting a big dick I'll tell them a couple of things." She said and he laughed again.

"In time, you'll fucking love it and I'll remind you of today when you nagged about it."

"Nagged?" She said and glared at him but she smiled.

"Nagged." He nodded. "Go inside and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Pick me up at school?"

"Absolutely," he said and gave her a final kiss before she left. He looked at her until she was inside and then he started the bike.

-o0o-

With Dad at the clubhouse there was no one up to wait for her, something she was very glad for. She went up to her room, peeled of all her clothes and walked into the bathroom. He crouch was sore and she noticed blood on the inside of her thighs. She smiled. She wasn't a virgin anymore and as much as it had hurt she was happy they had done it.

She stepped into the shower and washed off. After putting in a hair mask she took down the shower head and aimed it between her legs to rinse off the blood. She shouldn't have done that, it stung like a motherfucker. She washed off the worse and the blood on the thighs before rinsing the hair.

The bed felt great and she leaned over and took the phone from her nightstand and called Skip.

"Miss me already?" He answered the phone.

"Yes," she admitted. "Just wanted to say goodnight again."

"Goodnight, beautiful."


	14. You don't want to get involved

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm always greatful for all the follows, favs and Reviews and you know that by now. At least I hope you do._

_This time I would also like to thank all of you who are just reading. I know I have two stories going but I've had over 30,000 hits and 10,000 views this month which is fucking amazing to me! So thank you for reading my stories!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: You don't want to get involved**

When Grace woke up the next morning and threw her legs over the edge of the bed the dull pain between her legs reminded her of what had happened and she smiled.

Going to bed with wet hair was never a good idea and it took her quite some time to be able to even put it up.

Peter was in the kitchen when she came downstairs.

"Don't you have a house and a family of your own to bug?" She asked while pouring herself coffee and sat down.

"No-one ever gets shot in my family. Just loads of paper cuts and splinters, pathetic," he said and gave her a scone. Her mom was obviously in a 'I need to cheer my family up'-mood, that was the only time she made scones.

"Yeah, librarians are real dare devils." That earned her a kiss form her mom and a laugh from Lemmy.

"I think I've found a car for us to buy." he said and she stared at him.

"I kind of doubt that. You don't know the first thing about cars."

"My dad's old car."

"We can have a look at it." It was an old Volvo and those were usually quite easy to fix, something that was a plus if you're going on the road with it. Alway easier if you could fix it yourself rather than needing some software to even figure out what was wrong with it. On the other hand it drank gas like bikers drank beer.

"He'll probably give us good price. Or you could just give him your pleading looks and he'll give it for free."

Ava laughed again and gave Peter a hug. "Yeah, 'cause a girl with eyes like hers doesn't need to pay for anything."

Grace frowned. "Too bad I had to choose a gay friend because you don't ever buy me things."

"Hey! I ate a worm for you." Peter kept pointing that out. He was quite proud about it. "And I'm still called Wormy for it."

"True, very true. Sorry."

"Why did you do that?" Lemmy asked. "I mean, if you weren't in love with her or anything."

Grace realized that Lemmy had never asked that, he of course knew that Peter had eaten a worm, everyone knew that but Lemmy had never asked why.

"She was the coolest kid I had ever met, and soooo pretty. Like a Pixie. Even I wasn't in love with her I wanted to be her friend." Peter smiled at Lemmy. "It was totally worth it."

They took off for school. She had a hard time focusing, not only because of Skip, more that there wasn't much time left of school. She couldn't really see the point in making an effort.

When they sat in the grass for their lunch, Peter gave her a knowing look with a crooked smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You usually just throw your ass down, but you're not today." To her own terror she could feel herself blush. Peter broke into a huge smile. "Oh, my! Are you finally rid of that hymen?"

"Shut up!" She said and took a bite of her sandwich.

Peter started to laugh. "You could be the bravest woman alive. He is massive."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is." She drank her coke. "Massive."

Peter leaned forward and kissed her cheek but didn't say anything else. That was another reason she loved him. He always understood when there were things she wanted to keep private and never bugged her about it.

-o0o-

Skip worked in the garage all day and dryly concluded that it didn't matter much what you did for a living. Work was always boring.

Most of the charters had adopted the same plan, to have a legit upfront business and since they were all bikers, quite a few of them had a garage. Rouge River didn't, it was such a small town that it would hardly make it worth the effort. Instead his dad owned a road construction company with Sisco. Even if working a garage was kind of boring it still beat inhaling asphalt fumes by a landslide.

He looked at the watch and turned to Jax. "I need to pick up Grace. I'll be right back."

"Sure. Tell her we got work for her." It was all he said. Skip put on his cut on and went out to the bike.

He was a bit early and sat down on the bike and lit a smoke while waiting for her. She came out with Peter and they were in the middle of a conversation so she didn't notice him at first. She didn't notice Chris walking behind her, looking at her ass, either. When he looked up, Skip stared him down and smiled as the kid hastened his steps and disappeared into the parking lot.

"What are you staring at?" She asked when she slipped her arms around him.

"Chris." He smiled and handed her his cigarette. "Jax said you could work if you wanted to."

"Good. Need the money," she said and handed the smoke back to him. He threw it on the ground and put both arms around her.

"How are you?" He finally asked.

She had a slightly more careful stride in her walk than she usually did. He didn't think anyone who didn't know would notice it. But he noticed it and all he could think about was that he had been her first. He liked that. He also liked to think about all the other things he would show her in the future.

"All good." She kissed him. "Come on, we need to pick something up a my house first."

He waited outside as she ran into the house and noticed a can of something in her hand that she shoved down the backpack before getting up behind him when she came back outside.

"What was that?"

"Glitter."

Skip was quiet for a few seconds before turning his head to look at her. "This wouldn't have something to do with Juice, would it?"

"Maybe." Her eyes were sparkling. "Just go. You don't want to get involved."

"No. No, I don't." He was going to stay away from all of that.

It was the first time he had seen her work in the garage. He had seen her run into it and drive cars back and forth, but not work. She knew what she was doing and he was quite impressed.

When he was done she was sitting in the back of the garage. Completely focused on a set of tools in front of her. He assumed it was Juice's tools. Tig was standing next to her, giggling like a little school girl.

"I'm going to hit the shower. Thought I'd pick up some chinese, want some?"

"Yeah," she said but didn't even look up she was so focused on covering every part of Juice's tools in a pink glitter.

He came back with the food he heard her in his shower. He argued with himself for about two seconds on how gentlemen behaves, then he looked behind the curtain. Grace, naked and wet in the shower was more than enough for him to get a hard-on. When she turned around she had a very naughty look.

"Too bad you already had a shower."

He immediately started to take off his clothes. "No harm in having another one."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

When he stepped inside she pulled him down for a kiss.

"If you're rubbing glitter into my hair we're going to have a problem."

"Maybe just a little."

She kissed him again and he felt her hand grabbing his very had dick. "If you keep that up I might forgive you."

She laughed and pushed him up against the wall, her hand still around his dick.

A while later they were on his bed eating the food in nothing but their underwear. He was pretty sure that the handjob he got in the shower was all he'd get that day.

When she had finished the food she laid back and pulled him down with her.

"How sore are you?" He asked between kisses.

"Pretty sore."

"Want me to kiss and make it better? I'll be really careful."

"I'd like that."

He worked his way down her amazing body and finally carefully liked her nub. "That ok?"

"More than ok," she mumbled. "Again."

"Greedy girl," he laughed but did as she asked.

-o0o-

Grace was next to Skip and he was about to fall asleep so she kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to dad."

"Hmm," he mumbled and she got up and got dressed.

Happy was awake and she laid down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey, Baby Girl. You ok?"

"Fine. Just tired."

"How was your day?"

"Ok. School, work, the usual." She mumbled and she felt her eyes fall together. "Already miss our sessions," she said. "Miss riding with you."

"Doesn't he take you on rides?"

"Not the same." She was extremely tired.

"Miss that too." He said and she felt him kiss her head.

Happy smiled when he heard Grace's breath get heavier. He noticed that her hair was damp and he assumed that she had showered. He didn't want to ask her where or with who even if he had a pretty good idea. He was also trying to ignore how carefully she had sat down on the bed as oppose to the way she usually threw herself down everywhere. That was something he didn't even want to think about.

Skip was growing on him though. He was serious about Grace and he understood why she was special. Not only because she was his daughter and the child of a brother. That she was and amazing person.

Her breathing was very heavy and she was obviously asleep. He got his phone and called Chibs. Not that he really minded her sleeping next to him, but if he could choose, he would prefer Ava there. And she was eighteen, it was a bit weird to sleep next to your eighteen year old daughter.

Chibs walked in. "Slammed the kids door, he's on his way."

Skip came a few minutes later, it looked like he had just woken up and Happy nodded towards Grace.

"Take her to your room."

"What?" That woke him up. Skip was staring at Happy, he felt quite satisfied when he noticed the slight panic in the kids eyes.

"You're half asleep, you're not driving her anywhere and the rest of them are probably piss drunk. Take her to your room. I'll let Ava know where she is."

"Ok." He said and moved over to the side of the bed and stroked Grace's hair to wake her up. "Come on. I'll take you to bed."

She opened her eyes and looked at Happy and he nodded. "Go with him. You can't sleep here."

She just nodded and kissed his cheek. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Sugar. I'll see you in the morning."

He watched her walk out next to Skip and Chibs sat down in the armchair. "I'm actually not that drunk," he smiled.

"Shut the fuck up." Happy said. He didn't want to explain himself to Chibs. From the looks of it, Grace was so sore she wouldn't do anything today anyway. Or she'd already done it. Again; he didn't want to think about that.

"Just sayin'." Chibs lit a smoke and handed it to Happy. "Don't forget to text Ava."

"I won't."

"Guess we're ok with those two now."

"She could do worse." Ava had pointed out that given Grace's upbringing; she'd never go for anything else than a biker. It was probably true. Ava had also said that girls usually went for guys that reminded them of their dad. So it was probably all his fucking fault anyway.

"Are you really going to let her go on a road trip with Wormy?"

"I was hoping he'd stop her."

"Still could. She might move up to Rouge River, walk around barefoot and give birth to hairy gnomes."

"She's not fucking moving."

Chibs laughed. "I'm kiddin'. Just saying. Graduation is two months away, lots can happen."

"She's not getting knocked up."

"Probably not. Tara and Gemma took her to the gynecologists to get her pills."

Happy almost choked. "They did what?" He couldn't fucking believe it!

"You know how those two are."

"Fucking hell! When did they do that?"

"Day after her birthday."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I know everything, brother." Chibs smiled. "At least your not becoming a granddad yet."

Happy just glared at Chibs. 'Hairy gnomes', fucking asshole. "She not fucking moving."

"Probably not, Rogue River is a dump. She'd hate it." He put out the cigarette. "On the other hand you might have to get used to the idea of having him here."

"I'll deal with that when it becomes an issue," Happy said. "Now get the fuck out. I need to sleep."

Chibs laughed and got up. "You do that. See you tomorrow bro."

Happy laid awake for a while after texting Ava, thinking about his girl a few rooms down the hall in that big guys bed. It didn't bother him half as much as it used to. Still bothered him quite a lot though.

He was trying to follow Ava's advice about not holding her in a too tight leash. He still would have preferred her with someone who wasn't a biker. Skip had promised him he'd take care of her and he was going to hold him to that promise. He fucking would kill him if he hurt her. But being a biker meant quite a few risks and he was already afraid of what would happen if Skip had to do time. Or if he was killed.

Happy had already thought about what would happen if Skip wanted to transfer to Charming. None of the others would vote against it, if for no other reason than for Grace's sake. There were other reasons though, he would be a welcome addition.

He sighed to himself. He would probably vote for him as well. He hoped that it would take some time, this was going pretty fucking fast as far as he was concerned. He couldn't really blame Grace thought. Not like he had taken it slow with Ava when he met her.

-o0o-

Grace woke up and felt arms around her waist. She turned around and saw Skip, sleeping next to her.

She stroke the hair in he face out of the way and kissed his nose. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey," she smiled. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Mhmm," he mumbled and pulled her closer.

"Are you always this slow in the morning?"

"Need coffee to wake up," he said into her hair.

"I'll get you some." She got up and put her jeans on.

The bar was a mess so some of them must've had a party the night before. Two of the Crow Eaters was cleaning up, one of them the waitress from the diner. She looked up at Grace and looked startled for a few seconds. Grace just kept walking.

She found Bobby in the kitchen.

"How come you're always awake this early, even after drinking?" She asked when she stepped inside.

"Getting old," he said. "Don't need much sleep anymore." He turned around and looked at her. "Do I need to keep this a secret or does your dad know you're here?"

"He knows."

"I've seen you sneak out in the middle of the night before. Just thought you accidentally fell asleep this time." Bobby had that fatherly smile. She was extremely grateful that he hand't mentioned it to someone.

"I did. But in dads bed and he asked Skip to get me."

"Wow. Wonder how much painkillers he was on when he did that," Bobby laughed and Grace fell in as well.

"Not sure." She sat down on the counter. "Any coffee?"

"You know it." He took out two cups. "Guessin' you want some for your man. If you wait ten minutes I'll have bread for you as well."

"Sounds good."

"Really wish your mom would come here and make pancakes some morning."

"I'll let her know. Her pancakes are the best." Grace was sipping on her cup. "I hear Tiki is coming by?"

"Yeah. He'll be here this afternoon. He's looking forward to seeing you."

"How's school."

Bobby's son Tiki was a brilliant guy and was studying to become a doctor. Tara'd helped him as much as possible. Grace was really looking forward to seeing him again. He hadn't exactly grown up in the club, his mom hated it too much for that, but he'd been around now and then. He was a few years older than Grace but they'd still been friends.

Fifteen minutes later Bobby made her a tray and handed it to her. "Tell Skip that Chibs need him later."

"I will." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Bobby."

She put the tray on the nightstand, took off her jeans and leand over Skip to kiss his jaw and carefully bit down into his ear.

"Got you coffee and freshly baked bread."

He turned around and put his arms around her. "Nice."

They leaned against the headboard and ate the breakfast. When they were done he slid back down and pulled her with him. He kissed her and she tasted the coffee and the juice.

Skip ran his hands along her side and up to her breasts and she moaned. He wondered how sore she was but decided that she would stop him if she wanted to. He took off her tank top and hooked her leg over his waist then carefully stroke the edge of her behind. She moaned again and pressed herself against him.

One of her hands was on his cheek and the other was stroking his back before she moved it in between them and down his boxers.

He grabbed her ass inside her panties and then continued further down between her legs until he found her nub and she moaned again. He continued until she was soaking wet and then pulled off the panties and she still wasn't protesting. He reached for the nightstand to get a condom when she pulled him back.

"You don't need one."

"Why not?" He really hoped that she wasn't too sore.

"Gemma and Tara gave me pills for my birthday. Just promise me you're cootie free"

He stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled. "Gemma just became one of my favorite persons."

She laughed and he kissed her again and pushed her to her back. He hadn't had sex without a condom in quite some time. He had broken up with his last girlfriend about a year earlier and since then it had mostly been Sweetbutts or very brief acquaintances.

He positioned himself and then slowly pushed, taking it really careful this time as well just to make sure she adjusted herself around him.

"Ok," she mumbled. "You were right."

"About what?" He said and kissed her again. She was wet and tight, the feeling was unbelievable and he moved carefully and smiled when she moaned.

"Better this time." He took that as an ok and pushed once more.

He took it slow and careful while kissing her, playing with her nipples, kissed he neck and sucked on her lips. He wanted her to come this time.

So he worked really fucking hard to make that happen and it was worth it. The look on her face when she rolled back her head and then turned it to bit down in the pillow was enough to send him right after her.

Grace was lying on Skips shoulder with her arm around his waist. She was holding him tight, he smelled great and she inhaled deeply. One thing about what just had happened fascinated her.

"It was different."

"What."

"The orgasm. Felt different."

"How?" He asked and looked at her.

She thought about it for a while. "Not as explosive but much longer, more gradual."

"Better or worse?"

"Just different."

He hugged her tighter. "I'll make sure you get plenty of both in the future then."

"I hope so."


	15. I get distracted

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm still working on sorting all this out and I'm also trying to fix this story so the updates might not be as close as they used to be before, but I'll get there. I'm also trying to finish "Little Talks". Short story; I'm in a bit over my head :D. But I'm sure it'll all be fine._

_Thank you so much for your patience and for sending me messages and ask me when this will be up. Your eagerness really kept me going and I hope you won't be disappointed. I'm getting closer to the point of this story now._

_Also, you can now find me for updates and available for questions on twitter: at R31M4y3r_

* * *

**Chapter 15: I get distracted**

Skip took Grace to school and went back to the clubhouse. Chibs was waiting for him in the bar and handed him a cup of coffee.

"You and I are gonna have a talk to the guy at that house."

"Sure."

"Just talk, feel I'm out. Not even mentioning the shooting. Got it?"

"Got it. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Wanna feel 'im out. We're gonna pretend to look into some parts. We're bringing some guys, in case we get shot at again."

"Sounds good." Skip agreed.

"But if we mess 'im up, Hap is gonna have our balls. He's gonna go medieval on these boys for shooting at Grace."

Skip'd had a feeling Hap would do that and he was gonna do his very best to try to stay at his good side.

The owner didn't say much but the vests made him anxious. Something was off but he and Chibs later agreed that they weren't sure what the fuck that was about.

He took two cups of coffee and went into Hap's room. He was awake and was watching some movie.

"Hey. Got you coffee. Want anything else?"

"Nah. Bobby gave me some food earlier."

He sat down in the arm chair and looked at the TV. "What is this?"

"I have no fucking idea. I never fucking now what it is when Grace gives me shit."

Skip laughed. "Yeah. I took her to see 'Rocky Horror'."

Hap turned around and looked at him. "Sorry." Then he laughed. "Jesus! She could get anyone to do anything."

"Probably," Skip shrugged. "Me and Chibs went to talk to the guy today."

"And?"

"Not much. We just talked. Chibs didn't want to scare him off. Said you'd be very pissed if we did."

"Oh yeah. That fuck is mine."

"We'll find the other guys as well."

"They're mine too, all of them fucking are. Fucking assholes shooting at my girl." Happy growled. For a second Skip almost felt sorry for them. Hap would fucking skin them alive and probably shitloads of things that Skip didn't even want to imagine.

"Better get on your feet soon."

"Yeah." Happy looked at him. "How's my girl?"

"Fine. Took her to school." He cleared his throat. "Thank you... for yesterday." It must've killed Hap to let her sleep in his bed and it was probably best to acknowledge it.

Hap shrugged. "Just take care of her."

The door flew open and Juice walked inside. He pointed at Skip. "Do you know anything about glitter?"

Happy stared at Juice and then back at Skip who suddenly started to laugh.

"Pink?"

"You motherfucker!"

"I had nothing to do with it." Skip held up his hands and shook his head but his smile was still all over his face.

"You need to control your woman!" Juice said and stomped back out.

Happy assumed that this had something to do with the ongoing Grace/Tig v.s. Juice – feud.

"What did they do?"

"Covered his tools in pink glitter," Skip laughed. "I'm staying out of that."

"You better. That shit is gonna go on forever." Happy shook his head. "And you'll never be able to control her." Might as well warn the poor kid but Skip just smiled.

"Yeah. I figured."

Chibs came inside. "Skip. Gonna need ya again."

"You better fucking leave those assholes to me."

"Absolutely. Still need 'im though. Like to have someone huge to duck behind."

Skip nodded and got up. "Enjoy the rest of the movie."

"Fuck you!"

Chibs had apparently really taken a liking to that big gnome. Happy would probably have done that as well if he hadn't been fucking his daughter. On the other hand. He did like him. At least the shit head bothered to come by and talk to him. Not that the others didn't but it did take some balls for him to do that.

-o0o-

Skip had been out with Chibs all fucking day, just talking to people and as far as he could tell; it hadn't made much of a difference.

When he stepped inside the clubhouse, Grace was in the couch next to some guy. He had curly dark hair, glasses and looked quite geeky.

Skip went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"This is Tiki, Bobby's son."

"Hey." Skip extended his hand. "I'm Skip."

"Nice to meet you," Tiki said but he didn't seem to mean that at all.

Skip decided to stay away for a while and just pointed over his shoulder. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Ok," Grace nodded. "I'll see you later."

He went to his room, took a shower and then back out to the bar. Grace was still in the couch with Tiki and that fuck was most definitely hitting on her. She probably didn't notice but that didn't change the fact that he was. He turned to Ope.

"Wanna tell me about that?"

"Bobby's kid. He's had the hots for Grace since she was fifteen. She just never figured it out."

"Where does he live?"

"Seattle, studying to become a doctor." Opie turned around and looked at them. "Don't think you have to worry."

Skip emptied the beer. Grace hadn't even looked at him yet and that did bother him as oppose to the geeks very feeble attempts to hit on her.

He sat and talked to Opie, Tig and Filthy Phil for a while and had a couple of beers then he turned and looked at Grace. Still in the couch next to Tiki who just then stroke her hair to the side. That did it for Skip. He didn't want to watch this shit anymore.

"I'm hitting the sack."

"Night," Opie said and Phil nodded at him.

Grace had missed Tiki a lot and it was really nice to see him again.

"So you and that Skip?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he new?"

"He's from Rogue River."

"How's Happy taking that?"

"Surprisingly well." Grace was still stunned about last night when he'd let her stay the night at the clubhouse. With Skip. She had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on but that made him being ok with all of it even more impressive.

"Never thought you'd end up with a biker."

Grace laughed. "I've never seen me with anything _but_ a biker."

They kept talking and when she looked towards the bar some time later, Skip wasn't there. And Opie and Tig was eying her.

"I gotta go."

"Ok. I'll be here for a couple of days. I hope we can spend some time together."

"Sure." Grace nodded and gave him a hug. She walked up to Ope and Tig. They looked pissed. "What did I do?"

"You kind of ignored your boyfriend," Tig said. "And I have to say, if a guy was hitting on my girl like that I'd beat the shit out of him. So I think Skip did quite well."

Filthy Phil nodded. "Really well."

"Tiki isn't hitting on me."

"Sunshine, Tiki's been hitting on you the last three years," Opie laughed. "He's just to bad at it for someone like you to see it."

Grace was stunned. Tiki? They must be wrong. But at the moment she was more worried about Skip. "Where is he?"

"He went to bed." Yeah. He was pissed. He would've told her if he wasn't.

Grace nodded and took her backpack and went to her Dad's room. She wanted him first. He always listened and even if he probably still didn't like the idea of her and Skip at least he loved her. No matter what.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Sugar." He took one look at her. "What's wrong." Of course he knew.

She laid down next to him. "Has Tiki been hitting on me?"

Happy laughed. "Oh, yeah. Never bothered me though cause he's not very good at it."

"I think a messed up."

He kissed her hair. "Tell me what you did, Baby girl."

So she did. When she was done he kissed her cheek. "Go say you're sorry. Pretty much the only thing you can do, Sweetie."

"Ok." He was probably right. It wasn't much else she could do.

"I'll text your mom."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you, dad." That meant she could stay the night again.

She kissed his cheek and got up to walked to Skip's room. She carefully knocked on the door. This was very new territory for her and she had no idea how to handle this. She waited a while and when he didn't open she knocked again. A few seconds later the door swung open and he was standing in just his jeans and he did not have nice eyes. He was glaring at her and didn't say anything.

Skip stared at her and waited for her to say something, fucking anything. But she just looked at him and all of a sudden her eyes teared up. He sighed.

"Come here." He pulled her in and gave her a hug while closing the door.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest.

"Ok." He leaned back and tilted her head up to give her a kiss. "Don't do that again. I'm not saying you can't talk to other guys and I know you didn't know he was hitting on you..."

"I really didn't." She interrupted him.

"I know. But you could at least fucking look at me."

"I get distracted," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I get distracted when I'm looking at you."

Skip looked at her and laughed. "Yeah? Why?"

She just shrugged and then smiled at him before pulling him down for another kiss.

"You'll tell me one of these days," He said and hugged her again. "Want a lift home?"

"You don't want me to stay?"

"Would your dad be ok with that?" That didn't seem that likely but if she could she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes. He told me to say I'm sorry and then he said he'd text mom."

Skip stared at Grace. Maybe Hap didn't hate him half as much as he thought he did after all.

"Ok. But you're doing the work this time."

She smiled and as usual that made his heart stop for a second. Yup, he was madly in love with her. Also, he was about to have sex with her again. Really something to look forward to.

Grace was riding him and she really liked it. He was half sitting up and had his arm around her waist. Kissing her body and taking special notice to her breasts. Her arms were around his neck and when she came closer to the orgasm he picked up the speed and she leaned down to kiss him.

When she was on his arm afterwards she hugged him. "I'm really sorry."

"I know. You're just used to getting away with everything. And you haven't had a boyfriend before."

"No, I haven't."

"Get some sleep. I'll take you to school tomorrow." He kissed her again.

"You're a nice boyfriend."

"Remember that, Beautiful."

-o0o-

The next day, Tiki was waiting for her outside the school.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to meet you." He was smiling but he looked nervous.

She texted Skip quickly and told him exactly what had happened and that she'd take care of it. It was better if he knew and didn't find out from someone else.

They walked to a café close to the school.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Tiki." It wasn't so much about Skip, more about her feeling bad for Tiki. If she'd known she would've set him straight a lot earlier.

"Why not? Just cause you have a boyfriend?"

She was very uncomfortable. "Yes. But not just that."

"Then why?"

After another deep breath she decided to ask, "Tiki, are you hitting on me?"

He looked startled for a second then it was his turn to sigh. "I... I guess I am. I was hoping... That you'd come around."

"If I'd known I wouldn't have strung you along, Tiki."

"You didn't." He looked up at her. "You didn't, really, Grace."

She nodded. "If you want to... stay away from me I'd understand."

"Wouldn't be that different." He was finally smiling but he did look a bit sad. "I don't. I'll get over it."

They stayed for a while and when they stepped outside the café she noticed Skip sitting on his bike smoking a bit further down the street. She waked up to him and he handed her the cigarette.

"All good?" He asked.

"Yes. We talked."

"And?"

"And, I told him that I had a boyfriend."

Skip smiled. "Wanna give me a 'you're the best boyfriend in the world'-kiss?"

"Hmm. Not sure you are."

"Come here, Beautiful." He hugged her tight. "Wanna go for a ride, clear your mind?"

She nodded. "A long one?"

"For as long as you like."

"I think you might've earned that kiss after all."

-o0o-

Skip didn't talk to Tiki, he wasn't sure he'd be able to without hitting him and the guy wasn't big. It was possible he'd kill him with just one hit. He left after four days and two weeks later Hap stopped him as he walked by.

"Skip." He sat down next to him. "We got some Tacome guys coming for the weekend. About the run and to help us with the other situation."

"Ok."

"Any chance you stay at our place? We got more rooms here but they're kind of shit." He added. "Don't want my girl to sleep in those." He added the last part with a smile.

Skip stared at him. "You're ok with that?"

"She's been staying here most nights anyway. I'm not stupid."

"Didn't say you were. Still something different to let me stay at your house."

"I'm ok with it." Hap stood up. He was still sore but he was ok. "Not sure Lemmy is, but..."

"Lemmy?"

"He sneaks into her room now and then." Skip laughed and remembered the conversation about gaging Ava. "Not just when we get loud." Happy said with a smile.

"I need to get back to Rogue River soon anyway. They miss me and you seem better."

"Does she know that?"

"She knows."

"Just making sure."

Hap walked away and Skip stared after him. They'd talk at leas once a day. Skip went in with a coffee after lunch and he knew they were ok. He hadn't figure out that they were _that_ ok though.

-o0o-

Grace was leaning against her locker while waiting for Peter to get his stuff. She had bought Peter's dad's Volvo. Or rather, Happy had bought it for her after mumbling about safe cars. Lemmy had gone crazy. Another family friendly safe car!

"I wanna see the Everglades."

"Absolutely." Peter agreed. "And New Orleans."

"Shit, there's so much to see. Not sure how we'll fit it all in."

"I think we shouldn't really plan too much." He closed the locker and they started to walk to class. "I mean, we should have some cities as destinations, but more, you know, stop when we feel like it."

"Yeah." Grace agreed. "See the journey as the point and not the destinations."

"Exactly."

"I still want to see the Everglades."

"Agreed." Peter said and put a chewing gum into his mouth. "How's the love life?"

"All good. He's heading back soon thought."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Still, got lucky he stayed this long."

"Getting use to that massive dick yet?" Peter said in a low voice with a huge smile.

"Oh, yes." He had been right about that too. She loved it by now and he did remind her of her nagging about it.

"Did you get us a fancy ride to the prom?"

"Jax suggested Harley's. I tried to explain that it probably wouldn't work with a dress and a tux."

Peter laughed. "Not really. Not even mentioning how you smell after a bike ride."

"Exactely. But Bobby was going to look into it and Filthy Phil said he might know someone." They got into the classroom and sat down. "Mom suggested the Ghia. She's totally obsessed with that car."

"I love your mom, but I don't know."

"I love her too but that's not going to happen."

-o0o-

When she got to the clubhouse later that day she went to Skip's dorm to change into work clothes. He was inside, packing. Her heart stopped for a second. She'd known that he needed to leave soon but she thought she'd get a couple of days to get used to the thought.

"Are you leaving?"

He turned and smiled. "No, not until after the weekend. But they need the room, some guys from Tacoma is coming."

"So they kick you out?"

"They figured I had another place to stay." He moved up and caressed her face. "I'm going to stay at your house."

She stared at him. "Did they just come up with that or did they actually ask Dad?"

"I assume they did because he asked me if I was ok with that."

She got up on her toes. "So you're going to fuck me in my parents house?"

"Oh yes. In all positions," he smiled.

"Sounds good."

Even if Grace preferred to not think about how many women he'd been with before her, she had quickly realized the advantages with him being much more experienced. He had shown her loads of things but never tried to push her. If she said she wasn't ready he immediately accepted it.

"You need to pack up your stuff as well."

"I'm going to work a couple of hours. I'll change here and then take a shower and pack up afterwards."

"Ok. Got your car?" He was on his way out.

She wanted him to stop so she took a low blow. "Yes. My boyfriend isn't picking me up from school as often anymore."

"Sounds like a shit boyfriend." He did stop and turned around.

"I know." She started to take her clothes off to change to her work clothes that made him walk back into the room. She was getting good at this. "I think he just pretended to be a gentleman to get into my pants."

"Can't blame him," Skip laughed and came up to her, putting an arm around her waist. "Looks like you got some good stuff in those pants."

"According to him; the best." She held his neck and jumped up to put her legs around him.

"I bet, but since he's not picking you up and shit, maybe I can convince you to hook up with me instead."

"I don't know." She said absently while playing with his hair.

Skip kissed her neck. "Still madly in love with me?"

She drew her thumb along his nose and lips. "Yes." He kissed her before putting her down.

"Get to work. I got some business later but I'll see you at your house."

"Ok." She put her clothes on and gave him another kiss before going to the garage.


	16. Naked and terrified

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Seeing that you have all been so patient I'm publishing the next chapter a lot faster than I had planned. I looked through it and this was a part that I didn't change much. Also, I want to get this story going! I have so much in store for you! But I needed to take it slow and properly establish Grace and Skip but you seemed to have liked it._

_As always; thank you for reviews, favs and follows. You are amazing!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Naked and terrified**

Skip was sitting in on Church that Friday together with the Tacoma-boys. It was more discussions about the run but also about the guys who shot Hap.

"How did Grace and Wormy take it?" Kozic asked.

Skip knew that Kozik used to be a Redwood, actually had been twice, so he assumed that he knew Grace quite well.

"Fine. Both of them." Jax said.

"Really?" Kozik asked and looked at Hap who nodded. "I knew there had to be some qualities in him if Sunshine bothered to keep him around."

The others laughed, Skip included.

"She's a picky girl." Hap said and then looked straight at him. He took that as a huge compliment. Only compliment Hap had ever given him when he thought about it.

"Have we had any more clues to what the fuck that was about?" Kozik continued.

"Skip and I went there to talk to the owner. Just very general things, feel him out. Something was off." He leaned over the table and looked at Skip. "What do you think**?"

"He seemed worried. Guess we could squeeze him a bit." He shrugged then something hit him. It had been rumbling around his head for the past weeks and all of a sudden it fell into place. "Or have a look what else he's selling."

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

"Not sure. The owner was worried. The guys who shot at us where white, or more like white trash. According to Grace it was an older car, probably 90's, not in that good shape that they took off in." Skip continued.

"She saw it?" One of the Tacoma guys asked.

"Heard it," Hap smiled and looked really proud.

"That is one of the reasons I love Grace." Tig mused. "All sorts of qualities to that girl."

"Worried owner, whit trash in an old shitty car," Jax summed it up and smiled and nodded towards Skip. "Are you thinking crank?"

"Not sure, but it doesn't add up to someone who's there for spare parts to vintage cars."

"No, it doesn't." Jax agreed, he looked at Chibs. "Get someone to stake it out. If there's someone selling drugs that close to town, I want them shut down."

When the meeting was over, they moved out to the bar. The prospect, Moby, handed him a beer and Chibs came up behind him.

"Good thinking," he said and patted his back.

"Just realized while we were talking. It didn't add up. It might have been a coincident that they were there after all. Not that it matter. They took a shoot at us because they knew who we were."

Chibs nodded and Jax and Hap came as well. Chibs turned to them. "We'll send the prospects up there to stake it out. See what we can find out."

"I'm pretty sure that's it. Kid's right, it's the only way it adds up," Hap said and took a beer as well. He probably shouldn't drink but Skip wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Need to find out if there's anyone behind it all," Jax said.

"I can do that if you give me some time with the guy." That was Happy and Chibs laughed.

"I bet you can."

"So, are the rumors true?" He heard behind him and turned around to see Kozik glaring at him. "You hooked up with Grace?"

"Yes." He couldn't really thing about anything else to say.

"And you're ok with this?" He said to Hap who shrugged. "Oregon. Are you on of Big Al's kids?"

"Yes, Skip," he said and extended his hand.

Kozik finally smiled, took his hand and hugged him, patting his back. "Good to meet you. Where's Grace?"

"At home."

"Bring her by tomorrow." He directed that to him and he noticed that Hap tried to hide a smile.

"I will."

Kozik looked at him, from his feet to his head. "Has anyone tried him in the ring?" He asked pretty much anyone in the room.

"I have," Jax said and took a sip from his beer. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Happy looked at Skip who was a bit uncomfortable and then smiled at Jax's comment. He had missed the fight since he was giving Grace a lift home at the time, but he had heard about it. Not only was Skip huge, he could apparently throw a punch as well.

Skip kept growing on him. Not only because of how he was with Grace. He was smart, like his comments on the shooting during the meeting. According to the guys he'd been on runs with he did his part, he kept his eyes open and he had to give it to him; he hadn't flinched when someone opened fire at them. He had simply drawn his gun and then took off after the guys. After yelling at him to look after Grace. He really liked that part.

"Not even you, Hap?" Kozik asked. "Seriously, the guy hits on your daughter and you don't take him up in the ring?"

"Not to sure about who was hitting on who." He answered and smiled at Skip who looked quite embarrassed. "I threatened him and Grace told me to back the fuck off."

Kozik laughed. "Wow! This man's got some serious balls if you threatening him didn't put him off."

"Like I said, not sure who was going after who." The second he'd given Grace the go ahead he'd known that the kid didn't stand a chance. He had been right. Shit; he'd taken her to see that shitty movie just 'cause he knew she liked it about three days later.

One of the Tacoma-guys looked at Skip. He was quite fit, still smaller than Skip, but most guys were, and in his thirties. Then he smiled. "You up for it?"

Skip smiled. "Sure." He took the mans hand.

"Joey." He said and they all started to walk outside.

Happy put an arm around Skip's shoulders. "Try to protect that pretty face, it would kill Grace if you ruined it." Skip just laughed and started to pull of the clothes on his upper body.

Tig helped him to tape up the hands and Happy moved to stand next to Jax. "That good?"

"You and Tig might have had a chance when you were in your prime. I didn't and I'm pretty sure this guy is toast as well."

"Are you saying I've passed my prime?" Happy glared at him.

"Fuck. I think I might be to young to have seen your prime."

"Fuck you."

They stood next to the ring and when word got around about an upcoming fight it got quite full. The Crow Eaters drew closer as well and Tig had one under each arm.

Bobby was next to him. "You missed the one against Jax, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You'll like this," he smiled.

Bobby was right. Skip was good and didn't take Happy more than a minute to realize that he must be a trained boxer. The other guy wasn't bad, he got quite a few blows in as well but it didn't seem to get to Skip at all, he just kept hitting back and finally Jax tapped Bobby's shoulder.

"Break it off before Skip kills him."

Hap grabbed two beers and walked up to Skip who was sitting on a table and unwired the tape from his hands. He handed him one of them.

"Thanks."

He sat down next to him. "You've trained boxing."

"Yeah, quite when I was eighteen."

"Why?"

He shrugged and drank from the beer. "Loads of reasons. And around that age you need to make up your mind. Either you go for it or you quit. I wasn't bad but not good enough to get very far."

Happy nodded. A Crow Eater came up to them with more beers and tried to hand it to Skip. Getting up in the ring usually put you on their radar big time. Skip shook his head and held up his bear.

"Already got one."

"Can I get you anything else?" She smiled and pushed forward her chest, not very subtle girl.

Happy chuckled and Skip shook his head. "No." When she walked away Skip turned to him. "Shit, I would've thought she had gotten the message by now."

"Whatta you mean?"

"She's a waitress at that diner where I used to meet Grace. Told her there that I wasn't interested and she knows that I'm with Grace."

That pissed Happy off. Those bitches should know better than that. "I'll take care of it."

Skip looked at him and then shrugged. "She's your daughter." At least he knew when his opinion didn't count.

Happy went after the girl and found her inside the bar. He took her arm and walked toward the dorm.

"I heard you never spent time with us," she said with a shy smile and started to pull down her panties.

"I don't," he said and she looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. "If you ever push up on my daughters boyfriend again, I'll have you gang raped and then I'll make sure that you never get to show your festering pussy in this clubhouse again. Is that clear?"

She tried to nod and finally managed to get the word "Yes" over her lips.

He dropped her and she fell down on the floor. "Make sure the other bitched know that goes for all of you," he said before opening the door and stepped outside.

Bobby gave him a strange look when he came back out in the bar. "Did I just see you take off with a Crow Eater?"

"She pushed up on Skip."

"Oh," Bobby said and Chibs laughed. "I'm guessing she won't be doing that again?"

"No." Happy agreed. "Doubt that any Crow Eater will ever hit on him again."

Skip came inside and smiled at the guys patting his back. When Joey got up to him he gave him a hug and the said a few word to each other. Then he was at their side.

"I'm heading to your house," he said to Happy.

The Crow Eater he'd just had a talk to came walking from the dorm. She had been crying and when she saw Skip and Hap she looked down on the floor and hurried pass them. Skip looked at him.

"Alright then." Skip gave him a hug. "See you all tomorrow."

-o0o-

Grace was asleep and woke up by the shower being turned on. A while later Skip came into her room and got into bed. She put her arms around him and felt him suddenly flinch.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just got challenged and he hit me a couple of times."

Grace turned on the bed light and when she adapted to the light she looked at him. He had a bruise on his cheek and a couple on his chest. She shook her head. If you got challenged you couldn't pass up, she knew that. Well, you could, but it was frowned upon.

"Who?"

"One of the Tacoma-guys. Joey." He pulled her towards him. "And your dad scared the shit out of that Crow Eater who works at the diner."

"Why?"

"She hit on me. It pissed him off."

Grace wasn't surprised. His overprotective drive would apply to anything that would hurt her feelings. And that bitch hitting on Skip did hurt her feelings. "What did he do?"

"No idea. I didn't ask." He put his hand on her ass and grabbed it. "Come here."

She got up on him and straddled him. "Want me to kiss and make it better?"

"Yes, please," he smiled.

She caressed his face and kissed the bruise on his cheek and kept kissing him in a trail up to his nose and finally down to his mouth. "Better?" She whispered still with her lips agains his.

"Yes." He moved his hands up to her face as well and put her hair behind her ears. "Thank you."

"Wanna fuck me in my parents house again?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

He sat up with her still in his lap. That way they were face to face and he grabbed her neck and kissed her. None of them had any clothes on, she had been naked since she knew he would come later and he just came from the shower.

His fingers found all her sweet spots and he watched her intently while he was touching her, now and then kissing her body.

She moved herself agains his hand and suddenly he just shifted slightly, making her impale herself on him.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed and he moaned as well. She sat still for a few seconds with her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You are so smooth," she mumbled.

"I know," he said and kissed his way up her throat. "I love to surprise you."

She started to move while looking him in the eyes. She held them open for as long as she could but when she got closer she couldn't anymore and he flipped her around to her back.

He stopped moving. "Open them again." She did and he started to move. "That's my girl. Keep them open." He wouldn't let her move away her gaze, every time she did he stopped moving. It was extremely intense and she was so close the entire time but he kept stopping.

"Please," she finally said and he smiled, stopped moving and kissed her. For a long time.

"Want me to let you come?"

"Yes."

He leaned on his elbow with his arm behind her neck and grabbed her ass with his other hand and moved again, long thrusts while gradually picking up the speed. She felt it building up and then she came.

Skip felt her contracting and when she started to moan louder he kissed her until he felt his own orgasm coming. He laid down his head next to her.

"God damn it, Grace." He grabbed her ass even harder and then he came. He held her tight and moved to the side. She looked up and he kissed her. "I love your eyes."

"Thought you loved my pussy."

"I'm quite fond of that too." That was and understatement to say the least. "But I do love that I'm the only one who's been there." He'd never thought that it would make a difference to him. He had never before even thought about that. With Grace it mattered, she was all his.

She smiled and kissed him. "I like that as well." And as if she read his mind she continued. "I like that I'm all yours."

She moved around until she found a comfortable position and sighed. "Good night," he said and kissed her hair.

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

In the middle of the night he woke up and heard Grace talking. She sounded upset and suddenly she sat up and screamed, it was a very loud.

"Grace?" He said. She stared at him and hyperventilated but he wasn't sure if she's awake. He put a careful hand on her shoulder. "Grace?"

The door swung open and Ava came inside. "Grace."

"Shit!" Skip said and tried to cover himself up. To make matters worse, Happy came in right behind Ava. Suddenly Skip was terrified. "I have no idea what happened."

"Nightmares." Happy said and picked up his jeans from the floor and threw them at him. He used them to cover himself and looked back at Grace who was in Ava's arms. She was shaking, talking but he couldn't make out any of the words.

"Is she awake?" He asked Ava.

"Yes." Ava said. She was stroking Grace's hair and then looked at Happy. "You can leave, honey. She'll be fine."

Skip took the jeans and went into the bathroom and put them on. When he came out he sat down next to Grace. She was looking at her hands and he took one of them.

She looked at Ava. "I'm ok. You can go as well."

"Sure?" And Grace nodded. Ava gave her a kiss and then she got up and left.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he took her chin and pulled her head up to make her look at him.

"Got nothing to be sorry for."

"I have nightmares sometimes."

"You don't say." He put his arm around her. "Think you'll be able to fall asleep?"

She laid down and he got down next to her. "Talk to me."

"At the moment I'm just terrified of seeing your mom tomorrow."

"Why?" Her arms circled him and he hugged her closer.

"She just saw me naked."

"What?"

"You pulled the cover with you when you sat up and she ran inside. Actually, you dad might have seen me naked as well."

Grace started to laugh and looked at Skip who suddenly started to laugh as well.

"I'm really sorry that they saw you naked." The nightmare had been about Jonah. They always were and had been for as long as he could remember.

He laughed again. "I was mostly scared that they thought I'd hurt you. Terrified to be honest, when Hap came running I fucking freaked out."

That made her laugh even harder. "Naked and terrified. Not a great combination."

"What do you want me to do next time it happens?"

"Just hold me and talk to me."

"Ok. Good to know." She was glad he had asked and felt embarrassed that she hadn't told him that it could happen. But he seemed ok with it. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not now. I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep then."

"Take of the jeans. I won't have another nightmare tonight."

"Fine. But I'm keeping my boxers." He kissed her. "I'm never sleeping naked in your house again."

-o0o-

Skip woke up before Grace and when he kissed her she just snuggled closer but didn't wake up. He got up and went down to the kitchen.

Ava was sitting at the kitchen with her back towards the door and he halted in his steps when he saw her. She had a nightgown with thin straps and he could see a big part of her back. There were scars all over it, covering it and up towards her necks were bite marks. He'd known that Grace's dad had been abusive but this was a lot worse than he had imagined. It wasn't that strange that Grace had bad nightmares. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Good morning. Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure what to say. Between his dick and her back there was a bit too much at the moment. When she started to laugh silently he was pretty sure that she was thinking about the same thing and he smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be. None of us thought about you being there last night." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Let's never mention it again."

"Agreed."

He went to the counter to get some coffee and just then Happy walked inside.

"Hey," he said to Skip and then leaned over Ava who was sitting at the table again. He ran his hand along the back of her neck and down the nightgown and kissed her cheek. "Morning, babe. Where's Lemmy?"

"He's already had breakfast and went to Thomas."

"Grace?" He looked at Skip who turned his eyes from Happy's hand at Ava's back.

"Still sleeping."

Happy nodded. Skip was still getting over that... affection from Happy. He'd seen him all protective and hugging Grace but that hand over Ava's back was... surprising. He didn't get that too add up with all the other things he'd heard and seen with Happy.

Happy was still walking a bit uncomfortably. "How's the wound?"

"It's fine."

Ava roller her eyes and looked back into her book and Skip had to bite his cheeks to not laugh out loud. He sat down at the table and Hap gave him a part of the news paper. Apparently they had their breakfast in silence. He was very ok with that.

"I'll make some breakfast for Grace and you can take it to her." He looked up at Ava and nodded.

"We're gonna go and talk to that guy today."

"The owner?"

"Yeah." Happy looked a bit excited which was a bit disturbing. He looked at Ava and she just looked at Hap, shook her head continued with the breakfast tray for Grace. That was one amazing woman, Skip concluded. Hap looked at him and smiled even bigger. "We'll do it in the afternoon. I want you with us."

"Sure."

"And Chibs wanted you for something as well."

"Ok." This should be an interesting day.


	17. Make him talk

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, I'm extremely thankful for you response and for reading my story. A special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person. Let me know if you have any questions._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Make him talk**

When Grace woke up she could smell coffee and noticed Skip sitting next to her holding a cup and flipping to a paper. She giggled and he turned his attention to her.

"Morning, Beautiful." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "What's so funny?"

"With a coffee in the hand and flipping through a paper you look even older."

He glared at her. "I had a cup for you but I think I'm going to keep it now."

"Whatever you say, cradle snatcher," she said and pulled the cover closer around her.

"Cradle snatcher?" He stared at her.

"Chibs use it."

He leaned over her and put his cup on her nightstand and then pulled down the cover. "If you keep that up I'll shave off the beard."

She turned around and grabbed him. "No. I love it."

He pinned her down and rubbed his chin to her side and then laid down on top of her. "How much?"

"Enough to never tease you about having a younger girl."

"Will you tease me about looking old?"

"-er," she quickly replied.

"What?"

"Old-er. Maybe... thirty. That's not old."

"Do you want your coffee?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"Yes, please."

He sat up and gave her a cup that he picked up from the floor. She looked over the edge of the bed and saw a full pot of coffee, juice and sandwiches as well.

"Sit up," he said and she did, leaning against the headboard.

He took his cup and then put the tray on the nightstand instead and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She grabbed a sandwich.

"Thank your mom. She even put the paper on the tray."

"Oh. 'Kind mom'-mode."

"Be nice," he said and kept flipping through the paper.

"Wow! You just sounded like dad," she laughed. "What's going on between you and my mom?"

"She saw me naked. I'm trying to keep on her good side so she doesn't mention it to me. Ever."

Grace laughed again. "Didn't think you were such a prude."

"How would you feel if my dad saw you naked?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "Mortified." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't really your fault." He smiled at her. "Kozik wanted to see you today so I promised to take you to the clubhouse."

"Sounds good." She leaned against his arm and looked down into the paper with him. "How's the ribs and the cheek?"

"Fine. I've had worse."

"Did you kick the guys ass?"

"Yup," he said and she saw the slight smile.

"That's my man." She turned and kissed his upper arm.

There was a careful knock on the door and then Ava came inside.

"I'm taking Leon to the mall and dad is going to the clubhouse."

"Ok." Grace held up the cup. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"No problem, honey." Her mom looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." She put the cup to the side. "We're going to the club as well. I wanna meet Kozik."

"Don't piss Tig off," Ava said with a wave when she left.

"Piss Tig off?" Skip asked when the door closed.

"I once promised Tig that I'd always like him best of the two of them."

Skip threw the paper down on the floor and put his arms around Grace. He had no idea how she'd done it but she had wrapped everyone in this entire charter around her finger. "You've just twisted the head on everyone in this club. Haven't you?"

"You've got your skills and I've got mine." She snuggled closer to him and looked very satisfied.

"I didn't stand I chance. Did I?" Happy's comment from the night before, about who hitting on who was very clear to him now. Not that he minded.

"Nope." She looked up and he kissed her. "Your dad showed me a picture of you and Tiny when I was six. I thought you were cute."

"Cute?"

"And you were sitting on the bike. I liked that."

Skip looked at Grace. He knew which picture Grace meant, his dad still had it in his cut. "I'm glad I got to sit on the bike then. I had to fight for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Tiny was really pissed that he wasn't on the bike."

"I would've gone for you anyway."

"Sure about that?"

"Absolutely sure." She put her hands on his cheeks. "You're much sexier and you looked hot when you were fixing your bike. Even if you glared at me when I told you what was wrong with it."

It took Skip a few seconds to understand what the hell she was talking about. Then it hit him. "Were you checking me out when you were thirteen?"

"Why did you think I showed myself off in all that make-up?"

He remembered that part as well. She'd had a full make up made by one of the sweetbutts and Happy'd sent her to wash it off the second he saw her. He hadn't known it was for him. That wouldn't have mattered though. She was thirteen and extremely annoying.

"Little tease." Skip stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her. "Come on, we should take a shower before we go to the clubhouse."

She pouted and glared at him. "You showered last night."

"We had sex and I was terrified after that. I need a shower." He knew why she was pouting and she would get some. Just not in bed. "Come on, babe."

"Don't call me 'Babe'. That's what dad calls mom and it's... weird," she mumbled when he pulled her out of bed.

"Come on, _Beautiful_." That granted him a smile from her. "That better?"

"Much."

She came with him and he turned on the shower and started to take his clothes off then watched her do the same. He kissed her while backing into the shower, bringing her with him.

After working her up until he legs were shaking he lifted her up, wrapped her legs around him and fucked her against the wall. He had been wanting to do that for some time.

While still inside her, holding her against the wall he kissed her ear and whispered. "See, no reason to pout."

"You had me worried."

"No need. I'm going to do this very thoroughly over the weekend."

"You better." She shoved her face into his neck. "I'll miss you."

"Hey! None of that yet." He felt her nodding and put her down.

They cleaned up and then he pulled on his clothes and laid down on the bed. Knowing chicks, it would probably take a while for her to get ready. And he was right, he kept reading the paper and had read every word in it before they finally left for the clubhouse.

-o0o-

Grace walked into the clubhouse and found Kozik in the coach. He got up and gave her a long hug.

"How's Sunshine?"

"All good," she said and then turn to shake hands with the other Tacoma-members.

"Where's that slugger of a boyfriend?"

Grace pointed towards the door. "Outside." She noticed the very bruised guy coming towards them. "I'm guessing you're Joey."

He halted when he saw her and gave her a huge smile. "And who have we got here?"

Kozik laughed. "She's Skip's girl and Killer's daughter. So I'd take it down a notch."

"Shit. Sorry."

Grace shook his hand. "No worries. Most girls here are usually up for grabs, so I don't blame you."

"I might." She heard her dad behind her and turned around. He gave her a hug. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

She sat down in the couch with Kozik. He had his arm around her shoulders and it didn't take long before Tig was at her other side. She had missed Kozik, he had been one of the guys who hadn't been sentenced to prison and she'd spent quite a few afternoons in the garage with him and the others.

She's spent most of the time with Gemma or Piney but Kozik had still been around. He had transferred back to Tacoma just two years earlier and she missed having him around. She even missed listening to him and Tig nagging each other like an old married couple.

When Skip walked inside Kozik bumped her in the side. "Wanna tell me what that is about." Then he leaned over her and looked at Tig who just shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'about'?" Grace looked at Skip. He was on the phone and sat down in the bar next to Bobby.

"I always thought you'd end up with Peter." Kozik smiled and Grace laughed.

"Peter's gay."

"Hey, if anyone can turn a gay guy, it would be you."

"You'd prefer me with Peter instead of Skip?"

"I'd prefer you with a guy I can beat up." Kozik unwrapped the arm he had around her and pointed towards Skip. "That guy would beat me to a pulp if I tried."

"Really?"

"Should've seen him yesterday." Tig said and took the opportunity to put his arm around Grace while giving Kozik the finger when he protested. "Joey didn't stand a chance."

"He's quite big."

"Not just the size. He's a boxer." Grace looked at Kozik with a surprised face. "You didn't know?"

"No." He hadn't mention that.

Jax came in and waved at Kozik, he stood up and gave Grace a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Sunshine."

"Sure." She leaned against Tig.

"How are the plans for the road trip going?" Tig asked and hugged her tighter.

"Good. We got the main route but we're gonna take things as they come."

"Are his parents ok with this?"

"Apparently his mom did something similar when she was young. Claims it was the best time she's ever had."

"How's Hap dealing with it?"

"He's not. He's in total denial and he thinks Skip's going to stop me. Or that I'll realize that I can't leave him."

"Do I need to worry about you moving away?" Tig was looking at Skip's back when he asked her.

"Not to Rogue River."

Skip turned around, facing her, and leaned his elbows against the bar, looking at her with a smile while still talking to Bobby.

For a few seconds the fact that there was a slammed bar between them disappeared and all she could see was his gray eyes.

"You're a lost cause." Tig laughed and she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"What?"

"Totally lost. If he'd ask you to move, you'd move."

"And if I asked him?"

"Honey, he'd jump off a cliff for you." He kissed her on her head. "That's probably the only reason Hap's ok with this."

"Just wanted to make sure we're on equal terms."

"There's no equal terms in love, Baby Girl," Tig laughed. "Just equal dependence." Then he got up and stroke her cheek. "I remember when I was young and innocent like you."

"Remembering the fifties?" She smiled and he pulled her hair.

"Watch it. I can still kick your ass."

"Think he'd let you?" She nodded towards Skip and got up as well.

Tig looked at Skip and then shook his head. "I'm gonna have to wait until he leaves."

"Still dad to figure out," she said and walked towards Skip.

Skip watched Grace as she walked over to him and when she came closer he reached for her and she put her arms around him.

"What did they have to say?"

"That there's not fucking way I'm moving to Rogue River," she said and he laughed.

"Technically, it wouldn't be Rogue River," he whispered. "I live in Medford."

"Don't think they'd let me move there either."

"I'm not asking you to." He hugged her closer. "Just come and visit now and then."

"Do you have your own apartment?"

"Yeah."

She pulled him down even closer and whispered really low. "Wanna fuck me in your apartment?"

"I wanna fuck you everywhere," he whispered and kissed her on the soft spot beneath her ear. Hap came walking towards them so he eased his grip on her and she turned around.

"Where's Ava?"

"She took Lemmy to go shopping."

"Oh. Bet he's happy about that." He moved closer to Grace. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, dad." She stepped out of Skips arms and got up on her toes and kissed Hap's cheek. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good." He looked up at Skip. "Chibs' waiting for you outside."

Skip nodded and stroke Grace's arm when he left. Chibs was sitting on his bike.

"We're gonna go and see if the prospects are missing something."

Skip laughed. He was so glad he wasn't a prospect anymore. The constant checking up and mocking had sucked. He got on his bike and followed Chibs. The two prospects were stationed not far from the house and they stopped next to them.

"What's happening?" Chibs asked.

"Not much. Loads of people going in and out."

"Let me guess," Skip said. "They're not buying spare parts?"

"Not unless they fit in their pocked."

"You know, they don't often do that," Chibs said and looked at Skip. "How long are you staying?"

"Leaving on monday morning," he answered. "Need to get back."

Chibs looked at the prospects. "You've got thirty minutes to go and get something to eat." They both took off immediately and he and Chibs made themselves comfortable on their bikes. "When did you patch in?"

"Six months ago." Skip answered and lit a cigarette.

"And your brother?"

"About eighteen months ago."

"So you were younger than him?"

Skip smiled. "Yeah. And I'm letting him know that."

"Aye. I bet," Chibs laughed. "Does Lassie know you're leaving?"

"Lassie?"

"The Lass. Sunshine."

"No. I thought I'd sneak away while she's in school." He looked at Chibs who were staring at him. "Give me some credit. Of course she knows."

"Just making sure." Chubs shrugged. "Most of us have kids of our own, but the ones that grow up in the club are special to all of us."

"I know," Skip said. "I grew up in the club."

Chibs flinched and then looked up at him. "Didn't think about that." He turned his eye back to the house. "Got any club kids there?"

"Sico's got an 8-year old daughter, our princess. Her name is Amy. And Mourge's got two boys. 7 and 9 years old."

"Guess we'll have to send our princes there when Amy's older." Chibs had a crocked smile. "To get even."

"Sisco isn't Happy."

"Few dads are." Chibs pointed towards the house. "Look like meth-heads to you?"

"Yeah." They both stood still and waited until the buyers had left. "And they're not carrying any spare parts."

Chibs eyed his watch. "The Prospects should be here soon. We need to get back and let Jax now. We'll leave the prospects for a while and then come back and release Hap on the guy."

-o0o-

Happy looked at Grace sitting next to Peter and Kozik. They were telling him about there plans, probably letting him know when they're going to pass Tacoma. Chibs and Skip came back in and he noticed Grace looking up and smiling at Skip. She was a total goner.

"Kid was right." Chibs said. "Looks like the guy is selling something. Probably meth, considering the customers."

"How the fuck did we miss this?" Tig said, saying what they all were thinking.

"We'll figure that out when we're rid of them." Jax looked toward the table where Grace and Peter were sitting. They were still talking to Kozik. "Sure you can't stick around for a bit longer?" He asked Skip.

"No. They've got some problems at home too. Nothing serious but..." The Kid looked very uncomfortable.

"If we get her to ask you?" Jax said, nodding towards Grace and smiling at Skip. Happy laughed.

Skip shook his head with a smile. "I'll probably be back soon."

"When?"

"Well, if I can convince her to move I'll be here next weekend to pick up her things." Happy chocked on his beer and stared at Skip, almost reaching for his gun. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I don't know, I need to clear it with dad too."

Happy was still staring at him. "That wasn't funny." Skip shrugged and smiled at him. "She's not fucking moving to Rogue River."

"I know, she told me. Before I even asked her. Which I wasn't planning to do. Take it easy."

"I'm starting to really like this kid." Tig said and Opie nodded. "Some seriously big balls on him."

Happy nodded to get Grace to come over. She got up and when she was at his side he put his arm around her.

"What's up?" She smiled.

"We're trying to convince your boyfriend to stay for a while longer," Jax explained. "So I thought I could ask you to ask him."

"Evil." Grace nodded with an appreciative smile. "But honestly. He was planing for a long weekend and he's been her a for weeks. He only got like four pairs of underwear and I've pulled them down far to many times." Happy felt himself grinding his teeth, squeezing Grace's shoulder and Skip drank from his bottle and looked towards the back of the bar. "But if you really want, I'll ask him. I can buy him some new boxers."

"No. We'll figure something out," he said and the others nodded.

"Didn't think so." She walked up to Skip and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and kissed her cheek then she walked back to the table.

"Do I even wanna know what she said?" He glared at Skip.

Skip shook his head. "No. You don't."

-o0o-

"I want Phil, V-lin and Skip on the back in case he gets any bright ideas." Jax pointed towards the back and Skip nodded. "Don't fucking knock him out, we need him conscious." He looked at Skip when he said it and continued by looking at Filthy Phil who nodded as well.

"He'd need a rocket launcher to get passed those fucking giants," Chibs laughed and Skip gave him the finger over his shoulder as he walked away.

The stupid man actually did try to go out the back. He ran into Phil who didn't even stumble and Skip grabbed his neck, bent back his arm and shoved him back towards the house.

"Got someone who wants to have a word with you," he said to the guy and pushed him inside the house.

Happy was waiting inside and placed a chair in the middle of the floor covered in plastic. He pointed at the chair. "Tie him to this."

Opie helped him to do it and then Skip walked over to sit on the counter. Chibs sent out everyone but Jax, Opie, Tig, him and Happy as look out in case some buyer came around.

Happy put on a pair of yellow dish gloves while staring at the guy on the chair. Then he cleared his throat. "My prez over there are gonna ask you some questions and every time to don't answer he's gonna let me use one of my tools." He rolled out his 'bag of goodies' as he called it. "I like my tools."

"I don't know anything, please." The guy looked at Jax when he said it.

"What's your name?" Jax asked.

"M-m-mike."

"Who's behind the meth sales, Mike? I don't think you have the balls to start up by yourself." Jax asked and the guy shook his head and then turned his attention to Happy.

"I don't know. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I should warn you," Jax leaned over and stared into the guys eyes about two inches from his face. "About two weeks ago this guy her," he nodded towards Happy, "was shoot outside your house. He's a little grumpy about that."

Happy picked up a pair of pliers and a scalpel and nodded. "I am a little grumpy about that. Hurts a bit when I do this," he said and punched the guy the face. "So I'm gonna have to use shit like this." He held up the pliers and the scalpel with a terrifying smile. Then he moved closer and just glared at the man. "But that's ok, like I said; I like my tools. I'm however extremely fucking pissed about some guys shooting at me outside your house when I had my Baby Girl with me."

"Y-your B-b-b..."

"Baby Girl," Happy helped him. "My daughter. And Mike..."

Mike swallowed. "Yes?"

"She was scared. I upsets me when Sugar gets scared."

"S-s-s-sugar?"

Happy hit him over the face again. "My daughter. Pay attention, Mike."

Skip smiled. Not that he had been worried but there was no way in hell this guy wouldn't tell them anything they wanted to know by the time Happy really got going. He was already scared out of his mind.

It was like a well rehearsed dance between Hap and Jax. Every comment and facial expression was designed to be as frightening as possible. They knew how to scare and at the same time show exactly how far they'd be prepared to go and how little it bothered them.

Jax sat down at the table next to the chair. "So lets try again, who's behind the meth trade?"

"I can't," Mike was crying. Whoever was behind it was obviously also a very real threat to him as well.

Jax lit a smoke and looked at Hap with an indifferent face. "Make him talk."

"Oh, yes I will."

Skip was able to stand it for about two minutes and then he and Opie went outside. They sat down in on the stairs to the porch.

"Bet that put your relationship in a new interesting perspective." Opie handed him a smoke.

Skip shook his head and lit the smoke. "I was pretty clear on that perspective."

Opie laughed.

Ten minutes later Jax came outside and Tig was right behind him. "We have some new friends in Bakersfield."

"We do?"

"Some pathetic fucking MC who apparently tried to show of the size of their dicks by setting this shit up."

"They're after us? This was the pussiest way of doing that I've ever heard of." Opie shook his head.

"Yeah. We need to get Juice on the job. To figure out who the fuck they are."

"Some new stars?" Skip asked.

"Fallen Ones." Jax sat down next to hem. "Never heard of them."

"Really think a fresh club would get into a dick measuring contest with us?" Opie seemed amazed. "Can't be just one charter but like you said; never heard of them."

Jax shook his head.

"I think I have." Skip turned to Jax. "Down the Mexican border." He tried to remember where he'd heard about it. Then it hit him, it was about five months ago. "Give Quinn a call. He's the one who mentioned them."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. Just said they were a Mexican crew who were trying to get into the US. We didn't ask much. Didn't really concern us at the time."

"Fuck!" Jax turned and scream towards the door opening, "Hap! Any idea where Quinn is?"

"Talked to him last week. He was at home. Noah and him was gonna head up to New York next week." Hap came through the door. He still had the blooded, yellow dish gloves on. "Why?"

Jax nodded towards Skip. "He think he's heard about them from Quin. Some Mexican crew who was trying to get into the US. Said that Quinn could know more."

"I'll give him a call. Got everything you want out of this guy?" He pointed over his shoulder into the house. When Jax nodded he turned around and walked back inside. "Get the prospects to dig a grave."

Skip put out the smoke and put it in the pocked. The others did the same, there was no point in leaving anything behind. Half an hour later, Hap and the prospects had cleaned everything out and they took off.

_Yes. Noah is the Noah from the story 'Little Talks'. Got some more bright ideas while I should be sleeping again and the two different stories take place in the same verse. You'll understand better later._


	18. A princess on a motorcycle

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm as always extremely grateful for reviews, favs and alerts. I'm always available on PM for questions, should you have them. On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: A princess on a motorcycle**

They were at the table. Skip noticed that Hap still had a smile on his face. Juice seemed to notice the same thing.

"Felling better now?"

"Oh, yes," Hap said with a smile that grew even bigger when he took a deep breath. "Much better."

"Glad we can entertain you," Jax said as he sat down. He looked around the table to make sure they were all there. "Did you talk to Quinn?"

Hap seemed to snap out of his daydreaming. "Yeah. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Good. Alone?"

"No. Told him to bring someone."

Jax nodded. "The body?" He looked at Chibs when he asked.

"Being buried as we speak."

"Juice." Juice looked at Jax. "I want to know everything. We got some names, Hap'll give them to you and I want everything. Rap sheets, families, what they own, where they live. Everything!"

"On it!"

"When are you heading out?" He looked at Skip.

"Day after tomorrow."

Jax shook his head. "Had a talk to your dad. He said you had some shit to sort out up there as well and I actually need you there."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. You'll get all the info from Quinn tomorrow and you need to see what's going on up there. Ask around. And you need to fill in the Oregon and Washington clubs. The information is better if i actually have someone at the table when they discuss it. And I'm guessing you'll be back here soon."

"Yeah, I will." Sounded like fun. Or at least something to keep his mind occupied.

"Good. Ok boys." Jax slammed the gavel. "Done for today, be here early tomorrow."

Skip helped Juice for a couple of hours and then he headed to Hap's house.

Grace was already in bed and he put his arm around her. "What was it I owed you?" He remembered very well what she'd whispered in his ear but he wanted to hear her say it again.

"Head and at least two orgasms during sex," she mumbled and put her arms around him.

"Ok." He kissed her. "And thank you. I think I was very close to getting shot for that 'pulling down the boxers'-comment. But thank you."

"Shut up and get down there." She pushed him further down with a smile.

-o0o-

Grace woke up when Skip kept kissing her neck and carefully stroke her breast. He told her he needed to be at the club early and that she should get back to sleep. She wasn't ok with that and pulled him back into the bed when he tried to leave and got a quickie from him.

"You're a horny little girl," he whispered and kissed her while still lying on top of her.

"You're leaving tomorrow. Want my fill."

"I have to go." He gave her a kiss and unwrapped her legs from around his back. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

She heard him in the shower and then she fell asleep again.

-o0o-

Happy was standing at the bar and looked over at Skip and Juice who were sitting at the table with one laptop each. From what he could tell they were getting some info even if Juice claimed that Skip was pretty shit with computers. Skip probably knew more than he did. Happy stayed the fuck away from computers. As far as he'd figured there was no way of beating the information out of a computer.

The door swung open and he the next thing he knew a big man was hugging him. "How's the killer?"

"All good, Quinn." Next to Quinn was his Noah. "Hey, Noah. Heard you were heading up to New York." Apparently he was transferring from Vegas to New York.

"Yeah, my girl is gonna study Art there."

"Art?"

"All about painting and shit." Noah just shrugged. "Is Grace around?"

"She'll be here." He looked at Quinn. "How's Fertile Myrtle?"

Most guys teased Quinn about keeping his Old Lady constantly knocked up the first years and Lisa was still called Fertile Myrtle. Three kids in six years was impressive. Adding the first one and a total of four kids with a man who spent a lot of time on the road, Lisa was basically a legend.

There had been talks that Quinn wouldn't stay Nomad when he marked Lisa but from what Hap could tell; that wasn't something he even considered. And he knew why. He'd spent a few nights at their house once when he was a Nomad and had witnessed when Lisa stomped up to Quinn with one kid on her hip and the other in her hand and told him that he was grumpy and should go for a ride. Quinn had only shrugged and asked Happy if he wanted to go up to Utah for the weekend, they had a job for them. He had thought about giving it to Junior but since Lisa wanted to get rid of him, they could do it. No-one believed him when he'd told them about it.

"Lisa's... she's Lisa. You know her." Quinn answered and Happy laughed. Yeah, Lisa was Lisa but he liked her. Always had.

"And the rest of the clan?"

"Eli's got Lisa's brains so he's on a fast track to University as oppose to this log." He hit Noah who just laughed.

"Not my fault I got your brains."

"And Ruth?"

Quinn smiled and hauled down a scotch but didn't answer the question. Noah laughed and answered the question instead.

"Ruth's got a boyfriend."

"He's not her boyfriend," Quinn said while pouring another drink.

"Sorry. Correction: Ruth is banging a guy." Noah said with a big smiled to Happy. With the fake smile still on his lips he continued. "Or getting banged by him. Whichever you prefer"

"Shut the fuck up," Quinn growled.

Happy laughed. He knew the feeling. "Who's the guy?"

"Some fucking croupier at a hotel. Fucking asshole. Skinny fucking guy with back slick." He glared at Happy who was still laughing. "Wait til' Grace starts banging someone. Then you'll see how fucking funny it is."

"She is." It was surprisingly easy to say it. He pointed towards Skip. "Big gnome over there."

Both Quinn and Noah turned around.

"Skip! What the fuck!" Noah laughed and when Skip looked up and saw him, he smiled.

"Hey. Thought he'd bring you." They hugged. "Long time!"

"You and Grace?" Noah shook his head. "Can't believe the balls on you."

They walked away and Happy turned to Quinn. "They friends?"

"Yeah. Guy kind, don't call each other or that shit just get blasted together when they meet. They're the same age and Big Al spent some time down in Vegas and brought both kids." He shrugged. "So you're ok with it? Grace and him?"

"Yeah. He's ok."

"His not a fucking croupier with a back slick at least. Fucking daughters, can drive you out of you mind."

Happy laughed. "Amen, brother." He held up his glass. "Amen! How's my little girl?"

"Esther?" Happy nodded. Esther had been born while he was a Nomad and he was her godfather. He had no idea how the fuck Quinn got that idea and he wasn't very good at it. Ava took it seriously and they kept close contact. "She's fine. Not so little anymore. Probably be running after boys soon as well."

"Twelve?"

"Yup."

"Not having any more?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope. Lisa said she was done after Esther."

Skip sat down the couch with Noah. They hadn't met or talked in a while.

Just then Grace showed up. Quinn caught her in a hug and they talked before she turned around and smiled at him. Noah got up and gave her another hug.

"You and this big bastard?"

"Yes. Like 'em big." She smiled at Skip and he couldn't hold off a smile as well. "How's everyone?"

"All good. Dad's freaking out about Ruth's boyfriend." Noah sat down and pulled down Grace between them.

"Nick? Ruth told me about him. Seemed nice."

"Yeah. He's ok. But you know fathers."

Grace smiled and looked at Skip. "Yeah. I know fathers." She got up again. "Listen, I was just gonna get dad's credit card for mom and I have to bring it to her quickly."

Skip took her arm and she leaned down and gave him a kiss. "See you later."

"Yes." She turned around to Noah. "I'll see you too. Are you staying a couple of days?"

"Yeah. We'll talk later."

"The table!" Jax yelled and he stole another kiss from Grace before she took off.

-o0o-

"Fallen Ones is a Mexican gang, mostly dealing with blow and pussy. They've been around for about twenty years but for some reason they're spreading into the US now." Quinn lit a smoke and then handed the lighter back to Noah. Apparently he still couldn't hold on to a lighter. For his 50th birthday, Lisa had a lighter installed on his bike.

"Where are they getting it from?" Jax asked.

"According to rumors they're guards at the plantations in Mexico that produces it but I'm not sure." Quinn leaned forward and that was usually a sing that he was getting to the important parts. "They had someone selling the drugs here fort them. Just small players that did it for the cut. Most of their shit used to stay in Mexico or got shipped to Europe. They'll probably want to cut costs and start dealing directly here in the US. It's a big market and that way they don't have to ship it. From what I've heard their pussy business is just in Mexico but there's a new player in Vegas. It could be them. I can get some guys to check it out."

"Do that," Jax said. "So you think they're trying to cut out the middle man in their sales here in US and expand?"

Quinn nodded. "That's what I heard."

"Why the fuck are they dealing _meth_ here then?"

Quinn shrugged. "Haven't heard about meth or them muscling into Cal at all."

Jax pulled back his hair like he always did when he was thinking. "It doesn't make any fucking sense. Why the fuck would they get into meth trade if they're about blow and pussy? They sure as shit don't need the money."

"Could it be to scope us out? See what we'd do and it was a cheap way to do it?" Opie leaned back on the chair and looked at the ceiling. "Someone blows up your meth lab it doesn't cost much. Not for people dealing blow."

Happy took the pack from Juice and lit a smoke as well. Hap stayed out of these discussion. This shit wasn't what he did best so it was better to just shut up. He looked up at Skip who was running his fingers through his beard.

"If that's why, we should probably be careful. They're trying to lure us out." He spoke and didn't seem to realize what he'd done and looked a bit freaked out and Happy nodded at him to keep him going. The kid didn't speak much either but when he did it was something worth hearing. "They're probably expecting us to go out full force and for them."

"Whatta you mean?" Tig leaned over to look at him.

"They want us to strike at them." He looked at Jax. "They're expecting it."

"Instead we should go after the production," Jax had a smile in his face and nodded. "If they're prepared to sacrifice a methlab they won't care much, we stop them temporarily and it buys us more time to figure out who the fuck they are and how they'd rect. They'll know we're on to them. Is it the thin air at you hight that makes you smart?"

"Might be the frequent fucks that keeps his head rather than his dick in the game."

Happy looked over at Tig who said it. That wasn't funny and Tig smiled and motioned at him to come at him. Oh, how he wished that his bullet wound would heal up. Tig was all over his ass all the fucking time about Grace and Skip.

"Ok. Be nice to the wounded old man!" Jax yelled to get the others quiet.

"This is all assuming that we're right about why they're suddenly dealing meth," Skip was trying to get the discussion back on track steering it away from where he was putting his dick. Happy immediately cut that trail of thought.

"I think we are but Chibs and Filthy Phil need to poke around in the streets. According to Mike, they came by his house every two weeks to collect money and drop off more drugs. That gives us ten days. Juice, what did you find so far?"

"Not much. Found some warehouses, a storage and a house."

Happy leaned forward to see what they'd found. If he was lucky the planning would take a while and he'd be able to join in before this shit was over.

-o0o-

Skip said goodbye to everyone and stepped out of the clubhouse. He'd hardly seen Grace all fucking day. They were at the table most of the day and ordered in chineese around eight. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the night but he couldn't back out of this. He wanted to be apart of the plan and also needed all the info so he could spread the word up north.

"Hi, Sexy. Got a girlfriend?" Grace was sitting on the picknick table with her feet on the bench.

"Yeah I do. Sorry."

"Has she seen you today?"

"For about ten minutes."

"I thinks she's breaking up with you then. Wanna hook up?"

He moved to stand right in front of her, grabbing her hips. "I don't know. She's pretty hot."

"Yeah?" Her hand went up under his t-shirt and she grabbed his belt. "How hot?"

"Really fucking hot." He leaned over and kissed her. "So I'm sorry. Not hooking up with you."

He felt her fingers inside his pants and she rand them over the tips of his dick. "Wanna give me a life home then? Before that girlfriend of yours comes around?"

They both heard the door open and her hands slipped out of his pants.

"Hey, Sugar." Happy said and lit a smoke. He turned his attention to Skip. "Take her home. When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning," Skip answered.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Happy said before turning around and walked inside again.

"You should probably go inside and say goodbye to the others." Grace jumped down from the bench

"Already did." He put his arm around her and moved them towards his bike.

"I wish you stayed until you birthday at least."

"My mom would take of my balls if I was here for my birthday." It was two and a half weeks later, on a wednesday. "Thought I'd come the weekend after."

"Sounds good." She put on her helmet and waited while he started his bike and then she got on. When her chin was on his shoulder she kissed his ear.

-o0o-

Grace held Skip hard while trying to catch her breath. They had started in the shower and it was hours later. When they weren't having sex, they were talking. He told her about the members in Rogue River, about his family, everything. She told him about her family and also about growing up with Happy as a dad.

"He mentioned he used to draw on you."

"Yeah, I tried to persuade him to do a tattoo on me when I was six. He agreed to paint on me instead."

"What did he do?"

Grace smiled when she remembered. "A princess on a motorcycle."

Skip looked at her and laughed. "Fitting." He kissed her nose. "What else?"

"Anything I wanted. I pretty much constantly had something drawn on me until until I was in my teens. He did it now and then when I got older. It was his way of making me talk when something bothered me." He had done that. Picked up the pens, started to draw on her and then talked to her to make her talk when he knew she was trying to hide something. "He didn't do the first Muerte skull though. THat was Freddie."

"The tattoo-artist."

"Yeah, when I was six and mom got her Crow-tattoo. He did it while I was waiting."

"How did he come up with that?"

"I asked him to do something really cool and he did that. I've wanted one ever since." She felt Skips hand on her breast, circling her nipple. "Tell me about yours. This one."

On the back he was working on a tattoo similar to the ones Jax and Opie had. That had become something of a standard among members who had grown up in the club like Jax and Opie had. Basically showing that the cut was not just a thing they put on, it was a birthmark. Skip's wasn't done yet and he had other's as well. An anarchist A on his left chest and on the other was four rectangles in different hight. That was the one she was pointing at. The other's wasn't briansurgery to figure out, but she had no idea what the rectangles was.

"It's the Black Flag-logo. I like that band and a black flag is also a common anarchist symbol."

"I don't think I've ever heard them."

"I'll send you some songs." He said and leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be. I understand."

"Sure?"

"I might not have a reaper tattoo and I'll never get one, but I grew up in this club as well. Dad ran out on me more times than I can count." She pulled him closer. "I understand. I'll always understand."

She felt his hands between her legs and she closed her eyes. "Sore?"

"Not that sore," she said in an exhale.

He took his time with her, it was slow and he kept kissing her almost the entire time, stroking her everywhere. He held her hands above her head when he came, holding his face agains her neck. He was still for a while before kissing her neck and then put his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she mumbled. "But it's not that long."

He laid down next to her and she put her arm around him.

"Can I ask you something?"

She knew what it was about. "The nightmares?"

"Yes." She hadn't realized that she was loosening her grip around him until he hugged her. "I saw you mom's back. Was that Jonah?"

Her mom had stopped caring about hiding the scars years ago. Grace knew it was because of Happy.

"Yes." Grace sighed and wasn't looking at him. He kissed her.

"You don't have to. It's ok."

"No. I want to. I'm just not sure how." She pressed her face against his chest. "Mom always made sure I was safe but sometimes she couldn't get me out of the apartement and when I was younger and we didn't live close to someone she trusted, I hid." That had thankfully only happened twice. "She never screamed but I could hear him."

She stopped talking and Skip didn't say anything either. Then she felt his hand on her cheek and he tilted her head and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"When I was a kid I dreamt that he came and told me it was all my fault and now when I'm older..." She wasn't sure what the dreams really was about. It was more his presence and then... "He chases me and keeps swinging at me with his knife. He tells me that..." He was going to do the same thing to her as he'd done to her mom. But she couldn't say it out loud. The screaming usually started when he went for her pants. It seemed a bit sick to even dream about something like that. Dreaming about being raped by your father. Freud would have a few things to say about that.

"Don't finish it, Beautiful. I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be." She snuggled closer, she was getting tired and didn't want to fall asleep. When she woke up he was going to leave. "Talk to me."

They kept talking until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep.

Skip was awake for a little longer. He looked at Grace, sleeping on his shoulder and stroke her hair out of her face. She moaned in her sleep and hugged him closer.

He had no idea how this would work out. The two of them. At the moment he didn't care, he'd be happy with any time they got together. He looked over at her alarm clock. 3 am, he needed at least some sleep before he had to hit the road so he rolled over to his side, still holding her and put his nose into her hair. It was his new favorite position to fall asleep.

-o0o-

Someone was pulling his beard and he opened his eyes only to look into Grace's blazing blue ones.

"Breakfast." She smiled and jumped out of bed.

He put on his jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and followed her downstairs.

After breakfast he went back upstairs to pack the last things. When he turned around Grace was in the doorway, looking at him.

"I'll miss you." She mumbled and he picked her up and kissed her, for quite some time.

"I'll miss you too."

A slight cough from the stairs made him turn his head and Happy was looking at him. "Chibs, Juice and Filthy Phil are going with you until the members from Rouge River meet you up. Don't want you to go alone."

"Thanks."

He picked up his backpack and took Grace's hand as he passed her on the way out. She followed him outside where the others were waiting for him.

When he was on the bike she smiled at him and he pulled her in for a last kiss.

"Call me when you get there," she said.

"I will."

She looked around at the others and then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm still madly in love with you."

"Good. Stay that way until I come back," he said and then they took off. He took a last look over his shoulder and saw her with her hands in her pocked and Happy holing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_The story of Quinn and his Old Lady Lisa (Fertile Myrtle) is in "Little Talks"._


	19. That's a nice jawline you got there

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm sorry for the delay. That little thing called life tends to get in the way sometimes. On the other hand; this is a long one. There was no good way to split it.  
_

_A big thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. A special thank you to the guest reviewers and those who have disabled their PM since I can't thank you in person._

* * *

**Chapter 19: That's a nice jawline you got there**

Grace's life went back to normal. School, work and Peter. They both spent time at the clubhouse, just as they always had. The only difference was the phone calls with Skip. Everyday, sometimes just short ones and others went on for hours.

Once Skip was away she realized that Peter was very busy with something and he admitted that he was seeing someone but it was all very secret. He promised to tell her all about it really soon.

When she came out from the school on Thursday, Happy was on his bike waiting for her.

"Should you be riding?" She asked. He was still sore and quite stiff in his movements and she didn't want it to get any worse because of her.

He eyed her. "You wanna ride or not?"

"Stubborn." She got on behind him but avoided to put her arm against his left side. He noticed it and turned around to glare at her again. Happy didn't like it when people was fussing over him.

He took her to the park and they sat down at their usual bench but he didn't buy her ice cream. He didn't even offer and it bothered her.

"You didn't buy me an ice cream this time."

"You want one?" He said with a smile. "You hardly ever eat all of it anymore."

"No. But you didn't offer." It felt weird, he always bought her ice cream without asking her if she wanted one. She looked at the pack of smokes he was handing her and took one. "Thank you."

"I'll buy you one next time," he said while lighting her cigarette. "You seem ok."

"I am ok."

"Can I maybe hope that you're ok because you don't miss him and you're gonna break up with him?" He lit his own cigarette and she noticed the smile. He didn't mean it, he was just messing with her.

"No."

"Shit."

"I thought you were getting over that. That you liked him." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around he waist.

"I do. He's great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just don't want any guy with you."

"Dad! That's horrible, you want me to be alone, die alone and be devoured by my cats."

Happy laughed and gave her a kiss on her hair. "No, I don't. Is he making you happy, kiddo?"

"Yes. Very. It's his birthday next Wednesday."

"What are you giving him? If it's anything that could be considered a sexual favor, I don't wanna know." She looked up at him.

"I was going to ask you about that." Happy stared at her in horror and she laughed. "Not sex. About a present, normal present. I need your help to come up with good ideas."

"I'll think about it," he said and seemed to calm down.

"I was quite impressed with you."

"What?"

"That you were ok with him sleeping at our house, in my bed."

"Mom talked me straight. I was going to put him in the guest room."

"Really?"

"She got pissed." He smiled but looked a bit uncomfortable. She sensed that they'd fought over it and Happy didn't like to fight with Ava any more than Grace did. It was easier to fight with Happy since you got your frustrations out. "My argument about your virtue didn't impress her since I let you sleep in his bed."

She leaned her head against his shoulder again. "Don't think about it, dad." His cheek was against her head. "What did you do to the Crow Eater?"

"Told her to stay away from him."

"Betting you used slightly harsher language."

"I did."

"Maybe some physical contact?"

"Maybe."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. They needed to be reminded of their place." Once in a while some of them forgot it but it was mostly Gemma or Tara who had a talk to them. "I did warn him. If he cheats on you, I'll kill him. No matter what you say, I'm not going to let you be with someone who hurts you like that. 'Cause I know it would hurt you."

"If he cheats on me you're going to have to beat me to the punch."

"That's my daughter," he laughed.

"Are you ok with us then?"

"Yes. I like him." That was a lot coming from her dad. "If you're in love with him, he's gotta be something special. You've got good taste."

"Chose you and your bike above anyone else first time I saw you."

"Exactly." He hugged her. "Tell me what else is going on."

-o0o-

Skip was on a lunch break, sitting on the curb, smoking. His dad sat down next to him.

"Your birthday tomorrow."

"I know that but thank you for reminding me."

Big Al punched him on his bicep. "Don't be an ass. You can take the day off if you like."

"Nah. No point. Besides, I'm only working tomorrow, I'll be hungover on thursday and leave in the afternoon."

"Hey, you're not a prospect anymore. You're working all the time and doing runs and all that other shit. And you've been away for the Redwood business as well. Just thought you might need some time off."

"I'm fine, dad. Really. I'll just save those days for later."

"Fine. But if you change your mind, just give me a call."

"Sure." There was no point in arguing with his dad. It was easier to just show up in the morning.

Tiny came walking and wasn't in his work gear. "Yo! I'm heading out."

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Tiny sat down next to him. "Got a pick up." He took the smoke from Skip. "And I need to get you your present."

"Really? You can just pass the gas station on your way to the clubhouse tomorrow."

"I'm getting you the best present this year," Tiny said and looked offended. "So you need to treat you big brother nicely."

"Best?" Skip was very skeptical. Tiny was the worst buyer of presents. He had never managed to give something he really needed so about five years earlier they agreed on buying each other gift cards for gas. It wasn't necessary anymore since they both had jobs and could afford gas anyway. They just kept doing it since none of them could be bothered.

"Tellin' you bro. You're going to be in awe and owe me for months. It'll be your best present this year."

"Doubt it."

Tiny laughed and got up. "I'll bet my beard on it."

"You're on." Skip stood up as well.

He followed his dad home after work. His mom was planning the party for the next day and was ordering sweetbuts and some other Old Ladies around as if she was general Patton. He gave he a kiss as he walked inside, took a beer and went outside and found his dad in a chair on the porch.

"Staying out of trouble?" He asked as he sat down.

"Your mom sent me out, apparently I'm useless when it comes to planning."

"Wonder how you manage to run the entire club?" Skip laughed.

"I'm not going there, not when she's like this."

The yelled them inside for dinner and sat down next to Skip.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"When's the lady coming here to meet you?"

"I don't know, mom," he said while still eating. "She's coming when she's going on the roadtrip at least."

"Are you _really _going to let her do that?"

Skip was surprised, he'd had some remarks about controlling his woman but he never expected them from one of the least controlled women on the planet. "Are you kidding?" He finally laughed.

"She'll be away for two months and you've been bad just these weeks."

"I know that, both of it. I'll meet up with them a couple of times."

"Leave the boy alone." Al finally butted in.

After dinner he went home. It was a studio apartment with a small kitchen. He took a shower and laid in bed to watch TV for a while. He tried to call Grace but she didn't pick up and he finally fell asleep. When he woke up it took him a few seconds to understand why. Then the second knock came from the door.

"Skip!" It was Tiny. Skip glanced at the clock, it was 12 am and he hoped that Grace was still up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said on his way to the door while trying to find his clothes. He yanked the door open. "Seriously!"

"Picked up your present."

"You can give me the gift card tomorrow."

"I think you want this present now," Tiny said with a huge smile and then stepped to the side. Behind him was Grace.

"Grace?"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Missed me?"

"Yes." He hugged her and looked up at his brother. "Thank you."

"Told you it'd be good," Tiny said before waving and leaving them alone.

Skip moved Grace into the apartment and closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"As oppose to my shitty boyfriend, I would never miss his birthday," she said with a smile and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Was I your boyfriend when you had your birthday?" Skip kept pushing her her further inside while they were talking.

"Were you extremely happy that I was legal?"

"Oh yes." He pulled of her hoodie. He wanted her out of all her clothes as fast as possible and then he wanted to lie next to her and talk all fucking night. He was not going to work tomorrow.

"Did you want to come to Charming and fuck me?" She stepped out of her shoes and started to unbotten her jeans. He wasn't the only one in the room who was horny as fuck.

"Yup" He pulled off her t-shirt.

"If you that desperately want to fuck the virgin daughter of one of you fellow brothers, you better be her boyfriend." She unbuttoned his jeans and when she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear she stopped, looked up at him and smiled. "Were you waiting for me or am I just a very lucky girl?"

"Took a shower when I came home." He kissed her and she pushed him agains the bed and he sat down. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a couple of birthday presents for you. It's technically your birthday so I thought I'd give you the first one." She sat down on her knees between his legs and he moaned when she grabbed his dick.

"I think this might be my favorite present ever."

-o0o-

Grace woke up and felt Skip's arm around her and his chin agains her head. She turned around and pushed her face into his neck.

He snored and hugged her closer.

"Happy birthday." She said into his neck. He leaned back and looked at her and did that thing he did often and stroke the hair out of her face.

"I might have to shave of my beard."

"What? No!"

"Made a bet with Tiny. He said his present would be the best this year."

Grace laughed. "Tell him a gave you a blowjob."

"That's true." He kissed her. "Wait here and I'll go get breakfast at the café on the other side of the street."

"Nope. Your birthday. I'll get it for you."

As soon as Grace had left the apartment, Skip picked up the phone and called his dad.

"You knew she was coming."

"_Of course I did."_

"You didn't tell mom?"

"_Are you kidding me? She'd give you so many hints you'd figure it out in less than an hour."_

"That is true." His mom had been very eager to see Grace and she wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut if she'd known she was coming. "I'll see you at the clubhouse."

"_Six. Don't fucking miss it. Your mom's been planning for weeks."_

"I know. We'll be there."

"_Good. I'll see you there."_

Grace came back with a huge bag.

"Jesus! How much breakfast did you buy?"

"Bought enough for all day. We're not leaving the bed." She took off her jeans and the hoodie and got into bed.

"Take off the rest."

"What?"

"My birthday. You're having breakfast naked." He said and she took off her t-shirt and underwear as well.

Grace sat down next to Skip. Breakfast in bed with him was one of the things she had missed most. Mostly because it usually included sex after breakfast.

It did this time as well and he took her from behind. Leaning over her, kissing her neck and had his finger on her clit.

"I missed you," she moaned.

"Good." He sucked on her earlobe and she was about to come. That made him move faster and harder until they came together. He laid down on his back and pulled her with her. "This could be my best birthday ever."

"Could be?"

"It's not over yet."

"Short of you getting shot it should be your best birthday ever," she said turned around to hug him. "Do you want your other presents?"

"Yes."

She climbed over him and walked out to the hallway and came back with two presents, still naked and he looked at her with a smile.

"Are you checking me out."

"You can bet that nice ass of yours that I am. All the fucking time."

She sat down on the bed and handed him the presents and watched as he opened the first. He took it out and looked at he with a smile.

"A knife?"

"Well, you got me a gun and dad said you had a pussy knife. That a direct quote 'Kid's got a pussy knife'." She leaned closer and kissed him. He looked at it and as far as she could tell, he liked it. According to her dad it was a good one. "He said my boyfriend needed a proper fucking knife."

Skip put his arm around her. "It's great."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's really nice." He moved on to the next on and when he opened that one he stared at it and then at her. Jax had helped her with it. It was a bullet with her name on it in thin gold chain. "Wow!"

"Jax used to have one but he said he was ok with you having one now. Apparently Tara wasn't crazy about the idea of him walking around with a bullet around his neck."

Skip kissed her again. "And you are?"

"I'm more crazy about my name on it. Just so other girls know what kind of a girl I am."

That made him laugh. "I love it. Thank you."

They spent the day in bed just as he had planned, around five he sighed and turned to look at her. "We need to take a shower before we get going. And pack your stuff, we'll spend the night at the clubhouse."

"Ok." She followed him into the shower and after she dried her hair and got dressed. She would've prefer to spend all night with him in bed but hopefully they'd get the weekend for that. When they were in the hallway he kissed her and she was soon pressed agains the wall with her legs around him

"Shit. We need to get going before I drag you back to the bed." She could only nod and then they were finally on their way.

-o0o-

Grace was nervous. She had met most of them and knew some of them, but it was a different to meet them with Skip.

He held her hand when they walked into the clubhouse, not two minutes later she was sitting next to Megan, Tiny's fiance, and she was telling her about the wedding.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Megan said with a firm grip on her hand.

"When is it?"

"August."

"Sure, of course." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Big Al. She got up. "It's really good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Sunshine." He put his arm around her shoulder. "So, is Megan telling you about the wedding?"

"Yes, I was just invited." Grace smiled and saw Linda coming towards them. She hadn't met Linda in years.

"Grace!" Linda gave her a hug. "Let me have a look at you." Linda leaned back and looked at Grace. "Well, you are as beautiful as your mother. How is she?"

"Good, all good."

Skip was at the bar with his brother and the other members.

"What did she get you?" Tiny asked with a smile.

"A knife and a necklace."

"Chicks and jewelry. At least you got a knife too," Morgue muttered. "Was some silly shit with her name on it?"

"It had her name on it," Skip nodded and held it up. Tiny leaned over.

"A bullet?" Then he laughed. "That's not silly. That's really fucking great."

"Think Jax used to have that," Sisco laughed. "But in a longer chain."

"She said that. He helped her with this." He turned around and watched Grace next to his parents.

"Are you going to leave her with them?" Sisco asked and nodded towards them.

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah, Megan'll talk about weddings and if you leave her long enough with Linda, she'll start talking about how beautiful your children will be."

Skip took a deep breath. "You're right." He took his beer and walked over to Grace and the rest of his family. "All good?" He asked and put his arm around her waist.

"She's fine, mom hasn't worked up to her prime yet," his dad said and smiled at him.

"Good." He moved Grace towards the bar. "I'll take you away from here before mom starts her crazy rants."

"I wasn't going to." He heard her yell behind him.

"Sorry." He looked at Grace when he said it.

"Don't be. None of them threatened to poke out my eyes or to kill me," Grace said and Skip nodded.

"Yeah, guess my parents seem quite good compared to Happy."

"And my mom saw you naked." She put her arms around his waist and giggled. Grace hardly ever giggled. "I think you owe me some terrible moments with your parents."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No yet." She kissed him and the guys at the bars howled. He flipped them the bird.

He had a great time and Grace blew them all away. The only ones who didn't like her was the sweetbutts. They glared at her, probably realizing why he hadn't been with any of them for a while.

He sat down with Morgue and Tesla for a while and then found Grace in the middle of a poker-game.

"Are you guys scamming my girlfriend?" As he sat down next to Grace and then he noticed the pile of poker-chips in front of her. "What the fuck?"

"She's winning." Sisco didn't seem all that pleased about it.

"I'm quite good at poker," Grace gave Skip a kiss.

"Sisco knew what he was getting himself into." Al pointed out as he came up behind Sisco. "She beat him in poker when she was six."

Skip looked at Grace. "Really? When you were six?"

"Clark taught me when I was a kid," she smiled while picking up her cards. "The whole 'always knowing when someone's lying'-thing is quite handy in poker."

When the guys started to hook up with sweetbutts and the ones that was too drunk started to pass out he took the now slightly intoxicated Grace to the dorm room.

The second the door was closed he picked up Grace and threw her into the bed. He wasn't sober either so they were both quite giggly. Once they finally had managed to get their clothes off Skip moved down her body and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Shouldn't I be doing this for you?" She moaned. "I mean, it's your birthday."

"I like doing this." He blew over her sex and smiled when she moaned. "And it's after midnight." He licked over her entrance and circled her clit when he reached it.

Skip couldn't get enough of her moaning and wanted to hear even more of it so he kissed his way up her body and when he reached her mouth, he pressed inside of her. With a loud moan she buckled her hips towards him and closed her eyes. He wrapped her hair around his hand and kept kissing her.

He wanted to see her eyes so he let go of her mouth. "Open your eyes."

She smiled and did as he asked. He stroke her cheek and drew his thumb over over her smiling lips.

"What is it with you and my eyes?"

"I love them." He leaned down and kissed her and moved against her again. They were taking it extremely slow, it was more a make out session then sex. He moved his other hand along her side and grabbed her ass then he kissed her again. Her mouth and her eyes, he could still hardly believe he could do these things to her.

They'd had sex several times that day and where both slightly drunk, they weren't going to come any time soon no matter how hard he fucked her. So they took it easy and after quite some time he rolled over to his back, taking her with him.

When she sat up he got that stunning fucking view of her. He held his hands on her hips, moving her over his dick. She was getting closer and so was he. It got to him every time they did it like this, how fucking beautiful she was and seeing her lean back her head was something that got him so close to the edge every time.

"Skip." She moaned. He sat up, crossed his legs and moved against her while pulling her down with his arm to get as deep inside her as possible. Seconds after she had put her arms around his neck, she came. The cramping around his dick made him come as well.

Her head was resting on his shoulder and he pulled her up and caressed her face. "Grace."

"Mhmm." She said and opened her eyes, she had a slight smile on her lips.

"I love you."

The smile got big. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm going to have to shave off my beard though."

"Will you let it grow back out?"

"Yes."

"Like clean shave or trim it short?"

"Trim it."

"I think I can live with that for a while." She stroke his beard. "But I'll miss it. So I was your best present?"

"Ever."

Grace gave Skip another kiss and then laid down. He got down next to her and held her against his chest and put his nose in her hair.

-o0o-

The next morning Tiny was waiting in the bar with a trimmer on the table in front of him.

"Any chance I can have a coffee before we do this?" He sat down at the table opposite his dad.

"Sure." Tiny handed him a cup and sat down next to him again, playing with the trimmer.

"And she wasn't really your present."

"She called me and asked for help. I got her here, so she kind of was."

"Asshole." He took the first sip of the morning and sighed when he felt it spreading through his body. "Why are you eager to get rid of my beard?"

"Megan is forcing him to shave it of for the wedding," their dad said without looking up from the paper.

Skip looked at Tiny who looked quite embarrassed. "You are so pussy whipped."

"Shut up. Done with that coffee?"

Grace came walking and leaned over and gave him a kiss before sitting down. "Loosing your beard?"

"It'll grow back."

"I know." She smiled and poured a cup of coffee.

Tiny pulled him up and took him into the bathroom. Halfway through the trimmer started to sound funny, and then it died.

"Fuck! You did that on purpose," Tiny yelled while shaking the trimmer, as that would help.

"Yeah, sure I did! Half a beard is not better than no beard, you fucking moron!"

Sisco and Grace came to see what the screaming was about. "Show me that." Sisco said and took the trimmer.

He started humming some weird song and soon Grace laughed and hummed along.

"What are you singing?" Tiny asked.

"MacGyver!" Grace laughed. Skip looked at Tiny and they both shrugged. "You've never seen MacGyver?"

"Aren't you a bit young to have seen MacGyver?" Sisco asked while still fiddling with the trimmer.

"There's reruns late at night," Grace explained. "I have problems sleeping sometimes. They show loads of old shows at night. MacGyver, Magnum and Twin Peakes. I like Twin Peaks but that biker is a real pussy."

Sisco nodded. "Gives us all a bad rep. Fucking angsty wimp."

"Ok. What the fuck is MacGyver and why are you singing it now?" Skip wanted to know why they were singing the song, not about pussy bikers.

"It's this crime show. A guy who hates guns but always catches the bad guys by building things from household items. Sort of. Urban inventor shit."

"Urban inventor?" Tiny looked about as confused as Skip felt.

"Yeah, you know. A bomb from baking soda, maple syrup and vinegar or a genius trap made by a chair, poodle, hairpin and a pack of rubber bands."

Sisco laughed and Skip stared at her, what the hell was she talking about. "What?"

"He was good at fixing things and building things." Sisco explained. "But I liked your explanation." He shook his head. "Poodle, gonna have to tell Morgue about that, he loved MacGyver."

"And he had a mullet," Grace added. "Turn to the side."

Skip was getting used to her extreme jumps in conversations and knew what she was after. He turned to show her the side of his face without the beard. "Think you can stand it for a while?"

She took a few steps inside the bathroom and looked closer. "That's a nice jawline you got there."

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You need to get rid of all of it thought 'cause that looks ridiculous." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Suddenly the trimmer was buzzing again. "There!" Sisco said.

"Wow, you really are MacGyver!" Grace said and then looked back at Skip. She kissed him and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're still quite sexy."

"Quite?"

"You'll do."

She stayed and watched as Tiny shaved of the last part of the beard. Tiny was laughing the entire time and then he turned off the trimmer and tapped Skip on his cheek.

"There, now you're showing that handsome face of yours."

Grace looked at Skip and then walked up to him. She helped him to brush the beard down on the ground.

"Should get a broom."

"Nah! I'll send in the prospect to do it." He took of his t-shirt. "Think you can stand this?" He asked with a smile.

She looked up at him. Tiny had been right, he was really handsome. Maybe even more handsome than with beard but she liked him better with it anyway. "I like it. You're a real stud."

That made him laugh and he gave her a kiss. "Thank you! So you think I should keep it like this?"

"No!"

"Good, cause I wouldn't. Not ever for you."

"I bet I could make you."

"I need a shower," he said while shaking his head. "Need to get rid of this hair." He walked outside and she followed. "Hey, prospect, get rid of that hair in the bathroom."

"Sure thing, Skip." He took off towards the bathroom.

"Lazy ass." She whispered and he just shrugged.

"Hate cleaning up stuff like that."

"Oh my God!" They heard and when Grace turned around she saw Linda, staring at Skip. "Oh, you look so handsome." She walked up to him and she put her hands on his cheeks. She was almost tearing up. "I don't know why you all insist on hiding your faces."

"Mom, please." Skip took her hands away from his face.

"Don't you think that this looks better?" She said to Grace.

"Nah. I like the beard."

Skip kissed his mom's cheek. "Be nice." He turned to Grace. "I'm taking a shower and then we'll go back to Medford."

"Ok." She looked after him as he walked away.

"You really like the beard?" She heard Linda say while she was still looking at his bare back with the almost finished tattoo walking down the corridor.

"Yeah..."

Linda laughed. "You two are completely lost."

She turned to Linda and she couldn't help the smile. "I know."

"You're really going on that trip?"

"Yes. He'll meet us when he can. It wouldn't be that different from this."

"How long will you stand this then?" Anyone else might have been offended, but Linda was still far away from Gemma in her poking. And this was her baby boy, Grace understood.

"I don't know. We'll figure this out. We're not in a hurry." They both took a cup of coffee and sat down.

"You'll be here for the wedding?"

"Yes. I think that is just when we're on our way home." She looked up and braised herself before looking into Linda's eyes. "So I'll stay a couple of days on my way home."

"This will only work for so long."

"I know."

"So what's your plan?"

She really didn't want to have this discussion. "No plan yet. And I'm not planning on my own."

"I love my son, but if you want to plan you'll have to do it without him. At least until he's developed that frontal lobe." Her face went softer. "I'll try not to panic yet."

"Maybe we should just put you and Big Al with my parents in a room and let you figure it out."

That made Linda laugh. "My husband might be badass but he's no Happy. And you're his princess." Linda leaned over the table and took her hand. "I just need time."

"You have time. I'm eighteen, not like we'll get married and have kids in quite some time."

Skip came from the room and handed Grace her backpack then he turned to his mom. "Are you playing nice?"

"I never play nice when it comes to my kids." Linda got up and gave him a hug. "Come for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure." He said and gave her a kiss.

They went outside and Skip leaned agains hist bike.

"She was nice." Grace said when she put her arms around his waist.

"Liar." He said with a smile and kissed her.

He had told her that he loved her, but they had been drunk and was post coital. It was easy to love someone in that situation. But she did love him, all the time. So she kissed his chin and caught his eyes with hers. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. And I'm sorry about mom."

"Don't be. She's not Happy."

"No. That's true." He hugged her. "Wanna go to my place and spend the weekend in my bed where we don't have to be quiet?"

"Yes I do." That was something to look forward to.

-o0o-

On Sunday Skip drove her halfway to Charming where Happy and some of the guys were waiting. They all got off their bikes and did their manly hugs with back pats.

Grace finally went over to Skip and he took her in his arms and kissed her, held her hair and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

She got over to Happy and sat behind him. "You ok, Sugar?"

"I'm fine." She hugged him hard and closed her eyes as they took off.


	20. You're not waiting for him?

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, huge thank you for all your support and a special thank you to the guest reviewers and those with disabled PM function._

_I've had questions about my covers. I put the info in my profile but realized that there probably wasn't that many who checked my profile on a regular basis. At least that's what I'm assuming since I'm still getting messages about it._

_I do all the covers myself and the program I use is Gimp, it's completely free to download. I'm not sure how easy it is to use for a beginner to be honest since I've been using it for so long. _

_And as one very astute and observant reader pointed out, yes, I changed the cover to 'Brighten the Corners' simply since I wasn't happy with the one I had at all. I thought it was horrible. And yes; It's Grace and Peter on the cover now._

* * *

**Chapter 20: You're not waiting for him?**

They met every second week. Usually it was Skip who came down to visit her. Part because it was easier for him to get time off and he worked in Charming as well so it didn't matter that much that he missed work.

He took off at night and arrived in Charming while she was in school. She wondered when the hell he slept but he told her to not worry. He left on monday morning but sometimes he stayed longer. Grace also suspected that it was coordinated with gun runs, not that she cared. As long as he came as often as possible she was happy.

It was Friday the day before the prom and everyone was running around school all worked up.

"So when am I gonna meet him?" Grace was on her back in the grass. She'd already had her lunch and Peter was next to her, holding her hand and spinning her thumb ring. They weren't that worked up about the prom, not even Peter and instead they were talking about his mystery boyfriend.

"He's really shy and..."

"In the closet?"

"Very much so. A huge one, like a walk-in one." Peter was quiet for some time and Grace turned and looked at him. "Devoted catholic parents."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Love." She knew it was hard on Peter that he couldn't introduce his boyfriend to her. She squeezed his hand. "He'll come around."

"I hope so."

She turned to her side and looked at him. This didn't seem like one of his quite common crushes. "This is really serious for you, isn't it?"

Peter nodded. It broke her heart that he had to hide his love. It wasn't something that you could get used to. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She wished she could do something for him.

"Can we talk about something perkier. Like your dress!" He was smiling again. "We're picking it up today."

"I know. Skip is coming today as well."

"Oh no. I don't give a shit if Skip's coming today."

"Why would that matter? I'm just gonna try it on. It's not like we're going to have a four hour ceremony." She looked at Peter who was smiling. "Come on! I just have to try the bloody dress on."

"Don't say 'bloody dress'. It's beautiful and you'll love it." He picked up the phone. "I'm gonna call Gemma."

"You're gonna Gemma me?"

"Yes. You're going to try that dress on in the clubhouse! For everyone to see!"

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Don't be silly. I'm the love of your life." Peter said while waiting for Gemma to pick up the phone. "And you're mine."

-o0o-

Skip turned in on the lot. This time with Juice, Tig and Opie. He was early so he knew that Grace was still in school. Hap walked towards him as he parked the bike.

"Hi, Kid." He gave him a hug. "Good to see you."

Things between him and Hap had mellowed down, to say the least. The old man actually looked happy to see him when he came the last couple of times. No pun intended.

"Good to see you too."

They walked towards the clubhouse. "Still no luck in persuading her to not do that fucking trip?"

"Haven't even tried." Skip admitted and scratched his beard, it was finally starting to grow out to a proper length. "All set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The meth-labs kept popping up around Charming and they'd taken out two so far. At the same time they were closing in on the Fallen Ones.

For a biker club who was trying to get into the US they were very invisible. Last time he was here they'd talked about that. It had been more comfortable if they just fucking attacked. The hiding around was more worrying, especially since there was not telling how long they'd been scoped out by them. Juice about to explode every time he was in front of the computer. It wasn't easy to find illegals with the help of a computer.

They'd reached out to some other clubs as well and at the moment they had the Grim Basterds, The Mayans, The tribe and some smaller, local gangs keeping an eye out. The clubs who were in the blow or the pussy businesses had obviously been very eager to help and they had approached them first.

Hap walked with him into the clubhouse and he got some hugs and a beer. Jax came out of the Chapel while pushing his phone into the pocked.

"Hey. Are you staying for the full week?"

"Yeah," he answered and took the beer. "Heard you had some runs and shit. Dad told me to stick around til you had one for Rogue River and that it was coming up in a week."

Skip was pretty sure that they could've managed anyway but he wasn't complaining. This was their subtle way of doing what they could to keep him in Charming. It wasn't just for Grace. They needed everyone they could get.

Jax and Hap filled him in on the information on the meth trade and the place they were hitting the next day. The plan was done and the Nomads were coming the morning after.

He was in the couch when Grace came and he got up to meet her. As always, he hugged her hard and smelled her hair. "Missed me?" He mumbled.

"Yes," she smiled. "And you're here for the big moment." She had a very sarcastic tone in her voice.

"What?"

"The dress!" He heard Gemma's voice from the door and Grace rolled her eyes.

"I had to threaten her to be allowed to come and say hi to you before trying it on."

"Ok, Pixie, You've said hi. Go and try it on." Peter seemed as eager as Gemma.

Grace sighed and gave him a kiss before following them to the dorms.

He sat down in the bar and waited. "Has anyone seen the dress?"

"No, they picked it up today," Tig said.

A few seconds later Ava came in. "Did I miss it?"

"No, she's putting it on now," Hap answered before kissing her.

"Hi, Jonathan." She gave him a hug. She still insisted on calling him Jonathan. Not that he minded, it was just a bit weird with her total hate to nicknames. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Ava."

"Ok, are you all ready?" Gemma said as she came from the dorms.

Then Grace came and Skip could hardly keep himself from laughing at how fucking beautiful she was. It was a light gray dress, tight all the way down over her hips and then it flowed around her legs. It was quite simple, straight but it showed off her body and she had a very nice body.

"Turn around, Pixie," Peter said from his spot next to Gemma, his smile was huge.

And then Grace turned around. The dress was cut low on her back, extremely low, all the way down to the small of her back. Skip had never considered a back sexy but fucking hell. This was a very sexy back, just above her perfect fucking ass.

He looked at Hap and he looked like he wanted to burn the dress immediately. His jaws were tense and there was a very visible pule at his temple.

"Oh my!" Ava said and ran up to Grace. "Amazing, it's a 30's dress, I love those." She was holding the dress and kept spinning Grace around. "This with a curly up-do in a low bun would be perfect. You'll be so beautiful."

Skip was still trying to stop looking at her. He finally walked up to her, he kissed her.

"Like it?"

"Love it." He smiled. Then he realized that she was going to the prom wearing it so he looked at Peter. "You better defend her with those spaghetti arms."

"I will." Peter nodded seriously. "Defend her virtue to my last drop of blood."

Chris hadn't given up completely even if he wasn't hitting on her, he did give her not so subtle hints, like talking about her loudly as she walked by so her in that dress would probably throw him over the edge. He looked back at Grace and gave her a hug.

"Stop that!" Gemma said and started to push Grace back towards the dorms. "No messing up the dress."

Hap came up behind him. "Are you ok with that?"

Skip laughed. "Doesn't really matter. You were the one who pointed out I'll never be able to control her."

"Fuck!" Hap turned to Ava. "Did you see that?"

"She looked beautiful." Ava smiled.

"That is my point!"

"Think we should put a sack over her and then send her to prom?" Gemma said with a very dangerous tone.

"Shit!" Hap looked at Skip again and he had to bite his cheeks to not laugh out loud. Not even Hap messed with Gemma when she had that tone in her voice. Instead he cleared his throat.

"I'll pick her up and if anyone's been bad I'll bring them back for you."

"And I'm one of the parents there." Ava added and put her arms around Happy. "She'll be safe."

-o0o-

Grace walked out to the bar again, her dad had a wild look and she went to him. "I'll be fine, dad."

He nodded and then hugged her. "You looked beautiful, Sugar."

She wondered how much other things he had to swallow down to be able to say that. He must've hated the dress and she'd clearly seen his tense jaws when she was wearing it. So she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." She moved over to Skip. "Will you pick me up?"

"Sure." Skip pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "think I can fuck you in the dress?"

Grace nodded and noticed that the others started to go back to their business so she pulled him towards the hallway to the dorms. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you."

He didn't even answer, just pushed her against a wall and kissed her. "I've never noticed how sexy your back is."

"Not even when you're taking me from behind?"

"No, usually look at your ass." That made her laugh and he smiled. "I'll pay more attention to your back form now on."

"Do you have business here?"

"Yeah. You can wait at your house if you don't want to hang out here. I'll go there with Happy later."

"Ok." She kissed him again. "I'll see you there." He put her down and they walked out to the bar. She went up to Ava. "I'm heading home."

"You're not waiting for him?"

"No. It can take a while so I'll just wait at home."

-o0o-

She went home and watched a movie in her bed. Without even noticing it, she fell asleep and woke up when Skip laid down next to her.

"Why the hell aren't you naked?" He asked while pulling off her t-shirt.

"I like your beard." She drew her hands along his jawline. "And why aren't you naked?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I missed you."

"Good." She flipped him over to his back and started to tear off his clothes. "Wanna take me from behind?"

"Oh, yes."

The first time was always like this when they met. They couldn't get their clothes off quick enough and she was soaking wet by the time they were gone. He turned her over on her knees and grabbed her hips. She was already moaning.

He finally pushed inside her and she held back a cry and met his thrust. She felt his hand stroking her back. "Can't believe I haven't notice how sexy it is."

She moved up and leaned back to put her arm around his neck. Turning her head he kissed her and let his hand slid down her body and between her legs. She grabbed his hand. "Not yet," she mumbled and he smiled.

He held on to her hip with one hand and moved the other up between her shoulder blades and carefully pushed her forward. When she leaned against the wall he moved the hand back to her hips so that he was holding her tight with both hands. With her eyes closed she could fully feel him as he gradually increased the speed and force of his thrusts. The next time his hand went down between her legs she didn't protest and instead tried to not scream out loud.

She was so close. "Jesus Christ," she mumbled and leaned back against him again to find his mouth and try to stop herself from screaming out loud. He seemed to have the same problem.

When she came he held her neck and his tongue was in her mouth. She was shivering and fell forward on her hands.

"God damn, Grace," Skip groaned before grabbing her hips again and continued to take her hard. That made her come again and she bit down on her pillow while he unloaded inside her. He leaned over her and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He laid down next to her and she kissed his chest and held him.

Looking down on her he stroke her hair. "I thought it would get easier."

"What?" She asked and tried to pull the cover over them.

"Being apart," he mumbled. "It's not."

"No. It's not," she agreed. She had thought the same, that once they got the worst out of their system it wouldn't be that much of a problem that they met now and then. "But I'm leaving for the summer."

"I know. And it's not that." He rubbed his face with his hand. "What are your plans after the summer?"

"Work the garage. At least for a year. Not sure after that." She tried to figure out where he was going with this but he wasn't even looking at her. She finally grabbed his jaw and turned his head. "What are you saying?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking that... maybe I could come here, after the summer, for a couple of months, to see if we can make this work." He turned to his side, facing her. "I know we haven't been together for that long and we're probably rushing things but I'm a bit scared..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Scared of what?"

"That this is just going to... turn into nothing simply since we're not seeing each other."

"I don't think it would. Does it feel like it is?" She hadn't felt that at all.

"No!" He said with emphasis and looked her into her eyes. "I don't feel that but I'm not sure of how long we can make this work. I used to think that I was just happy with the time I got with you. But in a way it feels like I'm putting my life in pause when I'm not here. I miss you, all the fucking time. I can hardly concentrate on what I'm supposed to do and I'm starting to piss dad off."

"Sorry."

Skip looked at Grace's very guilty face and started to laugh. "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm starting to feel a bit pathetic though." There had been some hints from other members as well about him being a wuss.

"Did you talk to your dad about coming here?"

"He suggested it, said he was tired of me sighing."

Grace wasn't Skip's first girlfriend. Not even his first serious girlfriend but what he felt for her was very different from anyone else. Maybe because he didn't have to explain shit to her, she knew, she grew up in the club just like he had. Maybe because she was so easy to be around or maybe it was simply that she was an amazing person.

"I'd like that, very much." She kissed him. "Want me to talk to dad?"

"Nah. I'll do it."

"Sure?"

"I think he likes me."

"You'll probably think that up until the moment he stabs you."

Skip laughed. "Think so? He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who pretends to like someone." He was quite sure Hap liked him. It had at least been very obvious when he didn't like him. Whether or not he would like him if he moved to Charming, that was another thing.

"Is pretty upfront with how he feels about people. Most often about how much he dislikes them."

"I'll talk to him in the morning. You're gonna sleep when I get up anyway."

"Are you saying I'm lazy in the mornings?"

"Yup." He turned around and hugged her. "But that's ok. I can get up, have breakfast and come back and fuck you."

"Will you do that tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, I'll do that and tell you what he said."

"Don't say you'll live here."

Skip laughed. "I'll stay at the clubhouse."

"Think you'll let me stay over now and then?" She moved closer and he heard her yawn. "It would suck if you lived in Charming and I couldn't stay with you."

"Now and then." He wanted her with him every night. "Go to sleep, Beautiful."

-o0o-

Happy was having breakfast by himself, Ava had taken Lemmy to the library and then to get a haircut. He heard steps in the stairs and saw Skip walking inside in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning," he said, took a cup of coffee and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Morning." Happy folded the paper together and offered it to Skip who shook his head and seemed to be getting ready to say something. "If you knocked her up I'll shoot you."

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"I was thinking about coming her after the summer, for a couple of months." The boy looked extremely nervous.

Truth was; Happy had expected this. He knew that Big Al was getting tired of Skip moping around. Even if Grace wasn't moping and was pretty busy with school and planning, she wasn't herself, not when Skip wasn't there.

"Ok."

"I thought I'd stay at the clubhouse if Jax is ok with it."

"I'm sure he is." Happy nodded. He decided to give the kid a break. "It would probably be good for both of you."

Skip nodded and looked relieved. "I think so."

He did another try at handing Skip the paper and this time he took it. Happy watched Skip for a while. He had asked Grace about him and even if she loved him and as much as she did, Skip loved her even more. Probably because he had other girlfriends, he knew what it could be like and what the two of them had.

He'd seen some of the others in the club in relationships and it wasn't easy to make it work. He'd been lucky with Ava but even with her being the way she was, they'd had problems now and then.

Grace had grown up in the club and loved it, even if she didn't understand it as well as she thought. She did understand how it worked with the members and she would never be pissed when Skip was called off. He looked turned to Skip again.

"She really is going," he said and Skip looked up at him with a confused look.

"Sorry?"

"She's really gonna go on that fucking trip."

Skip nodded and took a bite of the sandwich. "She calls it their 'Grand tour'."

"Grand tour?"

"Yeah. Something about that Anne Lister-woman."

"Fucking Pete." He mumbled. It didn't take a genius to know that he had been in denial and he hadn't thought they would go through with it. "Still don't get why you're not arguing with her about it."

Skip shrugged. "Don't think it would do any good. I'd just piss her off and I don't really mind. She'll be fine."

-o0o-

It was the night of the prom and Happy would've wanted Skip at that prom considering that fucking dress he knew Grace was parading around with. But they needed him in Oakland. They needed every man and had called in some of the Nomads as well.

He, Skip, Tig, Bobby, Juice and Quinn went through the backdoor to the meth-lab with the only task to make sure no one went out that way. They went through the rooms until they came inside a room filled with mexicans in their underwear packing drugs. That didn't make any sense at all. Not that they were in this room and not that they were in their fucking underwear.

The second they were spotted the workers hand went into the air and they backed up. Skip went up to the tables and looked down.

"This isn't a meth lab," Skip looked scared and he wasn't easily scared.

"What?" Hap said and for a second turned his attention from the half naked people by the wall.

"This isn't meth," Skip said while holding up a bag. "We're at their fucking blow stash"

That was bad. Blow meant very heavy security and they were in shit loads of trouble.

Happy looked over at Bobby. "We need to get the fuck out. Call the others and tell them to fall back."

A gun went off from the edge of the room and he threw his gun around and shot in the direction. Not even trying to hit someone just trying to get them a chance to get out. The next second one of the crazy wetback bitches jumped him and he knocked her out with the handle of his gun and put a bullet in the leg of the other stupid bitch that was coming towards him.

It was over in a minute, two guys were lying dead in the corner and they needed to get out as fast as fucking possible before more people cam.

Suddenly Skip yelled something and Happy turned around to make sure he was ok. Not that he didn't always looked out for his brothers but bullets flying and Skip yelling could mean that he had to break his baby girl's heart. But Skip was still standing, staring at something and he followed his line of sight.

"Fuck! Oh no, fucking hell!" It was Tig yelling this time and when he looked at him he was on his knees next to Bobby.

"Don't fucking move!" He yelled to the trembling women who were standing against the wall and walked over to Tig.

Skip got there before him and he looked up at Happy and shook his head.


	21. You're in Trouble Baby Brother

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. A very special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

_Just let me know if you have any questions.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 21: You're in Trouble Baby Brother**

Grace walked out of the school. Skip had sent her a message and asked her to see him outside. She smiled when she saw him but he didn't smile back. Then he saw her dad next to him and a quick look around made her notice Tig and Juice a little further behind. She halted her steps and hugged herself over the stomach. This wasn't good.

She looked at Happy and she already felt the lump in her throat. "What happened?"

"We hit a warehouse and they were prepared."

She closed her eyes. "Who?"

He was quiet and she opened her yes again. His jaws were tense.

"It's Bobby, Sugar."

His face said it all and the realization hit her in the chest and she couldn't breath. Tears blurred her vision and she shook her head.

"No... no... he called me... just when I was going inside. Told me to have a good time and that he'd made me brownies for..." She looked up at her dad and begged him to take it back. "Please, no."

"Baby girl, I'm sorry," he said and took her in his arms and she couldn't hold back anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she pushed her face into his chest holding his cut.

"Please Dad."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," he mumbled in her hair and rocked her in his arms.

Skip was looking at Grace in Haps arms. The look on her face when Hap told her was worse than he had ever been able to imagine. They all stood in silence and Grace wouldn't stop crying. Finally Hap picked her up and carried her towards the Van.

"Skip, you're driving."

Grace didn't say anything for the entire drive back to the clubhouse, she just cried and Hap was mumbling things to her but Skip couldn't hear what. Tig and Juice was already waiting outside the clubhouse when they arrived. Tig opened the door to the van and Hap stepped outside, still with Grace in his arms.

He carried her inside and towards his room with a "Call Ava and get her to talk to Pete too," over his shoulder to Tig and then he looked at him. "Follow me."

He followed them and when they reached Happy's room, he handed Grace over to him and unlocked the door. "Get her inside."

Grace pressed her wet face to his neck. Skip was lost, he had no idea how to help her.

"I wanna get out of this dress," she mumbled into his neck.

"Ok." Skip put her down on the bed and looked at Happy.

Happy went to the dresser and pulled a t-shirt out of a drawer. He handed it to Skip and sat down on a chair.

Grace was pulling pins out of her hair and then pulled of the dress. Her make-up was running down her cheeks and he reached up to dry off her cheeks.

"I don't ever want to see that dress again."

Skip nodded and threw it into the corner of the room and helped her with the t-shirt. Once it was on he stroke her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Beautiful."

She nodded and he watched as her face crumbled and she started to cry again. He sat down on the bed and took her in his lap.

"Stay with me."

Skip looked over at Hap who nodded and got up from the chair. He walked up to them and put his hand on Grace's back. "I'll be in the bar, Sugar." He looked up at Skip again. "Call me if she needs me."

-o0o-

Happy closed the door to his room and stood still outside it. He was glad that she had asked Skip to stay with her because one more minute of seeing her like that would've sent him over the edge. Bobby being dead infuriated him, he was a brother, a friend and one of the members who had been longest in the club. He had also been one of Grace's favorites. Hap knew that and the expression in her face when he told her Bobby was dead had mirrored all the things he felt himself.

He took some deep breaths and walked towards the bar. The bar was full, he hadn't even noticed when he carried Grace inside. Moby was behind the bar and handed him a beer and a glass of scotch. There were low conversations all over the bar and Chibs came up next to him.

"Leave the kid with her?" Happy nodded and Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll take care of her."

"I know."

Ava walked inside with Pete next to her. He noticed her scanning the room and when she saw him she walked up to him. She circled his waist and hugged him hard but didn't say anything. They stood still for a long time.

Finally Ava looked up at him. "Where is she?"

"In my room. Skip's with her."

Jax walked and pointed towards the Chapel. When Happy walked by him, Jax took his arm.

"Is Skip with Grace?"

"Yes." He looked at Jax, he didn't want to go get him and finally Jax nodded.

"We're not going to make much sense now anyway. But we'll need him tomorrow."

Happy nodded. He'd figure that out tomorrow. Then he turned around and saw a red eyed Pete on the couch. He looked at Ava and pointed at Pete and she nodded.

-o0o-

Skip was looking at the sleeping Grace when he heard a careful knock on the door. He turned around to see Ava at the door.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"They're in the Chapel. I can stay here for a while if you want to go."

He nodded and got up and watched Ava lay down next to Grace before he left. Hap looked at him when he opened the doors to the chapel.

"Ava's with her," he said and sat down. He lit a smoke and looked over the table.

Jax was staring blankly into the wall opposite his seat and Opie's eyes were fixated at the table while now and then drying his cheeks. He wasn't the only one with wet cheeks.

"We're going to have to get ready really fucking fast 'cause this is going to be seen as a direct attack by them," Jax finally said. "I think we're all too fucking jaded to be able to figure anything out now." He looked over the table. "I'll see you all here tomorrow instead and we'll try to wrap our heads around this shit."

But no-one got up. They were all sitting quietly. Suddenly the silence was broken from Tig who giggled. "Remember that time when Ava threw a coke bottle at him and when he got back and told you, Hap, you almost had a go at him as well?"

Hap smiled and nodded.

"Why did she do that?" Skip had to ask. Ava had never struck him as a violent person and he had a very hard time picturing her throwing stuff at Bobby of all people.

"He called her 'doll'." It was Chibs. "It was what that fuck used to call her and she was a bit on the edge at the time."

Skip probably looked confused because Hap looked at him with a slight smile. "It was before Jonah disappeared."

"Aha," Skip nodded.

"I remember when he had his old Fat Boy and leather chaps and made you crash," Juice laughed and Tig shook his head.

"And that time he spanked Grace and I seriously thought Hap was going to kill him." That was Filthy Phil. He was shaking his head. "Damn, even I had a hard time to hold you back that time."

"He spanked Grace?" Quinn laughed. "What did she do?"

"She superglued Tiki to a chair," Hap muttered and they all laughed. "Still shouldn't have spanked her."

"My favorite was when he drew a map for Quinn to Lisa's house, fully knowing he might fucking kill her." Opie chuckled and turned to Quinn. "Fucking hell, don't think I've ever seen you that pissed and Bobby was drawing as if his life was depending on it."

"Trashed the fucking bathroom with me in it and Bobby was knocking the door trying to calm him down but he didn't dare to open the fucking door and stop him." Tig shook his head.

They kept talking for hours and most of the time Skip had no idea what they were talking about. He made a note of some of the things to ask Grace later. Quite a few of the things was either about Grace or about Lisa, Quinn's old lady.

When they finally went outside he saw Ava in the couch holding Peter and he wondered why she was there and not with Grace.

"I'm gonna go and see how Grace is doing," he said to Hap and got a hug.

"Do that. See you tomorrow, Kid."

When he opened the door he saw Grace in the bed, holding Lemmy. They were both sleeping so he simply laid down behind Grace and put an arm around her.

-o0o-

When he woke up in the morning she was still sleeping and Lemmy was gone. He turned over to his side and held her.

"Hold me really hard," he heard her mumble into his chest and he hugged her close.

"I love you, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "Wanna tell me about the time Bobby spanked you?"

She leaned her head back and her tearstained face cracked into a smile. "They told you about that?"

"Not really. They just talked about Bobby. Loads of stuff. About when he drew a map to Quinn. Didn't understand that one at all to be honest."

"Lisa and Quinn had a secret thing going on and when she found out she was pregnant she ran off. I think Noah was two when Quinn found out about him."

"No-one new about Noah?" He had never heard about that. Not even Noah had mentioned it.

"Bobby, Jax, Clay and Gemma were the only ones who knew. But they didn't know he was Quinn's. Lisa was here for some other reason and she told Quinn he had a kid while they were in the bathroom. He sent her out, trashed the bathroom, she took off while he was doing it and Bobby drew Quinn a map so he'd find her place in Vegas."

"I didn't know about that." He stroke Grace's hair out of her face. He just wanted to keep her talking. "And the superglue?"

"Tiki was being an ass and I put an open tube on the chair." She looked up at him again and then she giggled a bit. "He was a total bitch about it."

"Wonder why. And Bobby spanked you?"

"Yeah. Dad had a total fit and it was just the others holding him back that stopped him from killing Bobby."

"Did he spank you hard or..."

"No, not at all," Grace interrupted him. "He just laid me over his lap and spanked my ass. It wasn't hard at all, more to make a point. Dad was just pissed that he dared to lay a hand on me."

"I'm with Hap on this."

"I glued his son to a chair!" Grace protested. "They had to cut up his pants to get him off it. Can't really blame him for being pissed about it."

"Still with Hap on this." Skip leaned down and kissed Grace. "I'd have a fit too if anyone laid a hand on you."

Grace looked at Skip. He was dead serious and she pulled him down.

"Good to know. I love you." The pain in her chest returned without her being prepared and she felt the tears again. "Tell me what else you talked about."

Skip caressed her face and dried her cheeks with his thumbs. "They talked a lot about you and him. Hot much you two loved each other. That him baking for you all the time was a way for Hap to make sure you spent time a the clubhouse 'cause you had such a sweet tooth and wouldn't agree on them babysitting you anymore."

She had suspected that for a long time but hadn't cared. She loved being at the clubhouse she just didn't want to have a babysitter. "Jax was my last."

"Last what?"

"Babysitter. When I was fourteen."

Skip laughed. "He had babysitters for you when you were fourteen?"

"He's very protective."

"I have noticed." He tried her cheeks again. "You have make-up all over your face. Wanna take a shower?"

"Will you shower with me?" She didn't want to be alone, not even in the shower.

"Absolutely." He kissed her once more and then followed her into the bathroom.

-o0o-

Grace couldn't remember much of the following weeks. The funeral was horrible. She hadn't cried that much since Piney's funeral and the only thing that kept her from falling to her knees was Skip's arm around her waist and her hand in Happy's. When Skip wasn't around; her mom, Peter or Lemmy was. She spent a lot of time with Lemmy. Graduation came past and she didn't really care.

She knew something was up with the club but didn't have the energy to ask about it. It made her feel spoiled because she could just ignore it as oppose to the members but she also knew it wasn't any of her business.

One afternoon her dad walked into her room and threw her helmet on her.

"Come on, Sugar."

They took a really long ride but ended up at the same bench as usual. He even bought her an ice cream.

"Remember when you took me on a ride after that wake and we talked about death?"

Happy laughed and looked at her. "Yeah, I remember that. Did I fuck that up?"

"No. You did good. You were honest with me and I liked that. That's why I kept talking to you about things. And you never told me I was to little to understand or that you'd tell me when I got older."

"I knew you understood." He pulled her closer and looked at her. "I know where you're going with this." Of course he did. "Want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes."

"We fucked up. Someone's been selling meth here and we've taken care of the labs. We thought it was a meth lab but it wasn't. They were packing blow and that means a lot more security than we had expected."

Grace looked at him and nodded. "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes." She noticed his jaws tensing. "We'll take care of it."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dad."

He caught her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sugar."

"I love you too." She leaned against him. "I've been a mess."

"Yes, but that's ok, honey. You'll probably be a mess for a little longer." He hugged her again. "Do you know how long Skip is staying?"

"He said he had to get home to pack things up this weekend. He's coming to stay here for a while after that."

"And the road trip?"

"Not sure. I'm not really in the mood for it right now."

"It's probably best for now anyway. We don't know how far they've spread into the country."

"Who are they?"

"He hasn't told you?" Happy looked surprised.

"I'm not an Old Lady."

"I'll punch any fucker in the face if they call you 'Old' anything," he growled and Grace laughed. It was the first time in a really long time she did and once she started she couldn't stop. Finally Happy joined in and gave her a kiss. "Guess you'll have to be his 'Young Lady'."

"Sounds like some posh asshole or British aristocracy. Not sure I want to be called that." She lit another smoke. "So who are they?"

"A Mexican biker gang. Blow and pussy and they're spreading into the US."

"Sounds big."

"We're not sure exactly how big it is." He looked concerned. "We expected them to hit back immediately but for some reason they're still laying low. Worries me like hell. They're getting ready for something and we have no fucking clue what."

He had hardly ever talked to her like this about club business. She wasn't sure why he did it now, if it was because of Bobby or because he saw her like a 'Young Lady' which meant it was ok to tell her things.

"I'll be a good daughter and stay home until you say it's safe then."

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "I'll never say it's safe so you should probably listen to your 'Young Man' for that."

"Be a good young lady. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah."

Happy looked at Grace. She was at least smiling. He knew that Skip was coming to stay for a while now rather than after the summer. It hadn't been to stop her from going on the road trip, he knew Grace and he knew she wouldn't be in the mood to go anywhere for a while. The Kid had been great with her and Happy wanted him to stick around until she seemed ok. He remembered all to well what she'd been like after Piney's death and he wanted it to be easier on her this time.

"Peter's got a boyfriend." That came from nowhere but he was willing to go with it if it kept her talking. "I haven't met him yet."

"Recently?"

"No, for months. He's catholic and very closet gay. Like huge walking closet according to Peter."

That most definitely sounded like something Pete would say. "How's Pete taking that?"

"He's madly in love. It's a bit sad."

Happy understood what she meant. Peter had never had a boyfriend that was prepared to admit that he was his boyfriend. "Yeah. Why is he so deep in the closet?"

"Catholic parents." Trust Pete to find a catholic gay guy. "And this town isn't exactly gay friendly."

"No. I guess it isn't."

"Too much testosterone flying around. You're all so damn manly." She smiled and put out the cigarette. The third but he wasn't going to nag about that now. "Are you ok with Skip coming here?"

Her brain was obviously still on high speed again, jumping between subjects in a logic only she, and sometimes Lemmy, understood.

"I'm ok with it, Sugar. We'll need him."

"That's not what I'm asking, if _you _need him and is ok with him coming here to help _you_."

He looked at his daughter. "I'm ok with him coming here to be with you." He put an arm around her and pulled her towards him. "He stuck in there, put up with me and watched that horrible fucking movie for you. He deserved it."

He'd seen Skip in action more than once. Skip wasn't afraid of taking a shot at someone and he loved her like crazy. He'd take care of her.

"He did something so you know he'll kill for me. Is that it?"

Fucking chicks and their fucking mind reading.

"Yeah."

"That's your measurement on whether I guy deserves me or not?"

He didn't even want to lie about this so he looked her straight into her eyes. She needed to understand that what they were facing.

"Yes. Being my daughter and a SAMCRO princess you need a guy who'd kill for you and Skip would. In a heartbeat."

-o0o-

Skip walked into the clubhouse and found Sisco and Tiny in the bar. The hugged and the prospect, Viggo, gave him a beer.

"How's Redwood?"

"A mess." He was worried about Grace but she'd seem better the last couple of days and when he left he promised her he would be back in less than a week. Tiny was going to help him pack up the stuff he might need.

"Still impressed that Hap didn't shoot you when you said you were moving down."

"I'm not moving down. And I think we're ok. I'm more worried about mom."

"You fucking should be. I didn't know you hadn't told her."

"You told her?" He was in so much fucking trouble. He had planned to do it later that night at her house and try to really press the fact that it was just supposed to be for a couple of months. And that it was supposed to be after the summer but Bobby's death and the upcoming problems meant he had to leave sooner than expected. If she found out from Tiny she'd be furious. That's when he saw his dad coming through the door.

Big Al came in and gave him a hug. "Good to see you. Word of warning, your mom is on her way. She wants to have a word."

"Shit." Skip quickly drank the entire beer and took another one from the prospect.

Tiny laughed. "You're in trouble baby brother."

"I know." He looked at his dad. "How pissed is she?"

Big Al didn't even have time to answer before his mom came barging into the clubhouse. She pointed at Skip. "You! Your room! _Now!_"

"Yes, mom." He walked ahead and could hear her heels just behind him. They walked inside and he turned around.

"I can't believe this. You didn't go with that stupid bitch when she wanted to move and now you're moving anyway."

"What stupid bitch?" What the fuck was she talking about now?

"Melissa."

"I was never going anywhere with her. She was moving and asked me to come, I said no." He wondered where the hell that came from.

Melissa was the girlfriend he broke up with about a year ago. She wanted to move and he had suspected it was because she didn't want him to finish his prospect year. When she flat out told him that he'd have to choose between her and a the club he didn't even hesitate.

"But you're moving now."

"I'm not moving. I'm going to stay there for a while."

His mom sighed. "You're moving, you might be able to fool the others but I know you're moving." She sat down. "Why can't she move here?"

"She's eighteen, she's just out of high school and her dad is crazy." He added the last part with a smile. "He's not going to let his teenage daughter move."

"You're not that old," she tried and he could see that she knew how ridiculous she sounded.

"Mom, I'm twenty-three." He walked up and put his arms around his mom. "I need to do this. And with Bobby dying she's..."

"I knew she would ask you to move there."

"She didn't." He held his moms shoulders. "I asked her." That made her look even more pissed.

"Why?"

"I miss her." He didn't want to put his dad in the shit by telling her that he had suggested it as well. That he was fed up with him. "All the fucking time mom. I want to see if..."

"If she can be the one." She had a sarcastic tone but she didn't look pissed anymore.

"And she's... with Bobby and all."

"You want to be there for her." He nodded and she sighed. "At least you've got your heart in the right place."

"Brought up the right way I guess." She'd never fall for it and she wasn't supposed to. She'd be proud anyway.

"Get that brown nose out of my ass, boy." But he'd been right, she was smiling. "You're going to have to visit me often. And I'll visit you as well, not matter what you think."

"I'm staying at the clubhouse but I'm sure they'll have somewhere for you to stay."

"I'll stay at her house. I'm sure Ava's ok with that."

"Fine." He hugged her again. "I still love you, mom. Please don't give me shit for this."

She eyed him for a few seconds. "Fine"

"And don't give her shit for this. Especially not now. She doesn't need that."

"Fine." She grabbed his cheeks and stared at him. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"How much?" He couldn't help the smile spreading in his face and his moms smiled as well. "I might forgive you when you give me tall blue eyed grandkids."

"For fucks sake mom!"

She grabbed him and gave him a kiss. "I want two from you and her!"

"Mom!" He grabbed her shoulders and he saw the kill look in her eyes and instead of what he wanted to say he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Good boy." She patted his cheek and turned around to walk out of the room.

Skip took a few deep breaths. That had been a lot easier than he had expected. On the other hand she was probably not finished by far.


	22. Planting More Than One Seed

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, a huge thank you for you support, your reviews, favs and alerts. Keep them coming it really pushes me to keep writing!_

_I seem to have gathered some new readers lately so I want to point out that the story 'Brighten the Corners' is a series of one shots that takes place between 'Slanted and Enchanted' and this one. I updated it now and then. It's not necessary to read to understand this one but it does add to the story._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Planting More Than One Seed**

Grace walked into the clubhouse and noticed Tiki in the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said and he put his arm around her. She decided that it was ok since she would've done the same even if Skip had been there. This wasn't about Tiki hitting on her, it was about comforting a friend who'd lost his dad.

He looked at her. "How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You were about as close to him as I was, if not closer."

"He was your dad."

He hugged her. "You of all people should know it's about heart, not about blood."

The comment made her look at her dad. Tiki was right. It was about heart, not about blood. Everyone of the members in this club knew that which was probably one of the reasons her dad had taken to her the way he had so early on. She was his and it was that simple to him.

Happy just then turned around and looked at her and gave her a smile before glaring a bit a Tiki.

"Yeah, I know."

"Where's that big guy who looked like he wanted to rip out my tongue every time he looked at me?"

"Skip? He's in Rogue River." She saw the glimmer in Tiki's eyes. "He's packing up." That killed it. She felt like an ass but it was better to just be clear. Still, it unbelievable that she had missed his interest to begin with. It might be that Tiki wasn't holding back anymore since she already knew.

"Is he moving here?" He didn't look at her when he asked.

"Don't know. He's gonna come here and stay for a while at least." She noticed Happy waving at her. "Gotta go and see what dad wants." She gave him a hug. "Take care."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Happy asked he when she reached him.

"What?"

"Cuddling with Tiki?"

"Dad, he's a friend and his dad died. I wasn't 'cuddling' with him. And I didn't do anything I wouldn't have done even if Skip was here."

Happy grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the dorm.

"You can't fucking do that."

"Hey! I know this is the clubhouse and that most women here are whores but you can't fucking shove me around like that."

"Listen!" He raised his voice. "It's disrespectful to Skip."

"He's a friend."

"A friend who's had a boner for you for years and when you weren't aware that was one thing but you know now and what you just did isn't ok, Sugar."

"Dad! Don't you think this is between me and Skip?"

The very familiar tensed jaws were working and finally he snarled at her. "Fine! But you better tell him about it."

"I'll tell him about it."

There was no middle ground with her dad. Two months ago he couldn't stand the thought of her with Skip and now he was like a hawk over her when Skip was away, making sure she behaved to club standards apparently.

"And I didn't treat you like a whore."

"I didn't say you were."

He glared at her. "Sounded like you did."

"What's really the problem?"

"We told you about Tiki and you were all over him."

What the fuck was wrong with him? "I was not fucking all over him. I gave him a hug. Jesus, Dad. His father died and I've known him since I was a kid!" She looked closer at him. "Wanna tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I told you what the problem was."

"Are you going to be like this every time Skip isn't in the vicinity?"

"You don't cuddle with guys you know are in love with you when you have a boyfriend."

"Dad!" She took a deep breath. "Just stay out of this. I'll tell Skip and you can just talk to him yourself later."

She walked away but at the same time he'd made her think about it. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong but the possessive bikers probably saw things differently. Skip hadn't been that bad, he'd seemed quite ok with her taking a coffee with Tiki.

Or, ok, he had waited for her outside and even if he hadn't said anything, it was obvious that Tiki had felt slightly uncomfortable around Skip. She assumed it had something to do with respect. Bikers were all about respect.

She was still going to do what she promised her dad and tell Skip about it. It was probably best to be proactive about it. So when she came home she picked up the phone and called Skip.

"_Hey, Beautiful!"_

"Hi. How are things?"

"_Ok. Had a chat with mom today."_

"A 'chat'." Linda didn't seem like the kind of woman who ever just had 'a chat' with someone.

"_She was pissed. I think it's cool now though."_

"Do I need to start looking over my shoulder?"

"_Nah. She's fine. How are things there?"_

"Getting better." She laid down on the bed. "Need to tell you something."

"_What?"_

"Tiki was at the clubhouse today and I... comforted him." Skip remained silent. "He had his arm around me, I hugged him and then I told him you were packing up to come here."

"_Why are you telling me this?" _It was really hard to tell over the phone if he was angry.

"Dad got pissed. He said I was disrespectful and to you and that I needed to tell you and apologies. Or something like that.

Skip was quiet again. _"Did you comforting him meant you had his tongue in your mouth?" _He sounded almost confused.

"No! Just a hug."

Suddenly Skip laughed. _"And Hap was pissed?"_

"Yeah. Said I was 'cuddling' with Tiki."

"_I'll talk to him. It's ok, Beautiful." _Skip was still laughing. _"Can't believe Hap reacted like that."_

"He likes you. And he said you deserved it by now." She hadn't been nervous about telling Skip about Tiki but she was still quite relieved. "I think he approved 'cause he thinks you'd kill for me."

"_At least I know he's keeping an eye on you so you behave when I'm away."_

"I'd behave even if he didn't."

"_I know, baby. I'm not worried and he's just trying to groom you."_

"I miss you." She didn't want to talk about her dad with Skip anymore. They would probably talk about Tiki, being respectful and misbehaving at the next weekly session anyway.

"_I'll be there soon." _She heard Tiny's voice in the back.

"Say hi to Tiny from me."

"_No I won't, he's being and ass."_

"Then tell me you love me, hang up and beat the shit outta him."

He laughed again, _"I love you. I'll call you later."_

"Ok. Love you too."

-o0o-

Skip hung up and turned to Tiny.

"What!"

"Why so grumpy? You're moving there, you'll see her all the fucking time." Tiny threw himself into the bed.

"What do you want, Tiny?"

"Hang with my little brother before he takes off into the big world."

"Binge drinking?"

"Absolutely." Tiny got up from the bed. "Megan wanted me to make sure you're coming to the wedding."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That's what I said. Need my best man."

Skip halted on his way out the door. "I'm your best man?"

Tiny turned around. "I thought that was obvious. Who else would I choose?"

He was still staring at Tiny. He had a point, if it was Skip getting married he'd choose Tiny too, but... still. "Thanks."

"You're my brother and as fucking annoying as you can be you're my best friend too."

"Aww, Tiny. Are you going to cry like a bitch now?"

"Fuck you! Come on, I need to drink after all this sweetness." Tiny turned around again in the hallway. "And you're giving me a bachelor party worth remembering before I get married."

-o0o-

When Skip woke up the next morning it felt like someone was sitting on his head. It took him a while but then he realized why he was waking up. His phone was ringing.

"Yeah!"

"_It's Hap."_

"Hey. What's up?"

"_Quinn and Vector is on their way up to you. I can't get a hold of your dad but could you make sure someone meets them?"_

"Sure. Is Vector gonna stay behind here?" It wasn't uncommon that a Nomad filled in if a member was staying at another club. Most Nomads appreciated a few months at the same place now and then.

"_Yeah. You sound like shit."_

"Just hung over. Tiny got me drunk and ask details about you daughter." He found his pack of smokes in the pocked of his jeans and a glass on the nightstand.

"_If you talk dirty about her I'll cut out your tongue."_

"Really? I thought we were past this threatening stuff." He filled the glass with water in the bathroom.

"_No."_

"Ok. I didn't talk dirty about her. Give me a sec." He drank the water and then lit the smoke. "How is she?"

"_Think she's ok."_

"I'll be there in a couple of days."

"_Good. Give us a call and Jax'll have someone meeting you."_

"Yeah. Dad is coming with me, I think he's going to call Jax about it. Mumbled about a meet."

"_We're gonna need a bigger meeting soon with most of the presidents." _He heard Happy talking to Lemmy. _"I'm on the phone, Lemmy." _Mumblings he couldn't really hear. _"It's Skip." _More mumble. _"Sure. Skip?"_

"I'm still here."

"_Lemmy says hi."_

Skip laughed a little. "Say hi back." He had talked a lot to Lemmy lately and he was a great Kid. Didn't say much but he was quite funny when he did. And clever.

"_I need to go. Are you and Grace ok, by the way?"_

"I'm not gonna break up with her for hugging someone else."

"_Damn!" _Happy laughed. _"On the other hand she fucking hugs everyone."_

"Yes, she does." Skip shook his head. It didn't matter what Hap was saying anymore. He knew he was approved. "I'll see you soon."

"_Yeah. Take care, Kid."_

"You too."

He went out into the clubhouse and very quickly realized that he wasn't the only one who had been drinking heavily the night before. He looked into the bathroom, the floor was full of puke. Two naked sweetbutts were sleeping on the couch with Morgue between them. He didn't take a closer look but even a quick glance made him think that Morgue had passed out while finger fucking one of them.

The prospect was on the floor with his dick out and his father was on the pool table. Thankfully alone. Skip walked up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Dad!"

"What?" He looked up.

"Hap called. Quinn and Vector is on their way here. Wanted someone to meet them." He looked around in the clubhouse. "Not sure anyone's even capable to ride today."

"When?" Al managed to sit up and the next second he threw up. Skip managed to get away but the smell almost made him puke as well. "Oh fuck. I'm too fucking old for this."

"Just give Quinn a call," Skip said and started to walk back to his room. One more minute in all this shit would make him throw up too.

"Hey! Are they meeting you?"

"Yeah. Call Jax about that too."

He found the instant coffee he had in his room and made a cup before taking a shower. He popped some headache pills and then got another few hours of sleep.

The next time he came out to the bar the prospects and some of the sweetbutts were cleaning. His dad looked slightly better and Skip sat down next to him.

"Noticed I'd missed some calls."

"He said they'd try to get a hold of you." He looked at his dad and gave him a smile. "Feeling better?"

"The back is fucking killing me."

"Sleeping on the pool table does that to you."

"Not like you haven't done it."

"I'm a bit younger."

"Shithead!" He drank from his cup. "Sorry I almost threw up on ya."

"Not the first time."

Al shook his head and laughed. "No. You've done it to me a couple of times too if I remember correctly."

"Yeah. How's mom?"

"She's fine. Already planning her visit to Charming with Ava."

Megan came stumbling out from the dorms and sat down next to Skip. "Fuck. I can't remember the last time I drank like that."

"Last month," Skip said with a smile. "You danced on the pool table and fell down."

"Oh, yes. That's right," she laughed. "My knee still hurts from that."

"I bet."

"Don't be an ass." She hit his arm. "And be nice or I'm gonna call Hap and tell him about your thirty minute monologue about Grace's perfect tits."

He started at her. "I didn't!"

"You did. But don't worry. I think I was the only one who heard." She gave him a sweet smile. "The continuation was even better."

"I don't even wanna know. I just promised Hap I didn't talk dirty about his daughter."

"It wasn't dirty. Just... graphic."

"Fuck!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Tell me Tiny didn't hear it." If Tiny had hear that he'd never hear the never hear the end of it.

"No. He had already passed out." She hugged him. "What was the thing about the hug you were going on about?"

"About Tiki?"

"She'd hugged someone and you thought it was so sweet that she worried that you'd be pissed."

That made Al laugh. "You said it was _sweet._ What the fuck were you drinking last night? Pussy juice?" Pussy juice was the club nickname for wine and cider. It was not ok to drink any of the two, ever.

"I have no idea." He had no memories what so ever about all that. He was quite sure he hadn't been drinking pussy juice. They never even had it at the clubhouse.

"Be nice to him, Al! You've been in love to."

"He better fucking still _be_ in love." Skip heard behind him and saw his mom. She looked around and shook her head. "Jesus! Hard party last night?"

"Yeah. I fell asleep at the pool table."

That made her laugh. "Serves you right."

"You're a cruel woman."

She leaned over and kissed Al's cheek. "You knew that when you married me." She wrinkled her nose. "Take a shower, you smell of puke."

-o0o-

Grace was sitting outside the clubhouse when she finally saw him coming. She jumped down and met him as he got of the bike.

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hi, Jax. I've got a question." For some reason she was a bit nervous. Jax always had that effect on her when she wanted to ask him something of him.

He lit a smoke and eyed her with half a smile. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could work here. Full time I mean. At least for a while."

"You wanna work full time at the garage?"

She shrugged. "It's pretty much all I can do and... I want something to keep me occupied."

Jax nodded. "It would probably be good for you. Frankly, we're probably gonna be quite busy so why not?"

"Really?" She gave him a hug and he laughed. "Thank you?"

"Did you really thing I would've said no?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Shit, darlin'." He shook his head. "You're a great mechanic and you're nice to have around."

"Still. Thank you!"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. At least sometimes. I miss his coffee though."

"Yeah. Me too. And his muffins." Jax sat down on a bench and clapped with his hand next to him to get her to sit down.

She sat down next to him and he offered her a cigarette. "Tara was going to do some shopping today. Said she'd call you."

"Oh?"

"Think she was up to something but I didn't want to pry."

Since she was fourteen and Jax had been her babysitter she'd always been on her guard when she was alone with him. She'd learned the hard way that he was very good at finding out what he wanted and that he was better at reading people than anyone probably thought. It hadn't taken him long to find out things that she'd never admitted to anyone. Her dad had just dryly concluded that she'd been beaten at her own game that time.

At the same time she couldn't help but to poke the bear a little bit. She wanted to see what she could find out and if she could at least beat him a little at his game.

"How much trouble are you in?" She asked.

"If you'd asked me just after Bobby died I would've said shitloads but I don't know what the fuck they're doing."

"If _you_ don't know it's bad."

Jax laughed. "I really don't know. My best guess would be that they fooled us. They set up the meth and we focused on it. I think they've been up to something else as well."

"Planting more than one seed."

"Exactly." He leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Why here?"

He turned his head towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Why California or are they at more places?"

He sat up again and kept looking at her. "That's a very good question."

"I mean, you're not even in the same business."

She could see when something clicked in him but she didn't know what. "No. We're not." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I have to go."

She had no idea what he just figured out but it was something.

Twenty minutes later Tara picked her up.

"We're gonna go shopping at a great place."

Grace looked at her. "Do they have t-shirts and jeans?"

"No. No, they don't but you'll thank me, honey." Tara had a very satisfied smile and it scared Grace for a few seconds. "Baby girl, you'll like it and Skip will love it."

-o0o-

Skip was with Morgue, Sisco, Tiny, Quinn and his dad at a diner. They were the only ones at the diner and were waiting for some of the SAMCRO-guys. Finally Jax, Chibs, Opie and Hap walked inside. They all got up and greeted them with hugs.

Once they all had their food Jax looked at them.

"I had a talk with Grace the other day and she raised a very interesting question. She wondered why they were interested in California." Hap stared at Jax and then he sighed.

"What the fuck, Jax!"

"It was just a talk and it wasn't about her."

Quinn laughed. "Sore spot?"

"Took him two days to remember to tell me he'd given her a full time job and now this."

"She asked and she's a great mechanic, I would have to be an idiot to say no!" Jax raised his eyebrows at Hap. "And how pissed would you have been if I said no?"

"Could've asked me at least."

"She's working full time?" Skip hadn't heard that either.

"Listen! Grace is not the important par there but she raised an interesting question." Jax interrupted them.

Happy sighed again. Jax and Grace was a great combination in some ways but he hated that she got involved in shit. And of course she'd raised an interesting question. She always did.

He was still pissed about Jax giving Grace a full time job and now he had to find out that she was 'helping' Jax to figure things out. He wanted her far away from all of this. Especially now, these were some serious guys they were facing and they were in the dark.

"What did she ask?" He finally said.

"She was wondering why they were in California and why they were targeting us."

"It's a good question," Quinn said while shoving food into his mouth. "We're not even in the same business as them there. Would've made more sense to attack Vegas or SAMTAZ, or any other club that's into pussy or drugs."

"That's pretty much what she said."

Happy was proud of his daughter for being smart though. He knew he looked proud too cause Quinn smiled at him.

"Could it be the guns?" Big Al said. "We're providing guns to some big blow and pusssy-players."

"That was the only thing I could think of too," Jax said. "That's the only area that we're among the bigger ones as well. Our porn business isn't in anyway interfering with prostitution."

"Unless they want the girls," Skip said but Jax shook his head.

"No. Taking us out doesn't guarantee that they get the girls at all. It's more likely that they'd just go to some other producer. Some of the girls play around in prostitution but not on a level that effects them."

"What level are their girls on?" Opie asked while looking at Quinn.

"Middle, not street skanks but not high end either. Average escorts. At least the ones they have in Vegas."

"Maybe we're going at this the wrong way," Happy said and noticed that they all stared at him. He could see why, he didn't usually have that much input in these types of discussions. "I mean, we're looking at how we'd do this shit. They probably have another way of thinking. It's a constant fucking war down there."

"He's right," Quinn nodded. "They're preparing in a different way than us."

"I've thought about that. I think we're missing something," Jax said. "They've kept our focus on the meth and I'm pretty sure we've missed shit. But I can't really think of anything else that has happened that could have something to do with this."

Happy sighed. Jax was right. They must've missed something. If the meth was the only thing they had up their sleeve to scope them out, they would've come at them full force after the raid at their blow stash.

They talked a little longer and Quinn agreed to take two Nomads and visit as many chapters as possible to see what was going on. They needed to gather their forces. He was also going to pay visits to other clubs that had shared interests. Since Quinn had been on the road for more than thirty years he pretty much knew everyone worth knowing and had acted as a diplomat on more that one occasion.

"Think Lisa'll be ok with you on the road for a while?" Happy asked with a smile as they walked outside. He knew she was but he liked to tease Quinn about abandoning his wife especially after his teasing smile when they were talking about Grace.

Quinn laughed. "Esther is twelve, a hormonal monster and Ruth is banging a pimpled croupier. It's not the Partridge family at our house right now. She'll be happy to get rid of me for a while."

"Fucking hormonal teenage girls."

"I'm telling you, boys are a lot easier."

"I've noticed."

Quinn gave him a hug. "Say hi to Ava for me. And tell her that Esther loved the books she sent. I loved them too, kept her silent in her room for a while."

"I'll let her know." He patted his back. "Take care on the road."

He watched Quinn take off with the Rogue River bikes and turned to Skip. "You ready, kid?"

"Yup."

The prospect climbed into the Van they'd brought for Skips stuff and they all took off.

-o0o-

Later that night, Happy watched as Grace ran up to Skip and him lifting her up, kissing her.

He heard her whisper as he passed. "Will you stay with me now?"


	23. You don't want to stay for this

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_I've outlined the rest of the story and can tell you that it'll be somewhere around 33-34 chapters. It scared the shit outta me until I realized that it in number of words will probably be the same as S&E. I hope you'll stay with me._

_A huge thank you for reviews, favs and follows. And please keep those reviews coming, they really mean a lot to me and makes me push myself to write._

* * *

**Chapter 23: You don't want to stay for this**

"I have a surprise for you," Grace managed to say between the kisses. They were in the room where Skip was going to live in for a while.

"Yeah?" He smiled and she laughed.

"I think you'll like it. Wait here."

She took the bag from her shopping with Tara and went into the bathroom. She just hoped that she'd manage dress herself. She'd had help at the shop and she wasn't used to stuff like this.

Tara had taken her to an exclusive lingerie store and she'd spent the full hour scarlet red when an older lady had taken measurements in areas she'd never imagined could ever need measuring. Tara had laughed the entire time.

What really stunned her was the lady wrote all of it down and said she'd keep it so it would be easier next time she came around. When Grace had muttered that it was doubtful she would come back the lady had chuckled. 'Oh, honey. After all the orgasms these will get you, you'll be back and if you don't come back, that boyfriend of yours will.'

"What are you doing in there?" Skip yelled after about ten minutes.

"Shut up. I'll be out soon."

She tried to look at herself in the mirror. It was all black lace and red ribbons, stockings with suspenders and finally a pair of boy shorts that was running up her ass. According to Tara that was what they were supposed to do but it wasn't comfortable. On the other hand she hoped she wouldn't keep them on for very long.

She was suddenly very insecure. She felt a bit ridiculous. Finally she took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Maybe she should've used the high heels that Tara tried to give her but she was also very aware of the fact that she probably wouldn't have been able to walk in them. And falling flat on her face wasn't sexy, not even in this outfit.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Skip said in a single exhale when he saw her. Noticing his smile and big eyes she felt much better.

"You like it?"

He kept staring. "Oh, yes."

She smiled and did a twirl. "Tara made me buy it."

"I think I'm love with Tara," he muttered as he crossed the room and halted in front of her. His hands ran down along her sides, down to her behind and he carefully cupped her but before giving it a slight squeeze. Still looking down at her, roaming her with his eyes. He finally pressed himself against her and smiled. "Amazing."

He moved his hands back up and stroke his thumbs over her nipples and kissed her. Carefully at first, tasting her lips and as the kisses got more urgent his hand was on her neck before letting go of her lips and with a deep breath he leaned back and looked at her again. His eyes were glowing and this was very much the reactions she'd hoped for.

"The lady in the shop said I'd come back for more since this would give me so many orgasms."

"So if I make you come enough times you'll buy more of these?"

"It's a deal." She drew her thumb over his nose and stroke his slightly swollen lips. "They're quite expensive though."

"You can bet that hot fucking ass of yours that I'll pay for anything you want to buy there." His lips was on hers again and he nibbled her lower lip.

She moaned into his mouth. "Really? They had this really nice red corset..."

Skip groaned and demanded her mouth again as he moved her towards the bed. "If you'll wear it, I'll buy it."

"On special occasions." She laid down on the bed and he followed her.

Moving the fabric of the bra to the side he licked her breast and she moaned again. He had never before been so... demanding and at the same time careful. He hadn't taken his eyes off her even for a seconds since she stepped out of the bathroom and he'd had the most amazing glimmer in his eyes the entire time. While she was very much in the moment, she was at the same time she was going through some of the more daring outfits and wondered what reactions she would get if she wore those.

"What's the special occasion today?"

"I thought that was obvious." She pulled him up and raked his neck up to his ear. "You're here. That's why she even took me to the shop. Said you needed an incentive to stay."

"You naked is enough but this makes it a little more tempting."

Her hands was on his back and she followed the edge of his shoulder blades and further down to he lining of his jeans. His hand went down her panties and even though his eyes were glowing, he took it very slow as if he wanted to watch her forever. The hand was still and at the same time he ran his tongue over her neck and down to her nipples who were so hard they almost ached. Simultaneously; he bit down and thrusted his fingers inside her and she cried out but he didn't stop and when he pressed his thumb agains his clit she was already about to come. It didn't take long before she closed her eyes and buckled her hips towards him.

When she opened her eyes he was unbuttoning his jeans with one hand and once again his mouth crashed onto hers.

"Skip. The panties." She wasn't looking forward to this, she had to unhook the straps to get them off and he looked down and seemed to realize the same thing.

"Leave them."

She wondered how the hell he was going to solve that but got the answer the next second when he moved them to the side and pushed inside her.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

Skip couldn't see Grace properly beneath him so he turned over to his back, taking her with him. When she sat up, giving him the full view with her erected tits still peaking out from the pulled down bra he almost came. To stop it he grabbed her hips to halt her movement and placed his thumb on her clit, circling it. He laid still, just watching her, amazed at how fucking beautiful and sexy she was and at the fact that she was his. His girl. When he felt her getting closer he buckled his hips and she caught up and started to ride him and came.

He helped her off with her panties and gave her another orgasm with his mouth, determined to make fucking sure she'd go back to that shop. With his fingers inside her wet, still cramping pussy he moved up and stroke her nose with his.

"Can you take more?" Her eyes were closed but she gave him a smile and nodded. "Turn around and leaned agains the headboard."

She nodded and he suspected she couldn't even speak but she did as he asked. While kissing her shoulders and neck he slid inside again. He was on the edge, he wouldn't be able to take much more and closed his eyes in an attempt to make it last a little longer. Seeing her back and those underwear was overwhelming.

"Like my underwear?"

"Very much."

"Want to come with me and pick out another one?" He opened his eyes and saw her. She'd turned her head towards him and had that amazingly teasing look.

Just imagining her in that shop, trying out flimsy underwear, blew his mind and he kissed her. "You really think I can see you in anything like this without immediately fucking you, Beautiful?"

Her hand moved behind his neck and she pulled him closer and kissed him again. He felt her tightening around him and moved his hand down, squeezing her breast along the way and finally landed between her legs, carefully sliding his finger between her wet lips. He didn't put pressure on it this time, she was probably already extremely sensitive and he basically just ran his fingers back and forth.

This time there was no way in hell he'd be able to hold back and he came just after her, holding on to her hips covered in that amazing fucking underwear.

Leaning his forehead agains her shoulder he felt the smile grow on his lips. "I love you."

"And my new underwear," she added and he laughed.

"Yes. I love your new underwear." He laid down and watched her sitting on her heels next to him.

"Mind if I take them off now?"

"Not if you promise to sleep in the panties. They made you ass look amazing."

He pulled her down next to him.

"They're not that comfortable."

"Sexiest ass I've ever seen," he tried.

She started to take off the rest of the black lace and he watched her. He wouldn't have been able to turn away his eyes even if he wanted to. Finally she turned towards him. "Fine, I'll sleep in them but only since it's your first night here."

Grace watched him watching her pulling of the stay ups and just barely managed to hide her smile. She was definitely going back to that store. He couldn't take his eyes off her so she found the panties and put them back on before going to the bathroom knowing that he couldn't take his eyes off her ass. There were some obvious perks to wearing uncomfortable underwear.

He was still looking at her while smoking when she came back out and extended his arm to pull her down to his side. Leaning against his shoulder he offered her the cigarette and she took it.

His hand was back at her breast, carefully stroking them. "Apparently I held a thirty minute monologue about how perfect your breasts are to Megan."

"Were you drunk?" She gave him the cigarette, he took it and put it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"Very." He kissed leaned down and kissed her nipple. "Don't tell you dad, I promised him I wasn't talking dirty about you."

Those light kisses and his caressing hands was already driving her insane.

"Can't I take of my panties for a while and then I'll put them back on again?"

"Want more?" She nodded and he smiled. "I think I'll send Tara some flowers."

-o0o-

When Skip woke up next morning Grace was still asleep, as usual. He lifted the cover slightly and looked at her ass in those panties he'd made her put back on after the second run. They were hot. When she stepped out of the bathroom the night before he damn near came in his pants. He stroke her hair to the side and kissed her between her shoulder blades.

"Want some breakfast?"

She turned around, rubbing her eyes. "I don't like breakfast anymore."

He leaned hugged her tight. "Because of Bobby?" He felt her nod against his chest. "I can bring it to you."

"No. You go. I'll be there soon."

He got up, put on jeans and a t-shirt and went out to the bar.

It was slammed and he guessed that most of them had spent the night at the clubhouse. Even Ava was there and she gave him a cup of coffee. "I'm making pancakes. Where's Grace?"

"She'll be here soon."

He noticed Tara and walked up to her, grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"What the fuck?" Jax said with a laugh. "Are you hitting on my wife."

Tara smiled and shook her head. "I took Grace to your favorite shop yesterday. I think young Skip here is just extremely thankful."

Jax's smile grew. "Oooh."

"What?" Happy growled. "Hang on. Do I wanna know?"

"Is this the shop I showed you?" Gemma asked.

"That's the one," Tara confirmed.

"Then you know it," Gemma said to Happy. "I've taken Ava there as well. And from what I've heard you fucking loved it."

Happy looked confused for a few seconds but it was very obvious the second he knew what she meant and he looked at Skip with huge eyes. "I didn't want to know that. At all!"

"What shop is this?" Tig asked curiously with a very naughty smile. He probably had some idea what could be.

"Shut the fuck up! We're not talking about this!" Hap pointed at all of them and Ava laughed. "Why the fuck are you laughing? She's your daughter too."

"I'm laughing at you, honey."

That's when Grace came walking, her hair up in a messy ponytail and wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you panicking about now, dad?"

"He figured out what shop I took you to yesterday."

Grace laughed. "Well, look at it this way, dad; it's that or naked."

"Oh for fucks sake, Grace!" Hap yelled and then he started to laugh and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Sugar."

"Just wanted to put it into perspective." She kissed his cheek. "Do I smell pancakes?"

-o0o-

Happy was thrilled. They had a lead on the fucks that had fired the shots at them outside the crank house. Walking around and generally searching for meth-heads hadn't been a successful method. Finally it was a lucky shot that they found them. To be honest, it was the other way around, they found Skip.

When Chibs and Skip walked into a bar they recognized Skip. He was easy to recognize being fucking huge and hairy. If you'd been chased over a lawn by him, you remembered him.

So they attacked, one with a knife and the other with a bat. When Chibs pulled a gun they ran out.

At the moment Happy, Tig, Jax and Opie were on their way to the bar to have chat with the bartender and get a look at his surveillance. Chibs was stitching up Skip at the clubhouse and from what Hap could tell, he was more pissed than injured.

They walked into the bar and Jax waved to the bartender with Happy standing next to him.

"Thirty minutes ago some guys attacked a big guy," he said when the bartender stood in front of them.

"No idea what you're talking about," he answered dismissively and started to turn away from them.

Happy didn't even wait for Jax's signal. He grabbed the bartender by the neck and slammed him into the bar counter and let him fly back up as if he was spring loaded.

Jax leaned his elbow on the counter and lit a cigarette. "Thirty minutes ago some guys attacked a big guy."

The bartender looked at Happy while drying his nose. "Yeah. I remember."

"Thought you would," Jax said with a smile. "Do you know who they are?"

"Some meth-heads. Live down the street."

"Names?"

"I don't know." Happy reached for him again and the guy threw up his hands. "I really don't know. They come here and drink now and then but I don't know them."

"Got any surveillance here?"

He looked insecure but when Jax sighed and Happy reached for him again he seemed to come to life. "Ok, ok ,ok. Hang on, I'll go and get images for you."

-o0o-

"I promise I'll protect you if you miss the guy coming at you with the bat again," Tig said with a loud voice towards Happy and the phone he was talking into.

"Can you do this?" He asked Skip on the other end of the line.

"_I'm fine. We'll be there in ten minutes." _Skip was definitely pissed, getting teased by Tig probably wasn't helping either.

Happy hung up and turned to Jax. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good. We'll wait."

Happy sat down on his bike. "Are we taking them up to the cabin or the warehouse?"

"Warehouse." Jax sat down on his bike. "Easier to clean. I'm guessing it'll get pretty fucking bloody before you're done with them."

"Probably." It would get bloody. He was already planning on how to keep then conscious while making sure they suffered as much as possible.

Fifteen minutes later he heard the bikes and watched Skip and Chibs walking towards them. Skip's movements were a bit stiff but he'd probably be ok.

"We're gonna need the Van," Tig said when they were at their side.

"Prospects are on their way," Chibs answered and looked around. "Are we ready?"

"Yup."

Opie and Juice had found the back door and was watching it. Tig kicked in the front door and when they stormed inside a guy was screaming and tried to throw a fucking suit case at him like some fucking bitch. Chibs took out one guy trying to jump out of the window and Jax decked the third when he came out of the bathroom.

They looked around. It was a fucking dump what little shit they had either packed in bags or in piles on the mattresses on the floor.

"Looks like they were packing up," Skip said and pointed at the empty dressers and the bags.

"I'd be packing too if I'd attacked you in a bar." Juice said and shook his head. "Why didn't they pack up the day after they shot at you?"

"If you really wanna know, I can find out," Happy said with a smile while looking at one of them, shaking on the floor. He knelt down in front of him and continued to talk to Juice. "I'm pretty sure I can get them to tell me anything you want to know."

"I'd like to know if they're fucking each other and if so, if one is a bitch or if they're taking turns," Tig said while leaning over the guy with the broken nose. Happy turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Tig shrugged. "What? I'm just curious."

"Look man, we didn't mean to shoot you."

Jax laughed. "Wow! What exactly did you mean to do when you pulled a gun?"

Skip looked at the guys lying on the floor and then Jax got the call that the prospects were there with the Van. He looked at Skip. "Make sure the coast is clear."

Skip nodded and walked outside. Thirty minutes later they were at the warehouse. This was the one used to assemble guns, they had another one for the legit porn business.

When Tig came dragging on the first of them he looked at Skip.

"Seriously man. I'm sorry we attacked you but you freaked us out and we didn't mean to shoot at you or that other guy."

Skip looked t him. "If I were you I'd be more worried about the fact that the other guy had his daughter with him when you shoot at him."

His eyes grew impossibly wide when he looked at Skip and then at Happy. "Oh my god! Please don't leave me with him."

"Pleading to the wrong guy," Tig laughed. "That daughter is the big guys girlfriend."

Once all three of them were inside Hap took off his cut and his shirt. "Do we need to know anything from them?" He asked Jax.

Jax scratched his head. "Just see if they know something, anything."

Hap nodded and looked at the rest of them. "You can leave, this'll take a while. Just leave the prospects outside.

"I'll wait with them," Tig said. "Let me know if you need anything."

The others started to walk outside but Skip stayed behind for a few seconds and Hap looked at him.

"Grace is at home, go there. You don't want to stay for this."

Considering that he hadn't lasted for long the first time he'd seen Hap in action he knew that he was probably right. So he nodded and took a final look at the soon very dead meth-heads that were crying on the floor.

-o0o-

Grace was staying at home for the night. Not for any particular reason but she did now and then. She loved the clubhouse but it was very easy to get fed up with it. Especially during the weekends so this Saturday she'd been with Peter to Oakland for a movie and food before going back home to sleep in her own bed in a quiet house. Skip was going out for drinks with Chibs.

She woke up when Skip slid his arm around her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" He mumbled against her neck. "I missed you. Go back to sleep."

She turned towards him and held him. "You missed me?"

"Mhmm."

When she hit a spot at his side he winched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious. I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired and I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." She kissed his nose. "I love you."

"Love you. Now, sleep."

In the morning she removed the cover to have a look at him. His upper left arm was bandaged and he had a big bruise over the ribs on the same side. When she touched it he winched and opened his eyes.

"Hey, tease. Stop touching it."

"What happened?"

"A guy with a baseball bat and another guy with a knife."

"Knife?" She was horrified.

"I'm fine."

She wanted to tell him that he wasn't but she didn't want to come off as nagging. "Tell me what happened."

"It was the guys who shot at us. Chibs and I went into a bar and they recognized me so they took a swing at me."

"And..."

"Chibs pulled a gun, they ran, he took me to the clubhouse and patched me up."

"And..."

"The others went to the bar."

"And..."

"You really want to know?"

"Dad got them."

"Hap got them," he confirmed with a nod.

She didn't even have to ask if they were dead. If her dad got them, they were and it hadn't been a quick death.

-o0o-

"Can I ask you something?" She looked over at Happy and he handed her a cigarette.

"You know it."

"What was it really about, your freak out about Tiny?"

"It was disrespectful. The people here at this club won't give a shit but if you do shit like that somewhere else, even in Rogue River, it's bad, Sugar."

"Skip didn't care. It was just a hug."

"It's bad, Sugar and you need to think about stuff like that. Maybe not here but if you're at another charter you do."

"Fine." She looked at him. "But I still don't think that all. You tried to stop me from being with him and now you're making damn sure that I don't mess it up all of a sudden."

"Is that wrong?"

She hadn't seen him trying to avoid a subject so carefully and desperately in quite some time.

"Dad, you suck at lying. Please tell me."

"We're in trouble, he'll protect you and..."

"And.." she nodded and looked at him with what she hoped was a stern face.

"You're good with him."

"Good?" She had no idea what the hell he was going on about.

"He makes you happy, Baby Girl. Very happy and I like to see it. Especially now and you're dealing with Bobby's death well. I think it's because of him and I don't want you to make a stupid mistake and mess this up."

She looked at him and he smiled at her. She could tease him, rub his nose in the fact that he'd been dead wrong and just point out that she'd been right all along. Or force him admit how much he liked Skip and respected him. Instead she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He gave her an awkward nod and she decided to let him off the hook, stuff like this was so hard for him. He was admitting that she was growing up. "Are you going to Tiny's wedding?"

"Yes." He was so short and she eyed him. Something was bothering him.

"Are you angry?"

"No. I'm not angry." He turned away from her. "Aren't you going to ask about those guys?" That was it. He knew that she knew and he wanted to make sure she was ok with it.

"I don't want to know. I'm sure they got what you thought they deserved and then some."

He turned back at her. "They did. Anyone hurt you or even try hurt you, I'll get them, Honey."

"I know. And they shot you."

"Don't give a shit about that. Not in this case." The look in his eyes almost scared her for a second and then it disappeared and he hugged her. "Am I still you favorite biker in the world?"

"Absolutely."

"Liar," he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

They got up and walked over to the bike. He was still holding her and then he took her for a long ride to Oakland where they had dinner and by the time they got back to Charming it was late. Skip was in bed and she got into the bed and held him.

"Did you take a long ride with Hap?" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Yes. We had dinner in Oakland." She moved closer and tried to avoid touching his side. "He's scared I'm gonna make a stupid mistake and mess this up."

"It would have to be something boarderlining retardness for me to care so don't worry about it." He kissed her. "I'm gonna fall asleep again, Chibs gave me some pills for the pain."

"We'll talk in the morning. I love you." He kissed her forehead as a reply and by the looks of it he was asleep merely seconds after that.


	24. It's a Lot of Money

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for all of your support. You're all amazing! Special thank you to the guest reviewer since I can't thank you in person. More Ava coming up!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: It's a Lot of Money**

Grace was working on a car and Peter sitting on the bench at the garage. It was already August and the heat was suffocating. Peter was working evenings at a Cinema learning how to operate the movie projector. It was a way for him to work with movies and not having to deal with the customers. Quite a few of his days was spent at the garage with Grace. She'd asked him why he didn't just go to college, he had the grades for it but he'd just shrugged. He didn't want to go without her and he still didn't know what he would study anyway.

"I read this article about Swan Songs," Peter absently said while flipping through a magazine. "Made me think of Bobby."

She looked up at him. "I though Swan Songs was a myth."

"It is but it's still a beautiful notion." He was still flipping through the magazine. "And I read one about Mark Felt discussion about his motives it was quite interesting. I liked what he did but I mean... he liked J. Edgar. Who likes him?"

"Who was Mark Felt?" Tig said. As usual he was not far from Grace and she'd started to suspect that Happy had asked him to keep an eye on her when he or Skip wasn't around.

"Deep Throat," Grace and Peter said simultaneously.

Tig looked at them and laughed. "No he wasn't, that was Linda Lovelace."

Grace had no idea what the hell Tig was talking about but Peter smiled and shook his head. "Not the porn, the actual Deep Throat. He was the journalists secret source when they reveal the Watergate-scandal."

"Ah, ok. I didn't know that guys name. I was thinking about the porn."

"Dirty stud," Peter said and waved his eyebrows. "All about the blow jobs."

"I like blow jobs, especially when they deep throat."

"Who doesn't like that?" Peter laughed and batted his eyelashes at Tig.

Grace was confused. "When they deep throat?"

"Take all of it," Peter explained, "like, all the way in and down the throat."

Grace tried to imagine swallowing all of Skip's and probably looked about as horrified as she found the idea cause both Tig and Peter started to laugh.

"Might be hard with a big one," Peter said.

"If they can do mine she can do his," Tig gave Grace a wicked smile and she felt herself blushing. "He'd love it, Sunshine."

"Are you that big, Stud?" Peter and Tig had been like this for years, constantly teasing each other and none of them ever backed down when they started. It was usually just small comments but Grace could see that this one was rapidly going in to territories that would make her extremely embarrassed. Which was probably the point.

"Oh yes. I'm a big man." Tig looked at Grace. "You just need to control the gag reflex. Although a little gagging is a nice..."

"Oh my God!" Grace finally managed to interrupt Tig. "Please shut up, both of you!"

"I'll teach you," Peter smiled.

"You know, girls who's been taught by gay guys are usually quite good." Tig was still smiling at Grace and she knew that she was scarlet red.

"Imagine how good the gay guys would be." She couldn't believe them, they just wouldn't stop talking!

"I'm leaving now," Grace said and walked out of the garage only to run into Jax.

He looked at her, then over her shoulder into the garage. "Are Tig and Peter at it again?"

"Yes. They're on deep throating."

Jax's smile got very big. "Oh, nice."

"I don't want to know," she said and kept walking.

"Sunshine, wait up!" She turned around and saw Tig come running. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, you're just so cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

A car pulled up and an older couple stepped outside. They both looked at Grace and walked up to her.

"Grace?" The man said with a smile and she felt Tig tightening his grip around her.

"Who are you?" He said and his voice had changed in a second. There was no teasing tone in it anymore.

The man looked at Tig. "I'm her grandfather."

Tig didn't even answer. He turned to the garage. Whilet Grace was about to throw after realizing that this was Jonah's parents, she vaguely heard Tig's scream

"Peter! Come and get Sunshine and take her into the clubhouse." Tig practically pushed Grace into Peters arms and she heard the threat in his voice when he once again addressed the older couple. "You stay here!"

-o0o-

Happy, Chibs and Filthy Phil was inside the clubhouse, flipping through pictures of guys who was suspected of being Fallen Ones to see if they recognized anyone. He looked up when the door opened and saw Pete and what looked like a shocked Grace coming inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea," Pete said and hugged Grace.

"He said he was my grandfather." Grace said with a whisper and stared at Happy. It took him a few seconds to understand what the fuck she was saying.

"Who?"

"Tig was with some old couple outside," Pete explained.

Happy was about to explode. He turned around and pointed at Chibs, "Get Ava here." He might need her and that file she had threatened them with once before this was over. Chibs nodded and walked outside. "And you're coming with me," he said to Phil. He was a big guy and people was usually not that tough around him.

"Why are they here?" Grace said and he gave her a kiss.

"I don't know, Sugar. Wait in here and I'll find out."

Happy turned around and walked outside to find out why the fuck the Richardsons was here, if it in fact were them. They were standing by the car and Tig was in front of them but they were all silent.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked when he got closer.

Eric looked at him. "She's eighteen."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Eric looked insecure and moved his eyes form him to Tig and then back at him. Then Mary opened her mouth. "Ava said we could contact Grace when she was eighteen."

It took a while for that to add up in Happy's head and then he was furious with his fucking wife. Why the fuck would she do that? And when the fuck did she say that? Most importantly why the hell hadn't she told him that?

Eric grabbed Mary's arm and Happy remembered that Ava had told him that Mary was an insanely stupid woman and that Eric spent a lot of his time trying to reel her in when she went on one of her stupid rants.

She'd also said that Eric actually had seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Grace but that she didn't trust him to not use Grace for political purposes.

"Mr. Lowman," Eric said and stepped towards him. "I know that you married Ava and adopted Grace. So I understand that she's your responsibility and we have no intention to take her away."

"As if you fucking could," Tig growled.

Mary looked at him. "I saw you cuddling her. Are you her boyfriend?" She turned to Happy. "Is that how you raised our Grace? To give her away to men old enough to be her father."

Ava had been right, this was one stupid fucking woman and she had never in her life been closer to death than at that second. Eric looked extremely tired when he turned to his wife and stared at her.

Tig looked at Happy and suddenly he laughed before turning back to Mary. "You could be the most idiotic woman I've ever met and my ex-wife's intelligence never dazzled me."

That's when Skip and Moby came back and Happy waved at Skip as he passed by on his bike.

"She's not _your_ Grace," Happy said to Mary. "She's mine and I raise her however the hell I want and you're not getting anywhere near her."

"What's up?" Skip said when he was next to Happy, he looked at the Richardsons with a confused expression.

"Grace is in the clubhouse, could you go and have a look at her?"

"Is she ok?"

Happy pointed at the older couple. "Not sure, these are her grandparents."

Skip managed to look even more confused as he looked at the Richardsons again. "I thought Ava's parents were dead."

"It's Jonah's parents."

"Oh shit! I'll take care of Grace," he said and turned around to half jog to the clubhouse.

He watched him disappear and then he stepped towards the older couple. "You need to leave."

"Ava said..." Eric started.

"I don't give a shit about what she said, you can't do it like this and even your stupid fucking wife have to realize that." He wasn't sure how to do this, he could just send them the fuck away and he would have if he'd gotten to them before Grace. But now she knew they'd been here. He sighed. "Give me your fucking number."

Eric managed to find a business card and gave it to Happy with a shaking hand. "We just thought..."

He didn't let him finnish, "Shut the fuck up! Get into the car and I'll call you."

Eric nodded and pushed Mary ahead of him into the car. Once they were gone Tig turned to him.

"What the fuck was Ava thinking?"

That was Happy's thought exactly, what the fuck was she thinking when she agreed to that?

-o0o-

Happy had called Chibs and told him to take Ava home, that the Richardsons were gone and that he'd meet her there. He didn't want to have this discussion with her in front of everyone and after making sure that Grace was ok and with Skip he took off.

Ava was in the kitchen and had a slightly worried look in her eyes. Happy just stared at her, he had no idea how to do this without exploding so he walk back and fort a couple of times before he took a deep breath, trying very hard not to scream.

"How the fuck could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You said that they could contact her when she turned eighteen."

She looked confused so obviously Chibs hadn't told her what it was about. Then she connected the dots, "They're here?"

"Came to the garage and just... fucking introduced themselves to her."

"How is she?"

"You didn't answer my question. How the _fuck_ could you tell them they could contact her when she was eighteen?"

"It's not up to me anymore, she needs to decide herself," she tried to defend herself but he could see it sounded as hollow to her as it did to him.

"And you didn't tell me. Or _her!_ You never thought about mentioning to her that they might show up?"

"I never thought they would do it like that!"

"What did you think they would do? They fucking turned up here and threatened to take custody of her. And again; why didn't you tell me?!"

"I... I don't know, Happy. It was..." She trailed off, trying to find the words and that wasn't common with her. She was extremely stressed but at the moment it didn't matter. He was furious with her.

"Was, what? None of my business!" He was screaming now. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd screamed at her. When she looked up at him he saw the tears in her eyes and not even that got to him.

"Happy," she pleaded.

"No! Tell me!"

"We hadn't been together for long."

"I'd already told you that I'd take care of you and that I wouldn't abandon her."

"I know that. And I know now that you meant it but Jesus, Happy. How was I supposed to know then that..."

"That I would?"

"Yes! That you would." That hurt, that she hadn't trusted him.

"You had my crow!"

"I know, Happy." Tears were streaming down her face now. "I know! And I know that I messed up and I should have told you and her but I honestly didn't think they'd bother. Not twelve years later!"

She sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. Happy was still standing up and he rubbed his head and looked at his wife, crying on the floor. He took a few deep breaths and sat down next to her.

"I told you that I'd take care of you, that she was mine, I fucking inked her face on me."

"I didn't know that you were going to do that. And you told me you'd stick to me too."

He felt his jaws tense. That was low and Ava hardly ever did that, hit below the belt, but she was probably feeling very cornered and he couldn't blame her, she was cornered. Suddenly he felt bad and it wasn't because of what she was saying it was _that_ she was saying it. He knew her, she was going to feel like shit over this for months.

"We're not having that discussion again. Not now." She looked away and he sighed. "You should've told me, Babe. And you should've told her. You owed her that."

"How is she?"

"She's with Skip. I don't know. She... didn't look that good."

They sat quiet for a while and then he heard her low sobs, he sighed again and put his arm around her hugging her tight and place a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I know, babe."

"What did they say?"

"Not much. Told them I'd call them." She looked at him with her beautiful golden eyes and tears were still falling down her cheeks. He dried them and kissed her. "Go and talk to Grace."

"I love you, Happy."

He hugged closer and puller her into his lap and she started to cry again. "Come on, Babe. Don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I fucked up."

"Yeah. Nice that's it's you for a change and not me." That made her smile a little and he kissed her again. "Clean up and I'll take you to Grace."

-o0o-

Grace was in Skip's room and was still trying to calm down. She wasn't sure why it had been such a shock to see them. It was probably more how he'd introduced himself as her grandfather.

She looked over at Skip. "Do you know what deep throat blow jobs are?"

Skip stared at her and started to laugh, "Yes, I do."

"Have you ever had one?"

He shook his head. "Really! That's where your mind is right now?"

"We talked about it just before they came and I just wanted to know..." and she didn't want to talk about them. Anything but them was a better conversation option. Besides, her mind worked like that, jumped between shit all the time and at times like this, when she was confused, she tended to just follow where it took her.

"If I'd had one?" Skip said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. If it was even possible to give you one."

"It is."

She nodded. "Peter said he could teach me."

Skip pulled her up and gave her a kiss. "I'd like that."

"I bet."

There was a careful knock on the door and Skip opened it.

"Hey, is she here?" It was her mom's voice and went to the door. When Ava saw her she teared up. "I'm really sorry, honey."

"How is it you fault?"

"I told them they could contact you when you were eighteen but that if you didn't want to meet them they'd leave you alone. I didn't think they'd do it like this. Just... jump you."

Grace hugged her mom. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly hope they wouldn't do it, or that they'd die before they got a chance." That made Grace laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone," Skip said and went outside.

She looked at her mom, her eyes were swollen and red. "Did dad have a go at you?"

Ava nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"From experience I'd say you've had enough for one day."

Her mom laughed and hugged her. "I deserve it." They sat down next to each other in the bed. "He yelled."

"He never yells at you!"

"He did now. Loud." Her mom still had a slight smile on her lips and Grace laughed. "How are you?"

"Not sure. I'm confused."

"When they came here, the last time. They said that if I let them have contact with you they'd give you the inheritance you were entitled to even if Jonah never signed the papers. I never told you that either. I refused."

"I don't want their money."

"It's a lot of money."

"Still. I don't want it. Why did you say no?"

"I told them that you weren't for sale, that I didn't want them in your life. When I was about to leave, Eric came after me and asked me if they could contact you when you were old enough to make up your own mind. I think he actually wanted to know you but I didn't trust him, didn't trust _them_."

"I still don't want their money."

"It's millions," Ava said. "I turned down millions. I just want you to know that."

"Ok. Now I know." She hugged her mom tighter. "I'm not mad and I still think you did the right thing."

"I should probably tell that to your dad."

"About the money? He'll think you did the right thing as well." He might be a cheap bastard in some ways but he wasn't greedy and he would think she did the right thing, Grace was sure.

"He will, but I should still tell him. Just like I should have told you about the deal I made with Eric.

"It's ok, mom. I'm honestly not sure it would've made it any easier if I'd known. I would've just walked around being worried about it."

"Damn! I should've thought about that as an excuse to your dad," Ava said with a laugh. "Do you know what you want to do? If you want to see them?"

"I don't think so. Do I have to decide now? I mean, can't we just take their number and I could call them if a want to see them."

"I'm pretty sure you're dad can get them to agree to anything."

"I'm know he can," Grace agreed and gave her mother another hug. "I'll talk to dad about it too. What I want to do."

"Do that, honey." Her mom kissed her cheek. "To talk about something more fun. Have you decided what to wear for the wedding?"

"I was hoping you'd let me roam free in your closet."

"You want to use the blue lace dress and have it fitted for you?"

"Yes."

"Guess I owe you that."

"Don't try. You would've let me do it anyway."

Ava laughed and got up. "I would've." She stroke Grace's cheek.

The door opened and Happy walked inside. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes. Don't yell at her again."

"I won't," he said and sat down next to Grace. "I have their number, let me know what you decide."

"I will."

-o0o-

Skip was standing slightly behind his brother, waiting for Megan's father to walk her up the aisle. Grace was sitting next to his mother and she was stunning, he couldn't take his eyes of her. She had a short blue dress with short sleevs. Around the waist was a satin bow and the dress ended just over her knees. She even had high heels and when he thought about it, it was the first time he'd seen her in that.

Even during the ceremony his eyes kept returning to her and once it was over he lost sight of her for a while. He found her outside, next to Happy and his father.

He had left two days ahead of her and she only arrived the day before. With all the shit surrounding the wedding he'd hardly seen her so he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. I have to say, you looked better without beard than Tiny does."

"I'll let him know."

"I have a surprise for you," she smiled and turned around to kiss him. "I've visited your favorite shop."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to look great all the way to the underwear today so make sure you don't get too drunk to remember what I'm wearing."

"I won't."

As it turned out, it was Grace who got drunk and later that night he found her next to Megan and Ruth. All three of them were giggling. Noah stopped him when he was heading that way.

"I'd leave them a little longer."

"Why?" Skip asked with a smile.

"They're discussing blow jobs and I think your girl is learning a few tricks."

Grace had been very curious about blow jobs since that talk with Peter and Tig. Skip was in no way complaining, she was a girl who took practice very seriously.

He looked over at them. "Really?" He laughed and then he looked at Noah with realization. "Hey! That's your baby sister."

"I know," he said with the biggest smile. "And that's my father." He pointed at Quinn who was standing not far from the giggling girls, looking like he was about to fucking explode at any second.

Skip laughed again. "I think I'm gonna stand here for a while and see what happens."

Noah handed him a beer as he leaned against the table next to Noah. "I just wish Happy was around. That would've made this extremely interesting. Just to see which one of them explodes first." He turned and smiled at Skip. "Who would you bet on?"

"I'd say Quinn."

"Me too," Noah nodded. "He still can't stand Ruth's boyfriend."

Quinn finally left, looking as if he wanted to kill someone and Skip went over to Grace. "Drunk enough?"

"Yes. Wanna sneak away with me?"

He nodded and took her hand. "You should wear a dress more often."

She was holding the shoes in her free hand and she moved ahead of him and did a little twirl. "Think so?"

He caught her around the waist and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

"I like to earn my nicknames."

To add to her general perfectness that day she had that new set of underwear from Skip's new favorite shop.

When she was lying on his arm, naked and half asleep he looked at her, carefully stroking her breast. She practically purred and hugged him closer

"I love you like crazy," she mumbled.

He turned to the side and circled her, shoving his nose into her hair. "I'm a lucky guy."

"I know," she laughed. "You could've been luckier, I could've been a millionaire."

Grace had told him about Ava turning down millions. She still hadn't made up her mind about her grandparents but he had a feeling she'd tell them to shove those millions no matter what she decided to do.

"Yeah, millionaires are quite often stuck up people with sticks up their asses. I like you like this. A dead sexy mechanic in work boots who occasionally dress up."

"With nice lingerie," she yawned. She was drunk and tired so she'd be asleep very soon.

"With nice lingerie," he agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he pulled her hair so she'd look up at him and smiled at the fact that she could hardly open her eyes.

"Are you going back here? You were just going to stay in Charming over the summer and I saw you talking to you dad and you mom. It looked like a heated discussion."

He had been talking to his mom and dad and they'd been slightly pissed. Especially his mom. But he wanted to hear her say it. That she wanted him with her. "That depends, do you want me in Charming?"

"Yes."

"All the time?"

"Yes. Please!" She kissed his neck. "I want you to stay with me."

"Then I'll stay. But I'm getting an apartment."

"Want to fuck me in you Charming apartment?"

"Baby, I want to fuck you everywhere."


	25. Like a Naughty Little Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_By now you all now you all know how grateful I am for all your support so I want to take this opportunity to give you a tip about a **great** story that I absolutely love._

_I always like to get tips about good stories in smaller fandoms and I also like to give them since the good writers in those fandoms need all the support they can get. _

_I'm a sucker for the bad boys and the equivalent of the biker during the 19th century would be the saloon/brothel owner. Kind of. Just work with me here... Despite not really liking Dr Quinn, at all, I find Hank really hot and there is a great Hank story, absolutely amazing, extremely well written and some of the hottest scenes I've read, EVER. And I would say it's not necessary to have actually seen Dr. Quinn. It'll still be a good story._

_So, please, give the story, __**Love's Gamble a Hank Lawson romance **__by __**HankLover**__a chance. A very romantic and hot story. I don't think you'll regret it._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Like a Naughty Little Girl**

When Grace woke up in the morning her head was pounding and she tried to shield away the light with her pillow.

"Headache?" She heard Skip chuckle next to her and felt his lips between her shoulder blades.

"Yes..."

"I'll get you something."

The next time she woke up she was alone in the bed but found coffee, water and some pills on the nightstand. She took the pills and drank the water before going into the shower.

The clubhouse was a mess but some of the sweetbutts were cleaning and she found Skip lying in a couch with his brother in the couch next to his.

"Hey, Beautiful," Skip said with a smile and held out his arms for her to lay down on top of him. It seemed comfortable so she did.

Her head was still hurting a bit and she just laid silent and listened to Tiny and Skip talking. The warmth from him, his heartbeat and listening to his voice made her tired again so she fell asleep.

She woke up again when Skip started to snore and sat up. The place was clean and her dad was sitting at a table. It took some effort to crawl over Skip and out of the couch but she managed and went over to her dad and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" He said with a slight smile but he didn't comment on her obviously being hungover.

"Ok. Just very tired."

He handed her a cup and she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Are you going home with mom on tuesday?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you staying behind?"

"A couple of days." There was something in his eyes and she gave him a questioning look. He stood up. "Come on, come with me for a ride."

He wanted her alone and she nodded. "I need a jacket."

She went to get one and went back to the bar and leaned over Skip.

"Skip."

"Mhmm?" He turned around and managed to open one eye.

"I'm going with dad for a ride."

"Ok," he said and pulled her down for a kiss before turning over and fell asleep again. It was a very slow day at the clubhouse.

She followed Happy outside and sat up behind him. He drove to a park and she laughed a bit when she watched him get off the bike.

"What is it with you and parks?"

He shrugged. "It's our thing." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked up to a bench.

This wasn't just a ride. He wanted to tell her something and she was a bit worried. "What's up, dad?"

"Vector has been her for a while instead of Skip. It's been some... problems."

"Why?"

"Vector used to be the president in Rogue River. He went Nomad, voluntarily. He felt he was too old to be the president and when his wife died and left."

"Oh." She could see how that would be a problem.

"Yeah, 'Oh'. I talked to Quinn yesterday. He thought it would be good with someone who was that familiar with the club so that was why he asked Vector."

"But it wasn't."

"No. Old shit came up and... I'm sure you can guess the rest." Happy took a pack of smokes form his pocked and gave her one. "Neither Vector or Big Al thinks it's a good idea that Vector stays here but with the mess around the Fallen Ones all the Nomads are on the road and there's no one else to fill in for Skip at the moment."

"That's what they argued about yesterday."

"Yes. Big Al asked him to stay here for a while. He said no and it pissed Linda off. She was probably on the verge of being pissed off anyway."

"Probably." She looked at her dad. "Do they need him?"

"With all the shit that's going on all the clubs needs every man they can. We're trying to spread out as even as possible depending on the risk. The idea was that Vector would come down to Redwood and Skip stay here."

She hesitated for a second but decided to ask. "If I stayed with him here until someone can fill in?"

"That's what Big Al suggested to begin with." He didn't continue and didn't look at her.

"You didn't want it?"

"No. I want you close right now." He hugged her closer as he said it. "But that wasn't the only problem."

"What was the other problem?"

"Skip didn't want to."

That didn't really make sense to her at all. "Why?"

"I don't know for sure but my guess would be that being in a club with your dad and your older brother is... suffocating." Happy shrugged. "He likes being in Charming since he's just another member there."

That did make sense. She leaned her head on Hap's shoulder. "They think it's my fault."

"Maybe not your fault but that it's because of you. I thought you should get a warning."

"You're the best."

"I know." He kissed her head. "And I got your back."

"You always do, dad."

-o0o-

Skip was too tired and his head hurt too much for this fucking discussion. He watched his dad and he seemed to have the same feeling. They were in the chapel and his mom was walking back and forth. No-one had said anything for minutes.

He hadn't really thought that the discussion was over the day before but he had hoped. Through the windows he saw Grace and Happy walking inside and he saw his mom noticing them too.

"Where have they been?"

"They took a ride." He said with a tired voice. Why the hell did she care?

"Where?"

"I don't know." He sighed and leaned his head against the table. "Does it matter?"

"Did you ask her if she wanted to come here with you?"

"No, mom. I didn't ask her because it's not up to her since I don't want to stay here at the moment. I'm just one person and neither dad or Tiny really let's me do shit anyway. Except runs and I can do those anyway."

"We could at least ask her," she insisted.

"Mom. First of all; I told you, keep her out of this. Second; this really isn't any of your business, this is club business."

"How dare you?" She said after taking a few deep breaths.

"Linda." Skip could hear the warning in his dad's voice as he shook his head. "He's right. Get out of here."

She turned and looked at both of them and with a snort she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Skip said when the doors closed. "You'll be paying for that."

"Yes I will." His dad got up out of the chair. "We'll get by without you."

"I know. Like I said; it's not like you let me do that much."

Al laughed, "Sure we do, just not as much as the Redwood's. Besides; haven't been that much to do until now."

"No, that's true." He scratched his beard. "I just..."

"I get it. You like to stand on your own to legs. I have to respect you for that."

"Yeah." He looked at his dad. "And you know as well as I do that this is just mom's way of trying to get me to stay a little longer."

"Yes." He turned towards the windows and Skip saw him freeze up. The next second he saw what had caught his attention. His mom was standing in front of Grace who looked... startled.

"Fuck!" Skip yelled and the next second he was half running towards them. "Mom!"

"She need to know!"

"Mom! What in the sentence 'leave her out of this' was too hard for you to understand?" He had never been this pissed at his mom. He turned to Grace. "Go and wait in my room."

"What?" She stared at him.

"I'll take care of this. Go and wait in my room."

"You're sending me to your room?"

What was it whit these stubborn fucking women in his life. He took a deep breath. "Grace! We are not doing this now. Get out of here!"

He could see her take a few deep breaths and then she turned around and walked out of the clubhouse.

The next second Hap and Ava came walking. This was just an awesome day all around in every fucking aspect.

"Where's Grace?" Hap asked.

"She walked out."

"What?!" Hap looked between Skip and his mom. "What the fuck is going on?" He didn't even wait for the answer and walked towards the door and opened it. "She took the car. What happened?"

"Mom had a _talk_ to her. I told her to go and wait for me in my room."

That made Ava laugh. "She'd not twelve, Skip. I'm guessing she didn't take that too well."

Hap ran his hand over his head and a few seconds later he was laughing as well. "Shit! She could be halfway to Canada by now." He looked at Skip and shook his head. "The last time I tried to send her to her room she was thirteen and she told me to go fuck myself and disappeared for half a day."

Skip could see the other member staring at Hap and finally Sisco opened his mouth. "She told _you_ to go fuck yourself."

"I'm her dad. That's what daughters do. You'll find out soon enough." Sisco stared at Amy who was sitting next to him sipping coke through a straw and she gave him a sweet smile.

Happy might have laughed but he was still pissed. He glared at Linda and she took a step back. Ava came up next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Honey. This isn't the time. Go and get her instead and we'll take care of the rest once she'd back."

He looked down at Ava and then up at Skip. "Come on, I think I know where she is."

Skip followed him outside and once they were through the doors Skip sighed, again. "I'm sorry. I was mostly pissed at mom."

"I know. You're lucky though. If it had been in the Charming clubhouse she wouldn't just have walked outside. She would've attacked."

"If it had been in Charming clubhouse I wouldn't have yelled at her."

"Smart boy."

"Where do you think she is?"

"I took her to a park earlier, she'll be there."

"Sure?"

"I've argued with for years. I know how she works."

He took Skip to the park and saw the car on the parking lot.

"Want me to wait here?" Skip asked when they'd turned off their bikes. Happy almost felt sorry for him, almost. But the Kid needed to learn how to deal with her.

"Nope. You're going to get her. I'll wait." He sat down comfortably on the bike and gave Skip a smile. "Good luck."

Grace was so pissed. She'd bought cigarettes on her way to the park and now she tore open the package.

Fucking Skip. 'Go to my room'. Like she was a fucking kid! And in front of the entire fucking clubhouse. She was pissed and humiliated. She heard steps approaching and when she looked up she saw Skip. He halted when he saw her looking at him but she simply turned her head away and lit her cigarette.

"What?" She asked and heard him starting to walk again.

"I didn't want you involved."

"I already was, they all heard it and then you swooped in and..."

"I just wanted you out of the way."

She was still pissed and that made her even more pissed. She was holding on to her jeans so she wouldn't just... punch him. "By sending me to my room like a naughty little girl?" She could see him bite his cheeks. "Don't you fucking laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, Grace. And I'm sorry that I said that. It wasn't even you I was angry at."

"I know that!" Did he think she was stupid? "That doesn't make it any better. You humiliated me and if it had been in Charming I would've bitch slapped you."

"I'm kind of surprised that you didn't."

"Dad told me to behave when we were at other charters." She wasn't happy to admit that she'd actually did what her dad had told her. He chuckled and she glared at him but she didn't manage to stay pissed at him when he looked like that. "What?"

"And you did what he said."

"Shut up!" She couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Fuck! I was going to stay pissed at you!"

He moved close to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "We can sit here for a while and then say we argued the entire time."

"Who's waiting for us?"

"Your dad."

"We're gonna sit here for a long time. He'll be so proud of me."

"Did you buy cigarettes?"

"Yeah. Didn't have anyone who could give me one."

"That's how most of us do it." He kissed her neck and hugged her closer. "Like a 'naughty little girl'. Did you really say that?"

"Shut up!" She laughed again and pushed him in the side. "Stop teasing me."

"It's not because of you that I don't want to be here, no matter what mom says."

"Ok." She looked at him. "I could stay here with you for a while, you know that."

"I know. But like I said, this isn't because of you."

She glared at him. "Not even a little bit?"

Grace saw the curve at the corner of his mouth and then he looked at her. "Maybe a little bit. I like being in Charming."

"Cause you're like a real member there." His surprised expression confirmed it "That was dad's guess."

They sat there for a while and then they walked towards the parking. Happy had left and Grace shook her head with a smile.

"Wow! He really likes you if he left me here with you like this." He would've never done that before, leave her with anyone else than Ava if he though she was upset. "Can you take me for a ride?"

"Anytime, Beautiful."

-o0o-

They took a long ride and then went back to the clubhouse. When they walked inside, Skip saw his mom.

"Come on," he said to her and walked into the chapel. Once she closed the door behind Big Al he looked at her. "You can't butt in on this, mom." She opened her mouth but he interrupted her, "and you can't put this on Grace."

"Are you saying this has nothing to do with her?"

"No. I'm not. She does but it's still none of your business, mom. You can nag me if you want to but you can't fucking pull club shit on me or have a go at Grace. Don't make me choose between the two of you."

"Jesus, Skip. That's not what I'm doing!"

"Good."

"You're my youngest, and..." his mom came up to him and put her hands on his cheeks, "I'll miss you."

"It's not that far."

"I know." She looked at Grace. "You need to take care of my boy."

"I will."

His dad sighed. "Are we all ok now?" They all nodded. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna go home and throw up and go to bed."

Grace looked at Al and Linda as they left then she turned to Skip. "Wow!"

"What?"

"That was totally hot."

"Hot?" Skip laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, all 'don't make me choose'," she smiled "Would you really choose me?"

He laughed and hugged her. "She's my mom, she'll love me no matter what." She put her arms around his neck. "Hot?"

"Very."

"You really are a naughty little girl today."

"You're gonna bring that up for a long time, aren't you?" She put her arms around his waist and smiled when he nodded and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"I love you, Grace. And my mom was just trying to make me stay a little longer being all bitchy and trying to control... everything."

"Yeah... on the other hand you need to deal with dad so I'll let this one slide." She kissed him. "I'm still tired and slightly hungover."

"Wanna spend the rest of the day in bed? Since I was hot and all."

"I like that idea. Bring some food."

-o0o-

Grace woke up with her arms around Skip and had to climb over him to get to her phone to the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down just as she was about to reach it.

"Skip, the phone."

"Hmm," he mumbled and sucked on her nipple.

"Skip," she laughed. "I have to get the phone."

"Bore," he said and kissed her breast once more before letting her go.

"Hallo."

"_Grace, it's me."_

"Hi, love." She laid back down next to Skip. "I miss you."

"_Grace, I need you."_

She sat up. "What's wrong?" All she heard was sobs and she panicked. "Peter, whats wrong? Tell me."

"_I'm at the hospital. It's my parents. Can you come here?"_

"I'll be there tonight." She got up and tried to find her clothes. "What happened?"

"_A car accident. I'm not sure... the doctors aren't really telling me much."_

"I'll see if I can get Tara to come with me." Grace was still rumbling through the piles of shit on the floor. She knew that was mostly her fault and at the moment she cursed herself for never being able to keep things neat.

"_Thank you."_

"Are you alone?"

"_No, Jorge is here but I want you." _Grace assumed that Jorge was his mystery boyfriend and was glad that he at least had grown a pair big enough to be with Peter for this.

"I know and I'll be there. I just didn't want you to be alone until I got there." She heard him cry and she felt the tears in her own eyes. "Peter, I'm on my way."

"_Don't drive yourself, have someone drive you."_

"I will. I'll call you along the way too. I love you."

"_I love you."_

She hung up and turned around to Skip who was getting dressed as well. "What has happened?"

"Peter's parents. A car accident. I need to get there."

"I know," he said and gave her a kiss. "Go and talk to Tara and I'll pack your stuff."

She ran out in the hallway and to the room Jax had and banged the door. Jax opened.

"Grace, what's wrong?"

"It's Peter's parents. Can I talk to Tara?"

"Sure." He opened the door and she saw Tara already on he way out of the bed.

"They're not telling him much, could you please come with me. Please?" She dried her cheeks. "I know it's a lot to ask but he..." she was rambling, she knew it but she could't stop and just wanted to get to the car and be on her way.

Tara nodded. "I'll come with you." She looked over at Jax while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Go and get Ava as well."

Fifteen minuets later Grace watched Tara and her mom have breakfast, they had insisted and she tried to eat some too.

"Filthy Phil and V-lin are going with you. I don't want you alone on the road," Happy said and Grace nodded. "I'll stay here with the rest. Did you pack your things, Sugar?"

"Yes."

"Sugar, look at me." She did as he asked and felt her eyes fill with tears. "You can't panic for the full trip, you'll be a mess before you get there and of no help to him."

"Ok."

"So eat something and try to calm down."

"Ok." She looked at the food in front of her and decided to listen to her dad.

-o0o-

Skip followed Grace back to his room and watched her standing in the middle of the room, looking completely lost and finally took her in his arms and she broke down and cried.

"You'll be there soon. I need to finnish up some stuff here but I'll leave tomorrow or the day after."

"Thank you." She hugged him tighter. "It's just a bit much, with this and Bobby and that I'm not there for him."

"I know, honey. You're on your way and he knows that."

A knock on the door made them both turn around.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" It was Ava.

Skip watched them get into the car and got a last kiss before they took off.

"This is not good," Hap muttered next to him. "It's going to tear up shit for her."

"I know."

She still wasn't herself after Bobby's death and Skip wasn't even convinced that she ever would be. This didn't help at all.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Car accident. That's all I know." He turned towards Hap. "I'm gonna go and empty the last from the apartment so we can leave soon."

-o0o-

It felt like the longest trip she'd ever been on. She called Peter the entire time and was about to explode when he told her that Jorge had to leave. He had left Peter at the hospital all alone. How the fuck could he do that? She'd be there in just half an hour, he could've waited for that long at least.

Finally she ran into the hospital and the second she put her arms around Peter he started to cry and within seconds she cried with him. They stood there, holding each other for what felt like an eternity.

"What are the doctors saying?" She asked while still holding on to him. Peter didn't answer, he only shook his head and she felt sick. "Bot of them?"

* * *

_I want to give an extra thank you to go4itgirl who shared her story with me and gave me some ideas for this chapter._


	26. They Voted Today

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always. I'm ever grateful for follows, favs and alerts. An extra thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person.  
_

_This chapter takes place over several months. Just so you know in case it's not made clear enough in the story._

* * *

**Chapter 26: They Voted Today**

How do you help your best friend and the love of your life to choose coffins for his parents? Grace had no idea. None what so ever. She wanted to help Peter but had no idea how to do it. She had been at his side for the last four days and had finally met Jorge.

She found it very unlikely that Jorge's catholic parents didn't know he was gay but according to Skip that probably wasn't the issue. To have homosexual desires and attraction wasn't sinful. But acting on those desires were. It didn't seem logical to her but after all; she hadn't grown up in a particularly religious family. The most spiritual conversation she'd ever had with her dad was when she was six and they discussed death and if he believed that people had a soul.

Grace still didn't like Jorge, especially since he bailed on Peter at the hospital. But she didn't let Peter see that. It wasn't her choice and none of her business. Peter was happy with him and as long as Jorge seemed like an ok guy she stayed out of it.

Ava had been Peter's biggest support though. Since she had lost her parents at the same age and even in the same way, she knew exactly what Peter was going through. The two of them had talked a lot over the last few days and she'd shared her story with Peter.

When Grace asked her mom what she could do for Peter, Ava simply stated that all she had to do was be there for him. To listen to him and just... follow his lead for whatever he needed at the moment. So she tried.

When Peter asked her to follow him to look at coffins for his parents, she did. She was standing next to him, holding his hand.

"What do you think, Grace?" He finally said and looked at her.

"Honestly?" She said while looking at Peter and he nodded. "I don't think they'd want you to spend a lot of money their funeral. They were not vain people, Peter. They were hard working, honest folks and you were their everything. They knew you loved them no matter what coffin and headstone you buy them."

Peter started crying and she put her arms around him.

"I just want to... show them what they meant to me."

"I understand. I do and I'd probably feel the same." She hugged him tighter. "But they knew that and if you spent more than you could afford on this what would they say?"

He looked at her and laughed a bit. "Dad would call me an idiot." He continued with a pretty good imitation of Keith's voice. "Spending money on shit that's going into the ground to rot."

"That sounds like something Keith would say," she said while hugging him as hard as she could.

Peter picked simple coffins but did spend some extra on a beautiful headstone for them.

At the funeral she held his hand and stood next to him for the entire service. There was a lot of people there and they all offered to help Peter anyway they could. Both his moms co-workers and his dad's co-workers wives kept leaving him food, dropped by to help him in anyway they could. Sometimes the goodness of people surprised her and it was quite a good feeling among all the bad ones.

-o0o-

Grace was in her bed. The now sleeping Peter was in her arms and the front of her t-shirt was soaked in his tears. It had been three weeks since the funeral and Peter was still pretty much the same. She couldn't blame him but it was getting to her. Not that she spent every night with him, not that he took up so much of her time, not that he seemed to need her all the time, not even that spending time with Peter quite often meant spending time with Jorge.

What was getting to her was seeing him like this. Peter, her quirky, singing and half crazy friend was... broken—and she wasn't sure if she was any help what so ever.

She managed to leave the bed without waking him up. She changed to a dry t-shirt and walked down the stairs to the kitchen with her phone. While waiting for him to answer she poured a glass of milk.

"_Yeah," _it was more a moan than an answer.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"_No worries, Beautiful." _She could hear him stir around in the bed. _"What's wrong?"_

"I don't know. Just... Peter." She sighed and drank her milk. "It was nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you that I miss you and that I wish that I was next to you."

"_Me too. It's a bit chilly here."_

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Think I can get a quickie during lunch?"_

"It's a date." She had a need to have him close all the time. As close as possible.

"_Take care and sleep tight."_

They hung up and she walked out to the living room and sat down in the couch. She heard something and when she turned around she saw her mom coming and she sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up, Sweetie?"

Grace felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know. Not so great and at the same time I feel so selfish that I even care how I feel."

When her mom put her arms around her she felt the smell of lemon from her hair and that other smell, the mom smell that always surrounded her.

"Honey, it's not selfish. This is really hard for you too and Peter knows that." She felt her lips agains the forehead. "You're doing great, you're a great friend and I'm so proud of you."

Grace couldn't stop crying. That smell, the hand stroking her hair and Ava's husky voice comforting her made her feel like a ten year old again.

"It doesn't feel like I'm doing any difference."

"You are but you can't be a rock. It's ok for you to feel bad as well and this is hard on you too. Have a good cry and I promise, when you wake up tomorrow you'll be strong again. We all need to break now and then." Ava's hand was on the back now, stroking up and down and for a long time they didn't say anything. Her mom hugged her, stroke her back the entire time and Grace finally felt calmer. "I'll sit here with you. Try to get some sleep."

"I can't, mom. I need to get back to Peter."

"I'll take care of it. Get some sleep. You need that."

Her mom never gave empty promises so somehow she'd take care of everything. Grace laid down in her mom's lap and closed her eyes.

The next time when she woke up she was warm and felt arms around her. When she looked up she saw Skip eying at her, carefully stroking her face.

"How did you get here?"

"Your mom called."

"Where is she?"

"With Peter."

She felt confused and looked around and realized that she was in her room again. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you. You were out cold." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. It's still early."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She didn't want to go to sleep if he wouldn't be there when she woke up. She missed waking up with him next to her.

"I'll even get you breakfast and go down on you afterwards," he smiled. "Your mom said you needed to relax."

"Getting head from you is very relaxing. I'd like that." She hugged him tight and close her eyes. She was still tired so she was thankful that he was going to stay there so she could sleep some more. "Thank you. You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Just go and pick up some of that underwear and we'll be even."

"Asshole, you're supposed to say that I'm worth it."

"You are. Go back to sleep, Beautiful. I'll be here."

-o0o-

Two weeks later, Happy, Tig, Moby and Skip were heading back to Charming from Joliette and had stopped at a diner.

Happy stared at Tig since they were having the weirdest conversation they'd ever had and it was naturally he who had started it.

"So they squeeze the shit out of the chicken to check up the ass and that way they see if it's a chick or a guy. They even have schools for that in Japan," Tig said and took a sip of coffee.

Moby looked at him. "When you say squeeze the shit outta them; do you mean actual shit or like a metaphor for squeezing really hard."

"No, like actual shit."

"So they squeeze it like a tube while watching up their ass?" Skip said with a skeptical look. "Who even gives a shit if it's a chick or a dude?"

"The egg industry," Tig said as if it was obvious. "Not like they want loads of cocks. Cocks as in roosters, that is."

Happy shook his head. "I'm probably gonna regret this; but how do you even know this?"

"Peter, man. He reads the weirdest stuff and keeps telling it all to Grace at the garage."

"They have schools for it?" Moby didn't drop the subject. "So you can like... graduate as a chicken sex determiner? Fucking hell, Japanese are weird people."

"Ok, lets just fucking stop talking about squeezing chickens," Happy said.

"Sure," Tig smiled then turned to Skip. "So you're planning on becoming SAMCRO? If we vote you in."

Skip had decided to put in for transfer. There was still things he needed to do but most likely he'd transfer sometime in the coming month.

"All for Grace." Moby gave Skip a teasing smile when he said it.

"Not just for Grace," Skip tried and Happy laughed. There was no doubt in his mind that it had a lot to dow with his daughter.

"Have you even seen her lately?" Moby asked. Skip didn't answer, just shook his head.

Grace had spent most of her time, even nights, with Pete since she got home from Rogue River five weeks earlier. The only exception was during the days when she was at work which pretty much was everyday. Apparently Jorge could be with Pete during the days. If he had a bad day, Jorge called for Grace. No-one blamed her, not even Skip.

"So, when you're SAMCRO, gonna put that crow on her?" Tig asked and Happy turned to Skip with an interested face. He wanted to know that too.

"I don't know."

"You sayin' she ain't worth it?" He asked, mostly to fuck with Skip but he knew it was part a serious question as well. More importantly, so did Skip.

Skip looked at him. "Are we having the 'are you making an honest women out of my daughter'-talk now?"

"I'm not asking you to marry her."

"You know, most dads would prefer if a guy gave their eighteen year old daughter a ring and not a tattoo. The ring comes off."

"I'm not most dads," he answered and Skip laughed. "And you didn't answer the question."

"Mind if I talk to Grace about it first?" He was still smiling. The big guy was getting cocky but he let this one slip. Tig didn't

"Kid's got balls," Tig looked at the him when he said it and Happy shook his head.

"Gotta have balls if you wanna keep up with Grace and Hap," Skip said then he turned to Happy. "I'll talk to her about it when I think we're both ready."

"Don't take too long."

"You're the one who's been pointing out more than once how young she is."

"We should probably leave this topic as well before I shoot you," He glared at Skip but knew it didn't really look honest. "So Tig, got any other freakish subjects from Pete that we can discuss?"

"Yeah. The pressure of the human heart is so high it can squirt blood 30 feet in the air."

"Really?" Happy though about it for a while. "Gotta be some way to test that."

-o0o-

Skip was on his back underneath a car when he felt someone sit down on him and rub the ass against his dick.

"Grace, that better be you," he said while rolling out.

"Scared it'd be Tig?" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. She rubbed her ass agains his groin again and smiled. He was hard by now. "Need some?"

"Yeah. My girl seems to be spending a lot of time in some other guys bed." It had been seven weeks. She wasn't with Peter every night but quite a few. She did her best to make it up to him so he wasn't really complaining.

"I know, I'm sorry." She looked at him and he couldn't help a groan, she had the sad puppy dog eyes. It killed him when she did that and she knew it.

"Hey, I'm kidding." He sat up still holding her. "It's ok." He kissed her. "I could still do with some."

"Come." She had the most naughty smile when she stood up so he laughed and followed her.

Holding his hand she half ran past some of the guys sitting outside the clubhouse.

"Where are you going?" Jax yelled.

"I'm just gonna show him something, we'll be right back."

She pulled him behind her into the clubhouse and finally shoved him into the utility room.

"Here?"

"Shut up," she mumbled before pressing her mouth to his and he felt her unbuttoning his jeans. Once they were off she got down on her knees.

"Are you kidding..." That's how far he got before his dick was in her mouth. "Oh, god!"

-o0o-

Happy walked out of the office after hanging up on his call with Ava. She was at Pete's house, helping him while the lawyer was there to sort out some things.

"Hey!" He yelled to the guys outside. "Anyone seen Grace?"

"She went into the clubhouse with Skip," Opie said. "But I'd give them ten more minutes before I go after them."

He started at Opie and then he sighed. "Really?"

"Yup," Tig smiled. "Very determined look on her face and Skip had a huge smile on his lips."

Happy sighed again and sat down next to wait for them. "How long are they going to be like this?"

"Really," Chibs had an unbelieving face. "_You're_ asking. You and Ava were fucking hopeless."

"Yeah, I caught you two in the bathroom like two years ago," Jax said with a dry voice.

Moby giggled and the second he opened his mouth Happy held up his hand, "You shut the fuck up, prospect."

Moby had walked in on him and Ava about six months earlier. There was no point in him telling anyone about that, most of the others had seen one thing or another at different times. He'd walked in on most of the them as well. It didn't bother him much but it did still bother Ava.

Ten minutes later they came walking next to each other. Skip had his arm around Grace and a stupid smile on his lips. Happy sighed and got up. He hated that smile on Skip's lips. He was ok with most things about the two of them but seeing them and knowing that... yeah, he was not going there.

"Grace, Ava wanted me to take you to Pete's house."

"Why didn't she just call me?"

"You didn't answer your phone."

"Oh," she looked up at Skip with a slight smile and got a kiss from him. "Ok, take me there."

Happy knew he looked pissed. He might be ok with Skip taking care of his girl but he was still not that ok with him fucking her.

-o0o-

"How's Pete?" They were both sitting on the table in the park with their feat on the bench beneath it.

"I don't know. Some days he seems almost ok and then he has really bad days." Grace looked up at her dad, this was the first weekly session in quite a while.. "I can't blame him, I don't know what I'd do if..."

"I'll be fine, Sugar."

"You don't know that. I've never wanted to talk about it before or even think about it. Then Bobby died and..."

He put his arms around Grace and looked out over the park. "Don't worry about me, Baby girl. No matter what happens, you'll be taken care of."

"Taken care of! I don't want to be 'taken care of', I need you." Grace felt the tears well up and she turned away from him.

He took her chin and turned her back to face him. "I know but you also need someone to take care of you. We all do. I have your mom," he said with a smile.

She eyed him. "This is why you've been so... eager to make sure me and Skip works out. So he can _take care_ of me."

"Yes." He looked very uncomfortable. "And because he makes you happy."

She smiled at him. "Yes, he does." He still look uncomfortable, "What did you do?"

"He's transferring to Charming."

"I know, he told me." Then it hit her. "God damn it, dad! Tell me you didn't ask him if he was making me an Old Lady." It made sense considering the discussion they'd just had and her dad's guilty look made her certain.

"It was Tig who asked him." Happy was really lousy at defending him when it came to stuff like this. Probably because he didn't really thing he needed to. He honestly thought he had the right to butt in on every aspect of her life. In detail.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you people?"

"Want a list?" He asked and hugged her. "And do you want to know what he said?"

"No and no!" She was pretty pissed about it. "If he does it..."

"He'll do it," Happy interrupted.

"Shut up!" She pushed him in the side. "_If_ he does it, it'll be between me and him. I don't need you or any of the crazies as some go-between pimp to sort it out for me."

"Ok, we'll stay out of it, Sugar."

"No you won't," she sighed. "Will you vote him in?"

He laughed. "That's club business and between him and the club."

"Is this you putting me in my place or trying to make me ask him to become an Old Lady."

"Take your pick, Sugar. Either way works for me." He kissed her cheek. "And it's _Young_ Lady."

-o0o-

"It's Halloween soon," Grace said to Peter who was lying next to her.

"Yeah." He turned towards her. "You don't have to stay here tonight, Grace. I'm fine"

"No, I can stay." She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"Grace, go to your boyfriend. I don't want him coming after me because he's not satisfied."

"He's satisfied." They took every chance. If you just made an effort you could get quite a few chances in a day.

"Well, I don't want him to come after me because his bed is cold."

Grace laughed and leaned back to look at him. "Ok, I'll go." She sat up and gave Peter a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Pixie. Go! Take care of your big man."

"Yeah. Just sucks to go there on a Friday." She hated the clubhouse on Fridays.

"Just knock those crow eaters down." Peter sat up and gave her a hug. "Now go."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm on my way."

-o0o-

When she turned up on the lot the party was full on. She got out of the car and noticed the lightly dressed girls staring at her. One of them took a step towards her but one of the regulars stopped her and said something. She didn't stick around for the reaction.

The first one she found was Tig. She covered her eyes when she noticed the crow eater next to him.

"Is it in the pants?" She asked with the hand still over her eyes.

"It is now." She heard a slap and assumed it was Tig slapping the crow eaters ass, he usually took any chance to do that. "She's gone, Sunshine."

When she took the hand from her eyes she saw the death glare from the girl leaving the bench. She turned to Tig. "One of these days you'll get me killed by one of them."

"They wouldn't dare to touch you." He put an arm around her. "Your guy is getting ready for the ring. Wanna watch?"

Grace smiled. Did she wanna, she'd love it! "Sure. Will you hold my hand so I don't get scared."

"Bitch, please. Like you'll get scared. Horny, maybe."

"Tig!"

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks you'll get turned on," he laughed, "Come on."

She followed Tig to the ring and saw Skip standing in the corner and Chibs taping his hands. His upper body was bare and he was smiling at something that Chibs just said.

"Go and give him a good luck kiss, Sunshine. I'll wait here."

She let go of Tig and pushed her way through the crowd to the corner Skip was standing in. When she reached him he held his hand towards her and pulled her up on the edge of the ring, leaning against the rope.

"Hi, Beautiful. I thought you were going to stay at Peter's."

"He told me to go and take care of my big man." She put her arms around his neck. Seeing him like this, in nothing bu jeans that were hanging on his hips, the hair on his chest that turned into a thin line underneath and went down into his pants and just... all about him, turned her on. That wasn't anything she'd tell Tig, it wasn't the fighting that turned her on after all. She hugged Skip tight. "Kick the guys ass and take me to your room."

He kissed her. "Yes, ma'm."

She jumped down and found Tig again. The hangaround he was fighting looked like he was a few years older and a couple of inches shorter.

"Think he'll take him?" She asked Tig.

"Without a doubt, doll. No need to worry."

The fight was... thrilling. Watching Skip, half naked, throwing one blow after another, even when he took some blows, all of it turned her one and she hadn't expected that. It made her feel like a woman out of the fifteens and it kind of embarrassed her. Fucking Tig!

She felt Tig tightening his arm around her and when she looked at him she could feel herself blush.

"You owe me a hundred bucks, baby. It's the hormones, stone age stuff, baby. Can't change that," he smiled. "Let's get closer."

He led her through the crowd and they ended up just next to the ring. She couldn't take her eyes of Skip and was disappointed when Opie stepped into the ring to break up the fight. Skip turned around and looked at her with a crooked smile.

"You know, I'm always really horny after I've been in a fight," Tig whispered in her ear. "So you'll get lucky."

"Tig, any chance you'll ever be able to not butt into my sex life?"

"Nope. Go get him, girl."

She climbed up to the side again and Skip grabbed her around the waist. "I need a shower."

"Want some company? I'll lather you up."

"Help me with the tape first." She started to unwrap the tape around his hands. "They voted today."

She looked up at him. "No-one told me."

"Club business."

"You're an ass." She leaned over and kissed him. "And?"

"All cleared. Even you dad."

"Did he hesitate?" She smiled and started to unwrap the other hand.

"No." She felt him press against her neck and then rake his teeth over the collarbone.

"Skip, if you want to get into that shower anytime soon, you need to stop." He didn't stop. "Grab your clothes and meet me in your room."

She jumped down before he could answer and went into the clubhouse without looking back.

Skip watched her disappear into the crowd and smiled. He followed her but was stopped by people along the way who wanted to congratulate him, both to the fight and to the transfer.

When he walked into his dorm he couldn't see her at first but the next second she was around his neck.

"Missed me?"

"Like crazy." He ran his hands up her back underneath her t-shirt. "Sure you don't want me to shower."

"No, I like you sweaty and bloody."

He leaned back and looked at her. "Are you saying that me fighting turned you on."

"Oh, yeah. Even more than when you had a go at your mom." She took his hand and put it inot her jeans. "Feel."

When he found her nub she rolled back her head and moaned. She was very wet. "Grace, get out of these fucking jeans."

"Eager?" She teased him and gave him one of those smiles that could possibly drive him insane. She stepped out of her shoes and he helped her off with her jeans while pushing her towards the bed. He didn't even bother to take of his jeans, just kept them by his knees before entering her.

Thirty minutes later they were in the shower. Grace was leaning against the wall and had his leg over his shoulder and her hands tangled in his hair.

"Skip, please."

Standing up, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up to plunge inside her for the second time that night. With the blows he received in the ring, it did hurt a little to begin with but pretty soon it hurt a lot. He walked out of the shower, still holding her and sat down on the toilett seat.

"Classy," she said while biting down on her lower lip.

"Shut up and ride me. I've been in a fight."

"I know. You were great." She leaned her hands on the wall behind him and looked him straight into the eyes.

They kept watching each other and when she rolled her head back, he grabbed her waist and buckled his hips to get as far inside her as possible and she screamed.

"Like that?"

"Yes! Again!"

He kept doing it until she squeezed around him and he came just after her when she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Cold?" He asked while they were both coming down.

"Yes."

He stood up and put her on the floor. They dried off and went to bed.

"Are you done with me for today?" She said into his chest and he smelled her wet hair.

"Depends. Do you mean before we go to sleep or this day? It's after 12 AM."

"Before we go to sleep. I demand a morning fuck."

"You'll get a morning fuck, Beautiful." He stroke out of her face and behind her ear before giving her another kiss. "How was Pete today."

"Oh, please don't do a 'dad'. His name is Peter, rrr."

"Sorry. How was Peter today?"

"He was ok. It's getting... better. But it's not good." Grace looked at him and drew her thumb over his nose and lips. "Thank you, for being such a great boyfriend about this."

"About what?"

"Me, spending so much time with Peter and staying the night with him."

"I love you and you love him. I also know for sure you're not having sex with him." He kissed her nose. "I miss you in my bed though."

"I miss your bed." She yawned. "And morning fucks. How are things going for you? With the Fallen Ones?"

"Nothing. Quinn is going insane. They disappeared on us again. Jax things they're just giving us stings to get us out and we're not falling for that one." He agreed with Jax on that one, both them and the Fallen Ones were in the home corners, just waiting for the other one to strike where they wanted them to. "I did blow up a meth lab with tear gas though."

"What?"

"Juice said it was possible and Tig didn't believe him so we tried. We needed to get rid of it anyway."

"I love you. You're obviously crazy but I love you."

"Just means we match seeing that you're crazy too." He watched her yawn again. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."


	27. I Heard You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm sorry that I kept you waiting a little longer than usual for this chapter. Those who follow me on twitter know that I - in another late night frenzy - came up with a new story. Kind of like I did with 'Little Talks', so I'm currently doing research for it and I think you'll like it. It will most likely be a Tig story and has the working title 'Into Dust'._

_As always; I am ever grateful fro all your support, no matter what form or shape it comes in._

* * *

**Chapter 27: I Heard You**

Grace was on her back in the living room couch, reading a book, when her dad came in.

"What are you reading?"

"Why? Planning on reading it?" Both her and Ava were still trying to get him to read a book and still hadn't had any success.

He glared at her. "Don't be a smart ass." He sat down next to her. "I talked to your grandparents."

"When?" She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation yet. It had been months but it was still... disturbing and she already had too many disturbances in her life. It really felt like she couldn't handle any more shit.

"The same day you left Rogue River. I called them and told them about the accident. Explained that you wouldn't be... available for a while."

"Thank you."

He handed her a card. "Here's their number in case you want to call."

She took the card but didn't look at it. She couldn't take her eyes of his face. "You don't want me to call."

"No." He cleared his throat. "I think they'll fuck up and hurt your feelings."

"Then why did you give it to me?" Her dad was a very protective and this went against everything he was. Him giving her an opportunity to do something that he thought could hurt her.

"Because," her rubbed his face and ran his hands over his head. "Because you're eighteen and it's your choice."

She couldn't help the smile. "Mom told you to."

"Yeah." He turned and smiled at her. "She told me that I shouldn't repeat her mistake."

Grace looked down at the card with a smile. "She went for the balls."

"She's good at that." He gave her a kiss. "I have to get to the club, we've got church. Do you want to tag along?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "Why not?" When she got up she caught his arm and gave him a hug when he turned around. "I love you, dad. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being generally awesome."

Happy looked at her and laughed. "I love you too, Sugar."

-o0o-

Happy was surprised to see Quinn in the chapel when he walked inside. He gave him a quick hug before sitting down.

Jax waited until they were all seated. "So, Quinn, what have you found?"

"Nothing. Not a damn thing. I have not found a single fucking person who's done any business what so ever with them."

"They must be doing some fucking business," Tig said.

"They are, but no-one knows for sure that they're doing business with _a_ Fallen Ones, just _the_ Fallen Ones. So... I still haven't pegged down a single specific member. I asked the Vegas guys to look into the pussy business. It's like hitting a wall. I'm still not even sure it's them."

"But it shouldn't be that fucking hard to find a pussy player in Vegas."

"One would think so," Quinn was extremely pissed. "But no! They're invisible and that's starting to make me very suspicious."

"I thought we thought it was because they wanted to stay under the radar," Skip looked a bit confused. "Or?" He looked around the table.

"I don't know. I'm going down to Mexico for some digging."

"Bring someone," Jax pointed at Quinn when he said it.

"I'm bringing Marvin and Vinnie. Vinnie's got good contacts in Mexico and Marvin's... Marvin. He can pick up anything just by talking to people."

"It's a good idea," Chibs said. "Go to the source."

"It really isn't. Mexico is an outlaw war zone but it's the only fucking idea I've got." Quinn was really pissed.

They went through the regular stuff before going out to the bar. He walked up to Quinn. There was something else that was pissing him off as well. He was confused about something. Quinn didn't like it when he didn't see the big picture.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just fucking fed up with this. I've been driving around for months and... not a shit. They're like fucking ghosts and it's something really fucked up that's going on."

"When you say fucked up..."

"I mean, I don't think this is what we think it is. I don't think they're just trying to muscle themselves in cause if they are, they're doing it in a very stupid fucking way."

"And..." He could see that it was more.

"I heard rumors that their blow isn't from South America, but it's just a rumor."

Jax started at Quinn. "Why the fuck didn't you mention that at the meeting?"

"Because when I say a rumor I mean that a Vegas junkie mentioned it to a hooked while he was getting a blow job."

"Did you watch this happen?" Tig asked with a big smile.

"No. I talked to the hooker, when she was done."

"Still wiping her face?" Tig again.

"Shut up, Tig," Jax said with a tired voice. "Why wouldn't their blow be from South America?"

"That's why I'm going to Mexico. If it's from South America it's passed through Mexico or Central America."

"Ok," Skip butted in. "The major blow import spots for blow in the US is...?" He looked around.

"California is at least one of them."

"But do they even grow coca outside South America?" Jax had a point. Happy had never heard of coca production outside South America.

"There's been rumors about Africa the last ten or twenty years," Tig said. "It was said it was just as transhipment. That it went through Africa on its way to Europe. But I've heard about attempts both there and in Asia."

"What would be the point of taking blow from there to here when we have it on our back yard?" Happy thought it all sounded like an extremely expensive way of doing it.

Jax shook his head, "And if they're guarding the plantations for the cartel why the fuck would they have to buy from somewhere else? Sounds like bullshit to me."

"Again. This is why I'm going to Mexico. To ask these questions in a subtle way."

Happy looked at Quinn and shook his head. "Take it easy. Cartels are not known to appreciate people asking about them."

"I know that, Hap."

"Ok, maybe you should drink shit loads of beer and get laid." He was getting tired of Quinn's attitude.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tried as fuck, annoyed, I've been on the road for months and I want a bed." He emptied the beer and slammed the bottle into the counter before taking off.

Happy watched him leave. If Quinn had come up with nothing they were in trouble, cause he was good at that shit. They needed an in, just one person they knew for sure was a Fallen One so he could question them.

-o0o-

Skip had a couple of beers with Noah before going back to his room. Grace was in the bed asleep. He didn't wake her up, just got under the cover with her and pulled her closer to him.

"Skip?" She turned around and put her arm around him.

"Go back to sleep, Beautiful."

"Nooo," She threw her leg over his hip and pressed against him. "I want some."

"Had a feeling you did." She was still a horny little firecracker and he was crazy about that.

When he kissed her neck and bit down over her collarbone while pinching her nipple, she moaned and pulled him even closer with the leg she had over his hip. He ran his hand over the small of her back, her behind and in between her legs.

It was careful sex with her arms and legs around him. They had been at it for a while before she even opened her eyes for the first time.

"Please," she mumbled into his neck.

"Please, what?"

"Harder."

He reached for her leg and supported her knee on the inside of his elbow before grabbing on to her nipple with his mouth. She arched towards him.

"Oh God, Skip! Don't stop."

It didn't take her long to come and increased the speed to come just after her.

He laid down next to her and held her. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." She moved even closer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." He kissed her temple. "Sleep tight."

He heard her breathing even outand looked at her. Despite all the shit that was going on, with the club and with Peter, the two of them were still working. More that working and he could honestly say that he had never loved anyone the way he loved her.

He was worried about her though. It had been a lot for her lately, with Bobby, Peter's parents and being there for Peter. Even if she seemed like a strong person, everyone had their breaking point. He kissed her and she smiled in her sleep.

He kissed her again just under her ear and whispered "I love you," in her ear.

"Say it again," she mumbled still half asleep.

"Greedy girl."

"Naughty little girl." She opened her eyes again. "Why aren't you sleeping too?"

He closed his eyes with a smile. "There."

"And now you say it."

"I love you."

He felt her lips on his. "I love you too. Got to sleep so you can wake me up in the morning."

That was something to look forward to and he felt her lay down next to him again. They laid still and he felt the warmth from her while falling asleep.

-o0o-

Four days later, Grace ran towards the door of her house. The bell had been ringing for some time but she had just stepped out of the bath when she heard it and it had taken her a while to find clothes. Earlier that day she's slipped in the garage and pulled something in her back so her dad drover her home and told her to relax to make sure she didn't make it any worse.

When she rand down the stairs it hurt a bit and she hoped that her dad wasn't at home to catch her doing this, especially not with wet feet. He would have a thing or two to say about her running over wooden floor with bare feet. With the towel still around her hair she opened the door.

"Jorge!" Peter's boyfriend smiled at her. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Peter wanted me to come and get you. He's having a bad day."

"Ok. Just give me a few seconds."

She ran up to her room, put up her hair and grabbed her bag and her keys. Jorge was standing in the hallway and they went outside.

"I have a car."

Grace nodded and they got into the car. "Did anything happen or is it just a bad day?"

"Just a bad day and I have to go home, they're starting to wonder where I am all the time. He didn't want to be alone."

She wasn't sure what to say. It was starting to piss her off that Jorge still hadn't told his parents.

"Couldn't you just tell your parents that Peter is a friend. Seeing that his parents recently died I'm sure they'd understand that he needed you."

"They'd want to meet him and it's quite obvious that he's gay."

She was going to argue that when she realized that she had no idea where they were going. Or rather, they weren't going in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" She looked through the window and then back to Jorge. He didn't answer. "Stop the car!"

When she pulled the door handle nothing happened. She closed her eyes and cursed her own stupidity. Peter wouldn't send Jorge to pick her up. He would simply call her himself. She carefully turned her head to look back at Jorge she noticed the gun in his hand, it was held low and not visible through the windows.

The realization hit her and she felt tears in her eyes. Jorge showing up, sweeping Peter away wasn't a coincident. Peter hadn't told anyone but her about him and even if she had told people, she was the only one who had met him. And they hadn't met anyone in Jorge's family or any of his friends. The only thing that she or Peter knew about him was what he had told them. More importantly; no-one knew she was with him.

"Why are you doing this?" She knew that this wasn't about her or Peter. This was about the club and she was pretty damn sure that he wasn't a Mayan.

"Your boys are much smarter than we ever thought." He smiled and glanced at her still pointing the gun at her. "They're not falling for our traps. We pegged them as stupid white trash but we were wrong. And now one of them is going to Mexico."

"I haven't heard anything about that." Mexico, he was from the Fallen Ones.

"I know and that's not they point. We need to rattle them and what better way than to make the precious club princess disappear?"

'Disappear'. She had no illusions that they'd keep her comfortable in a cabin somewhere. They would kill her and no one would be able to find her. The entire club would look for her. She had to admit it; it was smart.

"Why do you care about California and this charter? They're not even in the same business as you are."

"If you cut off the head the chicken runs blind." He might not have admitted that he was a Fallen One but this was all the confirmation she needed.

That actually did make sense to her in a way. The mother charter was in quite a few ways the leading charter, without a doubt. Only; they'd misunderstood how SOA worked. It wouldn't be like they thought it would but the cartel wasn't a democracy and she assumed that this club had a similar leader style.

They had a head and if the SOA worked like that, their plan would work. She wasn't about to tell him he was wrong though. It wouldn't make any difference for her and she wasn't going to give them any tip on how the club worked.

"But even so."

"The mother club is the one with the IRA contacts, they're the ones that distributes the weapons."

"You want the weapons?"

"We want the deliveries to stop."

"Even if you take out the sons the IRA will still find someone to smuggle the weapons." This was all so far fetched it borderlined insanity but she assumed that her dying was just a piece of the puzzle. She also assumed that this guy was just a foot soldier pretty far down on the scale. He didn't know shit. "Why Peter?"

"We needed an in. A lonely gay guy in a small town who was best friends with the princess. What could be better? He would agree to keep me a secret in a second... and baby, he talks about you. All the time."

Of course he did. She talked about him with Skip too. "So you seduced him."

"Wasn't hard. The boy was starving for love and I was the perfect little latino lover."

Her heart broke for Peter. He was in love with this guy, at least the guy he thought Jorge was. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing. I'm done with him. I'll stay and comfort him through you disappearance and then I'll give him a tearful story of not being able to deny my family. I'll let him down easy." He turned his head towards her again and smiled. "I've actually grown quite fond of him."

Grace felt like throwing up and felt the tears running down her cheeks. The thought of this fuck, taking advantage of Peter. Her Peter!

He stopped at the side of the road and another man came into the car. He sat down behind her and none of them had to say anything. She knew he had a gun as well. Jorge wasn't talking anymore so the other guy was obviously the boss of the two.

She was starting to panic and she had no idea how to make it know to the club that she was in trouble. She scanned the street for people she knew. Someone should find it a bit odd that she was in a car with two latinos. It was just a matter of making sure they found it so odd they'd call the club.

They stopped at a red light next to a pickup. She looked into the drivers seat and saw Reg, one of the hangarounds. She looked up at him and when he started to smile she turned away. That should catch his attention. Her in tears, not acknowledging him and if she was lucky; the pickup was high enough for him to see the gun Jorge was holding in his hand.

-o0o-

Happy picked up the phone. "What?"

"_Take the kid and get on your bike, drive towards the heights." _It was Chibs.

"Why?"

"_Reg called. He saw Grace in a car with a latino, pointing a gun at her."_

"Skip! Get on your bike. Someone has Grace." He was running towards his bike. "What else did he see?"

"_Blue Honda. Late model. He's trying to follow it but I told him to stay back as far as possible, I don't want them to panic."_

"Who has Grace?" Skip asked.

"Just follow me, get him too." Happy pointed at Tig.

Happy hadn't felt this level of panic since Jonah had Ava and that time he'd known that Jonah would take his sweet time with her. This time he didn't.

A latino. He didn't think it was Mayans, first since it had been a very obvious stand still between them but also since with all their flaws and faults, they kept to certian codes and taking a members daughter wasn't something they'd do.

That left left the Fallen Ones and that was worse. It didn't seem likely that they'd kidnap someone. They'd taken such effort to stay invisible and to kidnap someone, be that exposed didn't make sense. That's why he suspected that this wasn't a kidnap at all.

Someone had his baby girl and he had no idea if they had any time or where they were taking her. He knew that Chibs was doing what he could and he probably had Juice on it as well but at the moment that didn't help. When it came to Grace he never put his trust in others. He needed to be there and he needed to kill those fucks by himself to make sure they were very dead.

He looked over at Skip once he was on his bike and he looked about as calm as Happy felt.

When they reached the Heights he saw Chibs on his bike. He waved at them and they followed him. Happy just hoped that he knew where the fuck they were going.

Chibs stopped at the side of the road and picked up his phone. Happy couldn't even hear what he was saying, his own heartbeats were ringing in his ears. After hanging up he turned towards him all he could see was the lips moving.

"Did you hear?"

Happy shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

"Juice hacked the cameras. He turned into a wood road, just five minutes from here."

It sounded good but at the same time, they were still ten minutes behind whoever had her.

-o0o-

Grace stumbled and fell. Her arm slid across a rock and she saw the blood trickling through the scrape marks in her skin. For some reason it reminded her of her mom's back, the patterns she'd seen her dad stroke more times than she could count. The mind focused on the strangest things at the moment and somewhere in the back of her head she knew she was in shock.

The other guy - not Jorge - the boss, yanked her up by her hair and she screamed from the pain. "Get up!"

"I'm trying to," she mumbled and she felt the tears and the snot running down her face.

Her legs wouldn't carry her and the next time she fell he flipped her over on her back. When she opened her eyes he was straddling her, one knee on each side of her and with a smile he clenched his fist and hit her over her left cheek. Once and then a second time. She screamed again. It felt like her eye was going to explode. She was about to move her hand up to her face when he grabbed her neck. His face was two inches from hers.

"Get up on you fucking feet, princess!" He screamed. Then he got up, still holding her neck but it didn't help. Her legs refused to carry her and she fell to the ground as soon as he let go.

This time she just rolled up and cried. They were going to kill her anyway, why couldn't they just do it here?

"We need the grave far into the woods and I'm not going to carry her. Get her on her fucking feet." She heard Jorge say.

They were to fucking lazy to carry her! That's why they were making her walk. She could hear her dads voice, as clearly as if he was lying next to her on the ground, muttering; 'Fucking amateurs!' And between the sobs she almost giggled. She was definitely in shock but even the imaginary voice from her dad made her calmer. She curled up even harder and hoped that she'd hear it again. She wanted to hear her dad's voice at least once more before she died. He'd know what to do, he always did.

A kick in her side made her snap out of her thoughts but she only managed to moan. The Boss screamed again. "Get on your fucking feet, bitch."

She rolled over on her stomach and managed to get up on all fours. That's when she heard it again, his voice; 'Come on, Baby girl, you can do this'. And she suddenly understood. As long as she was walking, however slowly, they weren't going to shoot her. Reg had seen her, he must have known something was wrong and if he'd called the Club, they were coming for her so she needed to stay alive.

She rose and halfway up Jorge grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position. She dried off her cheeks but that only made it worse since she had dirt on her hands and probably blood form the blows to the cheek bone.

Jorge pointed forward with his gun and she turned around to walk. Her legs were weak and she didn't need to fake that she couldn't walk very fast. Soon she fell again and once again they kicked her in the side. The tears kept streaming down her cheeks when she struggled to get up.

When she was on her knees she looked up at the Big boss who were pointing the gun at her and his face exploded. It took her some time for her brain to register that. His face exploded and then he was on the ground next to her. Without a face. She turned to Jorge and saw Skip behind him. That didn't make sense. Why was Skip there? The next second Skip had one arm around Jorge's shoulders and the other hand on his cheek. There was a loud snap before Jorge was on the ground next to her and the guy with no face. Jorge's eyes were still open and his head in a strange position. She looked between the bloody pile that used to be a face and Jorge's open eyes.

Happy looked at Grace while trying to slow down his heartbeats. She was sitting on the ground, clearly in shock, looking between the two dead men on either side of her. They shouldn't have killed them both but seeing them kick her on the ground... he snapped and apparently so did Skip. He couldn't blame him.

He dropped to his knees next to her and caressed her face to try to make her stop looking at the dead bodies.

"Sugar, can you hear me?"

She looked at him with big eyes, "Dad?"

"I'm here." He took her in his arms and hugged her. His Baby Girl. It had been so close

She was shaking and he hugged her tighter. He tried to comfort her while trying to calm down himself. She was safe, he'd been on time but it had been so fucking close. He looked at Skip who seemed to have the same problems with calming down. He was taking deep breaths, leaning his hands on his thighs not able to take his eyes from Grace.

He turned to Chibs. "Call Jax."

Chibs could only nod and picked up the phone. Tig was next to him, also taking deep breaths whiel drying his cheeks and Happy realized that he was crying.

Happy got up and carried Grace away from the dead guys on the ground before sitting down again with her in his lap. Skip followed them.

She finally seemed to be calming down and he kept stroking her back. "Honey, are you hurt?"

He felt her shaking her head. He leaned back to be able to see her and did a quick exam. There was a cut on her cheek and scrape marks on her arm. He'd seen them kick her so Tara would have to take a look at her ribs and abdomen. But she was ok and she was alive.

"I heard you." She mumbled when he hugged her again.

"What?"

"I heard you, in my head and I knew you were coming for me." Her arms around him squeezed. "I knew that if a stayed alive you would kill them for me."

Skip was still about to throw up. It had been so close. He wanted her in his arms but he wouldn't take her from Happy. Instead he leaned forward and stroke her hair. She turned around and looked at him and Happy rose up and handed her over.

"Take her for a sec." He seemed to understand Skip's need to make sure she was ok.

He sat down on the ground with her in his lap and hugged her, stroke the hair back from her face to make sure she was ok. He swallowed hard to keep the tears from flooding his eyes and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

That made her cry even harder and she hugged him tighter.

"Juice and the prospects are gonna be her soon to clean this shit up," Chibs said. "Get her to the clubhouse."

Skip caressed Grace's face with both his hands. "Look at me, Beautiful." He dried her cheeks with his thumbs and when she seemed to focus on him he kissed her forehead. "Can you ride?"

"Yes." She put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his nose and down his lips. "You broke his neck." Skip looked at her nodded carefully, he hoped that hadn't freaked her out, it had been pure instinct. But as always she managed to surprise him when she gave him a weak smile and said, "I love you."

Skip took a relieved breath and kissed her. Even with her face covered in dirt, blood and tears it was still the best kiss he'd ever had.

* * *

_Just want to give a on-line cake to ILoveAnime89 who actually guessed that Jorge was a Fallen One in the review of the last chapter!_


	28. We Have To

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_A major, massive and just absolutely stunned thank you for the reactions to both the latest chapter of this story and even more for the latest chapter of 'Brighten the Corners'. I was fully prepared for hate messages for that one but you seem to all have understood my reasoning._

_There will be another one shot before the next chapter and I hope you still understand my reasoning after this chapter. You people are just the best readers a fanfiction writer can have. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 28: We Have To**

Happy followed behind Skip to make sure he could keep an eye on his Baby Girl sitting behind the kid. She was holding Skip tight and had her cheek against his back. That's not how she usually rode, she usually had her chin on the shoulder.

Jax, Opie and Filthy Phil was standing outside the clubhouse when they came. He watched Grace saying something to Skip, he nodded, put his arm around her and led her towards the clubhouse. When Jax stopped them Happy caught up with them.

"She needs a moment."

"We need to know what she knows," Jax said.

Happy took a few deep breaths. He'd deck Jax if he had to but he would prefer not to. "Jax, she needs a moment."

Jax looked at him and then finally nodded. "Fine." He turned to Skip and Grace. "Do you need anything?"

Grace shook her head.

"Get a bottle of scotch and take her to your room. I'll be there in five minutes," he said to Skip who nodded.

Once they two of them were through the door he turned to the others. "We need to find these fuckers."

"We will. I'll get the other women and the kids over to mom's place with some prospects for tonight at least. Until we know what to do." Jax looked him right in the eyes when he said it. "We'll get them Hap."

"I'll have a quick word with her. I'll be right back."

When he walked into Skip's room, Grace was sitting on the bed with a glass of scotch in her hand. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. She had bruises on her cheek and her neck. They were driving him insane, someone had hurt his baby and just seeing it made him want kill everyone who had any kind of involvement in it. They threw him off, those fucking bruises. It was all he could see. Finally he forced himself to look at her hands holding the glass, just to be able to talk.

"I'm not letting them near you until you're ok with it." She said something he couldn't hear and he leaned closer. "What did you say, Honey?"

"Sit next to me," she whispered. Happy nodded and sat down next to her with his arm around her. He felt her take a deep breath before talking again. "He said you weren't falling for their traps and that one of you were going to Mexico." She sounded confused towards the end of the sentence but Happy took a deep breath and looked up at Skip.

"What else?"

"That if I disappeared you'd be rattled, not care about them I guess." By now Happy was really regretting letting them get off as easy as they'd done. He hugged Grace closer. She took another sip of the scotch. He was so proud of her. This wasn't easy but she was telling him these things so he'd have something for Jax. She knew it was important. He kissed her hair.

"We'll protect you, baby."

"I know, dad." She leaned her on his shoulder. "It was Jorge."

"Jorge who did what?" Happy wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"The one Skip... He took me. He'd... taken advantage of Peter to get closer to me." She started to cry. Happy lifted her into his knee. "Peter loved him and he's dead. He used him."

He was just trying to understand what the fuck Grace was saying. "Pete's boyfriend. That's who took you?" She didn't answer, only nodded against his chest.

His head was spinning while he tried to comfort Grace and once again he looked at Skip. He was taking deep breaths as well. As oppose to Grace, Skip knew what this meant. What they had to do.

When Skip seemed to have calmed down he walked up to Grace. "Honey, I need to talk to your dad. Can you wait here for just one second? I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Happy put her down on the bed and filled up her glass and gave it back to her before stepping outside the room with Skip.

"I have to call Quinn," Happy said and then they both stood quiet for a while.

"When did Peter meet Jorge?" Skip finally said.

"Don't know for sure. She mentioned it months ago."

Happy felt like he was turned inside out. Everything about this was just fucked up and he wasn't sure how the hell he was going to keep his girl safe.

What really freaked Happy out at the moment was the possibility that Pete knew all about this. Pete had been with this guy for months. He had to have noticed something. It could even be shit that he'd noticed unconsciously.

Even more important; what had he told Jorge, both on purpose and shit he might have just mentioned that he didn't know could be important. He was at the club all the fucking time and he was a smart kid. He noticed things just like Grace did.

Grace and the rest of his family's safety wasn't something Happy gambled with. _Ever._ Along with the club they meant fucking everything to him and if he didn't make sure... and something happened because of it... he would never forgive himself.

He had to make sure. They all had to make sure. It wasn't just to protect his family. It was to protect the club as well.

He looked at Skip again. "Take care of her, I'll take care of the rest."

He walked out to the clubhouse where the others were waiting.

"What did she say?" Chibs asked.

"They wanted to shake us up by making her disappear. They freaked when Quinn went to Mexico."

There was a dead silence for a while before Jax to a deep breath. "Call Quinn. Tell him to fucking find what it is they don't want us to find down there."

"I know." He ran his hand over his head. "It was Pete's boyfriend who took her. She said he had been used by this... Jorge. So he could get closer to her. Probably the club as well." It was a pretty safe assumption. "I'm assuming we took his prints?"

"We took both their prints," Jax said absently.

He hadn't really thought it could get anymore quiet but right now he would've been able to hear a pin drop in the clubhouse. He knew what he wanted to do even if every bone in his body writhed at the thought. He also knew that they all were thinking the exact same thing.

"We need to make sure, Hap." It was Chibs who said it and for once he was relieved that he didn't have to make the decision by himself. That he didn't say it first. But she was his Baby Girl. He had to know that she was safe. Even if it broke her heart.

"I know," was his only answer.

Chibs walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'll take care of it, Hap. You take care of your baby."

He just nodded. "I'll call Quinn." He had to call Ava as well.

-o0o-

He was in his room when Quinn finally picked up the phone.

"_What's going on?"_

"Grace was taken because you're in Mexico."

"_Fuck! How is she?"_

"Fine but we need you to find out why they freaked out about you being there."

"_Yeah. I think I might be on to something here."_

"What?"

"_Not sure, but I can tell you that they're not guarding any fucking plantations or factories down here. I have a contact that I'm meeting with tomorrow."_

"Then what the fuck are they doing down there?"

"_I think I'll know more tomorrow."_

"Just find what the fuck it is they're trying to hide."

"_I'm on it Hap. Take care of your girl."_

"Yeah. Call Jax when you find something."

"_I will."_

He stood and stared at the phone for some time after that and finally decided to not call Ava but rather go and get her. He couldn't fucking tell her this on the phone.

-o0o-

When Skip walked into the room again, Grace was still sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the glass of scotch.

She looked at him when he walked in and he took the glass form her and put it on the nightstand. He went into the bathroom and soaked a towel to clean her face. Her eyes were closed and she smiled slightly and he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Is it weird that I want to have sex with you now?" She asked, still smiling.

"I don't know," he said and kissed her again. "I think I want it to make sure you're ok."

She laughed, "close inspection?"

"Something like that." Skip leaned her back on the bed and pulled off the borrowed hoodie. She was still smiling and took of the t-shirt herself.

It was slow, very slow. Skip leaned his forehead to hers, kissed her and just looked at her the entire time. Making sure she was really ok. He couldn't believe how fucking close he had been to loosing her. The thought of her just disappearing... he would've gone insane. Without a doubt.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and felt her legs around his hips.

"Skip, tell me you love me," she mumbled and kissed him.

"I love you, Grace." He stopped moving, kissed her again before turning around taking her with him. He sat up and crossed his legs and watched her smile as she started to move.

"How much do you love me?"

Grace ran her thumb over Skip's nose and lip before kissing him. He was just smiling and didn't answer her question. She caressed his face, holding his jawline and felt all the beard in her hands before running her fingers through his hair until she eventually embraced him, hugged him hard around his neck.

He still hadn't answered and she picked up the pace, biting his hear. "Tell me," she mumbled.

His arm held her waist and suddenly halted her, held her tight so she couldn't move and she looked at him. With the other hand he stroke her cheek.

"I want to ink you, that's how much I love you," he smiled. "I'd even ask you to marry me if I thought there was a shoot in hell you'd say yes." He leaned closer and gave her a careful kiss. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you." There was something desperate in his eyes.

Grace felt tears on her cheeks. She chuckled a little. "You can ink me. I'd love to have your ink on me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. But I won't marry you, not yet."

He flipped her around again and hovered over her, kissed her breasts and then her nose. "You do know that ink is permanent and you could just pull of the ring."

She knew that, but she was a bikers daughter. "If I marry you it's because I want to show off to other people, it doesn't mean that much to me." She kissed him and when he started to move inside her again she moaned.

"And the ink?" He asked while kissing her neck and she was getting closer now.

"Thats for you and me and no-one else."

He was about to say something and then he groaned and leaned forward to kiss her. "Fuck, Grace!"

She felt him trying to hold back but she was close as well so she wrapped her legs around his waist again, caressed his face and looked him straight into the eyes the way she knew he loved.

"Please," she mumbled before kissing him.

He nodded and snuck his hand between them and instantly found her clit, stroking it carefully. She kissed him and soon felt him getting even harder and the tingling sensation on the inside of her thighs..

"Grace..." He said it in a moan.

"Please," she said again. "I love you, Skip."

He grabbed her hair and kissed her hard and she came. He kept kissing her and pulled the hand from between them and circled her waist. A few hard thrusts later he came as well.

He laid still on her for a while, gently kissing her neck, cheeks and up to her forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I might have a fucking heart attack."

Grace laughed, "I'll do my best."

When he was next to her she put her arm around him and hugged tight. "I should probably go outside and talk to them."

"Probably." He turned towards her. "Just stay with me a little longer. Ten minutes."

He seemed so eager and she wasn't sure why but she wanted to stay as well so she smiled and kissed him. "Ok."

-o0o-

Happy was back at the clubhouse. Ava and Lemmy was at Gemma's house along with all the Old Ladies and kids. Filthy Phil and V-lin along with the prospects were keeping an eye on them.

Tara on the other hand was at the clubhouse, just in case Grace needed her. She seemed ok but Happy still wanted Tara to have a look at her cheek and the ribs. To make sure.

"I sent Chibs and Juice to find Peter," Jax said when Happy came inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Tara said and looked at Happy.

"Grace said that one of them was Peter's boyfriend," Jax said and from what Happy could tell, they'd had this discussion a couple of times already. "I've told mom to make sure they all make lists of anyone that's shown up the last year. We need to do the same and Juice'll check them all."

"Good."

"How much did she tell Peter. What could he know?" It was Tig asking. "I mean, he hangs out her all the fucking time but I've never hear them talk about the club."

Happy sighed. "I honestly have no fucking idea. She's a smart girl but Pete... they're close. Really fucking close."

Tig nodded. He sighed and drank from his bear. "How much do you think Peter told Jorge?"

"That's what we need to find out," Jax said with a very final voice.

"You do realize that this is going to break Grace?" Tara sounded pissed.

"What do you think we should do?" Jax was pissed. "Wait to see who they grab next? What if it's Thomas or Abel? We need to make sure and we need to know what they know."

Happy felt like shit. He knew this would break Grace and that she was already on the verge of breaking. Had been since Bobby's death. It hadn't been obvious but it was something missing in her since then.

But if they didn't do this and she or Ava or Lemmy got hurt or even fucking killed because of it, he'd never be able to forget himself.

He liked Peter, it wasn't about that, this wasn't something he wanted to do. It was about protecting the club and the family. That always came first. Sometimes protecting someone meant that you had to do something that could break their heart.

Skip watched Grace sleeping and carefully stroke her bruised cheek before getting out of bed and got dressed. When he came out to the bar he turned to Tara first.

"She's sleeping but go and have a look at her."

"Don't mention Peter," Jax said and when Tara turned around and started at him he stared her down, "I fucking mean it, Tara."

She finally nodded and left.

Skip knew they were going after Peter. He'd known it since the second she mentioned Jorge and the only reason she hadn't realized it yet was that she was still so shook up. He didn't know for sure what it would do to Grace but he had a hunch. More than a hunch. Happy looked at him.

"We have to."

"I know."

"We need to make sure."

"I know!" Skip wondered who Hap was trying to convince, himself or the others. "I know, Hap."

They all stood in silence and about twenty minutes later Grace came out with Tara. She came up to Skip and put her arms around him. There was no doubt in Skip's mind that she loved him, he was just wondering if she'd still love him once she figured out about Peter. He hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss.

Jax sat down at a table and motioned to Grace to sit down opposite him. She did and brought Skip with her, Hap sat down on the other side.

"What else did they say?"

He watched Grace take a deep breath. "That you weren't falling for their traps and that they took me because you were going to Mexico."

"Did he say anything else about Mexico?"

"No. Just that you were going there and they needed you to focus on something else." She looked up at Jax with a slight smile. "I asked him about the thing we talked about, why they bothered with this Charter."

"And?"

"Cut off the head and the chicken runs blind and because this is the club with the IRA contacts. They want the deliveries to stop."

Jax shook his head. "I thought these guys were smart but some of that's pretty fucking farfetched."

"That's what I thought. On the other hand Jorge might not know shit."

"No. He might be to far down the chain to know shit. They probably just tell them what they need to know."

Skip had never seen Jax and Grace talking like this and he became conscious of how they were completely on the same wavelength. A lot of what they said wasn't in the words. As far as he knew she wasn't that close to Jax but apparently they shared some kind of bond.

Grace was holding Skips hand, she hoped that she'd remember everything that was important. "Where's mom?"

"We sent everyone to Gemma's house for now."

That sounded logical. When the door flew open Chibs and Juice came in.

"We got him!" Juice yelled and halted when he saw her. "Ehh, hi. How are you?"

"Got who?" Grace asked and looked at Jax, he was avoiding her eyes and when she turned to Skip and her dad they did the same thing. "Got who?" She repeated and they were still avoiding her.

"Sugar," her dad finally said but he didn't finnish the sentence.

She stood up when she figured it out. "Peter? You took Peter? Why?"

No one would even look at her and she felt the panic surging to her body. They couldn't be fucking serious! She turned to her dad, he had to understand.

"Peter would never do anything to hurt me and Jorge said he didn't know."

Happy shook his head. "It's not just about if he knew what Jorge was, Honey. It's what he knew about the club and what he told him."

"Peter doesn't know shit!"

"You never talk to him?" Jax said and she clenched her cheeks. Of course she did! He was her best friend, they talked all the time.

"I don't gossip and I don't talk about club shit. I hardly know anything about club stuff." She looked at her dad again, begged him to understand that Peter didn't know and wouldn't do anything.

"You know things, Sugar. A lot of them might not even mean anything to you but you do know stuff."

"I don't gossip! I don't talk about that to Peter." She felt her eyes starting to tear up. She had to make them understand. "He's as much a club kid as I am. He grew up here as well. He wouldn't say anything." Finally she turned directly to her dad and took his hands. "He wouldn't! Please, please, dad."

Her insides cramped up. He had the blank face, she hadn't seen that face more than a handful of times but she knew what it meant. He'd made up his mind and he was prepared to take the consequences. This was about that fucking overprotective drive and she got pissed.

"Dad! Don't fucking shut me out!"

"This isn't about you, this is club business," he said with a final tone. She felt like throwing up. The club had always been on her side and she was starting to see what happened when they weren't anymore. Cause if they weren't on Peter's side, they weren't on her side.

Happy watched Grace going from upset to pissed and he knew there was no way in hell he could make her understand when she was like this. If he ever could.

"Dad! Please!" She was almost screaming and had tears running down her cheeks. "You can't do this. Just let me talk to him. I can talk to him, he'll tell me anything you want to know."

"You don't even know what to ask." Happy couldn't take much more of this. Grace begging like this was something he hand considerable differences with resisting and he knew they had to do this. "It's club business."

"It's _not_ fucking club business. He's my _best_ friend." She looked around. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Happy watched her and from the corner of his eye he noticed Tara leaving. They could possibly get pretty much every fucking woman against them on this, except Gemma, she usually knew why they did shit like this. He couldn't figure out another way of explaining this to Grace.

"Grace, we _need_ to make sure. We _need_ to know what the Fallen Ones might know and that he's not on their side."

"Are you insane?! He wouldn't be on their side," She wouldn't stop. She would never stop and he couldn't get her to understand. And she was still begging. "They don't know shit, dad, because Peter doesn't know. Please don't _do_ this to me."

Happy sighed and turned to Skip. "Get her out of here. Take her to Gemma's."

Skip nodded. He understood. He'd been as fucking freaked out as Happy earlier today. When Skip took Grace's arm she turned to him.

"Please, Skip. Don't let them do this. Please." She put her hands on his cheeks. "If you love me don't let them do this."

"Grace," Skip shook his head. "Please just come with me."

Grace took a couple of deep breaths and Happy knew that this was the very second her heart broke. "No." She whispered. "Please don't do this."

When he looked around in the room they all looked like he felt. They knew what they had just done but they also all knew they had to. Grace looked around and saw the same thing before meeting his eyes. That's when _his_ heart broke. She started at him and then she turned around and walked out with Skip behind her.

Jax came up next to him. "We have to."

"This better be fucking worth it," was all he said.

Skip came in just a few minutes later. He looked pissed more than anything else.

"What the fuck are you doing back? Where's Grace?" Happy asked.

"She wouldn't let me take her home."

Was he fucking insane, he just let her walk of the lot? "Then you fucking make her."

"Hey! You're the one who told me I wouldn't be able to control her and if she doesn't want to get on the bike it's not that fucking much I can do. Can I?" Skip yelled.

Happy knew this wasn't about him. The kid needed to get it out but Happy wasn't in the mood to cuddle anyone at the moment.

"So you just let her walk home alone?"

"You think I would do that? Tara took her."

"That's probably good," Jax said. "She might not like what we're doing but she understands why. She'll explain and she'll take her to mom. Mom knows exactly what's at stake here."

Happy nodded. He wasn't so sure it matter who talked to Grace at the moment. She was a stubborn girl and very set on what she thought was right and wrong.

They sat down and discussed what needed to be done before they all took off up to the cabin. When he got off the bike his phone rang and he picked up.

"What?"

"_Honey, It's me."_

Great, now Ava was going to get on his ass about this too. "What is it?"

"_It's Grace, she took off."_

"What? When?"

"_We don't know. She said she was taking a shower and after awhile... Phil knocked down the door. If she took off immediately she's been gone for over half an hour."_

"Don't worry, babe. We'll find her."

"_You better!" _She said and hung up. He deserved that.

He turned around. "Grace took off."

Jax cursed. "Ok, Tig and Skip, you wait here. Opie and Chibs, you're coming with me and Happy." Skip tried to protest but Jax just shook his head. "I want you here. Send the others to mom's house."

Happy knew why. Skip wouldn't be able to focus and he probably wouldn't either but Jax wouldn't try to make him wait anywhere when Grace was gone. It was better if Skip stayed here. Babysitting Peter wasn't something that would need much focus.

When Skip looked at him Happy just shook his head. "I'll call you the second we find anything."

Skip took a deep breath and Happy went up to give him a hug. "Find her." It was all he said and Happy nodded. He was going to find her.


	29. I Did The Same

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_Thank you so much for your enormous response on the previous chapter and I'm sorry for all that heartbreak I've poured over you in the last chapters on both this and 'Brighten the Corners'. Not really done yet..._

* * *

**Chapter 29: I Did The Same**

Grace moved between the headstones and finally knelt down in front of Piney's.

"I need you. I miss you and I don't know what to do." She dried the tears on her cheeks. "You would've known what to say to them. You always knew."

She leaned the tequila against the headstone and sat down in front of it. She still didn't know why Clay had killed Piney but she knew that he had. Jax had confirmed it once when she talked to him. It had been the first time she'd talked to Jax properly, she'd been fourteen and due to some injury he'd been stuck with babysitting her despite being the president at the time. And despite her being fourteen.

The tears ran down her cheeks again. She'd never in her life felt so betrayed, by all of them. Peter was her friend, her only friend and he would never do anything to harm her, or the club for that matter. Just like she would never do anything to harm him but somehow that's exactly what she'd done. She'd failed him and wasn't sure how to make that right. She didn't even know where they had him and her brain wasn't working properly. She looked at the headstone again.

Clay and Piney had been friends, Piney had even been the one who took Clay into the club. Somehow they ended up as enemies and Clay shot him. It had been easy for her to put that to the account that Clay had been completely fucking crazy the last months of his life, he'd even beat up Gemma and that was probably tied to why he shot Piney.

But after today... she wondered if it wasn't just Clay being crazy but rather some... built in flaw in the club. Taking things to far. Happy's reaction and Skip ignoring her pleads. He just took her outside and told her to get on the 'fucking bike'. The rest of the club, all of them knowing Peter and what he meant to her, didn't say shit. She'd always known that the club came first, the meaning of it had just never hit her this close or this directly.

Grace was well aware that she was in the worse mental stat possible at the moment but she didn't think that really made any bigger difference. Not when it came to Peter. She would've felt betrayed no matter what.

Their faces had said all she needed to know. They'd do whatever they decided was necessary to find out the truth from Peter and they didn't trust him to just tell them everything. He would've told her if they would just let her talk to him. He would have told Happy if sat him down in the kitchen that the house. He wouldn't hide anything.

She wished that Peter had been more open about Jorge, him keeping the guy a secret didn't help convince the club that he hadn't known anything about it.

She wondered what reasoning Clay'd had when he shot Piney, if it was about protecting the club or his own ass. And how Jax reasoned when he killed the man who was his mothers husband and his stepfather. If it was for the club or for revenge.

Grace wasn't so sure that they most of the time managed to see further than their own fucking noses. And they had Peter, might even think he knew something about The Fallen Ones and none of them listened to her when she tried to explain that he wouldn't do that. He would never betray her and she wasn't going to leave this alone. She was _not_ going to sit back and watch them hurt him no matter what Gemma and Tara had said.

Because they had tried talked to her. That this was club business, that it had nothing to do with her and that she should stay out of it. But it wasn't club business to her. It was her friend and she trusted him more than anyone else at the moment.

Her mom was her mom. The strong awesome woman she always was. She had hugged her and said that _she_ trusted her. Then caressed her face and whispered that she understood that Grace had to do what she had to do.

In her left hand the scar was still fully visible and she knew that Peter's was the exact mirror image of it. They'd held each others hands with their fingers interlaced around Happy's knife and then Peter pulled it out from between the hands before grabbing on to her hand really hard to mix the blood. She'd cried but he hadn't and still holding her hand, he leaned over and kissed her cheeks and dried off the tears with his right hand.

When she'd accidentally killed the classroom hamster and the other kids tried to beat her up, Peter had hit the biggest guy among the ones approaching her with his lunch box. Right over the nose. With the jock lying on the floor bleeding he looked at the other and explained that he'd make damn sure that as many them as possible would be bleeding before they got to her. The others backed off.

Afterwards she'd asked him how he'd dared to do that to the big guy he smiled at her. "If you take out the one they least expect first the others back off cause they think you're crazy." Even as a seven year old Peter had been extremely smart and knew how to get people off his back. Or how to win them. He'd eaten that worm to prove he'd do anything for her and it had worked.

The day after he ate that worm she walked up to him and took his hand. He'd turned and smiled at her and that was it. It was the two of them together. He'd never, not once, been afraid to protect her when she needed it and she wasn't going to bail on him now.

She ran her hand over the headstone and that's when it hit her. She knew where they had Peter.

-o0o-

They'd been to the house, Peter's apartment, the park, even the creek but no Grace and Happy was running out of ideas.

"Where would she go if she was upset?" Chibs looked at Happy and he tried to calm down enough to make his brain work again.

"Only other place I can think of is Piney's grave," he finally said. They hadn't checked there and that was the last place he could fucking think of. If she wasn't there he just didn't know and they might as well stand at a random street corner and yell her fucking name.

"Pop's grave?" Opie looked at him with a surprised look. "Why?"

"Don't know. She's gone there since he was buried. When she needs to think." Or when they were fighting and she was pissed at him and couldn't find Peter. Just like she'd turned to Piney when she was a kid, she still did it now and then.

They headed towards the graveyard and even from far he could see the bottle leaning towards it.

"She's been here," he said and pushed the bottle with his foot when they got there. The bottle wouldn't have been left there for long so he knew she'd been there since she took off from Gemma's.

"Why didn't you just tell her we wouldn't to hurt Peter?" Opie said and looked pissed.

Happy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, she would've believed that. You all looked like you were getting an colonoscopy when we talked about it."

Grace wasn't stupid and she'd call out a lie in a second. They were just going to talk to Peter to begin with but if they even got a hint that he was lying, they'd do what was needed. She knew it. It was quite possible that Peter knew it too.

Grace also knew that who you were and what kind of relationship you've had before didn't matter when it came to club stuff. They'd killed the former president, one of the first nine, without hesitation when it was needed. A man who'd been in the club since it started and the president for twenty years. Shit like that didn't matter when it came to protecting the club. Skit like that didn't matter when it came to him protecting his family either.

The four of them stood and stared at the grave and the bottle next to it. Where the fuck would she go from here? He heard Jax take a deep breath.

"Fuck!"

"What?" Happy turned to him.

"If she's after Peter she probably figured out he's in the cabin while she was here."

Happy knew he wasn't as quick as Jax but this one was completely lost on him. "Why would she figure that out here?"

"She knew that Piney was the one who took Jonah to the cabin, she probably thought of it when she was here."

The rest of them all spoke at the same time. "What!" came from both Chibs and Opie.

Happy was about to explode when he practically yelled, "When the fuck did she tell you that?"

"When I was babysitting her. You know what time I mean. She told me she knew that you killed Jonah and that Piney had taken him to the cabin."

"She knows you killed Jonah?" Opie stared at Happy.

"Took her less than a month to figure that out," Happy said but his mind was at a completely different place. Could she really be going for Peter? He looked up at Jax again. "She wouldn't do anything stupid."

Jax met his eyes and sighed. "We talked about Clay and Piney that time as well. Remember?"

He did remember that time Jax had been left with Grace. It was hard to forget for a number of reasons. She'd been so pissed and argued that she didn't need a babysitter when she was fourteen. When he came back Jax had said what everyone said when she'd 'figured something out'. He looked at Hap and said 'I knew she was smart but...'. That time Jax had gotten more info out of her than what she got from him but she still got a lot from him.

Grace was smart but Jax was older and better at people. Jax had admitted to her that Clay killed Piney and that they'd offed Clay for it. She'd known that it was more likely that Jax would tell her the truth if it was ok for her to know it. That he could make that decision since he was the president.

He looked up and saw something in Jax's eyes. He had a feeling he wouldn't like whatever was coming next.

"She knew about that too?" Opie asked looked Jax and then at him. "Is there anything she hasn't figured out?"

"Probably not." Happy sighed again. The second time he met her and Ava, Ava had said that Grace was too smart for her own good and it was true. To top that off, nothing got past her, she noticed fucking everything. "What were you going to tell me?" He said to Jax to make him said whatever the hell he was avoiding.

"Earlier in our talk she admitted that when she called you to save her mom from Jonah, she knew you'd probably kill him."

Happy had a sudden urge to beat the shit outta Jax. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" Towards the end he was yelling again. How could he not have told him that? It had been bad enough that she'd known he killed Jonah. Now it turned out she'd suspected he'd do that when she called?!

"I owed her," Jax stated as if that made it ok.

"You said that you told her about Clay because you owed her." Then he remembered the look on Grace's face when he said that Jax had mentioned owing her and how she laughed after that. She'd known what Jax really meant! That he was keeping her secret. He shook his head to Jax. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry..." Jax started but Happy didn't want to hear it.

"You don't fucking keep shit like that about someones kid to yourself." That explained some of Grace's nightmares. When Jonah came and accused her. She's probably had a bad conscience over it, thinking it was her fault which was just fucking stupid. Jonah had been a dead man the second he walked over the doorstep to Ava's apartement.

"Listen, you can beat the shit out of me later for that. My point is that Grace would be prepared to go pretty fucking far if she needed to."

"You can't judge her on that," Opie finally butted in. "It's not like she had much of a choice at the time and just calling someone knowing that he might kill someone when you know you mom is being beaten up... It's not even close to something radical. Not like she had a choice."

"I'm just saying that she might be prepared to go pretty fucking far for someone she loves."

Happy was going to beat the shit out of Jax when this was done, President or not you do not fucking keep secrets like that about someone else's kid. But for now they needed to find Grace before she did something stupid.

"Call Tig," he said and Chibs picked up the phone.

They were walking towards their bikes. "No answer," Chibs said before dialing another number.

Still waiting Happy turned to Chibs. "No answer from Skip either?"

"No. Their phones are off."

"This is really fucking bad," Jax said. "Let's just get up there."

-o0o-

Skip was holding his arm and suddenly he couldn't help it, he laughed.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Tig snarled.

"Didn't think she would do it." Skip knew he should be pissed but he wasn't.

They'd put her in an impossible spot and she'd done what she thought was necessary. It still hurt as fucking hell. Both the gunshot wound and the fact that... she probably was getting as far away from them as possible right now.

She shot him. He took that as her breaking up and impressively enough, that actually hurt more right now. He'd had a feeling she would and that was why he asked her if she wanted to get inked. He wanted her to know how much he loved her before she broke up with him.

The second she admitted that Jorge was the one who took her, he'd known they'd go for Peter. And he knew that it would push Grace over the edge. She'd been pretty damn close to it since Bobby. Peter's parents and taking care of him hadn't helped and being so close to death... no one could take all that shit.

"Cant fucking believe she cut our tires." Tig's comment made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Making sure you wouldn't follow her."

"She attacked my bike!" Tig yelled and then turned to him. "You don't attack a man's bike!"

"At least she didn't shoot you." Skip was still smiling. He wouldn't have expected anything less from her.

They heard the bikes and moments later, Jax, Chibs, Opie and Happy came through the door. They took one look at the situation and Happy took a deep breath.

"What the fuck happened?" Happy said and looked straight at him.

Skip shook his head and looked at Tig and nodded so he'd tell the story. Skip didn't even know where to start.

"She barged in and told us to back the fuck off or she'd shoot us." Tig looked at him. "And when I said I didn't think she had the balls she took a shot at him."

Jax shook his head. "She shot you?"

Skip nodded and held up his blooded hand. "Yeah, upper arm."

"What did she say?" Happy looked at Tig again.

"That I should probably re-think the balls idea since she just shot her boyfriend."

When Skip started to laugh, Tig looked at him and then he started to laugh as well. They couldn't stop. His arm was hurting like hell, his girl had broken up with him in a very definite way but he couldn't fucking stop laughing. The look on Tig's face...

"Are you two high?" Happy finally asked. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Just..." Skip tried to dry his eyes with his good hand. "The look on Tig's face when she said that."

"I was fucking freaking out, man." Tig said between the deep breaths he was taking to try to calm down. "Fucking crazy kid you've got. Seriously, she had the same expression you have when you're torturing people. Exact same one. I did not see that coming."

"What did Peter say?" Chibs asked.

"According to him, he didn't even know what the Fallen Ones was," Tig said. "Said he hadn't talked about the club with Jorge but that he had talked about Grace. A lot."

"Think he was telling the truth?"

Tig shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Jax walked up to Tig. "We need better than 'maybe'."

"I think he did."

Skip had been there when Tig questioned him. It hadn't gotten violent but Peter was scared as hell. He was with Tig; Peter had been telling the truth. What really got to Skip was the only question that Peter had asked when they told him what happened, 'How is Grace?' That was the only thing he wanted to know.

"We need to get the kid to the clubhouse, I'll call Tara," Jax said. "Moby is on his way with the van."

Skip managed to finally calm down and then he looked at Hap. "She's taking off."

"I know," he said, confirming what Skip suspected. He'd known she might do that but he probably hadn't thought she take Peter with her. When they heard a crunch from underneath Hap's foot, Hap lifted it and looked at the pieces of a prepay. "She crushed them?"

"Yeah. Told me I wouldn't bleed to death and that you'd probably be here soon anyway." He shook his head again and looked at Hap with a smile.

"Smart girl," he said and they walked out.

Skip followed him outside and sat down on the stairs. Hap handed him a smoke.

"Think she'll ever forgive us?"

Hap shook his head. "Eventually, maybe." He stroke his hand over his head. "It's more a question of if she or Ava forgives me first."

Skip hadn't thought of that. "We didn't have much of a choice."

"Sure we had. We just fucking panicked. They almost killed my Baby Girl and I panicked." Hap turned and looked at him. "I'll never fucking admit that again."

"Got it," Skip said and gave back the cigarette. "You've taught her well."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, a little too well."

-o0o-

Tara cleaned the wound, said it was a through and through and hadn't hit anything vital.

"You were lucky," she summed it up.

"She'd a good shot."

Grace was probably long gone by now and they needed to go after her before she managed to disappear completely.

Tara looked at his smile and shook her head. "What did she shoot you with?"

That made him laugh again. "The gun I gave her for her birthday."

"Poetic." He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Gemma in the door.

Skip jumped down from the table and walked out to the bar after getting a hug from Gemma.

"You ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah."

"Does any one have any idea on where she might be heading?" Jax looked at them and Opie cleared his throat.

"I can try to talk to Ellie. She might have passed there."

As far as Skip knew, Ellie pretty much hated both her father and the club but she'd kept in contact with Grace.

"She'd help her and she wouldn't say shit to us." Hap emptied the glass he had in front of her. "Go talk to her and I'll head home to see if I can find anything there. Someone call Quinn too, she might have contacted Ruth."

"We'll take the van. I'll come with you." Skip wasn't going to let Hap do this without him.

-o0o-

Happy turned and looked at Skip who was next to him in the van.

"How's the arm?"

"It's ok. It's nothing."

"She shot you."

His stubborn, half crazy fucking daughter shot her boyfriend. Just to prove she meant business. He couldn't help to feel slightly proud of her. At the same time he was terrified. He'd known it was a big risk to take Peter but not even in his worst case scenario had he even imagined that the stubborn girl would shoot her own boyfriend!

He'd had a very quick talk To Ava on the phone. She was pissed as hell. '_Just what the fuck did you think she'd do? The girl was on the brink to total break down even before your shit plan_', then she hung up. She was right. Grace had been pushed to the very edge. He should've thought about that more than he had. So now she was gone, his wife was pissed as hell and quite possible on her way as well.

Grace's room looked just as usual. Nothing looked strange until he opened her wardrobe. It wasn't empty but there was quite a few things missing.

Skip came in just behind him. "Fuck." He sat down on her bed and looked around. "She really is gone."

"We'll find her, kid."

He walked out and into Lemmy's room. Grace hadn't said anything to Ava but he knew Grace; she wouldn't leave Lemmy behind without saying something. He was right. There was a note on his pillow.

He opened it. There were two sentences in Grace's handwriting on it. _"I love you! You know where to find me."_

He held it up to Skip who mostly looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"No idea. I'll ask him."

"Think he'll tell you anything?"

"No."

Lemmy wouldn't say shit. He took the brother-sister bond very seriously but that didn't mean that Happy wouldn't try. Stubborn fucking family.

-o0o-

Grace looked over at Peter who was in the seat next to her. He was ok, they hadn't touched him, according to him at least. She suspected that was the whole truth though. When he turned she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Did he really try to kill you?" Grace wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded. "Did he do that to your face?"

"No. It was the other guy." She turned towards him. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I should have suspected something. He was so fucking secretive." She noticed him drying his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault," she repeated. She didn't blame him. She couldn't.

"You just left your entire family behind."

"No I didn't. You're here."

"You know they just did it to protect you and the club."

Fucking Peter. Always being so understanding.

"I don't want to talk about it," she bit off.

She didn't want to hear any stupid defense talk for what they'd done. You didn't fucking do things like that. Peter was her friend, her only friend and he would never do anything to hurt her. They should've known that. They should've _trusted_ her when she said it. Or talked to him in a normal way when she was with him. Not fucking pick him up and take him up to the cabin.

"You shot your boyfriend." She looked over at Peter and she shook her head.

"I think we just broke up."

"You think?" He suddenly started to laugh. "Can't believe you did that."

"You taught me that. When you hit Mike in the face with your lunchbox."

Peter laughed and shook his head and she knew that he understood what she meant. "Still. You shot Skip. You love him."

"True, but you're the love of my life." She took his hand and touched the ring on his thumb. They'd exchanged rings on her sixteenth birthday. Not like an engagement and that why they chosen thumb rings instead. Just to show it was the two of them against the rest of the world, always.

"I love you too, Pixie." He suddenly got a more serious face. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I shot a member." She shook her head. "I don't know. If you'd ask me two days ago I'd be more sure but..."

They had stopped at nothing and suddenly the fact that they'd killed Clay seemed much more scary. And that Clay had killed Piney. They'd taken Pete and obviously been fully prepared to beat the shit out of him, maybe even kill him. Her best friend, he'd been at the club almost as much as she had. But the club came first and she shot a member.

Happy wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she knew that. At the same time she couldn't even stand seeing anyone of them now. Everything was just a mess in her head and she needed time away from them to process all of it.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked him again.

"Grace..." he said.

"Tell me!"

"No." He was lying but since he looked ok she assumed it had been slapping. He squeezed her hand. "Do you think Jorge killed my parents?"

That thought had struck Grace as well. "I don't know. I don't know why they would do that. It wouldn't have made any difference if they were still alive."

"No. That's what I thought." He seemed relived.

Grace felt the tears on her cheeks again. "You know, if you'd just stayed away from me, none of this would've happened."

When he squeezed her hand again she turned towards him. He was smiling. "It's not your fault either, Pixie." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Besides; my life would've been excruciatingly boring without you."

"I am rather fabulous." She still felt like shit though. He was mostly trying to make her feel better, she knew that but she still appreciated him trying. They sat quietly for a while again.

"Think they'd come after you. Hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"They'd have to kill Happy first. He'd do anything for you. He would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

"He hurt me when he didn't listen to me, when he agreed on letting them ask you. You know they would've tortured you if they even suspected that you lied to them."

"I know." He was quiet for a while. "Still, you shot your boyfriend and left everything."

"They put the club first." She turned her head and looked at him. "So I did the same."

They had started their own club when they were eight. They called it 'The Rascals' since that's what Tig always called them and that what the inscription ton the inside of the rings.

"A club of two, not very impressive," Peter said with a laugh and that was his exact words when she'd suggested it.

So she gave him the same reply as he had back then. "Just makes it stronger."

"You and me, Pixie."

"Always." She smiled. "Get some sleep."

"I still think he did it for you. He needed to be sure."

"Could you stop defending him?" It was starting to piss her off.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't judge them too harshly, Love."

"You don't understand." She tried to find the words to describe. Describe why this was... more, more than just what they did to Peter. "I'm not saying that I need to be the center of their world."

"And by 'their', you mean?"

"Dad and Skip."

Grace was still struggling. "But I don't want to be at their mercy. Kept on my toes and just... accept that they at any time can tell me that the people I trust can't be trusted. Especially not when I don't have that many people I trust outside the club. Do you understand?"

Peter was quiet for a while. "Yes. I do."

"I've always known what they are, but they didn't even listen. They'd made up their minds and nothing I said... They shut me out. I was nothing, just a nuisance."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Maybe a little. But then Gemma and Tara was all like; It's club business, you need to stay out of it. It wasn't club business to me. It was you, my best friend. I couldn't see that as... something I should stay out of and I couldn't believe they'd think I'd do that."

"You do realize that neither Tig or Skip looked particularly pissed when you shot Skip? Or even when you showed up. They might have tried to tell you but they didn't really believe that you'd stay out of it. He did look a bit surprised though, when you shot him." Peter laughed a little. "I'm betting you that Skip's still in love with you."

She didn't want to talk about Skip. She was no way near ready to even admit to herself what she'd done. She shot him, just to prove a point. Obviously her dad had rubbed off on her more than she would like to admit. She turned towards Peter again.

"Just get some sleep. You'll have to take the wheel later. We're not stopping for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know." She turned and tried to smiled at him. "Still got that roadtrip to do."

* * *

_The full conversation between Jax and Grace when he was her 'babysitter' is in 'Brighten the Corners'. It's called 'Jax beat you at your own game today'._


	30. You Owe Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX_

_A/N at the end of the chapter. It got a bit long and it's less annoying at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 30: You Owe Me**

Happy came out on the porch and found Ava there, smoking and drinking a beer. He sat down on the chair next to hers. He had seen that look in her face only once before.

Some time after Lemmy was born and they'd bought the house he freaked out about all of it. About suddenly being this 'family man'. His reaction was to go back to what he used to do; drinking and fucking sweetbutts. He sort of slipped into old habits.

One day he walked into the laundry room and Ava had been in there with some condoms in her hand, one of them an empty wrap. She'd walked out on him and when she came home in the middle of the night, this was the look she had on her face.

"I fucked up again," he sighed.

"Yes." She wasn't looking at him. Just staring up in the sky.

"How angry are you?"

"Not as angry as you think." They were silent for a long time until she finally turned her head and looked at him. "I know why you did it. I understand."

"I needed to be sure."

"I know, but Peter would never do anything that could hurt her." She was still looking at him and he was suddenly so ashamed of... everything. "You can't go after her."

"What?!"

"You need to let her go, she needs time and if she gets that she'll come back. But if you go after her, she'll never forgive you for this."

"I can't just let her go." She was his baby, he couldn't... let her go. Disappear. He needed to make sure she was safe.

"Then what's your plan? Find her, bring her back kicking and screaming and finally lock her into her room for the rest of her life?"

Happy sighed. Ava was right. Grace was eighteen, legally he couldn't do shit and if he forced her... she'd hate him even worse than she already did.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. I... I hadn't thought of that." He leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at Ava again. "I just wanted to find her." They were both silent for a while, before he finally dared to ask. "Do I need to let you go too?"

She sighed, turned towards him and took his hand. "No."

"Think you'll ever forgive me for this?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was necessary" She lifted his hand up to her face and kissed it. "So did she and you can't blame her for being like you. I always knew that your overprotection drive with Grace would go overboard one of these days. And as oppose to Grace; I knew what you, and the club, are capable of. She's never seen this side of you. It's been quite calm the last ten years. I just never thought it would hit this close to her and she wasn't ready for it."

"She shot Skip," he said and Ava sat perfectly still for a couple of seconds and then looked up at him for a further explanation. "He and Tig were guarding Pete, when Tig said he didn't think she'd have the balls to pull the tirgger, she shot Skip. In the arm, just a flesh wound and she's a good enough shot to have done that on purpose... but even so."

Ava was quiet for a long time. "She's her dad's daughter."

Happy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "And her mom's. Protecting the ones she love. I'm trying to figure out why, why she chose him over the rest of us."

"Because that's what you do. The club is always first to all of you. When you sent her out and Skip forced her to leave she understood that fully for the first time. She made the same choice, to put her friend, her 'club', first." She moved her hands up to his face and he for a second wondered what he had done right in his life to get a woman like this. He wondered that quite often. "She's always been on the week people's side and when you forced her to choose, she picked the weaker one. The one who needed her most."

"You knew she would do that?"

"Yes." She had a tired smile. "When they call each other 'love of my life' it's not just for fun. It's because it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"I had a feeling that she'd try something. But not like this." He laughed a little. "If you'd told me she'd shoot Skip I _wouldn't_ have believed you."

"You need to make sure that the others back off as well. And that they don't go after her to hurt her."

"They wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let them."

"Make sure!"

"I'll talk to Jax." He cupped her face in his hands. "She left a note for Lemmy. I need to talk to him about it."

"He won't tell you anything." Ava said with a crooked smile. "The whole 'never rat'-thing is in their blood. What did the note say?"

"I love you. You know where to find me."

"Talk to him. At least he might have a way to stay in contact with her."

"He does. She won't abandon him."

Happy knew that Ava wasn't mad at him. That she meant what she said, she understood why he did what he did. It still felt like something was wrong. And it was. He'd made their daughter leave and felt like shit about it. He hoped that she'd eventually forgive him completely.

-o0o-

Skip got into his dorm after an amount of drinks that weren't even close to enough. When he laid down on his bed he could still feel her smell. It was hard to believe that it's been less than a day ago she was in it, naked and agreed on getting his ink.

He'd known when he asked her that she'd probably not wanted it by the end of the day. But knowing and being in the actual situation was two different things. It hurt like hell. He hoped they'd be able to find her quickly.

-o0o-

When Happy woke up in the morning Ava was gone. He walked into Lemmy's room. He was in front of his computer as usual.

"Hey, Kiddo."

Lemmy turned around and looked at him. "Hey." Then he turned back towards the computer.

Happy sat down on the bed. Lemmy was pissed too.

"I'm sorry." He didn't get an answer. "I'm not going to ask you where she is or where she's going."

"I don't know where she is or where she's going."

That didn't make sense. Lemmy wouldn't tell him where Grace was but he wouldn't lie either. He didn't want to admit to seeing the note but he had to.

"She left you a note."

"Dad!" Lemmy said with a laugh. "She meant on-line, not an actual place."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. Welcome to the 21st century, Dad." He turned around and looked straight at him. "She hasn't logged on yet though. What did you do?"

Happy had the same relationship with Lemmy as he had with Grace. He was honest or at least honest with what he didn't tell him.

"Peter's boyfriend kidnapped Grace yesterday," Lemmy's eyes got big "We got to her in time but..." Lemmy still didn't say anything. "We were going to question Peter."

A smile spread in Lemmy's face. "Don't think she'd be ok with that. Did she go after you." The boy knew his sister. They were both like that, knew each other. That was why Grace knew she could trust Lemmy.

"Yes. She shot Skip in the arm and left with Peter." It wasn't to gossip. More to explain how mad Grace was. And Lemmy got it.

"Wow! She must be _so _pissed if she did that."

"Yes." He rubbed his head. "Tell her that if she needs anything, all she has to do is call."

"Ok."

"And that we're not going after her. She doesn't have to hide. We're not angry."

"I'll tell her. But I'm not sure she'll believe the 'not angry' part."

Happy wanted to say that Lemmy should tell Grace that he loved her but he didn't think he'd be comfortable with doing that.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo."

"I know, Dad."

"Pissed at me?"

"A bit, but you probably had your reasons and she's my sister, I know she's a stubborn bitch sometimes."

"Look who's talking. Not like you'd give her up if I asked."

Lemmy shrugged. "Not cause I'm stubborn, cause she's my sister."

Happy got up and gave him a hug. "I'm ok with that." Especially since the fact that Lemmy was seeing her on-line didn't help him at all. "But if she's in trouble you better fucking tell me."

"Of course," Lemmy said with a surprised face. "That's different."

Happy shook his head when he walked outside. He had to have done something right when he brought up those kids cause they were amazing. Stubborn as hell but loyal and they knew what was important.

-o0o-

Skip was sitting in the bar when Quinn walked in. He'd called and said he was close by and that they should have church as soon as possible when he came.

"She shot you?" he said with a smile when he walked inside. He should've known someone had told him.

"Yeah," Skip shook his head. "Should've seen it coming."

"Don't take it too hard. Just a question of when it's gonna happen when you're with the Killer's daughter." He gave him a hug. "Besides, considering her aim and that you're still alive, just means she loves you."

Skip laughed. "You could be right."

"I am. I'm a fucking expert when it comes to crazy fucking women. I live with three of them." Quinn turned to Happy. "How's Ava with all this?"

"She's ok."

Jax came up behind Quinn. "All good, Quinn?"

"Yeah. Let's get into church."

They all went inside and sat down. Quinn lit a smoke and took a deep breath.

"I know we've stayed out of the blow business but I'm sure we all know about it."

"Mexico and cartels," Tig said.

"Sums it up," Quinn answered. "Mexico is mostly a transit country. It's not much blow-plantations there. They've done some experiments with hybrids and shit and that's what I heard first that the Fallen Ones had been involved it. Guarding plantations. Turns out I was wrong."

"What did they do?"

"Worked the tunnels." Skip knew about those. Tunnels that ran under the US/Mexican border. Once in a while they were discovered and it usually meant they found tons of drugs. Tons! "Mostly protection."

"Why are they in the US now?"

"Turns out; ten months ago they disappear and tons of blow with them. I don't know how much blow, but considering the amount of blow they have in those tunnels; I'd say shitloads. They usually bring in a shipment and spread it to underground centrals all over the US and quite a lot of it is shipped from the Houston harbor to Europe." Quinn put out his smoke and looked around the table. "The cartel they worked for has kept it a secret, naturally, they don't want shit like that to leak out, not until they've settled the score."

"They don't want to look weak," Jax nodded his head. "Makes sense. Did they have a clue to why they were hitting us?"

"They're hitting a lot of clubs, testing the competition. It's not because of that they're staying away though. I'm guessing they're hiding from the cartel."

"Yeah, you steal tons of coke from a cartel you better stay away," Tig laughed. "They're not famous for their lenience."

"No. They're not," Quinn agreed with a grim smile.

"But we're not competition. We don't fucking deal blow."

"They want our contacts with the IRA. They want weapons. Not just ours they've, taken extra notice of anyone with a gun smuggling deal. They're going to build an army."

Jax smiled and nodded. "The economic crises makes that cheap at the moment, 25 percent of men in Mexico is a potential soldier if you can pay them. They steal the coke to fund it, make contacts while selling it and go back to build an army and take out one or two of the cartels." He laughed. "It's takes a lot of balls to do it but if you pull it off..."

"You're going to make some serious money," Quinn laughed as well. "Need to be slightly fucking crazy as well but Mexico is the best place for that shit. It's been a constant war there since... fuck, since forever but after the election in 2000 most cartels built their own army. Quite a few of their soldiers are former actual military. They fucking do black ops shit. They even got a police chief to resign by threatening to kill one cop every 48 hours."

Skip still couldn't get it to add up. "Still, even with the economic crises and all that shit, why now? Even if they can recruit every fucking unemployed teenage kid they're still up agains real soldiers."

"You're right," Quinn nodded. "There's usually between five and seven leading cartels at any given time. That's sort of what the natural selection accepts. At the moment is't three. See the opportunity?"

"Yeah," Skip said. That would mean they could get the left overs from the broken down cartels. He could see the opportunity. "What do they want from us? The ones you talked to I mean. I'm guessing the information didn't come for free."

"They want us to stay the fuck out of their way." He looked at Jax when he said it. "According to this guy they have them locked down and they want us to duck and cover when they take them out. This is their kill, as he so elegantly put it."

Skip looked at Hap and he did not look pleased about that. At all.

"And when the fuck are they going to do that?" Happy finally said to break the silence.

"Well, it's not like the filled me in on their exact plans. But I'd say soon."

"We're in a lot of heat her, considering they probably know that we know this shit now." Jax sounded pretty pissed as well. "They took Grace for fucks sake. Simply since you were going to Mexico."

"I told them that. Again, he said it wouldn't be long." Quinn leaned his elbows on the table. "They're going to do it very quick and silently here in the US, the show will be in Mexico but they were going to let us know once it was done."

"Show?" Skip had a feeling he knew what it meant but wanted to ask anyway.

"Probably string them up in public as a warning. If they're lucky. I'm guessing we'll read about heads on poles in the papers shortly."

"I don't like it," Hap shook his head. "We need to protect ourselves and we need to know more to be able to do that."

"They're ok with protecting ourselves. Pretty much doing what we've done so far. But we don't want to piss these people off," Quinn gave Hap a stern look. "We can't go up against them and we need to stay the fuck out of their war."

There was a silence in the room and after a while they all turned towards Jax who was staring into the wall. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Quinn's right. We need to stay out of this war. If we go after them we piss off the cartel and we'll be up against both them and the Fallen Ones. We'd probably be lucky if we're considered a bump in the road on their way to take out the Fallen Ones." He turned towards Quinn. "Did they say _anything _else. Were they threatening?"

"No. Just very polite in a 'I'll smile while I cut off your throat'-kind of way. Mobs you know."

Happy was fuming. As much as he knew that Quinn and Jax was right - going up against a cartel and The Fallen Ones was suicide - he still wanted his hands on the fuckers who went after his daughter. Even if it was just one of them alone in a room for an hour. The things he could do a man in an hour...

"Got any contact info?" Jax asked Quinn but he shook his head.

"No. Said they'd contact you." A smile spread in his face. "He did apologies for the inconvenience their negligence had caused us." It was obviously a direct quote.

They all laughed. Trust a fucking mob to apologies for loosing a couple of tons of drugs to some idiots. There wasn't much to say. For now they had to fucking lay low no matter what Happy wanted to do. Protect their family and their borders, inform the rest of the crews to go about business as usual... and about Grace. They could keep an eye out for her but not try to approach her.

When the meeting was over he stood up. "Prez, can I have a word?"

"Sure, Hap."

He turned to Skip, "You stay behind as well. This concerns you as well."

Once the room was empty Jax spoke up first. "Look, Hap. I know fucked that up. I should've told you."

"You should," Happy nodded, "and you owe me."

Jax sighed. Hap knew he didn't like to owe favors. "Yeah."

"We're not going after her," he looked at Skip when he said it.

"Why?" Skip moved towards him.

"What do we do when we find her?" His attention was back to Jax. "We don't need Peter anymore. Not after what we just found out and as far as Skip and Tig could tell he was honest anyway. He didn't know anything."

Jax was standing with his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath. "If you love someone, let them go." He smiled. "Ava?" Jax understood where this came from.

"Yeah. She's right. And we can't fucking hurt her when she comes back, you have to promise me that."

"We were never going to hurt her, Happy. Never. _I _wont't let anyone do that."

"Good."

Jax looked at Skip. "I'll leave the two of you alone and download the others." He was just on his way out when he turned around. "I had Juice do a check earlier. She's emptied her accounts and Peter did the same earlier today in Sacramento. Just thought you should know."

"Why?" Skip said again once the door was closed.

"She's eighteen, we can't force her back and if we try, she'll just get more pissed."

"So we're just hoping that she'll come back?"

"She'll come back. This is her home and her family. She just need some time."

"How do you know?"

He wasn't sure how to explain. "In some ways she the opposite of Ava, when we fight she... screams, explodes. But she always end up leaving, some time passes and she comes back and she's calm. We betrayed her. She's pissed, she needs to... sort this shit out in her own head. Without us around her."

Skip shook his head. "Fuck!" He turned around with his back towards Happy with both hands on his head. "Fuck!"

Happy watched Skip's back for a while. He felt sorry for him. He gave him another moment before walking up to him and give him a hug. "Just stick around. She'll be back."

-o0o-

Grace was at a library in New York and logged on to the site, hoping that Lemmy was logged on as well. He was.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey." He gave her a smile. "I've been logged on for days. We need to make some schedule or something."

"Once we settle down we will."

"Still on the road?"

"Yeah."

They hadn't actually done much. They just drove around, stopped when they felt like it. So far it was more about talking to each other. About all that had happened. That's what they really needed right now.

They met Clark the day before but not at the garage. She didn't want to see members from the club so she stopped by at his house. She knew he'd talked to her mom but she wasn't sure if her mom had passed it on. Probably. Grace couldn't imagine her keeping secrets from Happy and Clark hadn't mentioned it to Grace either. As if she'd get pissed at him for talking to Ava or something.

"Got a message for you." He looked uncertain. "From dad."

Grace sighed. "What?"

"They're not looking for you. He says you don't have to hide. That they're not angry."

"Do you believe him?" If Lemmy believed him, she could. He was almost as good as her at it. Besides, no matter what, it wasn't likely that he would lie about that, she just wanted to double check. And 'not angry' only meant they we're _after_ her. They were probably still pissed.

"Yes. Talked to the others as well. They said they weren't looking for you too."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Dad said that since they weren't looking for you so you should put the money back in the bank."

"We'll do that. Anything else?"

"That you can call anytime about anything. He'd help you."

Grace wanted to believe that it was true. That he would but she wasn't so sure and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Or about him so she smiled at Lemmy, "So what else is going on?"

* * *

_I got the information about cartels and cocaine in Mexico from a Swedish book called 'Cocaine'. I've change some information, added some but all in all, most of it is accurate, if through the eyes of Quinn. I also want to thank **Simone Santos** for her help on finding info on plantations in Mexico. Thank you!_

_The story of Happy cheating on Ava is in 'Brighten the Corners'. The chapters 'Remember that' and 'Prequel; Teach Me a Lesson'._

_You all seem to have taken the latest development well. I was slightly nervous about the last chapter so thank you so much for all your positive feedback. It helps!_

_Thank you so much for all reviews. I'd like to give a special 'thank you' to guests and those of you with disabled PM. Two especially:_

_**Amanda**; Seriously, girl, get an account! _;-)_ I want to be able to thank you properly for your reviews!_

_**Best Misery**: Wow! Thank you, that was really, really amazing to hear and it means a lot that you told me. I've always seen that as the important parts, family and loyalty, and I'm glad I manage to get that through to the readers as well._

_An extra thank you to those of you who just reads this story without commenting. I know there's quite a few of you and I want you to know that I'm grateful just for that too. After all; I'm publishing because I want it to be read. 'Best Misery' reminded me of your existence._

_If you don't have an account here but one on twitter, I'm there as well ** R31M4y3r**_


	31. You on the run?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. A special thank you to the guest reviews and those of you who have disabled the PM-function._

_Another very special thank you to **Simone Santos** who once again was an amazing support when I completely freaked out. Thank you!  
_

_As always, if you have any questions you can send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm also available on twitter: R31M4y3r_

* * *

**Chapter 31: You on the run?**

It had been over a month and they were getting close to Christmas. Lemmy's assurance that they weren't being chased had calmed them down but 'Forced good times' was still what Peter called it - their road trip – and Grace laughed. They did stuff and it was fun, but they both agreed on the long talks in the car as being the best time. Talking.

"Did you call Ruth?"

"Sent her a mail. That I'll be staying off the radar."

"You do realize that it like you're acting like you've left a religious cult or something. You can still talk to the people."

"I talk to Lemmy." They tried to do that once a week and it was a relief. He didn't mention Happy often, he never mentioned Skip and kept her updated on their mom. He had tried once to mention Skip but she threatened to turn of the computer. She sighed and heard Peter laugh next to her. "What?"

"_Never uttered his name but thought of little else_," he said with a big smile.

"Anne Lister?"

"I was thinking about Skip but, yes, it's Anne Lister."

"I can't, Peter. Not yet." She couldn't talk about him. It felt like the only thing she _wanted_ to talk about but she couldn't.

"Ok." He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "San Francisco or is that too close to home?"

"No, it's not too close. I'd like to go there."

-o0o-

Happy was lying in his bed at the clubhouse. They were closing in on Christmas. According to Lemmy, Grace was ok. Skip was still in Charming and Happy didn't think he was going anywhere. He had a smoke in one hand and a bottle in his other. When his phone rang he sighed and looked at it. It was Ava.

She hadn't said anything but it still felt like she was angry. It might just be that he was angry at himself but it felt really wrong when he was with her. He considered not answering but finally did.

"Hallo."

_"Hi. Where are you?"_

"At the clubhouse." They were both silent for an uncomfortably long time. Finally she spoke.

_"Why?"_ She didn't _sound_ angry.

"I don't know..." He was still not god at talking to her about shit like this. How much he loved her and how fucking terrified he was right now that she'd leave him. She should. He made their daughter run away. What kind of a man did that? "I thought you didn't want me at home," he finally admitted. Dreading her answer.

She was quiet and finally she said in her soft voice, the one that made his heart beat so much faster. _"I left something in your cut a few years ago. It's in the pocket with the pictures and the drawing. I knew you hardly ever looked in it so I left it there for you. I liked the idea of you carrying it around."_

"What is it?"

_"Have look and then come home. I miss you." _And she hung up.

He reached inside the pocked. It had a picture of Ava and Grace. Grace had given it to him years earlier, when he was going to Ireland. The other picture was of him and the newborn Lemmy. Along with the two was a drawing that Grace and Lemmy had made for him once of him riding his bike with the words _No. 1_ dad written by Lemmy. He'd given it to him the morning after Happy'd had a fight with Grace.

As far as he had known that was all that was in it but now he found a second paper. It was ripped from a book and it looked like a poem. 'Rabindranath Tagor' what kind of fucking name was that? He sighed. Typical Ava, leaving him a poem, as if he'd even understand what she was trying to say. He took a sip from the bottle and then started to read.

_I've made you the polar star of my existence; never again can I lose my way in the voyage of life. Wherever I go, You are always there to shower your benefience all around me. Your face is ever present before my mind's eye. If I lose sight of You even for a moment, I almost lose my mind. Whenever my heart is about to go astray, just a glance of You makes me feel ashamed of itself._

He sighed after the first read through. He had no fucking idea what she was trying to say. He put down the bottle, made a cup of coffee and after drinking it he read it again. He wanted to be able to tell her he understood. He read through it once more and then the third time, he got it.

He took a deep breath and then read it once more. He understood that she probably had seen it as her telling him this, that it was from her perspective but she was wrong. He wasn't her polar star, she was his. There was no way of knowing what kind of man he'd been if he hadn't met her, if he didn't have her and he didn't want to find out. He got up and walked out to his bike.

When he got home, Ava met him in the hallway with a hug.

"Where you waiting for me?"

"I knew you'd figure it out if you read it a couple of times."

He gave her a kiss. "You didn't think I'd get it the first time?"

"Did you?"

"Shut up," he just said and kissed her again. "I love you, Ava."

"I know." She took his hand and started walking towards the bedroom. "I love you too."

"And I'm sorry." When they got into the bedroom he took her in his arms again. She had one of his t-shirts on and he pulled it a little. "Why do you sleep in these?"

"Don't see any point in fancy nightgowns, you take them off as soon as possible anyway."

He laughed. He did, he wanted her naked next to him. When she pulled the t-shirt over her head he smiled even bigger.

He kissed her and walked her towards the bed and laid her down in it. She took of his cut and t-shirt, then she ran her hands over his chest.

"I'm not angry, Happy," she mumbled and kissed his neck and down to his stomach before unbuttoning his belt and jeans.

It was slow and he let her set the pace. She was riding him but when they got closer he flipped her around. She smiled at him when he did and kept kissing him.

Afterwards he was next to her and stroked her back. "You're wrong," he mumbled into her hair.

"About what?"

"I'm not your polar star, you're mine. I need to to stay grounded."

She kissed him. "I'm not leaving you, you don't have to worry."

"I pushed her away."

"Yes, but you were both in a very bad spot. You needed to make sure that she and the club was safe. If you hadn't and something would've happened to her you wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself." She was right about that. "And she needed to do what she did. If she'd left him with you she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself either."

"You're a smart woman."

"I know. And I'm all yours," she laughed when she said it. "Don't distance yourself from me. I need you too."

"Ok." He hugged her closer. "I miss her."

"Me too. I miss her laugh."

Happy chuckled. "Yeah. I miss hearing her rumble down the stairs."

Ava laughed. "Sounds like someone's falling every time she walks down."

"Fuck, she gave me half a heart attack every time she did that the first months in this house."

"How's Skip doing?"

"Ok. I think. Haven't really talk to him about her." That was chick stuff. You didn't fucking talk to others about things like that. It made him uneasy. Ava laughed next to him.

"So sorry I made you doubt your testosterone level there for a second." She hit him in the side. "I'll talk to him myself."

-o0o-

The second day in San Francisco they were sitting on a bench and looked at the Golden Gate bridge.

"I like this town," Grace said and looked at Peter. "Wanna stick around for a while?" She felt done with the hiking around and even if they still had enough money, it wouldn't stay like that forever.

Peter shrugged. "Sure. At least we're on the west coast."

Finding a place to live was hell though. Finally they settled in a small studio apartment above a garage. The owner had a kennel, breeding Dogo's and they lived just outside their window. It wasn't hard to see why there wasn't a line outside waiting for that place to go back on the market.

-o0o-

When Skip went home for Christmas his mom immediately set off on trying to make him move back home.

"Why would you even want to stay there?"

"I like it there."

"What if she doesn't come back?"

Skip didn't answer. She had to come back but even if she didn't, he liked it there. He was a member and they liked him being there. They'd all made that clear.

Later that night he was in Tiny's living room and Megan had gone to bed about half an hour earlier.

"Wanna tell me the uncensored version?" Tiny said.

Tiny knew most of it. That Grace got kidnapped and almost killed and how they'd taken Peter. He knew that she got pissed, snatched Peter form under their nose and took off. That was the version all the clubs knew. They were on the look out for her but with strict orders to stay the fuck away from her. No-one but the New York club had even seen her and they hadn't technically seen her, just knew she'd been there.

"Whatta you mean?"

"How did she snatch Peter form under your nose?"

"She walked into the cabin with a gun and shot me."

Tiny was dead quiet for a few seconds and then he laughed. For some reason that was the most common reaction. "She shot you?"

"Don't tell mom." Saying that sentence made him feel ten years old again.

"Fuck no, she'd find her and kill her for that."

"That's my point." He looked at Tiny. "Still miss her." He could admit things like that to Tiny since he know this was a conversation between two brothers, blood brothers and it wouldn't have anything to do with the club.

"Not surprised, considering how you were pining after her, waited until she was eighteen even though it took you about two minutes to fall in love with her. Fucking moved to Charming for her."

"It wasn't just for her."

"Hey! I'm your brother, don't pull that bullshit on me. I know you liked the other parts as well, not being a son and a baby brother but don't you try to tell me that it wasn't for her."

Skip was quiet, Tiny was right. He laughed a little. "She was worth it."

"The move or the bullet?"

"Both."

"I'm guessing she'll be worth waiting for as well."

"Probably."

"Then stick around Charming for a while. Imagine the make-up sex a shot would give you."

-o0o-

Grace and Peter were sitting opposite each other. It was Christmas Day. Their first christmas together.

"You could at least visit them."

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Why would I do that?"

"Grace, don't try with me. You miss them."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So!" He said with a fake smile. "How was the turkey?"

She laughed. "It was good. Thank you." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Pixie." He took her hand. "It makes me feel like an ass sometimes."

"What does?"

"That you... left all of them, for me."

"I made that choice, not you. And I don't regret it."

"At all?"

"I miss Lemmy." She looked down at the table. "And mom." In fact, sometimes she missed all of them. Quite often. She missed having her huge family. She missed Skip, she still missed him every night when she went to bed.

-o0o-

Happy was sitting outside the clubhouse. It was the end of January and Tig was next to him.

"Heard anything about Grace?"

"Nope, just that she's fine." Lemmy didn't tell him anything else, ever. Just that she was fine.

A car stopped and a guy looking like a Mexican stepped out of it. "I'm looking for Jackson Teller."

"What's this about?"

The guy smiled. "We had a conversation with one of his associates a couple of months back, a Rane Quinn came to see us."

Happy took a deep breath. This was someone form the cartel. "I'll get him."

When he came out with Jax the Mexican smiled and shook his hand.

"We appreciate that you did as we asked you and stayed out of our way."

"I trust that the score has been settled?"

"It has. They won't be a problem any longer." They hadn't seen much of them since Quinn was in Mexico but Happy guessed that the Fallen Ones had been otherwise occupied lately. "I understand that they kidnapped one of you members daughter."

"Yes," Jax said but didn't look at Happy.

"Our negligence put your family in danger. We are not much for apologizing in general but the Sons have a good reputation, you pay your dues. We made a request and you did as we asked so we would like the opportunity to pay our due to you as well. At least a part of it."

"How?" Jax seemed cautious.

"One of the men who ordered the hit on the girl is currently at a location not far from here. He's still alive."

Happy felt his smile get impossibly wide. He wasn't stupid. He knew what this was about, they were testing them to see if they had the balls it took. Possibly see if they could go into business together but he didn't care. He wanted that guy. Jax turned and looked at him before turning back and look at the guy with the fancy suit.

"I'd like to trust you but how do we know this isn't a set up?"

The Mexican shook his head. "You don't. But we have no problem with you, you're not interfering with our business, for a short while we had a common enemy and you followed our lead. This is a peace offering and a thank you."

"You interested, Hap?"

"Very."

Their 'guest' looked at him. "She was your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well, this should be interesting."

It sure as shit would.

-o0o-

When Grace, once again, woke up early from the dogs, she pulled her clothes on, made a cup of coffee and walked outside for a smoke.

"Hey, Grace!" Willie, the owner, walked over to her and sat down. "Did the dogs wake you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. It wasn't his fault. He'd been really honest with them about all that. They weren't barking all the time or even that often, just when it was time for food or when Willie walked over to the cages for some other reason. "There's coffee inside."

"Think I might pick you up on that if you give me a smoke and don't tell the wife about it."

"My lips are sealed."

He came back with a cup a few minutes later and she handed him the pack. "Puppies?" She asked and looked at the smaller cage he had been cleaning when she came outside. One of the dogs was lying on the ground inside it.

"Yeah. Any day now," he looked like he was talking about his own kids rather than puppies. "Ever thought about getting a dog?"

Grace laughed. "I can't even keep a fucking fish alive."

"A fish wont bark when you forget to feed it."

"True." She looked over at the dogs. They were beautiful. Big white dogs. They looked imposing but whenever Willie let her play with them they were like children, really sweet and she'd seen them play with his kids as well. "Don't think I'd be able to take care of it anyway."

"Know what. You help me out with the dogs for a while, get some classes about dogs and then we'll talk again."

She looked at him. "Do you have problems selling the dogs?" It didn't seem likely, they were beautiful dogs and according to Willie's wife, Margot, they were bred according to all standards and very popular.

"No, I don't," ha laughed. "But it'll make me feel better to know you have one of these with you when you go running."

Grace had picked up jogging. It helped her to clear her mind. A lot better than the completely mundane job as a cashier at a supermarket. So she jogged, almost every day. Bringing a dog with her was... very tempting. Not just for protection, for the company too.

"They're good for that?"

"Sure. Dogos needs exerciser and are great running companions."

She looked at the dogs and back at Willie. "Ok."

"But you're going to have work your ass off. I'm not letting you buy one unless I'm sure you can take care of it."

She shrugged, she wouldn't have agreed if he hadn't insisted on that. "Gives me something to do and I think I'll like it."

-o0o-

Happy had taken his time with the guy and they hadn't heard from the cartel since. Looked like it was just a peace offering. A sick one but Happy had enjoyed it.

As the months passed things settled in. Tig remarked that the clubhouse wasn't as much fun when Grace and Peter wasn't around but even that was something they got over.

Skip stayed, he didn't want to transfer back and claimed that it was because it was nice to be rid of his dad watching over his shoulder. He didn't really fool anyone but he was good to have around. Happy liked to have him around as well. In some strange way it felt like he at least had a part of Grace there.

When it was getting painfully obvious that Grace wasn't coming back anytime soon, Happy noticed that Skip was starting up with the croweaters. It wasn't often and it wasn't anyone in particular. Happy couldn't really blame him, not like the kid could live in celibacy for the rest of his fucking life. It eased his mind that they were sent out pretty fucking fast and they soon settled down, they realized he wasn't going to make anyone of them an Old Lady any time soon. Happy could've told them that, if he ever bothered to talk to them.

He walked up the stairs and saw Ava sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall outside Lemmy's room. When she saw him she put her finger over her mouth to hush him. He looked at her like an unspoken question and she reached her hand out. He took it and sat down next to her.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Listen."

So he did. And that's when he heard it. Grace's voice. Lemmy was talking to Grace. He leaned his head back agains the wall and closed his eyes. They weren't talking about anything special, just chatting and when he heard her laugh he inhaled sharply and Ava squeezed his hand. He missed her laugh. He missed everything about her. He swallowed hard a couple of times to stop the tears in his eyes. When he heard them say goodbye he opened his eyes and looked at Ava.

She gave him a sad smile and dried her cheeks. "I miss her."

"Miss her too, Babe." He kissed her cheek. "All the time."

He pulled her closer and they got up to leave before Lemmy found them.

-o0o-

Skip sent out the croweater and went into the shower. He turned up the heat as high as he could and leaned his head against the tile. It was fucking ridiculous that he was still like this. Admittedly it was hard to find a suitable girlfriend among the croweaters and that was the kind of women he met. And the only reason he met them was that they crowded the clubhouse. He didn't even look at girls. He didn't care and even to him it seemed a bit sick.

If someone tried to hit on him, he compared them to Grace, not very many women could beat her. And he didn't want someone _like _Grace. He wanted Grace. Still.

When he got dressed there was a knock on the door and Hap walked in. "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"We're heading out to the Nevada charter tomorrow."

"Ok."

"And Lemmy slipped, in case you want to know."

"About Grace?" It would be the first fucking time the kid did that. As annoying as it was that Lemmy didn't tell them anything else than that she was fine, he admired him for it. Grace had picked the perfect ally.

"Yeah." Hap nodded and lit a smoke. "Just that she's not far from here."

Skip sat down in the bed. "I would've thought she'd get as far aways as possible."

Hap shrugged. "She's doing good, at least according to Lemmy. That was all he'd say." He turned towards him as he walked outside. "And apparently she's got a dog. Some big fucker."

Skip laughed and shook his head. If he'd pictured Grace with a dog it would've been the most threatening looking kind. She'd probably have the big thing wrapped around her fingers like a little baby anyway.

-o0o-

The summer was almost over and they were rapidly closing in on the anniversary of Peter's parents death and for when they took off. Peter had asked her if she was still pissed at all of them and she kind of was. It was also the small detail that she hadn't talked to anyone of them in almost a year and... coming back now... she didn't know. The longer she waited the harder it got.

They'd move from Willie's garage about a month earlier but she still worked there a couple of night's a week. Taking care of the dogs and Willie teaching her all about them. Peter was almost always working nights anyway since he was at a movie theater so it gave her something else to do than sitting in an empty apartment.

She'd met some guys. The first one had been really... weird. It felt like she was cheating and it still did. Every time. And every time she woke up in the middle of the night and went into Peter's bed or just walked home. If they were at their place, Peter sent out the guy in the morning. She wondered when she would get over Skip and at the moment; she wasn't even close to it. It felt like she wasn't even trying.

Peter had, as always, said it with a quote; _Don't get bothered by my vacation plans, the search for a new life. All the talk, all the attempts, it's all grief, all mourning._

She looked down to the big, white dog next to her. Her dog, Zeke. He looked like he could kill you in a second but was the cuddliest beast in the world. Reminded her of her dad, all the way down to the black eyes that could stare people down in a second if he felt that she was threatened. He'd defend her down to the last blood drop if it was needed.

She knelt down next to him and scratched his neck and he licked her cheek. "Wanna go home, boy?"

His tail wiggled back and forth and she gave him a kiss. "Ok, lets get home and see if Peter's done something nice for dinner."

They turned around and started to jog back. When she passed a garage she heard a very familiar sound. A harley and she halted. It sounded a bit off and she actually knew what was wrong with it. It was one of those very easy to fix problems – if you knew what the problem was. It had taken her and Tig taking a bike into pieces twice before they figured it out.

She missed being a mechanic and being around bikes. She walked into the lot and halted when she saw a big guy on the bike, in his thirties and he looked pissed.

Another guy walked up to her.

"Can I help you?"

She tore her eyes from the Harley and after a few seconds of discussion with herself she decided to go for it; "Any chance you're hiring?"

He shook his head, "Got my wife working in the office. Don't need another."

"I meant as a mechanic," she said with a smile.

He laughed but when she didn't laugh with him he cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, do you even know anything about bikes? Harleys? Cause that's all we work on here."

Her smile grew bigger and she pointed at the man on the Harley who still looked very pissed. "As oppose to that hack over there, I know what's wrong with that bike and I can fix it in less than half an hour."

He stared at her for so long with an open mouth that she was starting to consider if she should just back out, slowly. Then he gave her a condescending smile. "You've got thirty minutes. If you fuck up the bike I'll charge you for it." Grace shrugged. She wouldn't fuck up the bike. "You can tie your dog over there in the shade, I'll get him some water. If he attacks someone I'll shoot him myself."

"As long as no-one attacks me he'll be a nice little puppy."

"What's your name, girl?"

"Grace."

He extended his hand towards her. "Grace, I'm Trevor and I own this place."

"Had a feeling you did."

It took her twenty minutes and then the bike was fixed. She had missed working on bikes so much and she almost regretted not taking longer time with it. Trevor walked up to her, got on the bike and started it. It was working like a clock work.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he got off.

"A friend of mine had the same problem," she admitted. "We took the damn thing apart twice before we figured it out. Once we knew it was easy to fix."

Trevor nodded and looked at her. "How long have you been working on bikes?"

"Since I was a kid. I loved everything about them and just wanted to know how they worked. I read Harley-manuals like others read fairytales."

"What's your full name?"

"Grace Lowman."

"You on the run?"

"Kind of but no-one is looking for me, if that's what you're worried about."

"I was worried about that." He looked at her again and sighed, "I'll give you a month to prove yourself. If I'm happy with you, you got a job. If I'm not; you're out."

"Sounds fair enough." She looked over at Zeke. "Can I bring him with me?"

Trevor smiled. "Sure. But I stand by what I said, he attacks someone, I'll shoot him." He was quiet for a while. "What club?"

"What?"

"What club are you running from?" She was thinking about denying it but then she saw the look in his eyes and she knew that if she lied, she'd be out the door. "I'm not asking because I'm in one. I'm not. We're just a garage but the only kids I've seen your age who knows bikes like that, has biker dads. And if you're on the run it's because your dad is in a club."

"Sons of Anarchy," she finally admitted. "It's not what you think."

"It never is."

"I just needed some time alone, away from them." She swallowed. "Boy troubles, among other things." It was a truth with a twist at least.

He laughed. "Ok. I'll pretend I believed you since I think that's best for my health. But if someone calls and ask for you I'll tell them the truth and give you a heads up about it."

"Thank you." It was a good deal and she appreciated him being honest with her.

She skipped into the apartment when she got home and Peter laughed. "What the hell?"

"I got a job as a mechanic. Working on bikes," she gave him a hug. "I'm working on bikes again, Peter!"

-o0o-

Skip looked down at the orange jumpsuit. They'd been arrested, him, Hap, Filthy Phil and Chibs. They were looking at a sentence somewhere between six and twelve months.

They were sitting at the prison yard when a hispanic guy came up to them.

"You Sons?"

"Yes," Chibs said and looked him straight into the eyes. "Why?"

"Got word from the boss, we got your back."

"What boss?" Hap asked.

"You Happy?" Hap only nodded, still staring at him. "Boss said you did a good job on that guy and that he hoped your girl was doing good." Then he walked away.

Chibs turned around and looked at them. "The Cartel?"

"Looks like it," Skip said, still looking at the hispanic as he went up to his crew and talked to them, now and then looking over his shoulder. "What do you think they want as payment for this?"

"Not sure. I'll talk to Jackie-boy about it. See if they've herd anything on the outside about this."

* * *

_Peter's second quote is a Swedish Poem by Marie Louise Ramnefalk._


	32. I'll Settle For One This Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm not sure if I didn't really explained things properly in the former chapter, about why Grace stayed away for so long but it was a lot for her to process, it wasn't just the club taking Peter, it was almost dying too and just basically for the first time really realizing how far they could go._

_Anyway, I'm still grateful for ALL reviews and favs and follows! And as always, if you have any questions just send me a PM._

* * *

**Chapter 32: I'll Settle For One This Time**

Eight months. They all got eight months. The deal with the cartel was to sell guns and so far that would be all they needed to do. All of them, Happy included, was slightly worried about what it would mean further down the road but at the moment they went along with it. They didn't have much of a choice and it meant good money would be waiting for them when they got out.

He'd told Lemmy to keep quiet about them going to jail to Grace. He wasn't really sure why. He didn't want her to worry and also... the first meeting in over a year shouldn't be in a visitors room. She was a lot of things, stubborn, strong-willed but she loved her family and if she found out that he was inside, she'd come, no matter what. And Grace in visitor's room full of inmates, he'd go crazy from that.

He understood what it was really about. She was scared, felt betrayed and was probably worried about how safe Pete was and he couldn't really blame her.

Skip and him were sharing cell but as usual they avoided Grace, they'd hardly talked about her at all. Just a few times, one of them when Skip asked him to do some ink. It was like a bad habit to Happy, talking while inking. Phil had mentioned Grace earlier that day in the cantina and Skip had been in a shitty mood since so when they got back to the cell he looked at Skip.

"What?" Skip asked.

Hap tried to decide if he should just let it go or fucking do this shit.

"She misses you too," he finally said. "I know she does."

Skip sighed. "I know. I'm just. Fuck! It's been over a year. How fucking stubborn can a person be?"

"Teenage girls are bad and this is Grace. The horror of teenage girls."

Skip laughed and looked at Hap. He was seriously touch. Hap was trying to talk about feelings. It wasn't his strong suit. It was also quite funny, it looked like he was about to puke.

"You don't have to do this Hap. I'm ok. I miss her, like hell, but you don't have to do this. I've got Ava for that."

"You talk to Ava?"

"Sure." He'd thought that Hap knew that. "Not just about Grace, but a lot about her."

"Oh, ok."

They got to bed and just as when he was about to sleep, Hap opened his mouth again.

"Are we doing this wrong? Should we just go and fucking get her?"

Skip was quiet for a while. He'd thought about that too but at the same time... "I don't think so. I think Ava's right, she needs to figure shit out. Besides, can't do shit about it now."

He sometimes regretted asking her about the ink. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to show her how much he loved her but now it felt like he somehow had made it worse.

-o0o-

One day when Grace was in the kitchen she just did it. She'd been thinking about it for some time and that was the moment. She did it before thinking about it too much and picked up the phone.

"_Charming Library this is Ava Lowman speaking."_

The voice made her eyes tear up. Her mom's voice.

Peter had thrown a tantrum on her a few weeks before. That it was one thing that she was angry at her dad and Skip but that her mom was the kindest and most understanding woman he'd ever met and it wasn't right to not talk to her. To punish_ her._ Grace had been thinking the same thing so after mentally preparing herself, without being successful, she just did it.

"Mom. It's me."

It was quiet for a few seconds and then she heard that hoarse, wonderful, voice again. _"Grace? Oh, honey it's so good to hear your voice."_

Grace was crying now. She used to hardly ever cry but the last year she'd cried more than the eighteen years before that combined.

"I'm so sorry."

"_Baby, I know you are. And don't worry about it. Just talk to me, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. Ok at least and I'm blond." She had no idea why she said that, she was just so relived to talk to her mom again. She just waned to hear more of that voice. Her strong, amazing mom's voice.

Ava laughed. _"Blond? Doesn't sound like something that would work too well. Where are you?"_

"I'm in San Francisco."

It was quiet for a while again and Grace knew what her mom was thinking. That it wasn't far. "If you'd like to visit..."

"_I'd love to. I would love to, honey. I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you too." Grace looked around in the apartment and decided to clean before her mom came. "Sure you're not angry?"

"_Honey, you're my daughter and we've always been honest with each other. If I were angry with you I'd tell you."_

"Yeah, you would. How's Charming?"

They talked for long and two days later she and Lemmy came. None of them had mentioned her dad. Her mom hugged her for so long and then Grace turned to Lemmy and hugged him as well. It was strange. Seeing them in her apartment but Lemmy immediately focused on Zeke, he'd been wanting to meet Zeke since she told him about the dog.

She sat down at the kitchen table with her mom.

"Where's Peter?"

"Working. He works at a cinema." She took a deep breath. "Does dad know you're here. I mean... I wanted to ask him to come too I just wasn't... sure if he want's to see me."

"And you didn't want to hear that he didn't want to." Her mom knew her so well.

"No," she admitted. That would've broken her heart.

"Honey. He misses you and he's not angry, none of them are and he would've loved to come here but..."

"But?"

"He's in jail."

Grace turned and looked at Lemmy on the floor next to Zeke, he looked guilty. "He didn't want you to know," he finally said. "Said I couldn't tell you."

She couldn't be mad at Lemmy, it wasn't his fault.

"Since when?"

"Just last week. Eight months," Ava said and took her hand. "He didn't want you to worry or feel forced to come and see him. I don't have the same scruples."

"Ok." She looked down at the table. They were right, she felt forced to go and see him but she also wanted to. And didn't want to, all at once. "Who else?"

"Filthy Phil, Chibs and... He-who-must-not-be-named," Lemmy said with a smile.

Lemmy had started to refer him to that pretty early on, whenever he couldn't avoid mentioning him. But it didn't make sense that Skip been arrested with the Charming guys.

"Ok, Potter." Lemmy gave her the finger when she said that. Fuck she'd missed being around him, doing it online wasn't even close to having him there. "Why was he there?" She regretted the question the minute it leaved her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was... he with them, with the Charming-guys?"

"You haven't told her?" Ava said to Lemmy who shrugged.

"She didn't want to talk about him."

"Told me what?"

"He's still in Charming," Her mom said but she wasn't looking at her. "He stayed."

Grace swallowed. "Could we... not talk about him just yet."

They stayed the entire day and when Peter came home Ava got another long hug. They left with a promise to be back soon and at the door she finally mustard up the courage to ask.

"Mom, could you ask dad to send me that questionnaire?"

Grace had been visiting at the prisoner a number of times but never as an adult but she knew how it worked. Her dad had to send her a form for her to fill in to be approved as a visitor. He also had to sign it to show that he accepted her as a visitor.

"I'll tell him to do that." Ava stroke her cheek. "But the first visit has to be just you alone. You two need to sort things out alone so I'm not going with you."

"I know." It was probably a pretty good way to do it even if it sucked that it was in a prison. Just the two of them and both of them knowing she'd be thrown out if they started to yell. "I'm sorry, mom. About all of this."

"I know you are, honey." She gave her another hug. "You don't have to be. You did what you had to do and I'm really proud of you."

"You are?" She stared at her mom.

"I am. We'll talk again soon and I'll tell you all about it." She got another kiss and felt her mom's arms around her again. "You did the right thing. Defending the ones you love can never be wrong."

"Thank you, mom."

"I love you, Grace"

She watched her mom and Lemmy get into the family friendly safe Volvo and waved. Then she turned around and looked at Peter. "Dad's in jail."

"For what?"

"Didn't ask." She didn't care either "I have to visit him."

"Yes you do." Peter took her hand and they walked upstairs together.

"Can you go with me? I don't mean for the visit but wait for me outside? In case I need you."

"Sure."

"I mean, you can just drop me off and then come and get me."

Peter stopped in the stairs, turned around and hugged. "I'll wait. I'll be right there for you." He kissed her cheek. "Always, Pixie."

-o0o-

Happy was pretty fucking sure he'd misheard what his wife just said.

"What?"

"_She wants you to send her that form."_

"Grace wants to visit me in prison?" She wasn't even supposed to know he was in prison but even if he could convince Lemmy to keep quiet about it; his wife wouldn't. He just hadn't thought that would be an issue but apparently Grace had called her.

"_Are you really surprised? I mean she's a lot of things but she wouldn't leave you in there."_

"She wasn't supposed to know I was here." He shook his head and when he understood what Ava was doing he laughed out loud. "And we can't yell at each other if she meets me here, that's why you told her."

"_You wouldn't have yelled at her anyway."_

"Maybe not the first five hours."

"_She's terrified, Happy, please just... cut her a lot of slack."_

He didn't like to hear that. He didn't want his baby girl to be afraid of him. "Did she look ok?"

"_Skinny and blond but ok. She works at some garage and lives with Peter and that big dog."_

"Jesus!" Happy laughed again mostly out of relief that she'd contacted them, that she was ok and that he'd see her soon again, even if it was in a fucking visiting room and even if she was terrified fo him. "I'll send it to her."

-o0o-

When Grace got the form she almost threw up. She flipped through the pages until she found her dad signature. She stroke his name with her fingertips and felt the knot in her stomach - the knot that's been there since she left charming - grow even tighter.

She couldn't breathe and finally she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Maybe she could send him a letter or something?

Peter came home and found her there, leaning against the wall and still crying.

"Pixie, what's wrong?" He said and sat down next to her.

"Dad sent me that form. For visitation and I just.. freaked out. I'm not sure I can do this. I'm terrified."

Peter put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Of what? What is it that makes you scared?"

"That he'll come out and just tell me to stay the fuck away. That he'll tell me how disappointed he is or... I don't know. Pretty much anything in the line of 'you're not my daughter anymore'."

"He wouldn't do that. Ever. And do you really think you're mom would lie to you?"

"No."

"Do you think you'll ever stop being Hap's daughter."

She swallowed a couple of times. Her dad was the most loyal man she'd ever met. He'd yelled at her more times than she could remember, they'd said the most horrible shit to each other and he had more than once said that no-one had made him as pissed as she had and not once, ever had he in a fit of rage said that she wasn't his, that he wasn't her real dad. Never.

"No. I'll always be his daughter. I'm just scared."

"Admit it, you're more ashamed than scared."

She bumped him in the side. "Damn you!"

"I knew it," Peter laughed. "There's no way around it. Fill in that form and just do it."

They didn't speak, Peter just held her and they sat there for a long time.

"Binge drink?" Peter finally asked and kissed her forehead.

"Binge drink," Grace agreed and they stood up. She washed her face and they took off to a pub they'd found that wasn't... picky with their clientele.

When she woke up and turned around, the guy she had picked up the night befoer was still in her bed. She got up, put on panties and a t-shirt and snuck into Peter's room and into his bed.

"Hey, Pixie."

"Didn't want to stay in there."

Peter put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "If he has any brain he misses you too."

She knew who he meant. These moments, when she felt like this was the only time she could talk about him. "I shot him."

"Like I've told you a million times; you're worth a bullet, Sweetie. More than one even." He hugged her tighter. "Why do you do it?"

"The other guys?" Grace turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Peter said when he put his arms around her and hugged her tighter.

She had thought about the same thing. "Because for a little while I don't think about him." She put her arms around him. _"For the life of me I cannot forget and what is worse I cannot cease to remember."_

"Never thought I'd see the day that _you_ gave _me_ an Anne Lister quote." Peter kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll send out the guy tomorrow."

"This blond was a bad idea."

Peter laughed and stroke her hair. "Lousy fucking idea. I told you that."

For some reason Grace had gotten it into her head that she wanted blond hair. Peter had tried to talk her out of it but she'd done it about four weeks earlier. She looked like shit. The guys at the garage was still laughing every morning when she showed up.

"So what's your suggestion?"

"Black. Black hair and those blue eyes is going to look amazing."

"Black it is."

The next day she colored her hair black and cut it. Not short, it was still down to her shoulders. Peter had been right. It really brought out her eyes. When she got home, she filled in the form and went immediately to the post box to send it.

-o0o-

Skip didn't know what to say. He was sitting opposite Hap in the prison yard. Finally he just lit a smoke, looked at Hap and still didn't know what to say. He drew his hand over his cheek, it still felt weird. He shaved off his beard and cut off most of the hair when he went inside. It was easier that way.

"She's fine, works at a garage. Lives with Pete." Skip nodded at Hap's words. "She's coming tomorrow."

He nodded again and looked over the yard. He still had no idea what to say or if he even wanted to say anything. Not that he didn't want to talk to her, but not through Hap. And not in a prison visitors room. He didn't want that.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"I'll handle it."

"Where was she?"

"San Francisco. That's all I know. Ava didn't tell me that much. Except that she was blond."

"Blond?" Skip couldn't imagine Grace as a blond or even her wanting to be one.

"Yeah, I can't imagine that either. She must look like shit."

"Don't think she'll look like shit."

Hap laughed. "I'll let you know."

-o0o-

Grace went through all the controls only to throw up in the bathroom when she went into the visitors room. She was so nervous. Both Ava and Lemmy kept telling her that her dad wasn't angry but she wasn't convinced. At all.

Coming to terms with what the club was had been one of the things she'd found hardest the past year. She'd known they'd go to extreme measures to protect themselves, she just hadn't realized how far. Having that realization hit her at the same time as she shot a member had scared her and no matter what Lemmy or her mom said, she wasn't convinced that they weren't pissed at her, or that they wasn't going to hurt Peter.

Most of all she was scared that he'd be angry at her for staying away or that he'd ask her how long she might've stayed away if he hadn't been sent to jail. Because she couldn't answer that. And Peter was right. The hardest part wasn't her being scared, it was that she was so ashamed.

She'd been given a long list of do's and don'ts and some of them had been about her clothes. She was not allowed to wear blue denim, orange tops along with orange bottom, forrest green bottoms, camouflage clothes, strapless tops or basically any tops showing too much skin or a skirt that ended more than two inch above the knees. Not too tight fitting clothes either.

So she had black pants, a shirt and a leather jacket. The guard pointed at a table and explained that the prisoner had to sit on the chair facing towards the control booth. He quickly explained the rules to her again, that the prisoner was not allowed to bring anything back with him, showed her the vending machines and told her that she had to handle the money and touch the machine, not the prisoner. He also explained that they could have their picture taken and if they did, the prisoner would be allowed to bring that back with him.

She hated hearing her dad refereed to as 'the prisoner'. He had a god damn name!

"It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes until the prisoner is brought her, if it takes longer you come and see me, darlin'."

"Sure," she said with a smile. She also hated it when men who didn't knew her called her that. It was simply since they couldn't be bothered to remember her name.

She sat down at the table she'd been assigned and tried to take deep breaths to not throw up again.

Happy was almost jumping and it felt like his heart was about to burst through his ribcage. He was about to see his baby girl, she was waiting for him and that fucking guard was walking slower than ever.

When he finally walked into the Visitor's Center he looked around. There was a lot of people in there, just as usual, but he couldn't find a blond that could be her. While he scanned the room he heard her.

"Dad?"

He took a deep breath and looked towards the voice. She was skinnier than ever and had black short hair but he would recognized those eyes anywhere. And that face, her beautiful face.

"Sugar." He said and walked up to her and the second she was in his arms she started crying. Low sobs.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

He hushed her and hugged her tighter. They didn't move for the longest time and then he leaned back and took a good look a her. Caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, baby girl." A guard cleared his throat next to them and he just nodded towards him. The hug was too long, they had to stop, so he led Grace to the chair and sat down opposite her. She dried her cheeks and smiled at him.

"It was easier when I was a kid."

Happy smiled. "Yeah, you were allowed to sit in my lap back then." He took her hands in his. "I'm not angry, Sugar." He noticed her eyes tearing up again and he looked towards another guard that was walking around them. She took up a pack of tissues and put them on the table. Most guards carried them since crying wasn't that unusual there.

"I'm sorry for all the sniveling."

"Don't worry about it, just makes your eyes more beautiful." Grace smiled at him then she blew her nose. "Mom said you were blond."

"Looked ridiculous."

"I kind of thought it did." He took her hands again. "How's Pete?"

"Fine. He's not angry at you either."

"Really?"

"No. He wanted me to forgive you before we even crossed the city line. Said he'd do the same."

"Kid's got a big heart. Don't think I would've seen it that way." It didn't surprise him though. Considering how far she'd gone to save Pete, he'd probably do the same for her and he had to love the boy for that.

Grace shook her head with a smile. "No you wouldn't. Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

She got up and walked towards the vending machines. That's when he noticed the other convicts watching her and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. One of them even leaned back to watch her ass and he decided to look away before he killed someone, he could take care of that fuck later, in private.

When she walked back the heads turned with her and when she sat down he was still staring at the most offensive fuck. He all but drooled. That's when Happy noticed his hand moving underneath the table. The fuck was rubbing his dick while watching Grace!

"What's wrong?" She said as she sat down.

"Nothing, Sugar." He took the drink from her. "He's not angry at you either."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"That works with mom and Pete but not me, honey. You know that and if you start screaming the visit is over."

He saw the slight smile on her lips even if she was watching down at the table. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but you already knew that." He took a sip of the drink and looked at the vomit who was still looking at Grace and his hand was still underneath the table. "When we got to the cabin he was laughing."

Her head snapped up and stared at him and she looked pissed. "Laughing?"

"Not at you. Said that the look on Tig's face was priceless and Tig admitted that he was freaking out cause you looked crazy. He also said he should've seen it coming."

"I scared Tig?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is _he_ angry?"

"No-ones angry, Baby Girl. And he misses you." She'd had enough, he had more visits to keep talking to her about this. "Tell me about your dog."

They kept talking and towards the end it wasn't even awkward anymore. She told him about her work and about Peter's work. She talked a lot about that dog of hers and it felt good to know she had that beast with her when she was running around San Francisco. Even if she should cut down on the running, she was too skinny.

When they got up to say goodbye he was still just holding her hand. "You better come back."

"I'll be back."

"Just you, alone, we're not done yet."

"I know, dad."

"And tell Pete that.. I'm sorry."

"I will." She looked more relaxed then when she came and he hoped she'd stay that way until next time.

"And beef up, you're too skinny."

"I'll work on it."

Finally he hugged her tight. "I love you, Sugar."

"I love you too, dad."

He had to leave before her, she wouldn't be allowed to leave before they've searched him to make sure she hadn't slipped him anything and he turned around to get a final look of her before they closed the door.

-o0o-

Peter was waiting outside the prison. "All good, Pixie?"

"He says he's sorry."

"Good to know." He opened the door to the passenger seat. "Feeling better?"

Grace got into the car and while Peter walked around it she took a deep breath. The pressure was almost gone, she had her dad back. She took another deep breath and when Peter stepped inside she turned to him and smiled.

"I do. I feel better."

"Good," Peter said while he started the car. "A good fuck from Skip and you'll feel like a million bucks, baby."

Grace was about to tell him to shut up but instead she laughed. "Why aren't you pissed? You were never pissed at them."

"They're your family and you love your family. I include the entire club in that. I lost mine, I know how important family is."

"I love you, Peter."

"I know you do, Pixie." He turned towards her and she saw that smile on his face, the one that would make her do anything for him. "I'm not backing off this time, you wouldn't if it the tables were turned. And I want you back with all of them, Skip included so you're gonna have to start talking about him."

-o0o-

Happy was waiting inside and empty room next to Chibs, Phil and Skip when the door opened and a guard came inside with the vomit who was stupid enough to look at his daughter while stroking his boner. It was better to stop that as soon as it started to make sure that everyone knew what happened if you looked at his baby girl the wrong way in the visitors center.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'd like to take both of your eyes," Happy said while walking towards the guy. "But I'll settle for one this time."

-o0o-

Skip was in the bottom bunk when he started to laugh. "Would you really have taken out my eyes if she hadn't stopped you?"

"No. You're a brother, I would've just beaten you up. That was just some douche-bag," Hap laughed as well. "Besides, I only took one. Don't want anyone here think they can do that."

"Hey! I'm on your side." Didn't matter what the hell she'd done to him, he still loved her and didn't want the other inmates think they could do shit like that. Hap had been fuming when he came back from the visit. "How was she?" He finally asked.

"Thought you'd never ask. She's fine. Skinny and short black hair." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Want the rest?"

Skip wondered what the rest could be. If she'd met someone or... yeah, that was the worst case scenario. Then he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. "Yeah. Give me the rest."


	33. Typical Male

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, you're the most amazing readers a girl can have! Thank you ever so much for all your support. I love to write but you're making it a lot easier._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Typical Male**

"Now that is one sexy ass, baby! I wish I was a farmer so I could plant my aubergine in that crack."

Grace turned around ready to just punch the fucker out when she halted. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god! Tig!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was you, Sunshine."

"Fuck you!" She said and threw herself into this arms. "Are you working on your piropos?"

"Always." He hugged her hard. "I know I'll never get up to your level though, Sunshine." He leaned back and looked at her. "Give me couple."

"What, like; so many curves and me without a break." She kissed his cheek. "Wish I was a tight pair of jeans so a could squeeze your fine ass all day?"

Tig laughed out loud. "Fuck, I've missed you, baby."

When she was around fifteen, sixteen, guys had started yelling after her in the street. Tig had taken it upon him to teacher her piropos – catcalls – and she was as good as any Chilean construction worker. She very quickly got better and dirty pickup lines than he was. He loved it.

"I've missed you too." It felt like she couldn't stop hugging him. Her partner in crime. "Did you come here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. How about lunch?"

"Sure." She walked outside and found Trevor in the shade next to Zeke. "Trevor, this is Tig, a friend."

Trevor put his sunglasses on his head before getting up from the ground. "Tig? Nice to meet ya. Friend of your dad's, I take it?"

"Yes."

She had told him that she'd been to visit her dad in jail. Trevor's only comment was that he wouldn't let her into a visitation room at a jail if she was his daughter but then again, his daughter had never been away for a year.

She watched them shake hands and then she went over to untie Zeke. She turned to Tig, "I have to bring him so I'm guessing we're gonna have to eat while walking."

"_That's _your dog?"

"Yeah, Zeke."

"What is it with you and big studs?" he said and shook his head.

"Big studs?" Trevor looked at Tig with huge interest.

"Yeah, her boyfriend is a fucking giant."

"You have a boyfriend?" Trevor's smile was from ear to ear. Naturally she had never mentioned a 'boyfriend' since she didn't consider herself having one.

"Not really." She tried to walk away but soon noticed that Tig wasn't following her. She turned around and shook her head. "Come on, blabbermouth."

He caught up with her. "Whatta you mean, 'not really'?"

"I haven't talked to him in over a year and the last time I did; I shot him."

"He knows why." Tig put an arm around her after a careful look at Zeke. "Sure he's not gonna attack?"

"Not unless he sees you as a threat."

"How does he know that?"

"He knows how I react to a threat." She stopped and looked at Tig. "I'm really glad you're here, Tig. I missed you."

"I know, doll." He had that cocksure smile and Grace laughed.

They talked for the entire lunch but it was all very casual talk. Grace knew she wouldn't get away that easy later. This was just Tig calming her down but it worked. He followed her back to the garage and stayed with her the entire day while telling all the guys stories about her as a kid.

"She didn't!"

"Oh, yes. She buried the fucking fish in the backyard, had flowers and everything, cried like a baby." Tig laughed. "Fuck! Her dad's face when she called him and told him that she was having a funeral and that we all had to come..." Tig laughed even harder and dried his cheek. "I taped plastic fishes to his bike for months after that, just to fuck with him."

"That was you?" She looked up at Tig's very satisfied face.

"Some of them, pretty sure I wasn't the only one." He shook his head. "That girl has had the big bad killah wrapped around the finger since the first time he saw her."

"That's not true!" Grace said and looked at Tig. "I think it took at least until the third time I saw him."

"You're half right, wasn't the first time but the second."

Grace knew when the second time was, when she stood in front of her mom and asked him not to hurt her.

"Your dad is called Killer?" Buck asked and looked at Grace. "Why?"

Tig pointed at Zeke. "Imagine that dog over there, but as a man, same eyes and talks about as much as it. That's Grace's dad." He looked at Zeke. "Actually, that dog looks a lot nicer."

The guys laughed. They knew that Zeke was a charmer but they probably understood what Tig was saying.

After work he followed her home, still just talking casually and when Peter came home he stayed up with them for a couple of hours before going to bed. Once he was gone Tig turned to Grace.

"That's a nice kid."

"I know."

"You did the right thing, you know that?"

"I know somewhere in the back of my head, but the staying away..."

"No, not staying away for that long." He looked serious all of a sudden. "Don't ever fucking do that to your dad again. It almost killed him."

Grace swallowed hard. "That bad?"

Tig nodded. "That bad, Sunshine. So don't ever do that again, or to Skip." He pulled her closer to him. "You need to talk about him."

"I shot him."

"You've said that and I keep telling you, we all know why. Fuck! I was there. I was more pissed about you slashing my tires than he was about you shooting him. He knows how good you are, if you wanted to kill him or do him serious damage, you would've."

Grace smiled when he said that. "True."

"Even Quinn said the fact that he was still breathing was proof of how much you love him."

"Please, Tig. I can't..."

"I know, baby. But you're going to. I'm not the faggot mascot in there or your parents, I'm your pain in the ass and I make you talk about shit, not matter what it is."

She looked up at him. "That was usually Bobby."

"I know, but he's not here so I'm taking on that role," he kept looking at her.

"And dad made me talk about him as well."

"Really? He usually lets you get away with shit."

"No he doesn't, Tig. Not ever. You just don't hear about it."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Spill it!"

"I..." she took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That he... I don't even know anymore." She was looking at her hands. "That I blew it. Not just by shooting him but by staying away. And..."

"Baby, you've got nothing to worry about. He stayed in Charming."

"I don't think it's because of me."

"I don't 'think', Sunshine, I know."

Grace didn't know what to say. She'd... been with others. Not that she for a second thought that he'd stayed away from other girls. But for some reason that wasn't the same.

"Tig, can I ask you about something. I don't think dad... wants to hear."

"You fucked others?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"So?"

"What do you mean with that. So?"

"I admit, it's a bit unlike you. Fuck, it's very unlike you since, well, it's not a big secret that you were a virgin." He studied her and she saw his brain working. "You feel like shit about it?"

"Yes."

"He's not gonna blame you about it. It's not like he kept it in his pants, it was a year and I'm guessing they didn't mean that much to you."

"It wasn't _that_ many." Tig made it sound like she'd picked up guys every weekend.

"You being a chick and probably all angsty I'm guessing you were just trying to... fuck I don't get that shit but, like half punish yourself and half trying to feel like someone cared."

"That wasn't it."

"Yeah?" He smiled. "The better you felt the less you did it. Am I right?"

She didn't even bother to answer. Tig wasn't much of a people person and he didn't know much about women. But he did know when it was easiest to have sex with them.

"I'm betting you've used that more than once."

"Oh, yes. Can spot those chicks in a bar in less then two minutes. Have them in the bathroom withing ten."

"You're horrible."

"I know." He stroke her hair. "He won't care."

"I used to be just his. Now I'm..."

"Still just his. And he's all yours. Shit like that doesn't matter at all."

She lifted her feet up in the couch and leaned against him. "But how do I tell him that?"

"Why should you? You were away for a year, eighteen years old and you're not a nun. He knows and I'm betting you a million bucks that he doesn't give a shit. If he does I'll have a talk to him and remind him of a few things."

"So you're still on my side?"

"Always, baby. You're my partner. I'll back you no matter what."

She felt... relived. "Thank you for forcing me to talk about it."

"Still love him?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked at Tig and he dried her cheeks. "Yes, I do. I fucked up."

"Everyone fucks up now and then. It's not a big thing."

"I shot him. That's is a pretty big thing."

"I don't know." Tig leaned back and had his dreamy smile, the one he always had before saying something nasty. "Had a girl who stabbed me after shaving off my hair once. Still loved her after that."

"I don't even know how to comment on that, Tig. You date strange women. Crazy women."

"You're crazy and he knew that."

Tig leaned towards the table and took the cigarettes, he'd demanded to be allowed to smoke inside while he was there and she agreed. Even Peter had shared one with them. He lit it and handed it to her before lighting another one for himself.

"Think I should visit him in jail. Wouldn't that be... weird?"

"Yeah. He'd probably end up in the hole for trying to fuck you underneath a table too."

She laughed and shook her head. "Then what should I do? I'm not good with love letters." The last part was a joke and Tig knew it so he laughed.

"Ask your dad, they share a cell so he could ask him."

"They share a cell?"

"I'm betting Skip's got all the details about you, sweetie." Tig laughed again. "I'm guessing your daddy neglected to mention that,""

"He did."

"Imagine that."

"Shut up!" She threw a pillow at him. "I need to get to bed."

"Yeah. I'll head home tomorrow morning but I'll be back."

"You better."

They both got up and Tig hugged her tight, really hard and for a long time. "Missed you like hell, Sunshine. I think even Juice missed you."

-o0o-

Happy was jumpy again. Ava had been there the week before and this week it was Grace again. This time he spotted her the second he came in and she stood up with a smile on her face when she saw him. He hugged her tight and sneaked a kiss into her hair.

He noticed Grace's reaction when she saw his face but she didn't say anything at first. She just hugged him tight again. They sat down and she took his hands, looked at them and stroke her fingers over the marks.

"Tell me."

"We were in a fight. Wasn't anything serious."

It had been a simple turf-thing, someone was pushing on the cartels drug business inside and they asked for their help to settle the score. They didn't take any part in the selling or muling but they helped to defend it. It was a part of the deal and even if he didn't like it, he preferred the cartel having that privilege rather than their enemies.

Grace kept looking at his hands. "How are the others?"

"Chibs and Filthy Phil are fine." He did that on purpose and met her eyes when she lifted her chin and looked at him. It was sort of an asshole thing to do but he needed her to talk about him. She remained silent. "You're gonna have to ask me."

"Dad!"

"How's work?" he said and knew that would do it, if he just changed subject like that.

"How is he?"

"Who?" He couldn't help the smile on his face.

She glared at him, then she sighed. "How's Skip?"

"He's fine. No worse than me." He watched her as she turned away and seemed to want to look at anything but him. He could see that she wanted to ask more but probably wouldn't.

"Tig came to visit," she said instead but he knew that this was about Skip as well.

"He told me. Said your dog was a fucking beast and that the guys you worked with seemed ok." He'd said some other shit as well, how messed up she was about Skip among other things and he was getting there soon.

"Don't beat around the bush." She looked annoyed she knew what he was doing but she couldn't make a scene here.

"He said you'd talked about Skip."

She nodded and let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around herself. "He told me you shared a cell."

That was hardly the important part of the conversation they'd had but he was going to let that slide for now. He hadn't told Skip about that either and he wasn't going to. Tig had covered that part with her and he didn't want to hear her say those things. How she'd been with guys just to 'feel that someone cared'. He couldn't deal with that and was just glad someone else had.

Happy answered the question about the cell instead of asking her anything, "Yes we do."

"Did you tell him all we talked about or just the parts he needed to hear?"

"The parts he needed to hear."

"Did you glorify those parts?"

"No need. Kid knows you." When she reached over the table and took his hands again he squeezed them. She'd had enough. "Wanna go outside? You can buy smokes in the vending machine."

"I think this is the first time I give you smokes."

He followed her to the vending machine but made sure it was clear to all the guards that the he wasn't touching it and then they walked outside. There were some kids playing outside and the two of them sat down down on a bench. He held up his cigarette and one of the guards came over with a lighter.

"I thought you couldn't smoke here?"

"They changed the rules. We can smoke outside but arent' allowed to own matches or lighters. The guards have to borrow it to us." He looked at his daughter who was sitting next to him. He wished he could put his arm around her the way they used to but the guards wouldn't allow that. "They'll probably try to ban it soon again."

"Do you get letters from women?"

Happy coughed. "What?" Grace and her brain, always all over the place.

"Letters from women. Like love letters."

"No!" he laughed. "They usually go for the serial killers or high profile guys."

"Just wondered if they ever went for bikers."

"They can just go to a clubhouse for that." He wondered where the fuck that came from. He shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Peter did a search for famous people with the name Peter. One of them was this Danish guy who killed his mom when he lived in North Carolina. He was deported to Denmark and killed his girlfriend and her kids there. He was a complete psychopath."

"No shit."

"No, I mean a complete psychopath. They did some test, on a scale of forty he got thirty-nine. Anyway. Loads of girls came to visit him and... he banged them, you know, in the visitors room."

"Really?" That did caught his attention. He missed banging. He missed Ava.

"Yeah, the other inmates signed petitions about it, and the guards too, that it was disturbing. They even made some special rule that he was only allowed one female visitor at ones."

"Petitions? It was legal?"

"Apparently it was."

Happy found that very hard to believe. "So they did it in a fucking visitors room?"

"They had private rooms for visits, dad, it wasn't like this."

"Yeah, but still."

"Obviously have different rules in Denmark."

"Obviously." He still found it very hard to believe. "What is it that Wormy's reading? He always has the weirdest facts."

Grace laughed and he was really relieved to hear that. "Everything, he reads everything."

-o0o-

It had been two weeks since she visited her dad and she was going there the next day and had decided to go to Charming the day before. She'd spent the night at her parents house and now she was preparing for the really dreaded visit. The door swung open and when Gemma saw who it was, she put one hand on the hip while still holing on to the door with the other.

"Do I need to frisk ya?"

"I don't have a gun. Don't need it," Grace nodded towards Zeke. "I got him."

Gemma looked at Zeke and then back to her, she pushed the door open and nodded inside. "Come in, Darlin'." When Zeke walked by her she shook her head. "You sure as shit don't need a gun with that beast next to you."

Grace turned around and looked at Gemma. "No. He's pretty intimidating."

Gemma looked at ther from her feet up to her head. "You're skinny as hell. Don't they have food in that shit hole of a city?"

"I jog."

"Stop doing that. You didn't have much curves to begin with." Gemma closed the door and held out her arm. "Let me feel those ribs, Sweetie."

Grace gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." She gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Running away, shooting your man like that." Then she laughed. "I did like the fact that you used the gun he bought you, wouldn't count on him buying another one though. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

She followed Gemma into the kitchen and sat down at the island in the middle. "I guess I didn't pass your 'Old Lady'-test."

"No. Passed the 'Daughter of a Killer'-test and 'loyal friend'-test just fine though." She slammed a cup in front of Grace and a plate with muffins one it. "What does that thing want?" She pointed towards Zeke.

"Water is fine." She looked down at his head in her lap.

"Is he always like that?"

"He's cuddly."

Gemma shook her head. "Typical male. Look all badass but is a total pussy."

"He sure is," Grace said and laughed while running her hand over Zeke's head and scratched him behind his ear. "Would still kill anyone who threatens me, wouldn't you, boy?"

Zeke lifted his head and licked her face.

"Gotta give it to you girl; you've got a good hand with the big beasts." Gemma finally sat down opposite her. "What made you crawl out from under whatever rock you've been under?"

"Dad. Had to visit him in jail."

"Your a good daughter. Shitty girlfriend but a good daughter." She took a sip from her coffee.

"How pissed are you?"

"I'm pissed. You're going to have to do some major ass kissing to get back in my good grace."

She hadn't expected anything else and looked over at Zeke who was drinking the water while slabbing it all over the floor. That probably didn't help.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna talk to my son and beg his forgiveness." Gemma held up on finger and kept unfolding fingers as she kept listing what Grace had to do. "And talk to all the other members and be a _very_ nice girl. Then you're gonna talk to the other Old Ladies and be ever so charming." Then she cracked into a huge smile. "And your'e gonna visit Skip inside."

She took a deep breath. That last thing was the only thing that Gemma was going to press her on, she knew that. "What if he doesn't want me to? He has to send those papers."

"You're still going to ask him and if he says no you have to be here when he's released."

She should've known that this was coming. Tig had been very much in her face but still hadn't been that blunt about it. But this was Gemma. All over everyones business at all times. And very used to getting what she wanted.

"I'll ask him."

"Good," she said and looked very smug. "Fill me in on the rest, Sunshine. I wanna hear all about you escapades while ignoring me."


	34. You Know Why

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_You are all truly amazing and supportive. Thank you so much for that. I also seem to have gathered some new readers lately and just want you to know that I'm truly grateful that you're reading this and if you have any questions you can send me a PM._

_Speaking of questions. I've had some regarding Zeke and what he looks like. If you google 'Dogo Argentino' you'll see what they look like. They're all white (or should be) and really big, beautiful dogs._

* * *

**Chapter 34: You Know Why**

Grace found Jax outside the and he gave her his million dollar smile when he saw her.

"Hi there, darlin'." He looked at her from her head down to her toes. "You need to beef up."

"Mom's working on it."

"I bet," he said and jumped down from the table. "Got a hug for me?"

She put his arms around his waist and hugged him hard. "Your mom ordered me to go and talk to you and beg your forgiveness."

"Is that why you're here?"

"No." Grace sat down next to him. "That's not really what she wants anyway."

"Smart girl," Jax smiled and handed her a smoke. "What else did she order you to do?"

"Talk to all the other members and be a very nice girl, be charming to the old ladies and visit Skip."

Jax laughed and shook his head. "My crazy mom," then he stared at something behind Grace, "Fucking hell! That's your dog?"

"Yeah. Zeke. He's really nice."

"Doesn't look 'really nice'."

"He's not supposed to." She said and knelt down and petted him. She was immediately rewarded with a kiss and when she got up again Zeke sat down on her feet and looked up at Jax with a happy face. "He's really nice, I promise. As long as you're nice to me."

"If you say so." He eyed her again. "You do know why she's doing it? Mom I mean."

"Yeah. I know. She's mostly pissed that I stayed away anyway."

"Yeah, you could apologize for that. Especially to your dad."

"I already did."

"Then we're fine." He looked at her and smiled. "How's Wormy?"

"He's fine, really good. He's not angry at you either. He was never angry at you." She saw something in Jax's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You're gonna try that one with me?"

Jax laughed again. "Fuck! I've missed you. Are you going to visit him?"

It wasn't more than twenty minutes ago she left Gemma's kitchen and she was already in a state of panic. It wouldn't get any better once she actually told her dad and had to wait until the latter came. Or worse, waiting for a letter that never came.

"If he wants me to."

"Don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Can I ask you about what happened. With the Fallen Ones."

Jax looked at her and then nodded. "Let's get into the Chapel."

When she walked inside with Zeke next to her she noticed one of the Croweaters eying her. There were a few new faces among them but this was the only one who tried to look threatening and Zeke didn't like it. He was quiet but she noticed him tensing, showing his teeth towards the woman. She patted him and pulled the leash to get him to focus on her and follow her into the Chapel without barking. The bark alone could make people pee their pants.

After a quick talk to the other members and a promise that she'd talk to them soon they went into the Chapel and sat down.

"What is it you want to know?" Jax said and eyed her.

"Basically if we're safe. If they're gone."

"Yes."

Grace wasn't sure what else to ask. What else she _could_ ask. She didn't want any details and it was much to early to ask for them. She wasn't 'all in' yet. There was however a few things she wanted to know "Had they... contacted anyone else they way they did with Peter?"

"Yes." Jax leaned forward. She knew better than to ask who, he wouldn't tell her anyway because whoever it was, he or she was dead. "We... weren't that involved in their disappearance but your dad got a hold of the one that ordered the hit... on you."

"I'm guessing that was bad."

"I didn't stick around to watch."

"He's very protective."

"You've got no idea, hon'. Some guy looked at you while rubbing himself at your first visit inside. Hap took out an eye."

Grace stared at Jax. She should probably be horrified but she wasn't. In some fucked up way she was touch that he'd done that. But she knew that it was more about respect and how that worked inside. He would look weak if he let some guy get away with that.

"I'm guessing I can feel pretty safe when I visit him."

"They have a... reputation inside. So I'd say you can feel very safe. That's not why I brought it up. That he got to one of the guys. I wanted you and Peter to know Hap asked him about Peter's parents. According to that guy they didn't have anything to do with that."

"I'll let him know. He's been worried about that." She took a deep breath. "Thank you, Jax."

"You're welcome, Sunshine." Jax got up and just as he was about to reach the door Grace caught him.

"What's up with that Croweater?"

"She's new. Hasn't really settled in yet."

"Settled in as in understanding no one is going to ink her within the first month."

"Yeah. She's one of those."

Grace laughed and shook her head. Once in a while those types came around. The ones that thought they were the hottest girl who'd ever sat her foot inside the clubhouse and fully expected that she'd be an Old Lady in no time at all. They perceived all the other croweaters and any unknown girl or woman who walked in, as a threat.

Grace walked out with Jax. She stuck around for about half an hour and then she needed to leave. Jax followed her to the door to say goodbye she kissed his cheek just to piss the croweater off. She'd continued to eye Grace the entire time. Jax obviously knew why she did it.

"Next time when you come back I'll tell you about the time she pushed up on Quinn."

"No, tell me now!" Quinn wasn't a very patient man with women unless it was his wife. He wasn't even that patient with his own daughters. When it came to croweaters he had no patience at all and he was very... blunt. "Please, Jax!"

"You're gonna have to come back to find out."

"You're a tough negotiator."

"Say hi to your dad from me."

Grace looked at the croweater and laughed. She wouldn't be there for long unless she calmed down. Gemma or Tara would take care of her. The men usually stayed out of it. It was bitch business.

-o0o-

She made some quick stops and finally went to the hospital and knocked on Tara's office door. It was the opposite of Gemma, she just took her in her arms.

"How's my namesake?" She mumbled into Grace's hair.

"I'm fine. This day has made me feel a lot better in fact."

"Back to the family?"

"Exactly."

That was it. She was back home and she could feel it in her bones. It wasn't something she had expected and it was... liberating. The fact that it had happened over and over again all day long was overwhelming. At first when she walked into the house, next when she walked into Gemma's house where she'd spent so many dinners and afternoons, the clubhouse had almost made her laugh and now Tara and Jax's house. She assumed it would keep happening and she had no objections to that.

"I'm glad you came by. It's good to see that you're ok."

She followed Tara inside and they sat down. Tara was the easiest one so far. When Grace asked why she just shrugged and said she'd done the same. With a proper farewell but even so. She'd taken off and left Jax and the club behind.

"Should warn you though. If Linda is even half the vengeful Old Lady Gemma is you're in a heap of trouble."

Grace had thought the same and she didn't look forward to meeting her at all. She was gonna make damn sure her dad was around for that.

-o0o-

Happy walked into the Visit Center and smiled at his girl when she got up to meet him. They hugged and then sat down.

"I was in Charming yesterday."

"Reconnecting?"

"Yes." She looked really uncomfortable. "Gemma said I had to visit Skip while he was inside."

He studied her. "And?"

She wasn't looking at him. "Has he said anything about me visiting?"

For a second the considered lying but decided that this wasn't a good time to start doing that. They were honest with each other and it had always been there way.

"He said he didn't think it was a god idea." Grace could deal with that and she probably understood why.

"I'm not sure I like that idea either." He noticed that she seemed to be thinking about something. "I don't know dad... it's..."

He laughed. "Fuck, you two sound about the same when you try to talk about this."

"Pathetic?"

"Something like that." More like kids trying to pick an ice cream flavor.

"Why are you so eager about this? Come to think of it, why are you all so eager about this?"

"I am because I know he can take care of you. The other's because you're good together." He noticed her eyes on him and the careful smile. "ok, I thought you were good together too. When you had your pants on."

"Still awkward about that?"

"I'll always be _awkward_ about that."

Sharing a cell with a guy meant you heard things you didn't want to hear. Hearing it from a guy who probably thought about your daughter while he jerked off was... very, very disturbing.

"Well, at least you know we'll keep our pants on here."

"Knowing you two I wouldn't bet on that."

Grace was quiet and Happy knew what she wanted. She wanted him to tell her she'd ask him but she had to ask him to do it. She needed to do this at her own speed and in her own way.

"Can you tell him that I'd like to visit him?"

"I'll tell him." He took her hands. "You don't have to do what Gemma says."

"I know, but she's right. I should at least ask him. I owe him that much."

"You do." He was looking forward to telling Skip. He'd probably loose it and stutter like a fucking idiot. "How was it to meet the rest of them?"

"It was like coming home," she said with a big smile.

"It was coming home, Sugar. It's family." He could see it on her, she looked more relaxed and that shine was back in her eyes. Even when she talked about Skip. It was good to see.

She stayed until the guard interrupted the visit to give room for new visitors waiting. He hugged her for long and even gave her a kiss. The guards let it slide, probably because they interrupted the visit.

"This wasn't how I wanted us to meet again but I think it's been good," she mumbled inot his chest.

"I think so too."

"I love you, dad and I'm really really sorry for staying away."

"I know why, don't worry about it, Sugar. Just don't ever fucking do it again." He squeezed her one last time. "Come with your mom and Lemmy next time."

"Ok. I'd like that."

He watched her for as long as possible again and smiled when she waved at him.

-o0o-

Skip stared at Hap. "She asked what?"

"If you could send her the forms for visiting you."

He took a few deep breaths. "Who put her up to that?"

"Gemma."

Skip put his hands on his head and turned around so he didn't have to see Hap for a few seconds and then he turned back. "So she doesn't want to visit, she's doing it because Gemma told her too?"

"Maybe you should focus on what you want. She wanted me to ask you to send her those fucking papers and that's what I'm doing."

"It's... she's... I want to... you know it would be better..."

"Pick a sentence and stick to it or shut the fuck up." Hap climbed up in his bed. "And that's what she sounds like too so if you're going to wait till you both know shit, you should get used to jerking off."

Skip was very close to asking if he could think about Grace while he did it but Hap was already pissed enough. He looked at the pictures she'd sent to Hap. He had put them up on the wall and Skip had tried to avoid looking at them. They were of her and that huge dog, of her and Peter in front of the Golden Gate bridge and one of her while she was working. On the last one she was blond and Skip hoped she didn't try that again. Her smile was great on the last one though.

The next day he was sitting with that form in front of him. He stared at it for a while and then he just signed it and put it into an envelope.

-o0o-

Peter came into the apartment and threw an envelope in front of her with a big smile.

"What, your college applications?"

"I'm not applying to college at the California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitations."

Grace noticed her hands shaking when she opened the envelope. It was a visitation questionnaire. She quickly flipped to the last page and looked at the name. She felt the tears in her eyes when she looked at Peter.

"Skip."

"No shit." He rolled his eyes. "I would _never_ have guessed."

Peter walked out and left her alone in the kitchen. She kept looking at his signature and then she realized something. She too a closer look and the she started to laugh.

-o0o-

Gemma was at home and opened the door to invite Grace inside. Without asking she poured her a cup of coffee and gave Zeke some water.

"On your way to the prison?"

"Yes."

"Visit your dad?"

"No."

Gemma turned around with a smile. "Who?"

"Skip."

After an approving nod she sat down in front of Grace. "Did you do those other things I asked you about?"

"I've talked to all of them but I didn't apologies."

Gemma's smile grew. "Good girl."

"But I know that no one's pissed at me so thank you."

"Darlin', you just passed my 'Old Lady'-test." She raised her cup in a toast. "Never apologize for shit you don't regret."

Grace laughed and went over to give Gemma a hug. "Thank you... _Grandma!"_

"I remember telling you that you couldn't call me that once you'd grown tits. Makes me feel old." She gave her a kiss. "And don't think this means you can butt in on club business in the future, but in this case you did the right thing. But..."

"I know. I stayed away for too long."

"Damn right you did." Gemma grabbed her upper arms. "Family is important and you need them."

Grace had known that Gemma wouldn't want her to crawl for anyone, not even if they were pissed. She'd just wanted to make sure that Grace talked to everyone and show some backbone. Gemma was all about backbone, respect and family. And being able to be a sneaky woman when it was needed. She had simply forced he back into the family.

"I love you."

"I know you do, baby."

-o0o-

Grace couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. Actually she could, it was about two months ago when she was at this exact same spot and was waiting for her dad. But he was her dad and it was kind of his job to forgive her, no matter what.

It had been ten minutes when she saw a very tall man coming through the door but he had short hair and no beard. She took a more careful look and sure enough, it was him. She stood up on shaky legs and took some deep breaths. He halted as well when he saw her and they stood at opposite ends of the room, staring at each other. She held her breath hoping that he wouldn't just turn around and leave and finally exhaled when he smiled at her. He smiled.

Skip halted when he saw her, the hair color didn't matter at all because he'd recognize those blazing blue eyes anywhere. She was skinner and looked really nervous so he smiled at her and started walking again. When he reached her he was still trying to figure out if he should hug her. He had been trying to figure that out since he sent her those fucking papers.

"Hi," she said with a nervous smile.

"Hi." They were both still standing up and when she didn't move to sit he grabbed her and hugged her. Hard.

She might look a bit different but it was still Grace. He took a deep breath and hugged her even closer. He had Grace in his arms. His girl.

Grace tried to keep the tears away when she was holding Skip again, it was so familiar, everything about him and she hugged him even tighter and felt him putting his head on top of hers.

"You two, that's enough," a guard said and she reluctantly pulled away from him.

They stood opposite each other again and he pointed at the table. "Wanna sit?"

"Yes." They sat down and was quiet for a while. Obviously none of them knew what to say. Finally she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Skip. For... everything and for... staying away."

"I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have done that."

There was another very uncomfortable silence. To her it felt like she had too much to say and too much to ask. She didn't know where to start. "This is weird."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "I don't know where to start."

Grace cleared her throat again, trying to find something to say. Anything would do. "So your middle name is Albert?" That's what she'd laughed about when she got the papers.

Skip looked at Grace and it took him a few seconds to understand what she just said and then he laughed. "Yeah, I got it from dad."

"So Al, stands for Albert," she smiled. "Is that an Einstein or Camus?"

"None of them." When she looked him right into the eyes and smiled he almost groaned. This was why he didn't want to meet her here. Seeing her like this, having her so close, and not touching her was fucking torture. "You should probably keep that to yourself."

"I will." She carefully reached for his hands and when he noticed her hesitation he simply took them. "Jonathan Albert Owen. It's nice."

"Thank you. Not sure you ever told me your middle name."

"Virginia. After Virginia Wolf." She lifted her eyes from their joint hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too." This wouldn't work for long, just being this close to her and only holding hands... For months! "If Gemma hadn't told you to, would you have visited me?"

"Probably not," she admitted with a big smile. "I was afraid to ask to be honest. Are you really happy about me being here?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you want me to come again?"

He hesitated for a second. "Yes. I want you to come again." He squeezed her hands. "I'd like that."

There was another silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it was... unnerving. He had a feeling that they both didn't know where to start. Skip just knew where he wanted it to lead, he wanted her say she was still his girl. When he looked up at her again he noticed her shiny eyes.

"What?" She shook her head and he leaned forward and made her look at him.

She let go of his hands to dry her cheeks and when he noticed her missing a spot he reached to help her until he realized he wasn't supposed to touch her face. Fuck! Having that face in front of you and not being allowed to touch it was cruel and unusual punishment, it was that fucking simple.

"I missed you. All the time." she finally said.

"I missed you too, Beautiful."

It slipped out before he could stop it. The nickname. It still felt completely natural to call her that. That was about the only thing that had felt natural and effortless since that hug. He noticed her eyes flying up and the smile that spread on her lips and was glad he'd done it. She took his hands again and kept looking at him.

"They all kept telling me you weren't angry. That I didn't have to worry about it."

"I'm not and you don't."

"It was Gemma who told me I had to visit you or she wouldn't forgive me." There was a slight smile on her lips.

"Forgive you for what?"

"Staying away." She shrugged. "I don't think that's why though. She just wanted to..."

"Wanted to, what?" he smiled when he said it, knowing exactly what Gemma wanted to do and when Grace glared at him he knew that she'd seen right through him.

"You know why."

"I know why," he agreed. Gemma wanted to push Grace back to him and he had no problems with that. "What else did she have you do?"

"She said I had to apologies to everyone but she didn't really mean it."

"Can't imagine Gemma wanting anyone apologizing to anyone but herself."

"I didn't do it and she said that I passed the 'Old Lady'-test because of that."

He looked at her again and this time it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was more that he couldn't stop looking at her, enjoying the fact that she was there, right in front of him. This wasn't her coming to say goodbye. He had been a bit worried about that even if Hap had said it wasn't. And so far the conversation had been very much about... getting back to him.

She was more nervous than him and he decided that it was better to take charge, take the first chance he got and say exactly what he felt. Her next move made him realize that he'd get that chance a lot faster than expected.

Grace lost herself while looking at him. She reached for his face and about halfway she remembered that she shouldn't touch it and let her hand fall back down on the table. He took it while laughing a little.

"This really sucks."

"Yes." She'd seen him without the beard before but in combination with the shorter hair, he looked so different. It wasn't short but a lot shorter, it just barely covered his ears. He would never have cut it so the ears showed, he hated his ears. "What does this mean?"

"What?"

"This. You and me, holding hands and trying to contain ourselves from... touching each other."

"Means you're my girl." There was no hesitation in that statement at all and Grace was startled.

She took a deep breath. "I am?"

He gave her a big smile. "I hope so. I'm still madly in love with you."

"You are?" She was sure her heart had stopped beating.

"You're not?"

"Yes." She said and when she looked at him she started to laugh. "I am. Just didn't think I'd get away with putting bullet in you."

"You didn't. I was a through and through," he said it with a smile. "Only reason I let you off the hook."

"Only reason?" She felt much more certain now. Calmer. He still loved her and she was still his girl. "I bet it wasn't the _only_ reason."

"Your dad might kill me if I dump you."

Grace laughed again and squeezed his hands. "Things has certainly changed as far as he's concerned. Even if it's still about him killing you."

"What we did was wrong. I can't be pissed at you for doing the only thing you could in that situation." He laughed when she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, ok, the shooting was a bit... over the top."

"Just trying to make a point. Besides, Tig practically dared me to do it."

"You could've shot _him_."

"Nah. Everyone wants to shoot Tig now and then."

"That's true."

"And I loved you more. More of a statement." It was surprisingly easy to talk to him about it.

"_Loved?_"

She felt herself blush. "Love. I love you more." He hugged her hands again when she said that and smiled. She shook her head. "Six months of this."

"Five and a half." He took a deep breath. "But it's still going to royally suck."

"I don't have to come. If you think that's easier." She wanted to come but not if it made it harder for him. "I can write to you."

Skip looked at Grace and tried to decide what would be worse. Seeing her here, like this, or not seeing her at all. A year of not seeing her at all made him make up his mind.

"I want you to visit. But I want letters too."

She smiled at him and he almost changed his mind. He had a boner from hell, it was like their first dates. "What did your mom say?"

"That I should get my ass back to Rogue River where it belonged."

"I was more thinking about... what I did."

"I didn't tell her that part. Didn't want her to go looking for you." He argued with himself before he said the next thing. "She's still really fucking pissed at you."

"Yeah. Tara warned me about that. Said that if Linda was half as vengeful as Gemma I was in trouble."

"You're in trouble," Skip laughed. "Don't doubt it."

"I think I'll wait until you're out before I try to see her."

"I think that's a good idea."

Grace was relived and from there the rest of the conversation went easier and towards the end it was almost as usual. With the exception that the only thing they touched were each other's hands. They were running out of time and Grace didn't want to leave. Eventually they had to and they both stood up. With her arms around his neck she pressed her face against him.

"Please don't cut you hair again."

He chuckled. "Want me to have a full beard when I get out too?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok." She felt his hand on her cheek and when she looked up he gave her a quick kiss. They guards seemed to have let that one slip because none of them said anything. "I still love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too."

When he let go of her she took a deep breath and once he was gone from her line of sight she felt a tear on her cheek. It was mostly relief but also some sadness. She was his girl but for the next five and a half months, they would even be able to kiss properly.

-o0o-

"You've been quiet today," Hap said as they went to bed.

"Really? _You're_ telling me I've been quiet," Skip said and looked at Hap. "Or is it that you want to know what happened?"

"She'll tell me if you don't." He watched Hap as he got up into the top bunk. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes."

"About fucking time."

Skip waited for him to say something else but nothing came. Finally he sighed and opened his mouth.

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Don't need to know the rest." He was quiet again and he heard him turn around. "Just stay the fuck away from my pictures of her. Don't want any fucking cum on them."

"She's gonna send me my own." He laughed when Hap growled. "I'll try to be quiet."

"You're not quiet enough."

Skip was about to tell Hap that he wasn't that fucking quiet either but he decided to shut up about it. He laid awake for a while. Even if he was inside, even if he was going to be here for another five and a half months and even if that sucked like hell, it didn't matter. Not right now. She was going to wait for him when he got out and she still loved him.

* * *

_I'm giving an on-line cake to **go4itgirl**, I think you'd pass the 'Old Lady'-test as well _;-)


	35. Who Did It?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm still overwhelmed over your response to each and every chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are such wonderful readers!_

_This is a pretty long chapter but you deserved it and I guessed that you'd like the end._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Who Did It?**

Skip noticed his mom's eyes on Grace and he tensed up. He looked over at Tiny and when their mom opened her mouth, Tiny gave him a big smile.

"What's she doing here?"

"Visiting her dad," he answered but didn't look that way. "Leave it, mom."

"Has she visited you?"

"Yes."

Her head snapped back to him and she glared at him. "When?"

"Last week was the second time."

She'd been there the week before again and it had been as horrible as the first time. And as great. It had been easer than the first time in some ways. She'd told him about what she'd been up to and she'd talked _a lot_ about her dog. He hadn't had the heart to tell her that big dogs scared the shit outta him. That was something he didn't share willingly with anyone. He assumed that he would have to get used to it.

"Why?" His mom obviously refused to let it go.

"What do you mean, why?"

"You wanted her to visit you?"

"I wouldn't have sent her those fucking papers if I didn't. Leave it, mom!"

Tiny giggled and shook his head while looking at Skip. "Told you she'd flip."

"You knew?" Linda was looking at Tiny now.

"Sure. Really, mom, just leave it. You can't do anything about it and you'll end up pissing Skip off. Again."

"You're just going to take her back?"

"Yeah. I am," he said and stared defiantly at him. "So leave it!"

Grace couldn't help noticing Linda's eyes on her and she turned to her dad. "If she comes at me will you have my back?"

"I always have you back, Sugar," he chuckled. He looked at Lemmy. "Heard you and her beast is getting along?"

Lemmy loved Zeke and Zeke loved Lemmy. Whenever she was in Charming he was the one taking him out for walks. She'd been worried at first since Zeke weight more than Lemmy but after going with them quite a few times she knew Lemmy could handle Zeke. Or rather; Zeke let Lemmy handle him. Even Ava loved the big guy. She pretended that she didn't but the day before Grace had found her in her precious white couch, feeding Zeke with a steak.

They left before Linda and Tiny so she didn't meet her but she hadn't missed the heated discussion in that table and she was pretty sure she was the subject discussed.

-o0o-

The next Friday Grace went to the clubhouse for the party. It wasn't something she'd usually do but Tig had insisted. She walked through the crowd and noticed him in the couch and there was a blond hair in his lap. She stopped next to Tara and Gemma.

"Hey," she said and took the beer from the girl behind the bar. When she turned to Gemma and Tara they both stared at Tig. "What?"

"They've had some problems with that croweater," Tara mumbled, not taking her eye of Tig.

Tara was the official Queen but Gemma was _the _Queen and this was normally Gemma's turf; putting croweaters in their place. It was a kick for her and Tara wasn't much for it. Grace turned around and looked.

"Oh, it's that bitch."

"Was she on you too?" Gemma said and Grace didn't miss the streak of extreme pissed off-ness in her voice.

"Not really. Zeke convinced her to back off. I gave Jax an extra kiss to aggravate her a little." Gemma was still staring at Grace. "Come on! She doesn't know who I am so it's not like she knew who she was trying to put down."

That statement didn't have the effect Grace had intended, instead a very scary smile spread on her face. "Baby girl, how's your right hook?"

"Really? You want me to beat her up?"

"No, not at all. I just want you to go over there and interrupt her little mouth exercise with Tig and take it from there."

Tara laughed and shook her head. "Crash course in don't assume shit in the clubhouse."

"Precisely," Gemma nodded. "Any bitch can be above you and that bitch needs to learn it."

Grace had been away for a year and a year was a long time for most croweaters. There were some that lasted longer than that and she recognized a some of the women. But there were quite a few new ones.

The hierarchy at the clubhouse among the women was as set as it was among the men. Old Ladies was at the top. Steady girlfriends after that and croweaters was at the bottom and it was in their own interest to understand that. The other croweaters usually explained the situation to anyone new but once in a while one of these came through the doors. And if the new ones acted as a bitch the other girls didn't help them, it was a good way for the girl to mess up. That's when Gemma stepped up and explained it to them. _Once_, then they were out. Quite often in a hands-on kind of way.

Grace looked at the croweater's head who was bobbing up and down in Tig's lap. Grace was a club kid, they ranked pretty damn high as well. At least well above croweaters.

"I'm not going to just attack her."

"Don't even try with me darin'," Gemma huffed. "I know you, you can piss off a girl like that while getting a manicure. Especially a stupid, delusional one like this. Come on! I wanna see you work that bitch."

"Ok," Grace said and put her empty beer on the bar.

Tig smiled at her when she came walking and she covered her eyes.

"Are you trying to make me jealous? You were going to party with me today."

Tig laughed. "Get out of here," he said and she heard the very familiar slap on a woman's ass. The tell tale sign that he was talking to the croweater, not Grace.

"You bitch!"

Grace took her hand from her eyes and was standing eye to eye with the blond. She smirked.

"I'm giving you _one_ chance to walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere," the stupid woman said while crossing her arms under her silicone tits.

Grace turned to Tig, "Think you can finish that blow job with someone else?"

"Sure," he shrugged and she could see the smile on his face. He was looking forward to this.

The croweater was still standing in front of her, trying to look intimidating. She wasn't very successful. Grace took a deep breath.

"Do you know who I am?" Grace didn't mind teaching her a lesson but she was curious to how stupid this girl was.

"No."

"How long have you been here?"

"Over a month. And let me tell you, bitch, I'm _the _girl here."

Grace laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, you're just fresh pussy."

"She gives good head," Tig said from the couch.

"Really?" Grace looked at Tig. "Deep throat?"

"Haven't tried that yet."

This is why Grace loved doing these things with Tig. It was as if he could read her mind and they could rant over someone's head forever if they wanted to.

"I was thinking about breaking her nose so it might be a while before you can try that. Is that ok with you?"

"Awhhh," he said with a whiny voice but she could still see the slight smile on his lips. Then he sighed. "Fine. You can do it but only if you headbutt her. Got ten bucks who says you can't."

"Bitch, you wouldn't dare," the blond hissed.

Grace was stunned. It should be a clear sigh to her that she was in way over her head when Tig butted in but she just didn't get it. The stupid woman didn't even look worried. She measured her up and decided that she wasn't too tall, it could work. The clubhouse was quiet now. All the guys loved a cat fight.

Grace turned to Tig. "You've got a bet."

"You wouldn't dare," she tried again with a raised voice. "I'll rip you tits off if you even try."

Grace didn't even hesitate. In one move she took a step forward, grabbed her neck and planted her forehead over the nose of the girl. It wasn't a perfect hit, but it did what it was supposed to do.

With a scream she fell to the floor, holding her nose.

"You need to learn your place, bitch," Grace said and knelt down next to the girl. "I'm _the_ girl here and I don't have to spread my legs to be that."

Tig clapped his hands and got up from the couch. He put his arm around Grace and turned to Moby. "Get that bitch to hospital and make sure she understand what happens if she talks."

Moby nodded and picked the girl up from the floor. Tig took her over to Gemma and Tara who also clapped their hands.

"Very impressive," Gemma said. "I think she knows her place now. If she ever comes back."

When Grace turned around she saw Reg standing in the corner of the bar with a smile on his face. She owed him, with all the shit that had happened just after, she'd never been able to thank him for noticing her in the car with Jorge and call the guys.

She unhooked herself from Tig. "I'll be right back."

"Hi there," Reg said when she got closer to him.

"Hi." She noticed the vest and smiled. "You're a prospect?"

"Your dad insisted."

"Dad?"

"He's my sponsor. Think it's because of what I did for you."

"Not only. He wouldn't bother if that was the only reason."

Reg shrugged and pointed to the girl who was being led out by Moby. "Impressive. Who taught you that?"

"Chibs," she smiled at Reg. "I just wanted to thank you. I know it's a bit late but... you saved me."

"Don't mention it."

She gave him a hug. "You saved me so I'm going to mention it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It's good to have you back." He ran his thumb over her forehead. "Think you missed a little."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Tig took Grace's arm and glared at Reg. "That's enough. Follow Moby to the hospital with the bitch."

Reg nodded and took off. Grace knew better than to protest about how they treated prospects but she did glare a little at Tig. "What was that about?"

"Just making sure he knows you're taken."

"He knows, Tig." She stopped and turned around. "Are you gonna go all Dad on me now that he's inside?"

"Bet your ass I'm gonna." He stared at her. "And no prison clause for you, you've had your fun."

Grace reached up and kissed Tig's cheek. "I wasn't going to, but ok."

"Good." He put his arm around her again. "Let's have a look in the ring and see if someone can teach you to properly headbutt."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Wasn't perfect. Skip and Hap'll go crazy when they see that bump in your forehead."

-o0o-

Skip looked at Grace. She had a bruise just over her eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He nodded towards her head.

"I headbutted a croweater."

Skip was almost afraid to ask, "Why?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't because of you." If she hadn't smiled when she said that he would've been very worried. "She'd only been there for a month."

He knew she'd probably been with others while she was away and obviously she knew he had. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about. It wasn't something they even should talk about now, here. But it would probably come up sooner or later.

"Did your dad teach you that?" he asked instead.

"No. It was Chibs. Dad had him train me after I hit a girl at school and hurt my hand."

"Katey?" He remembered the girl they'd run into at the street race.

"Yes."

"Exactly what did Chibs teach you?"

"That as a girl, I was always at a disadvantage to a man so I had to hit first, hit hard and in all the right spots."

"What are the right spots?" He smiled when he asked, he was going to have a talk to Chibs, just in case he ever had a daughter.

"Over the ears so they loose their balance, over the nose right there," she pointed at the bride over he nose, "so they tear up and then kick their balls."

"There was no headbutting mentioned there."

"He taught me a few other tricks as well and Tig bet me that I couldn't do it."

"And?"

"I broke her nose." She had a smile when she said it. "Chibs taught me all kinds of tricks."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You should." She squeezed his hands. "What did your mom say?"

"Loads of shit. Nothing you need to worry about." He didn't think that would keep Grace quiet. Not at all. "I told her you'd been to visit and that it wasn't any of her business."

Grace nodded slightly. "I'm guessing it'll take me a while to get approved again."

"Couple of grandkids," he said and she laughed at him. He didn't want to talk about his mom anymore. "I'm missing you twentieth birthday."

"I know. Tig said he'd get me really drunk. He also said he's gonna be like dad. He watches over me like a hawk."

"Like your dad?"

"So I behave."

It took him a few seconds to understand what she was saying and then he remembered how pissed Hap got just by her hugging someone else. "Good."

"I would've behaved anyway."

"I know, Beautiful." He really, really wanted to kiss her. He'd give his left nut for a proper fucking kiss. To be able to shove his tongue down her throat and taste her. An arm for a fuck seemed quite reasonable as well at the moment.

"I just thought you'd be a little less worried if you knew."

She wasn't looking at him so he hugged her hand to get her to look up and when she did he smiled. "I'm not worried."

To him it was simple. Grace was crazy in a lot of ways but she was loyal and if she was with him, she was with him. Even if they hadn't been together for that long he knew that about her.

"I'm not worried either," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're really putting a lot of trust in me considering I'm locked up inside." One fucking kiss, was that so much to ask?

-o0o-

Hap was laughing his ass off when Skip told him Grace had headbutted a croweater. Skip had called Tig to ge the details and then relayed them to Hap.

"So Gemma asked her to do it?"

"Yeah. Put the girl in place and also show the rest of them that Grace was high up in the line," Skip had a big smile on his face. He knew Hap would love it.

"Did she break her nose?"

"Yup."

"That's my girl," he nodded. "It must've been beautiful."

"Perfect hit?" Chibs asked.

Skip shook his head. "She had a mark over her eyebrow."

"Gonna have to work on that," Phil said and looked at Chibs. "Can't have our girl hurting herself when she beats people up." He was quiet for a while. "Wish I could've seen it."

-o0o-

It wasn't more than a month left and Grace was in her couch with Zeke half in her lap when Peter walked in. He threw himself in the other end of the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"Don't know." She wasn't even paying attention. "Good last lines in a movies?" That was what she'd been thinking about. What she would want her last line ever to be. They often did this, lines from movies and the other one had to say which movie it was from. It was just the theme that changed.

"Damian, look at me. This is all for you."

"Omen," Grace said absently. "But, I'm a fucking demon."

"Dogma." They were both quiet for a while. "Is that a raincoat?"

"American Psycho." It was her turn now and she searched her brain. "I know what beer leads to."

Peter laughed and she knew why, he loved that movie. "No country for old me. If you don't know the next one, I'll kick you out."

"Hit me," she laughed as well.

"All these moments will be lost in time like tears in the rain. Time to die."

"If I ever miss a single line from 'Blade Runner' you can kick me out immediately." That was another one of their favorite movies. She thought for a while. "Because of your love, I will never be a lonely spirit."

Peter finally turned and looked at her. "Speaking of love; are you moving back to Charming?"

"Probably. I think I'll stay here for a while though, it's not a long ride and..."

"It's not like you'll need to see if it works out."

"I know. I think I just don't want it to get to intense immediately. I need to get used to the thought."

"Does he know?"

"You're sounding like my dad, and Tig, and mom and Gemma now." Grace glared at him.

"All of them?"

"All of them. They're all over my ass about him the entire time. Feels really fucking intense already." It was getting to her and she wanted them to have some space. "Think you can stand him coming here?"

"Sure." Peter smiled at her. "You want this as your getaway."

Peter always knew how her brain worked and she nodded. "Yes. Some space for ourselves, away from the others. Just for a while. He got it."

Peter reached for Zeke and scratched him behind the ear. "Sounds like an awesome plan. You, Zeke and Skip in your little love nest."

"You'll be here."

"No offense; but I'm not going to be here with you two pounding away in the next room. I'll figure something out."

"Mike?" Peter had started seeing a guy a couple of months earlier. He'd introduced him to everyone really early and admitted that he wanted to make sure that everyone knew who he was, just in case.

"Yeah."

Grace grabbed his hand. "You're the best."

"I know, Pixie," he said with a big smile. "That's why we're so awesome together. We're both the best." He got up from the couch.

"You never guessed on my last line."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon."

-o0o-

Skip could hardly contain himself. He was holding the plastic bag with his stuff and they were all in line, ready to step outside.

Grace had been to visit him every second weekend and she'd sent countless letters. They'd talked a lot but a prison visitation room wasn't the place for very private conversations so it was probably more things they needed to talk about.

He'd missed her birthday. Her twentieth and according to Tig she'd been piss drunk and had spent the end of the evening talking to the reaper on the wall, fully believing it was an actual person. Grace claimed it was a vicious lie but she blushed profusely when he'd brought it up so he suspected that the truth was somewhere in the middle.

He looked over at Hap.

"Got some shit stuck to your face," Hap said without looking at him. He'd been all over his ass about the beard since it took him about two seconds to figure out he was saving it for Grace. Skip gave him the finger and was going to answer when the doors opened.

He ran his fingers over his beard. It wasn't long but it was at least a full beard.

Grace was standing outside the clubhouse and walked back and forth while looking towards the gate. Her mom wasn't much better which was saying something. When Ava was tense it was bad.

That's when she heard it. Bikes. She took a deep breath and stopped, looking towards the gates again. They came closer and closer and she tried to take deep breaths. She was going to kiss him. She'd really missed it and those stolen kisses he managed to sneak from her now and then didn't fucking count.

When the bikes finally came through the gates she was holding her breath. Skip was pretty far back in the line but when she saw him swing his leg to get off it she ran towards him. She didn't have the patience to wait for him coming to her.

Skip saw her running towards him and he caught her and smiled when he felt her legs latch around his waist. He didn't even say anything. They'd done enough fucking talking and instead he pressed his lips agains hers. When her tongue came into his mouth, he groaned.

When he felt her slide down back to on the ground he moved his hands up to her cheeks, still kissing her. He had no idea how long they were standing there, kissing, and finally he heard Hap clearing his throat next to him.

"Think I could say hi to _my daughter_?"

He looked up at him but the glare Hap got from Grace almost made him laugh. It was just for a split second and then she hugged him. She moved on to Chibs and Phil as well since she hadn't actually seen them since she took off.

"Church in ten," Hap said and Skip nodded. He'd known that and so did Grace. It better be a short one.

When Grace came back to him, Hap took off.

He kissed her again. The second they got out of church he was going to take her to his apartment and he had no plans on leaving it for a couple of days.

"How long are you staying?" he asked between the kisses.

"Took the week off."

"Week?"

"Thought you were going to do this properly," she said as she ran her thumb over his nose and down to the lips and Skip groaned. He had missed that feeling. Fuck! He'd missed any touch from her.

That's when he saw it. A huge fucking dog walking towards them and sitting down just behind Grace.

"That's Zeke?"

Grace smiled and reached down to pet it. "Yeah." She looked really proud and he was doing his very best to not freak out. It was massive.

"Nice," Skip said, still not prepared to touch that humongous animal but he couldn't tear his eyes from it. He heard Grace giggling. "What?"

"When are you going to admit that your afraid of dogs?"

"Right now I'd admit to anything as long as I don't have to touch it."

"You're gonna have to get used to him."

Skip growled. "What do I do?"

"Reach your hand to him. Let him smell you."

This was going got suck so bad and he'd probably loose a hand. But he did as she said.

-o0o-

Grace kept glaring towards the Chapel doors. They were taking fucking forever. She'd known that Skip didn't like the thought of Zeke but hadn't mentioned anything before today. He'd done good. Even dared to pet Zeke a little. Lemmy had agreed on taking Zeke at least until tomorrow and Skip visibly exhaled when he found out.

When the door flew open she jumped up from the couch and Skip was one of the first ones out. He caught her and kissed her again.

"Wanna see my apartment?"

"Wanna fuck me in your apartment?" she whispered and felt him laugh.

"I'd fuck you right here but I don't think your dad would approve."

She believed both those statements, she could feel his dick rubbing against her stomach and she was just as ready.

"Come on," she took his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"You're leaving?" her dad said with a smile.

"Mom's waiting for you outside so I'm guessing you won't be staying for long either."

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Dinner at Gemma's tomorrow. Don't miss it."

"Ok."

He gave Skip a hug and they were finally on their way.

The smile grew huge when she climbed up behind Skip on his bike. She'd missed this like hell but she still hoped it wasn't far.

Skip had a hard-on from hell and her pressing herself against his back didn't help at all. Luckily it wasn't far because he had no blood left in his brain and even mundane tasks would've been a challenge at this stage.

-o0o-

As he was unlocking he door he felt Grace's hands going into his jeans pockets, stroking his dick and he growled. "Grace, if you want me to be able to do this you need to stop."

She laughed and pulled out the right one and reached for the door with it and unlocked it, still stroking him with the other. Once the door was open he lifted her up and carried her inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. He needed to get her to the bed as soon as possible, he didn't want their first fuck to be against the wall.

Her hoodie came off and she was pulling in his cut as he went back for her mouth. It felt like it was taking forever to just get her out of her damn clothes. When all her clothes were off he took a moment and stepped back to look at her. She was skinny but very fit and still stunning. He reached out for her breasts and when he ran his thumbs over her nipples she gasped.

Grace smiled when she saw Skip studying her. She wished she still had some of those curves she used to have. It had never been much but there was hardly anything left now. She took the opportunity too look at him as well. He looked the same besides a few extra scars and some new tattoos on his arms. She reached for him and took a step forward to kiss him again.

Skip pushed her backwards while they were kissing again and when the back of her legs hit the bed he laid her down and followed her. There was no need to make sure she was ready, she was already lifting her hips in an inviting motion and once he positioned himself he felt the heat and wet. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Please, Skip," Grace mumbled agains his shoulder and he pressed. "Oh, God!"

The plan had been to take it slow, to truly enjoy being with her again. He'd known all along that it wouldn't happen but it would've been nice. Her moans and attempts to speed it up didn't help at all and he knew this would be embarrassingly short.

Grace had her eyes closed at first but soon opened them. She noticed that his eyes were shut as well so she caressed his face and smiled when he finally looked at her. Very soon she felt her climax closing in. Just being beneath him was intoxicating, his smell, his familiar body, all of it added to the feeling. And he seemed to feel the same way. His thrusts came faster and harder and when he grabbed the back of her thigh she knew he was close too.

She kissed him hard while moving her hips towards him as fast and hard as she could and she felt it, radiating over the inside of her thighs, down to her toes and up her stomach.

"Skip!"

"I know. Jesus, Grace!"

She felt him swell and she screamed with him.

They laid still. He was resting on his elbows while he gently kissed her neck. When he stopped she opened her eyes and looked straight into his gray eyes. Stroking his cheek she smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. "We're not done."

"We better not be."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be all over you again." He gave her another kiss before rolling down next to her.

She turned towards him and put her arm around him. He reached for the cigarettes on the nightstand. That's when she saw it. On the back of his neck, same place as Happy had it. Her face, grown face, with Muerte paint.

Drawing her finger tips over it she took a deep breath. "Skip?"

He turned around holding two cigarettes. "Like it?"

"Who did it?"

"Your dad." He lit both smokes at the same time and handed her one. "Got one from your mom to," he laughed when he said it.

"Mom?" She didn't understand what he meant. Probably because she still hadn't gotten over the thought of her dad, tattooing her face on another man. That could be the most definite seal of approval he could ever give to a guy.

Skip held up his arm and on the inside of his upper left arm, starting just underneath the exit wound of the gunshot there was a text. She looked closer, _'To be wise and love...'. _Grace laughed out loud. She knew the quote, it was Shakespeare and the full quote was; _'To be wise and love, exceeds man's might'._

"Mom said that to you?"

He nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead. "She said that if I loved you after you shot me and had been gone for six months it was obviously written with crazy men like me in mind."

"That sounds like my mom."

Skip couldn't stop touching her and ran his hand up and down her side while feeling more relaxed than he'd done in over eighteen months. Her leg was laid over his thigh and once she'd put out the cigarette she was running his hand over his chest, stroking carefully and circling his nipples. It didn't take long until he was hard again and Grace's hand wrapped it as she kissed him.

When she tried to straddle him, he stopped her. "From behind."

"Want to see my back?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

He nodded and got behind her. After grabbing her hips he leaned down and licked up her entire spine, nibbled her neck and at the same time as he kissed her he pushed inside her again. She moaned.

"Skip."

"Yes, Beautiful."

"You better not have made any plans before the dinner tomorrow."

He chuckled and put his arm just above her shoulder with his hand on the mattress for her to brace against. It gave a new feeling since it effectively locked her in that position, unable to move and her moans got even louder.

"Fuck! I'd forgotten how fucking big your dick was."

Still leaning over her he kissed her just underneath her ear. "Get used to it, Sexy, 'cause I have no plans to fuck anyone else, ever again."


	36. I Wanna See It

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Well... at least I don't keep you waiting. This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I wanted a chapter that was just about Skip and Grace getting close again so this is all just the two of them._

_As always, I'm humbled by your response. You are all truly amazing and patient. A huge thank you for all the reviews and an extra thank you for the guest reviews since I can't thank you in person._

* * *

**Chapter 36: I Wanna See It**

When Skip woke up the first thing he felt was the arm draped over his chest. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and then he felt the head in the nook of his arm and he looked down.

Grace was still sleeping, as usual, she wasn't much of a morning person. He stroke the hair behind her ear and noticed the slight smile on her lips. They'd hardly left the bed the day before. In the middle of the night he woke up when she straddled him and whispered 'I want some' in his ear. He hadn't objected at all.

He turned towards her and put his other arm around her, carefully stroking her back while kissing her neck and jaw.

"Mmm," she mumbled and hugged him closer. "That's nice."

"Morning, Beautiful," he said and gave her a kiss. "Want some breakfast?"

"Can I have you for desert?"

He laughed and looked at her. "Desert after breakfast?"

"I'm a greedy girl."

"How about we have a coffee, a shower and then I'll take you to the diner?"

She eyed him. "Can we go back here afterwards?"

"Sure." he gave her another kiss. "Just thought we could go for a ride."

He had really missed riding and even more riding with her behind him. She nodded and he got out of bed to make coffee.

It was a studio apartment containing a bed, couch with a table and a TV. That was pretty much it. Most of his things were still in Rogue River and he wasn't even sure why he'd bothered to get this place.

"You haven't spent much time here, have you?" He heard behind him and when he turned around he saw Grace in his bed looking around. The cover was still up to her neck but it was thin so he could still see the shape of her body underneath it. He swallowed and tried to focus on the coffee machine while remembering her question.

"No."

"It's quite empty," she said and he herd her got out of bed. He turned to watch her as she walked into the bathroom. While she was in there her phone rang and she came running out to pick it up.

"What!" she barked into the phone and Skip hid his smile. She sounded just like Hap when she answered the phone. "I'll call him and ask him." A short silence before she continued. "I'll tell him."

"What was that about?" he asked when she'd hung up.

"Gemma called. She wanted Peter to come to the family dinner."

"Has he been here yet?"

"Yeah. He's met most of them again." She still looked a bit worried and then she looked up at him. "A full family dinner is still something else."

Skip had known there was still shitloads they needed to talk about and that he needed tell her. This was one of those things. "Is he... angry or scared of me?"

"No." She shook her head and came over to him. Skip was still working really hard to not only think about the fact that she still hadn't put on any clothes. "He never was. His main problem was that he put me in danger. He felt that it all was his fault."

"Because of Jorge?"

"Yes." Grace put her arms around his waist and he hugged her. Her butt naked body was pressed towards his and he reacted accordingly. It had only been a matter of time anyway. "Really?" He didn't miss the laughter in her voice.

"Hey! You're naked and I've missed you." He pulled her hair to tilt her head back and kissed her. "I had planned to wait until the shower."

Grace smiled when she put her arms around Skip's neck. She knew that's what he had planned but he shouldn't have been walking around naked so casually if he wanted to wait.

"You could just put me on the counter." She had noticed that it seemed to be in a very good height for that when he made the coffee. "You can give me head in the shower instead."

His big hands grabbed her ass and he lifted her up and put her on the counter while kissing her. He moved against her and she felt him between her legs, warm and very, very hard.

"Tired of the bed?" he mumbled as his hand stroke the inside of her thigh before the thumb found her clit. It was ridiculous, she'd lost count of how many times they'd had sex in less than twenty four hours and despite that she was already soaking wet.

"Just thought we should use all of your apartment."

"Yeah?" His hand was gone and when he positioned himself at her opening she moaned. "Why?"

"Maybe you'll like it better that way."

He gently pressed inside of her and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's already a lot more appealing," he mumbled into her neck before licking her up the throat over her chin but he didn't kiss her. He just held his mouth against hers while slowly moving insider her.

"And now you'll remember my naked ass on this counter every time you stand here."

Grace hand considerable difficulties talking. The slow thrusting into her, his hands over he hips and the mouth against hers with a tongue that now and then tasted her lips. She was sore and even with that slight uncomfortableness it was still good.

Skip chuckled at her comment and kissed her. "Great. Now I'll get a hard on every time I make a cup off coffee."

He hit something inside her that stung a bit and she winched. That made him pull out and give her a kiss.

"Come on, let's hit the shower and go and get something to eat."

"You stopped?" She wondered what that was about, he'd never done that before.

He just smiled and pulled her down and towards the shower. She was still horny but she'd missed showering with him so she didn't complain. While he washed her hair she realized it was her brand of shampoo.

"Where did you get this?"

"Gemma and your mom stocked up here before I got out," he kept rubbing her hair while he was speaking. She loved it when he washed her hair. "Said they wanted you to feel welcome."

"Didn't they want you to feel welcome?"

"You being her is enough for that. Besides. I don't give a shit what I put in my hair and as long as there's coffee, I'm fine."

Grace turned around and took the conditioner from the shelf and put it in his beards while he rinsed her hair. She knew he used to condition his beard to make it softer and she also knew she probably had a whisker rash already.

He rinsed it out and reached for the soap and started to wash her body. She'd been pretty worked up even before they went into the shower but the soaped hands running all over her body made it hard to breath. He was standing behind her and ran his hands over her breasts and stomach and she felt his dick against her back.

"How sore are you?" he mumbled into her hair. "And don't try to tell me you're not."

"Pretty sore," she admitted.

He turned her around and held her against the wall. "Want me to kiss and make it better?"

She nodded and he knelt down to put one leg over his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head agains the wall and inhaled sharply when she felt him kissing the inside of her thigh. Fucking hell, she'd missed this too. All of him.

-o0o-

The diner hadn't changed much since they last time they were there and Skip was pretty much a regular by now. He'd been here with Ava quite often as well. She'd taken him by surprise and knocked his door about a month after Grace had taken off, telling him she wanted him to buy her a coffee. They'd taken regular coffees after that. Mostly talking about Grace but other things as well.

Looking at Grace now he could see how she was a mesh between Hap and Ava. She had Ava's smile and intelligence. From Hap she got the fierce loyalty and complete fearlessness. She had her own traits as well, like how she could explode in a second when she got pissed. She looked a lot like Ava but the blue eyes was probably from her dad. So was he built, Ava had a lot more figure and Grace was slim, even before she got as skinny as she was now. But as far as he could tell those two traits was the only thing she got from her biological dad. Possibly the exploding as well.

The better he had gotten to know the rest of the club he realized that she'd picked up things from all of them and her sense of humor definitely came from Tig.

"What?" His trail of thought was interrupted when she spoke and he snapped out of it.

"Nothing."

She pointed at him with his fork. "Don't try. What?"

"Just... thinking about you."

"Thinking about me? Talk to me instead, I'm right here."

"I know," he laughed. "Just thinking about how you've picked up things from everyone in the club. How you are, I mean."

She shrugged. "I grew up with them. It's probably the same with you and the Rogue River-club." Her smile grew. "What else were you thinking about me?"

She'd given him a blow job in the shower but those teasing eyes made his dick twitch anyway. It had been very obvious at the kitchen counter that she was sore as hell so they should probably try to slow down but it wasn't that fucking easy when she did gave him those smiles.

"That you could be as beautiful as you mom but those eyes managed to make you even more beautiful than her."

"She's got amber eyes though and bigger breasts." The last part was said with a certain edge.

"You're still more beautiful and a lot sexier than her."

"It's a bit weird that you think my mom is beautiful and sexy."

"Objectively speaking, of course."

"Of course." Grace laughed. "I can see your point though. She did turn a lot of heads in the visitors room."

"Wasn't all her if you were there with her." There had been a lot of talk about the hot girl visiting both him and Hap.

Grace seemed to come to think of something and leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "Is it true that dad... Jax said some guy looked at me and..."

Skip laughed, he knew what she was talking about. "Yes, he did." Their plates were clean. "Let's take a ride and stop somewhere along the way and I'll tell you about it."

He had brought a blanket and after a thirty minute ride they were lying on it in the grass just outside town. He handed her his smoke and hugged her closer. They were talking about the guy who's eye Hap had taken.

"The guy did it part to piss Hap off. It was a statement in a way. I'm sure that you being hot as hell helped but he'd done it even if Hap had a daughter who'd been beaten with an ugly stick since birth."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a bit better."

"In all honesty, don't think Hap gave a shit about that. He'd done it even if it was just about getting off."

"I know." She gave him the cigarette back. "What happened with the big run?"

"We had it." He wondered where that came from. A couple of times he'd asked her how she got from one topic to another. She'd explained to him but it only made him more confused so these days he just went with it.

"Damn."

Grace had really been looking forward to the Big Run when they started to talk about it. It seemed like a lot of fun. Pretty much everyone, from every charter around the globe would've been welcome and she had missed it! She wasn't sure why but it bugged her even more when she realized that the Bit Run was the main reason she'd met Skip. The first time he came to Charming it was to discuss it.

"We decided to try to have one every second year. Might not be as big next time but we'll have one next summer as well."

"Still bummed that I missed it."

"Should've kept your ass in Charming then."

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah. It was. I was drunk and stoned most of the time but it was fun."

"Stoned?" She hadn't known he used drugs, not that he'd said he didn't but...

"Pot. I smoke pot now and then."

"You've never done it with me."

"No." He looked down at her. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not... worried about it. Just wondering why... I don't know. Why I didn't know."

"I know that you don't do it and I don't think I ever did it while you where here. I remember how pissed Hap was at you when you did it."

"Jonah was a drug addict and mom's brother too," she admitted. That time on the roof with Peter was the last time she'd smoked pot. Her mom had been able to scare her properly.

"I know."

She sat up and looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Your mom told me. She told me a lot about... stuff. Jonah and about what happened when you were a kid. She also told me how you tried to pimp her out to Hap the first time you saw him." He took her arm and pulled her back down on his chest. "She said you'd probably never tell me a lot of those things but that it was important that I knew."

Skip noticed that Grace tensed up. Ava hadn't meant it as gossip. She wanted to know Skip where Grace came from. How she'd become the girl she was. What it had been like for them on the run, how Grace had never stayed at one place for long enough to get friends and why Peter had been so important to her.

Ava thought that him eating that worm, showing that he would sacrifice himself for Grace, had been why she was so impressed. Adding to that how he'd been prepared to stand up for her whenever she needed it had solidified it.

The club had been the family Grace needed and Hap more than anything because she could feel safe with him. When Grace had seen Hap's tattoo she'd known it wasn't just words.

Hap had also told him stuff when they were inside. Like how Grace had told him she loved him after he admitted that he'd killed Jonah. It could obviously be seen as extremely fucking scary but it made sense in other ways. He had showed Grace that he could keep her and her mom safe in a way that no one else ever had been able to or prepared to do before that.

Between Happy, Peter and the rest of the club, people who showed her that they'd be there for her was people she gravitated towards and it wasn't a one-sided thing. She'd to the same for them. He could only imagine how tore up she'd been when she had to choose between them and Peter.

"Skip." There was a lot of hesitation in her voice and she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, Beautiful."

"I just want you to know... that..." she trailed off and cleared her thorat. "I wasn't in another relationship while I was gone. I never... fell in love or anything... like that. Not even anyone regular."

"Ok." He turned towards her and made her look at him. "Me neither." He noticed her blank eyes. "Baby, I don't care if you... slept with guys. I'm not saying I like the thought," In fact, he fucking hated the thought of someone else's hands on her but he couldn't blame her for it. He'd done that same,"but I can't blame you and I'm not angry."

She still didn't say anything and hugged him harder with her face pressed agains his chest. Finally she said something.

"What?"

She let go and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just don't do it again." He noticed tears in her eyes. "Grace, don't. I'm not angry."

"It's just... I'm not all yours anymore."

Skip looked at her and laughed a little. "Sure you are. In a way you've been mine since you were six. Just took me some time to figure it out."

"Would've been really gross if you'd done it much earlier than you did."

"True. Besides; I was your first and I'm gonna make damn sure I'm you last."

Finally she smiled a little. "You're the biggest."

That made him laugh again and he kissed her. "Good. I'm sure we can find other ways I'm the only one."

"Only one I love."

"That's a very good thing."

"Only one I've given a blow job."

"Considering the quality of you blow jobs I'm very proud of that." He stroke the hair out of her face. "Anything you want to ask me?"

"Was there anything else than Croweaters?"

"No."

"Then that's all I need to know." She dried her cheeks. "Tig said he thought it was a way for me to punish myself or just feel that someone cared for a while. That that's why the better I felt the less..."

"Tig theorizing about women?"

"Tig probably don't know much about women but he knows when they're easy to fuck."

He had to give her a point for that. And even if he didn't know much about women in general, he knew Grace. "I'm guessing he's right then. When was the last one?"

"The day I got the visitation form from dad. I panicked, threw up and went out and got really drunk."

"Threw up?"

"I panicked."

She'd must've really been a mess if that was her reaction and that actually fitted with Tig's theory. "Why did you panic?"

"I thought... I don't know. I was scared, that you all were pissed at me. Mostly... the longer I stayed away, the harder it was to come back. Things tend to get bigger than they are when you're trying to run from it."

That made sense he guessed. He'd never run away from anything the way she did. He also knew enough about her to see how messed up she would have to have been to do that.

"Can we agree on something?"

"What?"

"You don't feel bad about it anymore and we don't talk about it again. It happened, we both know what we need to know and that's it."

"Ok." She reached up and kissed him. "Agreed."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get him to agree to do that tattoo on you?"

Grace had wanted to ask him since she saw it. She couldn't believe that her dad had done it.

"I didn't have to get him to agree. He showed me his tattoo of you. I told him I liked it and he asked if I wanted to do one but with with you as a grown up."

She stared at him. "He offered?"

"Yup. Told me I still couldn't call you Sugar but I could have a tattoo of you."

She knew she was still staring with her mouth hanging open. Her dad had seriously suggested that Skip should get the tattoo and Skip had agreed.

"What if I came back and didn't want to be with you anymore?"

"I was the only one worried about that here. They all said you just needed time but... it wouldn't have mattered." He put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer so she leaned her forehead against his. "He told me why he'd done his."

"To show me that I was his kid. It was his way to tell me he'd be there for me and take care of me."

"That's what he told me too."

"What did you mean that it wouldn't have mattered if I didn't want to be with you when I came back? You're stuck with my face on your neck."

"It's a beautiful face and I love you. Told you hundreds of times I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Grace was always beautiful but when she did the face she was doing at the moment, Skip felt his heart stop. It was... just utter happiness and love at the same time. He pulled her in and hugged her hard. "Besides, It's on my neck. I can't see it."

That made her laugh and she hit him in the side. "Asshole." She pulled his arm. "Turn around."

He didn't budge, instead he pushed her to her back and laid on top of her. "Why?"

"I wanna see it."

"Why?"

"Please." She was still laughing and tried to push him away.

"Tell me you love me," he said while kissing her throat and he ran his hand up her side. When her pinched her nipple she took a deep breath. "Come on, tell me."

"I love you, Skip." She wrapped her legs around him. "Can I see it now?"

"You're gonna have to release me." But instead of doing that she put her arms around him too and pulled him closer. "Though you wanted to see it," he teased her.

"It'll still be there later."

-o0o-

They took another long ride and on their way back they stopped for lunch. By the time they got home they ended up in bed again. He tried to be careful but she didn't like it and finally told him to 'fuck her properly', so he did.

Afterwards, she fell asleep and now he was on his back with her sleeping on his shoulder. He was smoking and looked down at her now and then. Actually, almost all the time. They had to be at Gemma's at seven so he would have to wake her up soon, they could both benefit from another shower before they went there.

He managed to sneak out of the bed without waking her up and went to turn on the coffee machine. One of the reasons he had chosen this apartment was that it had a balcony so when the coffee was done he walked out on it and sat down on one of the chairs. He hadn't been there long before Grace came out and kissed his cheek.

"There's coffee."

She held up a cup and sat down in the other chair. "I think I need a shower before we go."

"I was thinking the same." He turned and looked at her. She'd curled up with both feet on the chair and her chin resting on her knees. "Some people from Rogue River is coming down tomorrow."

"Your mom?"

"Yes. She wanted to come yesterday but I told her to give us a couple of day."

"Guessing she doesn't like me any better now."

"Probably not but she's staying at you parents house. If she gets really bitchy Hap'll kill her."

Grace laughed. "You do realize that you just said my dad might kill your mom in a calm voice?"

"It'll be fine. I told her that she either had to behave or I'd take you to San Francisco and stay there until she was gone."

Grace hugged her legs closer and smiled at Skip. She was stunned and touch by how fiercely he was on her side in this.

"She's your mom, Skip."

"I know that. She's... great, in a lot of ways and I love her but I don't want to fight her on this anymore. I've told her where I stand and if she can't accept it and at least be civil around you..." He shook his head and held a hand towards her. She took it and gave his palm a kiss.

"Thank you."

"She'll probably have a go at you, just let her get rid of the worst and I think you'll be fine after that." He got up and gave her a kiss. "I'm getting into the shower, finish your coffee and come after me when you're done."

"Ok." She watched him leave and saw the smokes on the small table. She lit one and leaned back on the chair.

While she was sitting there it finally hit her. He was out and she was with him. He still loved her like crazy and she was still his girl. He was just the kindest man she'd ever met and it didn't seem to matter what she confessed to, her being back was enough for him at the moment. She wasn't sure if she deserved a man like that but she wanted to at least try to be just as good to him as he was to her.

She wondered what it would take to make him angry because it was quite obvious that she'd never managed to piss him off. At the same time she was pretty sure that she didn't want to see him angry. She had a feeling he'd be like a bear, all calm and then go for the kill. She realized that she'd seen him like that, when he snapped Jorge's neck.

She got up and took of her clothes on her way to the bathroom. He was leaning his hands against the wall and the water was running over his back. She put her arms around him and kissed his back.

"Skip."

"Mhmm?"

"Remember that last day, before I left."

He turned around and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What about it?"

"You told me you wanted to ink me." She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his beard. "Do you still want to do that?"

His smile grew. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Where?"

He turned her around and put his hand between her shoulders. "Here and the ribbon is going run all the way down here," he ran his fingers along the spine down to the small of her back.

"A long ribbon?" The ribbon was usually just a small one with the word 'Forever' on it. Her mom's crow had a Smiley-face instead of a heart and the words 'Forever mine' in the ribbon.

He kissed her neck. "The Old Man does the design so you don't have a say."

"What's the ribbon going to say?"

"I'll keep my ass in Charming from now on."

She laughed and turned around, putting her arms around his neck. "Really?"

"No. You'll see."

"Why the back?"

"You have a very sexy back. I think it'll make it even more sexy. And I want to see it when I take you from behind."

"I love you, Skip. Very, very much."

"Good," he said and gave her a kiss. "Get ready or Gemma'll have both of our asses."

* * *

_So, who's on SOA withdrawal and who's dealing with it by looking at old seasons over and over again?_ _I am!_


	37. Among Female Dragons

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I know I still have reviews to reply to and I'm getting to it, I just wanted to finish this chapter first. Until you get a proper reply, thank you so much! A huge thank you to all readers and reviewers with an extra thank you to the guest reviewers._

_As always; let me know if you have any questions. You can find me on twitter as well R31M4y3r._

* * *

**Chapter 37: Among Female Dragons**

Happy saw Grace coming into the garden with Skip's arm around her. When she noticed him she gave Skip a kiss and came towards him.

"Hi, Dad." She gave him a hug. "I love the tattoo."

"Wasn't more than right."

"That he got your approval?"

"Not only. That he got the ink to remind him that it was his job to take care of you now." He kissed her cheek. "So he knows I'll kill him if he doesn't."

"I think he knows that even if he didn't tell me that last part."

He'd done his tattoo to prove to her and Ava how serious he was about Grace, that he'd be there for her no matter what. He'd explained that to Skip too, that getting that ink was more then just getting her face on there. Skip had nodded and said he understood and since he believed him, he did it.

"He knows what it means and he wanted it."

"Lucky thing I still loved him then."

"I knew you did, Baby Girl." He smelled her hair. He had loved her visits in prison but he wanted to welcome her back properly, their way. "Wanna take a ride with me after dinner?"

"Yes." The smile was huge and it calmed him down, she'd missed it too.

"Sure you can stay away from him for a while?"

"For my dad and favorite biker, absolutely."

He put his arms around her shoulder and they started to walk towards the house. "You're a terrible liar, Sugar."

"What?"

"I know I'm not your favorite biker anymore."

She stopped and when he turned around she put her arms around his waist again. "You're my dad and that means you'll always be my favorite guy because I know you'll always have my back, no matter what I do."

"That's my job." He pushed her towards the house. "Go and help the ladies. We'll talk later, Honey."

He watched her go towards the kitchen and saw her hug Pete through the window. Peter been a bit early and Happy had been impressed when he didn't wait for Grace, he simply walked inside, gave Gemma a hug and told Tig their couch wasn't the same without him snoring in it. The kid had balls.

Happy had given him a hug and talked for a few minutes before Gemma whisked him away nagging about some salad dressing only Pete knew how to do.

Skip was sitting on the porch and Happy walked over to sit down next to him. He handed him a beer.

"All good?" he asked as he sat down.

"Missed your snoring last night."

"Fuck you!" he said and laughed. "She ok?"

"Yeah, think so. Told her mom is coming tomorrow."

"She'll do fine." He wasn't worried. If you'd grown up with Gemma as your grandmother you could handle anything.

Skip looked through the kitchen window and noticed Peter. He wanted to talk to him, make sure they were ok at least.

"I'm gonna go and say hi to Peter."

Hap nodded and Skip got up and walked inside. When Peter saw him he smiled.

"How's the arm?"

"All good. She's a good shot." They stood silent for a while and finally Skip reached for him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. I'd to the same if it was the other way around," he said as he patted his back. "Take care of her."

"I will."

He watched Peter go over to Grace and say something and she looked at him but they were interrupted when something gently but firmly pushed him to the side. He looked down at the huge, white beast that pressed passed him to get into the kitchen. Zeke strolled up to Grace and sat down next to her.

Skip shook his head when she croched down and patted him, seriously kissing the damn dog. When she got up and walked towards him.

"You need to get used to him," she smiled. "Cause he's coming with us today."

"Want me to take him on my bike?" He wasn't looking at her when he said it, he was looking at Zeke.

"No, I'm going for a ride with dad after the dinner and then I'll take the car from the clubhouse."

Wait!" He looked up at her. "You're taking him to my tiny apartment?"

She moved closer and kissed his cheek before whispering to him. "Scared he'll watch?"

"Guess I'll have to do you in the bathroom, Hottie." She laughed and kissed his cheek. He felt the dog sit down on his feet. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"A good. He likes you."

He put his hand on Zeke and scratched him behind the ear. It might be possible to get used to him. When he walked outside, Zeke followed him and once he sat down the dog sat down next to him. Skip decided that this was a good sign as well. However a very uncomfortable sign.

Happy looked between him and Zeke, "How did you do that?"

"No fucking idea. He just followed me out here."

Grace watched Skip and Zeke through the window. He didn't look terrified anymore so she guessed it might work out.

The dinner was great, it was just like old times and it was nice to be surrounded by all of them again. When they'd eaten she sat down next to Peter.

"I'm going on a ride with dad after dinner but if you want, I'll come with you to your parents grave after that."

"I'd like that." Peter took her hand. "I'm glad you called. I had a good time."

"It was all Gemma's doing."

"I know, but still..." He looked at Happy. "Give me a call when you two are done and I'll meet you at the cemetery."

She gave him a kiss and said goodbye to everyone before climbing up behind her dad on his bike.

The moment she sat down on the bench, leaning her back against the table, it felt like she was home for real. She felt her dad's arm around her and he handed her a smoke.

"I'm glad Pete came to the dinner. Did you ask him?"

"No, it was Gemma." She knew she was tense and she knew that he noticed. "Dad, before... all this happened, Skip asked me if he could ink me. I asked him today if he still wanted to."

"I don't even have to guess what he said."

"I'm not sure what it'll look like..."

Her dad interrupted her. "I know."

She started at him. "You know?"

"Sure." His smile was big. "Eight months in the same cell, we talked about shit. I didn't know he'd already asked you before you left but I know what he wants to do."

"You're ok with all this?"

"I'm not ok with you still living in San Francisco."

"Dad, I want to do this at my own speed, not the speed the club or you wants me to."

"Make sure it's his speed too, Sugar. Don't leave him hanging, he deserves better than that." He pulled her closer and kissed her on top of her head.

She'd pay a lot of money to hear some of the talks the two of them had inside because even if she knew Happy was on her side, he really wanted her with Skip and wanted to make sure she didn't blew it, again.

"Will you do it? The tattoo I mean."

"Sugar, as long as I live no one else is going to ink you." He looked her straight into her eyes. "That's my job."

"Had a feeling that's how you saw it." She kissed his cheek. "You know, if I'd done what you told me to, I'd still be a single virgin and Skip would be in Rogue River."

"Don't even try." He glared at her but she knew how hard he was trying to not smile.

"Just once, come on, let me hear you say it." She cupped her hand behind her ear towards him.

"Not going to happen." His jaws were tense but it was simply since he tried to not laugh.

She leaned closer to him. "It's not that hard, dad. Let me hear it." She lowered her voice and tried to imitate him. "Grace, I was wrong. That's all you have to say."

"Don't know what you're talking about." He laughed when she turned and smiled at him. "Fuck! Fine, you were right."

"Nooo, that's not what I wanted to hear."

"That's all you'll get, bitch." He stood up and lifted her up in an embrace. "Come on. I'll take you to his place."

"I need to get to the clubhouse for my car."

"Why?"

"I'm picking up Zeke at your house and meeting Peter at the cemetery." He put her back down and Grace sat down on the bench again. He looked at her and followed her lead. "Can I ask you something else?"

"I'm not admitting to anything else today, but shoot."

"Are you letting Skip's parents stay at your house to keep an eye on his mom?"

"Yup. If she tries anything I'll fucking kill her."

"It's Skips mom. I think it can be a slight problem to our relationship if my dad kills his mom."

"I've shared a cell with the kid for eight months. He's fed up with her butting in on you two. I think I'll get away with a couple of cuts at least."

"Go for the face!" Happy laughed when she said it. "How much does she know? I know she doesn't know that I shot him, but the rest. How much does any other club know?"

"Not much. It's not one of our proudest moments. Kidnapping and torturing an eighteen year old, even if we never got to the torturing. Your best friend no less. They know someone tried to kill you and that you took off. We sent out word for them to catch you at first and then Jax changed it. Said to keep an eye on you but at a distance."

"Why?"

Happy looked at Grace and stroke his hand over her hair. He didn't care that she was twenty, he still loved doing that. "Your mom. She told me to back off, that you needed time. Didn't think you needed this much time. Quinn knows more but that's mostly since he was here."

"So Linda basically knows that someone tried to kill me and then I took off."

"It's not a farfetched story, most people would be scared."

"Makes me sound like a fucking coward."

Happy laughed. "Yeah, the saving best friend and shooting boyfriend has more balls to it." He put his arm around her. "I think Tiny knows the truth."

"What happened, with the rest of that, about the fallen ones? I asked Jax and he told me some of it but I think he left parts out."

"You're about to become an Old Lady so..." He picked up another smoke and handed one to her. "They'd been guards in the Mexico tunnels for a cartel and stole tons of blow from them. We guess to sell and build their own army."

"Sounds plausible. So when they were hiding it was more from them than from you?"

"Probably. Quinn talked to a guy from a cartel. He told us to stay away. They were going to take them out, all of them and wanted us out of the way."

"And you agreed?"

"We can't take on a cartel, Sugar, so Jax got the word out. We could defend our territories the way we had but no bigger hits."

"Jax's smart." Happy turned to her and she smiled at him. "He told me they left a guy for you."

"Yeah. They wanted to apologize for the incovinience their negligence had caused us."

"That was a direct quote," she laughed.

"Yes. It was probably to scope us out too. See how serious we was."

"You took your time, I take it."

"I did." He was looking into the park now. That guy had not died easy and he had told Happy everything he wanted to know. The only one left in the room towards the end was the guy from the cartel and when he finally put a bullet in his head, the cartel guy had walked up to him and nodded. "They approached us in jail, to protected us."

"For what?"

"Guns and we helped them inside too."

Grace was a smart girl and he wondered how long it would take her to figure out some other things and ask him about it.

"Drugs, you pushed drugs?"

About three seconds. "No. We were muscle. Me, Skip and Filthy Phil is a pretty impressive wall of flesh. Chibs looks badass just standing there."

"Ok. And now?"

"We don't know. We might keep selling them guns or they might be finished with us." He looked at her again while she put out her cigarette. "Any other questions?"

"No. I think that was all." She took a deep breath. "Need to tell you something though."

"What?"

"I called the Richardsons and I met them. I wanted to have it done, it was hanging over me and I needed to get rid of some of the things that hung over me."

Happy wasn't sure how to react. "And?"

"You were right."

"They fucked up and hurt your feelings."

"Mary. I went there and she kept... saying shit about you, mom and the club. I warned her but she didn't stop."

"And?"

"I got up and left." She shrugged and he put his arm around her, his loyal daughter. "I'm not going to have anything to do with them if they can't... accept who I am and who I love."

"Thank you, Sugar." He pulled her in and kissed her temple. "Ready to go?"

"If we do this soon again."

"Whenever you want to, Sugar. I missed it."

-o0o-

Skip was lying in the couch and watched some movie when he heard the door open. He sat up and saw Grace walking inside with Zeke in front of her. The dog immediately started to walk around in the apartment, smelling everything. He watched it for a while before looking at Grace.

"What's he doing?"

"It's a new place. He's just checking it out, getting familiar with it." She laid down on top of him in the couch. "Missed me?"

"Yup."

"What are you watching?"

"A movie, wanna hang with me?"

"Sounds good. I'm still full from that dinner. I might throw up if we try some Hanky Panky now."

"From 'fucking' to 'hanky panky'. Did you age forty years since I saw you last?"

She pulled his beard instead of answering. "Told dad about the ink."

"Guess he was pleased." Happy had told Skip that he fully expected him to put that crow on her within three months. He had the sketches from Skip's explanation done, just waiting for Grace to agree.

"He was."

He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're not getting it before you move back here though."

She glared at him when he said that. "No?"

"No. Might get you to move back a little faster."

"Wonder what dad says when he finds that out?"

"He knows."

She'd told him while he was inside that she wasn't moving back to Charming yet. That she wanted some time with him in San Francisco too, just the two of them and he liked the idea. Besides, San Francisco wasn't that far, he could go there over night so he wasn't that bothered by it even if he preferred her in Charming.

"How much did you talk about me while you were inside?"

"A lot." He laughed at her horrified face and kissed her forehead. "And you're going to have to live with me when you move back. And before you say anything, yes, he knows that too."

"You two have been scheming, haven't you?" He almost laughed at her expression. She looked pleased and scared at the same time.

"Yup, we realized we had very common goals when it came to you."

Grace glared at him. "I'm not living in this apartment."

"Why not?"

"Too small. Need a bigger one or Zeke will go crazy. At least a one bedroom."

"Ok. I'll put Gemma on it." That was an agreement Grace-style.

"Lazy ass, why can't you look yourself?"

"I tried, when I was looking for this but she complained about everything so this time I'll just let her do it directly. I don't know the neighborhoods here and was apparently looking in all the wrong ones."

"Were you straying to far from Sam Crow's corner?"

"Something like that."

Grace looked stroke Skip's cheek. She didn't have a problem with moving back to Charming, that had been the plan all along anyway. Moving in with him was another thing. On the other hand they'd pretty much spent all their time together before and living with Peter had taught her a couple of things. Besides, she could clearly see her dad's hand in this entire plan and if he was in on it, so was her sneaky mom.

She decided to leave it for now anyway but she was going to talk to Gemma so she didn't went overboard on the apartment hunting.

"Dad said that Tiny knew about what happened when I left but that he was the only one outside Redwood."

"We left out some details to the other clubs and I didn't want to tell mom either. Especially not about the shooting part."

"Made me sound like a coward though. Like I ran because I was scared."

Skip was quiet for a while. "Yeah. Didn't think about that."

She moved up and kissed him and while she was doing it she saw Zeke from the corner of her eye. He was sitting next to the couch and when she looked at him he buffed her with his nose.

"What does he want?" Skip said, lying completely still and looking slightly worried.

"Attention." She scratched him behind the ear and gave him a kiss. "Think he's done with the tour of your place."

When she'd kissed him he walked away and laid down in the corner he obviously picked for himself.

Skip sat up and looked at Zeke. "And now?"

"Are you going to be like this around him all the time?"

"Is he gonna attack me if I fuck you and you scream?"

"Doubt it. Give me some time to digest all that food and we'll give it a try."

-o0o-

Skip woke up the next morning and gave Grace a kiss. He liked Zeke a little better since he'd completely ignored them while they had sex. He'd come to the bed really early in the morning and Grace took a walk with him. He woke up the next time when she crawled back into bed next to him. It was a pretty nice way to wake up so Zeke was getting higher up on his list of things he liked.

He got up, made some coffee and noticed two bowls on the floor, one with water and one with food so obviously Grace had bought it when she was out in the morning. While he was on the balcony the door was pushed open and Zeke came out. He sniffed Skip and seemed to smile when he got a pat. Then he sat down next to the bars to look outside.

Skip studied him. The only thing that moved was his head and his ears and by the looks of it, he didn't miss a single thing that happened outside.

"I'm guessing my next apartment needs a balcony."

When Skip spoke, Zeke turned around and came over to lick his hand. He petted him again and that when Grace came outside.

"I see that you two are getting acquainted."

"Think he likes the balcony."

"He loves it. Don't you boy?" She kissed the dog and hugged him. "Keeping an eye on people, smelling things."

She stood up and gave Skip a kiss. "Wow, thanks, second to the dog."

"Jealous of the dog?" she laughed.

"A little." He looked at Zeke. "And I'm still not putting my face anywhere near those teeth."

"I wouldn't worry, he knows I like you."

"That's it? You like me and he's ok with me for that?"

"When I'm all over you like this, yes, that's pretty much it. He's ok with you but you're gonna have to work if you want him to like you."

"How do I know when he likes me?"

"When you wake up with a wet face or he runs towards you and gives you a wet face when you come home."

"Wet face equals dog likes me?"

"Yup."

He watched the two of them for a while. Zeke had his head in Grace's lap until she started to drink her coffee and then he went back to his place by the bars, looking outside. Now and then he got really eager and turned to Grace and Grace indulged him by leaning forward to see what it was that got him all worked up.

Seeing how the dog obviously adored Grace made him like him a little better. Even if he still wouldn't put his face near that mouth. That beast had jaws and a neck absolutely riddled with powerful muscles. It looked like he could snap the neck of someone by accident while eating.

-o0o-

Grace was outside the clubhouse. The Rogue River crew had called and they'd be there at any second. Grace had a plan but she was still worried about the outside things. Mostly Happy and Zeke.

"I think we should put Zeke inside for a while." She didn't think her dad would agree to the same thing but she could still control her dog at least.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure how he'll react when they come. If feel threatened he could... not attack but, like, growl and I don't think it'll help my case if he bites Linda's face off."

Skip laughed and hugged her tighter but Lemmy jumped up. "I can take him for a walk." He knelt down in front of Zeke. "Wanna go for a walk with me?"

They took off and Skip hugged her again. "It'll be fine."

"I know. Just trying to make it run as smoothly as possible."

The bikes drove into the lot and there was a car behind them. Linda stepped out first and on the other side came Megan. She was moving slowly and when she came around the car, Grace saw why. She couldn't help herself and started to walk, half run, towards her.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Megan laughed when she reached her and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

Grace couldn't tear her eyes away from the big belly. "Can I touch?"

"Of course. You didn't know?"

Grace glared at Skip. "No! I didn't." While holding the stomach she looked up at Megan. "How long?"

"In two months." She looked so proud. Suddenly she reached for Grace again and hugged her while whispering in her ear. "You're a badass bitch, you can do this."

Grace laughed and realized that Megan probably knew the truth about what had happened. If Tiny knew it wasn't that farfetched that he'd told Megan about it. She turned around and looked at Linda.

She had given this a lot of thought, especially while walking Zeke that morning since that's when she did her best thinking. Linda was the Old Lady of a president her her boyfriends mother. Lashing out at her wouldn't help. The best way to deflate the situation was to be respectful in public but not crawl. Basically, look the bitch right into the eyes, give her a smile. If Linda attacked, moped or refused to greet her back, Grace would have the upper hand. So Grace smiled and extended her hand to Linda.

"Hi, Linda."

Linda laughed a little before giving her a hug. "Hi." She leaned back and looked at Grace. "I like your hair, brings out your eyes."

Grace didn't think for a second that she was off the hook but at least there wouldn't be a big scene right now.

Skip was standing next to Hap and Gemma when Grace ran up to Megan. When she turned around he held his breath and couldn't help notice the others do the same. When Grace smiled Hap chuckled.

"That's my girl," Gemma said when Hap started to walk towards them. Gemma turned to Skip. "You can breath now, baby."

"Don't think it's over yet."

"No, but Grace did good. She showed respect in a way that made it impossible for Linda to lash out at her in public. Whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen where you and Hap can watch over it and in private. No public shit."

He felt a big hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his dad. He gave him a hug.

"Good to see you out, Son."

"Good to be out."

Al nodded towards his girlfriend and his mother. "Impressive. No squirming or bowing but she still managed to defuse the situation."

"She was taught by the best."

He laughed and gave Skip another hug. "I had a talk to mom, I think she'll be playing nice."

"What did you say?"

"That if she wanted to see half of her grandkids on a regular basis she needed to behave. And that her dad was called 'killer' for a reason and we were living in his house."

"Thanks, dad."

"I also have a feeling there's more to this than you told us." He added the last part with a low voice and Skip chose to shrug. Al would bring it up again when he saw it necessary. THat's the only time he brought things up, he didn't pry or gossip but he wanted to know the facts when he needed them.

Linda came walking towards them and he gave his mom a hug. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey. How's life outside?"

"Good. So far."

He kept his arm around her and they both looked at Grace who was welcoming Zeke back. Linda lit a cigarette and turned to Skip.

"When are you inking her?"

"What makes you think I am?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "I'm your mom. I know shit."

"When she moves back to Charming," he admitted and hugged her again. "And she moves in with me so you're gonna have to be nice cause she's not going anywhere."

"Good to see you're making some demands on her."

He kissed his mom's cheek. "Be good."

"I'm gonna talk to her."

"And I'll be there, doubt you'll be able to shake Hap either." He noticed her jaws tense. "And don't try to corner her somewhere, don't piss me off, I'm serious, mom."

"Fine." She looked at Grace again and laughed. "She did good."

"What, just now?"

"Yes. She did really good. Smart girl."

"She grew up among female dragons."

That made Linda laugh. "Did you just call me a dragon?"

"Term of endearment."

"Cheeky." She gave a kiss. "I worry about you. You're my youngest and she hurt you. It's hard to forget."

"I hurt her too, mom." He saw the question in her eyes. He was going to have to talk to Hap at least before he told her anymore. "Leave it for now, ok?"

"Ok, but you're going to have to talk to me and make me understand why."

"I love her, that's why." He kissed her cheek. "We'll talk later."

"Fine." He let go of him and walked towards Gemma and Ava who were standing by the door to the clubhouse.

Grace was next to Megan. Tiny came up to him and gave him a hug.

"That went surprisingly well. Megan was so worked up about it I was seriously worried she'd go into early labor."

"She's big."

"Ready to pop," Tiny looked proud when he turned his head to the two girls. "She'll do fine. Your girl I mean, when mom talks to her."

"I know. Don't want mom to burn all the bridges though. She's a bitch and a dragon but she's still my mom."

Tiny laughed. "Mom's smart, she migt balance on the edge but she doesn't fall of that often. Besides, you've been away for two years, it's not like you'll be coming home to be mommy's boy even if she manages to push her away." He looked around the lot. "I'd say she'd be the only one who wanted to separate you anyway and if I know that, mom knows that."


	38. You and Math?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_Another huge thank you from me to all you readers for being so supportive. All those reviews really makes it easier to write and I love them. Please keep the coming!_

_We're closing in on the end, it's probably about three chapters left including the epilogue._

_A big thank you to Simone Santos for her help.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 38: You and Math?**

It had been two days and Linda still hadn't said anything or even tried to have a talk to Grace. It could be her dad circling her and Skip holding her hand anytime she was close that kept her away. It was annoying even to Grace, it was like they didn't think she could handle shit herself. She knew she'd asked them to have her back but this was just holding off the inevitable, in a way making it worse since she looked even more like a fucking coward and were hiding behind men. Grace didn't need to hide behind men when it came to bitch business and she didn't want Linda to think she did.

So one morning when she was out jogging she went by her parents house. Happy and Big Al met her at the door on their way out.

"Hey, Sugar. What are you doing here?" Happy said while giving her a hug.

"I thought I'd talk to Linda."

Big Al chuckled and Happy eyed her. "Alone?"

"Mom's there." She hugged him. "I can do this and we need to do this but you and Skip aren't letting me. Don't worry."

Happy was still holding her but didn't say anything. It was obvious that he was very reluctant to leave her alone with Linda. Finally the staring contest was interrupted by Big Al.

"Her greeting calmed Linda down. Also; living in your house under your glares... she won't lash out. She just wants to talk to her."

Grace looked at Happy again. "Hear that, she just wants to talk and neither you and Skip are letting her." He was still quiet and his black eyes were fixated on her. "Dad, trust me. This is bitch business, you hate that and I can do this."

Finally he nodded and kissed her cheek. "But I'm staying out here for a while and I'm calling Skip."

"That gives me about twenty minutes, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Give me thirty. Please?" She grabbed his cut. "Please, dad. Trust me."

"Fine."

When she passed Big Al he gave her a hug as well. "You've got nothing to worry about. She's a dragon but she loves her kid and she knows he loves you."

"I know. That's why I'm doing it like this."

She found Linda in the kitchen by the table. Ava immediately roamed the fridge for goodies to give Zeke and Grace sat down at the table. She looked at Linda with a smile.

"I left the other guard dog in his flat. Dad is calling him so we've got about thirty minutes. Thought it was easier if you and I just did this, between the two of us."

"You've got a lot of balls." Linda laughed after initially looking startled. "Have to respect you for that."

"Listen, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but we happened to love the same guy so maybe you could... try to sort this out and at least get along."

"What happens if you get scared again? Will you leave him again?"

Grace took a deep breath. "I didn't leave because I was scared. It didn't really have anything to do with that guy trying to kill me."

Linda nodded as if she'd known, or at least had a hunch, that was the case. "Skip said he hurt you."

"He did."

"What if he does it again?"

"I don't know. That's the most honest thing I can say. I can't promise things and if would promise things, it wouldn't be to you, it would be to him." Grace interrupted Linda who was about to say something. "But I love him and by making this all my fault you're only pushing him away. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere. Not again."

"You're saying that he'd choose you over me." She didn't say it in a condescending or questioning way. More as a matter-of-factly, as if she knew it was true.

"He's already told you that to your face and even if a lot of things has happened since then; he's still here in Charming and he's got my face tattooed on his neck." It wasn't meant to rub it in or taunt her. Grace was trying to explain and wanted to make sure Linda understood that this was for real to her. For the long run.

Linda's head snapped up. "He got your face tattooed on his neck?"

"Yes. So you should probably play nicely." That comment was more to rub it in and Linda knew it.

"You're very sure of yourself."

"I know. But like I said; he's got my face tattooed on him and I'm getting his ink. I love him, very much and I know that he loves me. If we break up it's never going to because of you because we've already gone through a lot tougher things than that. I'm sorry if I sound harsh..."

"You do," Linda said but she didn't exactly sound mean.

"I know, but I don't want to come between you two anymore than I already have. You're his mom, he loves us both. I can't guarantee that I'll never hurt him again anymore than he can. But for now, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's really all I want to hear." Linda turned to Ava. "You've taught her well."

"Not just me, Gemma's and Tara has been a big influence."

She turned back to Grace. "You'll make a great Old Lady. And you're right, we both love the same guy and more importantly, he loves both of us." Linda got up and sat down at the chair next to Grace. "I'm very impressed. You're smart and brave, coming here like this."

"I'm known for being smart," Grace said and looked at Linda. "Besides, both you and me know that this was the best way to do it. Less testosterone tends to make things like this easer."

-o0o-

Skip got off the bike outside Hap and Ava's house.

"Heard anything?"

Hap and his dad were sitting on the porch and they both shook their head.

"Nope." Hap got up. "We need to get to the clubhouse. Make sure it's all ok and then get your ass over there."

"Sure"

Grace and his mom were sitting at the table and they didn't _look_ like they were about to kill each other. Linda stood up.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I wanna see the ink."

He looked at Grace and shook his head with a smile but did as his mom asked. He felt her fingers as they pushed his hair to the side.

"What made you think of this?"

"Happy has one with the same paint but she's six on that one."

"It's beautiful," his mom said and suddenly she was standing in front of him. They looked at each other for a while and finally she smiled. "I'll behave."

"Thank you."

"Still want those grandkids."

"You've got one on the way, it'll keep you occupied for a while." He put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"You've got a dragon on her way to be you Old Lady so don't mess with her."

"Oh, I know that." He laughed and assumed that Grace hadn't told his mom about the shot. On the other hand that wasn't really her business. He turned around and looked at Grace. "This is what you do when we're supposed to have your back?"

"You did, just at a distance."

"That's pretty damn hard you know, to have someone's back at a distance."

"You were both only making it worse. It was easier and a lot less drama to do it like this. Besides, this was bitch business and you know it."

"She's right," His mom said and hit his arm. "You two hovered around her like body guards."

"I know you," he gave his mom a kiss before going over to Grace. "I have to get to the clubhouse."

"Ok. Me, Megan and Peter are going shopping today. I'll see you later."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "We'll talk later."

On his way out of the kitchen his mom stopped him. "She did the right thing so don't give her a hard time."

"Jesus fucking Christ, are _you_ gonna go all guard dog on her now?"

"I'm just saying. Don't have a go at her."

"I wasn't going to!"

Ava laughed and came up to him as well to follow him outside. "She means well."

"I know." He gave Ava a kiss as well. "It's just very 'all in' or 'attack' with my mom."

"Grace knows what she's doing most of the time. I know that you do too so leave it at that. As long as you're on the same side you have what's important."

"I know." He opened the door. "We'll talk later too."

"Good. I miss that." She said with that smile that made Skip fully understand why Hap never strayed off with other women. Ava was the calmest and most down to earth woman he'd ever met. She'd stood at the side for the full conversation between him and his mom, and he assumed that included the conversation between his mom and Grace as well, just listening and ready to step in if it was necessary.

He knew she'd done that hundreds of times when Grace and Hap had faught as well. As long as you stayed withing the boundaries she'd set up in her head, she let people sort out their own differences, trusting that they could. It wasn't strange that Grace had allowed her around but not him or Hap.

-o0o-

Happy was standing next to Big Al. They'd both talked to their wives and was trying to figure out what had happened. When Skip drove into the lot they both met him.

"How's my baby girl?"

"She's fine." Skip gave him a hug while he answered.

"How the hell did she get the idea to pull that stunt?" Happy asked.

"She said it seemed easier that way and that it would be less drama if she did it like this."

"Betting Linda was impressed with that," Big Al said. "Guessing we won't know what really happened when she took off."

Happy ran his hand over the head and looked at Big Al, "We took Peter, it's long story why but we did and she... went for him."

"And?"

"She shot me." Skip said it while looking his dad right into the eyes. "Then she took Peter and left."

"The shot in you arm was from her?"

"Yes," Skip lit a smoke and looked at Happy. Happy nodded for him to keep going. "To show she meant business so we'd let Peter go."

"Jesus!" Al took a deep breath and kept looking at Skip. "What else did you neglect to tell me?"

"I tattooed her face on the back of my neck."

Happy laughed. The kid was throwing things at his dad in an impressive speed. His hair hid most of the tattoo, even when he cut it but Happy didn't know that he hadn't told his parents about it, even if it made sense why he hadn't. Grace was a very sore spot to his mom.

"Should've just said that to your mom. That would've made her realize ."

"Or made her explode. Besides, wasn't any of her business, nothing of this was. And she knows about the ink now."

"And the shot?"

"Should probably leave that for now. They seem to be doing ok now. And again. It's not any of her business."

"I'll remind you of that when you get kids of your own. I'm sure you'll see why she doesn't shut up about things." Al looked at Happy. "Know what I mean."

"I do," Happy said. "But if it just mess shit up that no-one gives a fuck about anymore, I don't see the point."

-o0o-

Grace was still in the kitchen when Peter came in. He was also staying at her parents house. Mainly since he didn't really have any other place to stay but also since he was the perfect ice breaker at any time.

"Hi, Pixie," he said and kissed her cheek. She noticed him looking between her and Linda. "So, you two crazy bitches settled the score now?"

"Think so," Grace laughed and Linda nodded.

"Good." He walked over to Ava and gave her a kiss as well. "How's my beautiful surrogate mom this morning?"

"I'll ask her if I see her," Ava said and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Aww, hottie. Don't be like that. You're a total MILF, a beautiful one."

Linda laughed and shook her head towards Grace. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much," Grace said. "This is the toned down version of him as well. He behaves and watches his language around my mom."

Peter sat down next to Grace. "Pixie, you know I'm never 'toned down'. Sometimes I just choose my words more careful." He said the last part to Linda. "What's the plan today?" That was to Grace.

"We're going shopping," Grace said and finally drank the coffee she'd had in front of her since she came. "Megan is coming too."

"Chick stuff or will I be able to find something as well?"

"Chick and Peter stuff."

"Awesome. I need some stuff." Peter leaned back and gave Grace a big smile. She knew what he meant. He was proud of her, Peter was the only one who could tell her that with a look and she believed him.

-o0o-

The cartel wanted to keep the business running. The agreement would stay the same and it was a good steady income. The porn business was picking up as well and the could make a decent living out of that alone but the agreement was to keep up with the cartel, at least for a while, as a courtesy for them keeping the guys safe inside. At the same time Skip knew that they would have to be wicked smart when they pulled out of it.

"I want to add one thing," His dad said and looked at Jax, "I have no interest in getting involved with drugs. Everyone wants guns but everyone wants the monopoly on drugs. It's more trouble that it's worth. With the way the different sides go to war about their drug business there'll never be enough guns to go around."

"I'm with you on that and so far they haven't asked for it. We were muscles inside but stayed out of the pushing?" He looked at Chibs to answer the question.

"Aye," he confirmed. "We never handled or muled the drugs."

"If they want to keep buying weapons, what are your thoughts about that?" Jax said and looked around the table.

Skip was for it. He honestly didn't see the difference between selling to them or a random American gang. But he could see where the problems was. So far the quantities hadn't been massive and they needed to stay at a low level for them to be able to satisify their other contacts. Since no one else was talking he did.

"We need to make it clear that we can't sell them that much bigger volumes at the moment. And we need to be clear that it's not a contact we can just pull out from at will."

Jax nodded. "No. And I have a feeling they won't accept late deliveries." He looked at Big Al. "I'm meeting with them next week. I want you, Sisco and Morgue with us."

His dad nodded. "Sure. Where?"

"Sacramento. I'll call you when I have more details. Some of the Tacoma guys and Nomads will be there as well since. I'm going over to the east coast next month to introduce them over there if this all falls into place."

There were some random nods.

"Any problems at all with them while you were inside? Threats or anything?"

"No," Hap said. "None. It was good co-operation and they helped us out as well. Probably since it was shit that made our reputation better from their point of view but even so."

"Like what?" Morgue asked with a smile.

"Some fuck looked at Grace and rubbed himself. I took one of his eyes. They helped with the guards."

It was quiet for a while before they all laughed and his dad shook his head and looked at him. Skip shrugged and smiled back. He was probably thinking the same thing as Skip had done just after. That he should count himself lucky he got away with both his eyes intact.

-o0o-

"I love this shop. I'm coming back here once my body goes back to itself," Megan said and held up a bra. "And I'm gonna drive my Old Man mad with horniness."

"Honey, you don't have to wait to get sexy things," Martha said and walked towards a different section of the store. "You need to feel sexy even if you're pregnant, simply because you are sexy. You're carrying your man's child. Very hot to a man's man."

Grace was holding a burgundy bra while looking through a rack of corsets. She found a blue and held it to Megan. "How about this?"

"You need panties to match but I think the color works well. Especially with you eyes."

Martha came walking and handed something to Megan. "Try this."

They both went into the dressing room. Peter had gone to the bookstore. He argued that not even he was gay enough to get away with being in a shop like that and look at women in sexy underwear.

"Did you really went over to talk to Linda today?"

"Yeah. Wanted it to be over with. The suspense was killing me and I thought it would be easier if I caught her off guard and it was just the two of us."

"Smart."

Grace managed to get the stuff on and then she stepped outside almost at the same time as Megan.

"Oh, wow!" Megan laughed. "You _need _to buy that."

"You look nice," she said to Megan.

"It's really hard to look sexy while you're pregnant."

"I can see what you mean. Seems... weird somehow to comment on a pregnant woman as sexy." She looked at Megan's big belly. "But you look nice and I'm sure he'll think you're sexy. Like Martha said; That's his kid in there."

Megan's hands were stroking over it and she smiled at Grace. "I think this little one will keep Linda so busy you two will have all the time in the world to catch up. Proof that he's a stud."

Grace smiled. She'd been thinking the same thing. They both bought the things they were trying and Grace bough some extra pairs of panties since Skip loved them.

They met Peter at a cafeteria, bough coffee to go and sat outside in the sun.

-o0o-

"What did she say to you?" Skip asked his mom and gave her a hug when she entered the clubhouse.

"That you'd already told me you'd chose her over me, that you'd waited for her here and that you had your face tattooed on her neck."

"The big guns?"

"She also said we both loved the same guy so we should try to get along to make life easier for you."

"And you'll behave?" He still had his arm around his mom's shoulders.

"I'll behave." A smile graced her lips. "We'll both behave. She's got balls and very straight with people." She looked over to Grace who was in a couch next to Tig. "When is she moving back?"

"I don't know. Don't think she knows when, but she's moving back."

They talked for a little longer, most of them were going back to Rogue River the next day, only Megan and Tiny was staying for a bit longer.

When Grace's arms circled him from behind a while later, he turned around and gave her a kiss.

"What's up, Beautiful?"

"I'm going up on the roof with Peter."

"Ok. I'll leave you two alone."

"It's ok, come up when you're done here. We're bringing a whiskey and it's probably in all of our interest that we don't empty it ourselves."

"I'll come and save you from the whiskey, don't want you to fall down from the roof."

He watched the two of them disappear up the ladder from inside the clubhouse. He followed them about half an hour later. He heard them clearly before he saw them.

"Oh come on! You can't ignore Mozart at a list like that!" Peter said to Grace and Skip got up in time to see him handing her the bottle.

"If you accept Mozart you're going to have to accept Chopin!" Grace argued and sounded annoyed.

"Of course!" Peter laughed. "They both belong on that list."

"And Picasso." Skip could here how she was holding back. She sounded like a grumpy kid but it was best to keep that to himself or she'd explode. Peter didn't seem to have the same concerns though. He kept pushing her.

"Obviously, the man painted master pieces when he was twelve."

"Awwhh," Grace growled and held out a hand towards Skip. "Lay down here and help me win this discussion."

Skip sat laid down next to Grace and took her hand. "What's the subject this time?"

He remembered their lists or just really weird discussions they had about subject that normal people didn't even think about. At least not the people who usually surrounded him.

"Young geniuses. Peter's always wants to let musicians and artists in on a lists like that. I, on the other hand, like the hard science."

"I'm with Peter on this," he said and took the bottle from Grace. "There's different types of intelligence and genius and they all have their purpose."

"But he won't allow William James Sidis!"

"Who the fuck is that?" Skip laughed. "I've never even heard of him."

"Mathematician, his IQ was close to 300, complete prodigy in math and linguistics."

"Who withdrew from the publics eye and became bookkeeper," Peter added. "Don't think he did much for the world since he basically disappeared."

"That doesn't matter. He was a child prodigy, you can't deny that."

"Never heard of him anyway," Skip said and kissed Grace's cheek.

"That's not an argument," Grace laughed. "What Mathematicians do you know about?"

"None," Skip admitted and lit a smoke. "So I'm gonna stay out of this one."

"Can we at least agree that the most impressive prodigy is John von Neumann? I'll agree on Mozart as the second but he's _not_ above John von Neumann."

"Agreed." They both laid quiet for a while. "Did we even mention a woman?"

"No." Grace took his smoke and inhaled before giving it back. "Maria Gaetana Agnesi."

"Mathematician?" Peter said with a laugh.

"Obviously but she was one of those amazing italians who knew about everything. Dozens of languages before she was 15, linguistics and philosophy. But most famous for the math, I'd say."

"What is it with you and math?" Skip asked.

"It's fascinating and exact. Symmetrical, I like it."

"So who was John von Neumann?"

"He was born in the early 20th century. As an 8-year old the school let him study math with a lecturer at a university. He was among the people who built the first electronic computer." Grace turned towards him and hugged him. "It gave him the idea to the Von Neumann Architecture."

"Wow!" Skip said and gave her a kiss. "That's impressive."

"You don't know what that is." She hit his arm. "Admit it."

"I don't care, baby, but please do enlighten me."

"No. I'm not gonna do that. You're going to die without knowing it."

Both Skip and Peter laughed and he caught her in a hug. "I know you. You're gonna explode if you don't tell me so I'll just bide my time."

She laid down next to him again. "Nope. I'm not going to tell you."

He turned his head to watch her. She had a slight smile and was looking up at the sky. Skip did the same and squeezed her hand. He was pretty damn sure she'd be back in Charming soon so he was going to talk to Gemma about an apartment.

"Did you show Skip what you bought today?" Peter said with a chuckle and handed him the bottle over Grace's head.

"Not yet." She turned and looked at him. "It's blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes, and it comes with those panties you like."

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "You've been to my favorite shop, haven't you?"

"I have and I'm wearing it."

"Gay guy with you on the roof!" Peter said and laughed before he got up. "I'm leaving though. I love the two of you but I'm not sticking around for this discussion."

He gave Grace a kiss before he climbed down.

"It's pretty noisy inside. I could just take you to my dorm and fuck you silly there."

"That's what I hoped for so I sent Zeke home with Lemmy."

They took the sneaky way in and he got her into his room without anyone noticing them. He had her out of her clothes in no time and smiled when he saw the blue corset.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"Good. Would hate to think I did all this for a guy who didn't love me like crazy."

She needed to move back here really soon and he was most definitely talking to Gemma tomorrow.

* * *

_All those mathematicians that Grace are talking about are real and John von Neumann is most definitely worth having a look at. His dad's party trick when he was a kid was to pull out a phone book, have him read a page and then give it to the guests so they could follow when he repeated the full page. That was before dividing eight digit numbers in his head._

_He published his first mathematical article at the age of seventeen but his dad didn't want him to study math but become a banker like him. So von Neumann secretly studied math at the Budapest university while studying chemistry in Berlin to please his dad. Despite missing almost every class he graduated with honors. It's not just Grace who thinks he's one of the most impressive prodigies ever._


	39. It Was Delicious

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_So, here's another one of those talk chapters to tie up loose ends. It's slightly shorter than usual but on the other hand you've had some really long ones recently and I think you'll like it._

_A huge thank you to all my readers and a big,big thank you for reviews. Please keep them coming, I love them!_

* * *

**Chapter 39: It Was Delicious**

Grace was in Charming. It had been one month since Skip was released and this was the third time she was there since then. He'd been in San Francisco as well, usually on weekdays. He came after work and stayed over the night. It wasn't as if Jax would object to him being a couple of hours late to work. At least not when Happy was around.

It was Saturday morning and when she woke up, Skip had left. She had a vague memory of him waking her up and saying something about the clubhouse. There was nothing but coffee in the apartment so she got dressed and jogged to her parents house.

She had left Zeke there with a very happy Lemmy. Skip's apartment was too small. One night worked but for a full weekend not even the balcony was enough to keep him from wandering nervously around. It was obvious that he didn't like it. At least not since he knew that the other option was her parents house and therefor acted up. Getting fed by Ava and walked by Lemmy was Zeke's version of a perfect weekend. Listening to Grace and Skip having sex or talking in bed wasn't.

Her mom was alone in the kitchen and handed Grace a cup and a towel the second she walked in. Grace dried of the worst with the towel and sat down.

"Where's my beast?"

"Lemmy is walking him. Has been for the last hour."

Grace laughed. "He really loves that dog."

"What's not to love?" Ava said and sat down.

Grace got up and went over to the fridge. "Any leftovers?"

"Check the freezer, probably something you can eat there."

She found some lasagna and when she was standing in front of the microwave she felt her mothers arms circle her. They hadn't really talked about things and they should have. When Skip and her dad was inside most of their discussions had been about them and when they were released she'd spent most of her time with Skip. But that wasn't the only reason. She felt bad for other things as well. There were a lot of things she needed to tell her mom and it hadn't been until now she felt comfortable enough to do it.

Of all the people she'd felt the need to apologize to, her mom was the hardest because she had never done anything wrong. Just as usual she'd been caught in the shitstorm between Grace and her dad. Grace turned around and hugged her mom.

"I love you, mom. And I'm really sorry for all the shit I did to you. You were the only one who didn't deserve any of it."

"You didn't do anything except leaving. And I was so proud of you."

Grace turned around. "You were?"

"Extremely. You took a stand and stood by your decision. It was the right decision, honey. Don't ever doubt that. That made it easier for me to accept it as well."

"I hurt so many people."

"You did," Ava nodded. "But if you'd left Peter there, could you have lived with that?"

Grace stood still. She had never thought about it that exact way. She knew they wouldn't have killed him but wouldn't have been able to look Peter in the eyes after that if she hadn't done her best to get him out.

"No. I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

"Can you live with what you did?"

"Yes. On the other hand it's easy to say that now when everything is pretty much over. When I'm back again."

"It still means you did the right thing." The perfect logic of Ava and Grace smiled. She should've had this talk a long time ago.

"You make it sound so simple."

"I'm not saying it's simple, honey. It's not, but nothing in life is." Ava took out the lasagne and walked over to the table. Grace followed her and sat down to eat. "I'm not always happy with the club, what they do or what your dad does."

"Really?"

"No. But I know that I can't live without him." Again said as if there was nothing to it. Just her mom stating the facts. In this case that she cant live without Happy. But at the same time it made Grace wonder.

"You've thought about leaving him?"

"It was a long time ago and that's not the important part. My point is that I don't think I'd be able to live with the decision to leave him." Ava grabbed her hand. "Watching you leave because of the club did make it very hard to live with the decision to stay though."

"Was this when I started calling him dad?"

Grace remembered that very clearly. It had been obvious that Ava was so angry at Happy and Grace had been scared that he'd leave them. That he wouldn't be around anymore and she wanted to make sure that he understood how important he was to her. So she'd asked him if she could call him dad. He'd said it would make him proud if she did and told her to go and get her helmet for a ride. When she came back with her helmet she found them kissing in the couch but he still took her on a ride. Whatever had happened, they sorted it out.

"Yes," her mom said as answer to her question. "It's not important anymore. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were you angry with me for staying here with him when you left?"

"No!" She hadn't even thought about that. "No, I wasn't. You and dad are... you and dad. With all his flaws and faults I know that he loves you and that he loved me. I knew that he did it to protect me I was just pissed that... he didn't trust me. And more than anything I wanted to save Peter."

"You hadn't seen that side of the club."

"I had. I knew that they killed Clay."

"It's not the same honey. You hadn't seen the club in war. They change. If you think they're protective normally," Ava shook her head. "In a war they're hyper vigilant."

Her mom had a point. "Why did you stay with him when I left?" Her mom asking if it bothered her must mean that she'd thought about leaving.

"A lot of reasons. One being that I understood why he did it. With all that was going on me and Lemmy were safer her and if I'd left him too, he would've killed himself. I didn't want that because I still loved him. And I need him."

"He wouldn't have killed himself."

Her mom had tears in her eyes. "Honey," she shook her head, "you have no idea how much he missed you. And being the reason you left it... broke his heart." She dried her cheeks and smiled. "We used to sit outside Lemmy's room when he talked to you. I never pretended to notice but he quite often cried."

"Dad?!" That was hard to imagine. Very hard. She could even remember him tearing up.

"Yes. Especially when you laughed. That's how much he missed you. I think having Skip here made it easier for him."

"Why?"

"It was like having some of you still here. They hardly ever talked about you but I think it comforted them both." The door opened in the hallway. "You can not tell anyone of them we talked about this!"

Grace laughed. "I know, being the sneaky woman."

"Good girl." Ava kissed her cheek. "Hi, Lemmy!"

"Oh, you're here." He looked a bit disappointed and Grace laughed.

"You can take him out for his walks all day if you want to."

"Yeah!" He smile grew big. "Hear that, boy? It's you and me today!" He hugged Zeke and even Zeke looked happy.

"Tomorrow as well. He likes it better her with you than at Skip's place anyway."

Lemmy's smile was huge and she watched him run up the stairs with Zeke behind him.

Grace smiled as well and went up to the room that was still hers, took a shower and found some old clothes that were ok. Then she walked into Lemmy's room. He was in front of his computer so she sat down on the floor leaning towards the bed with a hand petting Zeke.

"We haven't really talked since they were released."

Lemmy shrugged. "You're always with Skip when you're here. I get it." He turned around on the chair and looked at her. "It'll be different when you move back here."

Grace felt really shitty and she knew what Lemmy meant. She spent as much time as possible with Skip when she was in Charming. Sure, they went to the clubhouse but usually sneaked to his dorm as soon as people seemed to forget they were there. The rest of them was one thing, but Lemmy, he'd been her link to home, he deserved better.

"Know what. At least once every weekend when I'm here we're going to take a long walk and talk just like we used to."

"Like a weekly session?" he said with a smile.

"No." Grace shook her head. "A walk and talk. We need our own name for stuff."

"Sounds great." Lemmy slipped down from the chair and sat next to her. "It's good to have you back but I've really missed our talks."

She put her arm around him and hugged him. "Did you know that mom and dad used to listen to us talking?"

"Yeah. But I know when they did it and made sure we didn't talk about secret stuff those times." Lemmy was a smart kid and the second her mom told her; she'd known that he knew.

"You didn't tell them to stop?"

Lemmy shrugged his usual 'Happy-shrug'. "Figured they just wanted to hear your voice. They missed you, you know."

"I know. I'm not mad. I just wanted to know if you knew."

"I knew."

"I never thanked you, Kiddo, for being an awesome brother, for being there for me."

"That's what you taught me. Being the best brother in the world. Just like you're the best sister and we have each others backs."

"I really love you and I promise I'll be a better sister."

Lemmy kissed her cheek, something that was very, very uncommon. "Not possible, you already are the best big sister in the world." He looked at Zeke. "Just let me borrow him now and then. That will earn you a gold star."

"Gold star?" Grace asked with a laugh and Lemmy gave her one of his almost more uncommon big, big smiles.

"Gold star," he confirmed.

-o0o-

Skip looked around when he came into his apartment. "Where's the beast?"

"Still at mom and dad's. Lemmy said I'd get a gold star if I let him borrow him now and then," Grace held out her arms and he gave her a hug.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He pressed his nose into her hair. "It's really warm outside."

Skip decided to take her up to the creek. She'd told him she used to spend a lot of time there and that it was private. She gave him a big smile when he pulled out a blanket.

"Wanna fuck me in the nature?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Told you, baby, I wanna fuck you everywhere. But in this case it was more about getting out of the apartment for a while." He laid down next to her and held her. "And giving you a ride. Thought you liked those."

"I do." She snuck her arms around him and pressed her nose to his chest. "Had a talk to mom and Lemmy today. I'm starting to feel bad about spending all my time in Charming with you."

This was a golden opportunity to tell her she should move her ass here but he knew she was thinking the same thing anyway. It was better to not rub it in when it came to Grace. He'd realized that both while he was inside and the last month. She tended to get to the same conclusion anyway and liked it when you let things slide. Nagging her only pissed her off and could possilbe make her push up the move another month in her head.

They laid quiet for a long time and then he felt her hand underneath his t-shirt. He chuckled.

"Want me to fuck you outdoors?"

"Mhmm," Grace mumbled while she kissed his neck and he felt her tongue before she nibbled his collarbone through the t-shirt.

"Then what panties are you wearing," he asked while turning to the side to face her.

She looked up at him and gave him a big smile, "Have a look."

He pushed her to her back and straddled over her legs before unbuttoning her jeans while kissing her stomach. When he pulled down the jeans he saw the dark red panties.

"Nice." He stroke the lining. "I'm going to check out your ass in these later tonight." He reached down and let his tongue follow the path his finger took just a few seconds earlier. "But for now I'm just going to pull them off."

"All talk, Skip. I'm waiting here."

He looked at Grace and laughed while pulling off her hoodie and tank top. She reached for his cut and took it off while kissing him. Despite removing each others clothes one by one they were still taking it slow and when they were finally done she laid down on her back on the blanket again.

Skip laid on top of her and kissed her. He reached down and slid his fingers between her folds to make sure she was ready before slowly pushing inside of her.

It was slow. The hysterical fucks from the first weeks of his release had been nothing like this. This wasn't fucking and he liked it. He kept kissing her and felt her wrap her legs around him and lift her hips for him to get deeper and he groaned. He leaned on his elbows with his arms underneath her shoulders, caressing her face.

"I love you, Grace."

"Please don't ever stop doing that, Skip."

He stopped moving and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. "Considering what you've gotten away with so far, I don't see that as very likely."

Grace held Skip even firmer with her legs and smiled at him. He had a way of saying things like that in a way that made her heart beat so hard. Even if there was some humor in it, his gray eyes were dead serious.

He started moving again and his slow thrusts were maddening. When she tried to move faster he place on hand on her hip to hold her still and gave her a teasing smile.

"Slow down. Such an eager beaver."

"Please."

"No. Not this time," he said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

He kept moving slow, kissing her all over, all the time holding her still with the hand on her hip to hold her down. It was slow and just as slow she felt the orgasm creep over her. It came started almost hesitantly but since Skip was still keeping up his slow pace it felt like it never ended, instead it got stronger and stronger. When she was in the middle of it she finally felt Skip letting go of her hip and instead grab her behind. While covering her mouth with his he finally started to move faster. As she felt him swell and the shiver down his spine, she threw back her head and screamed.

They laid silent, she had her arms around him, running her fingers along his spine. Her heart was running and she could even feel his do the same. She kissed his neck, up towards his hear.

"Wow," she smiled and kissed his earlobe.

"See, sometimes it's better if you take your time," he mumbled before laying down next to her, pulling her closer and hugging her tight. "Wait here," he said before he got up, pulled on his pants and went over to the bike. He came back with another blanket.

"Not in the mood to go back yet?"

"No," Skip said as he laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over the two of them. "It's warm. Let's stay here."

Grace stretched out. "If you take a swim with me."

"Not going to happen. I don't take swims outside. Unless it's a pool."

"You're kidding!" Grace got up on her elbow and stared at Skip who was shaking his head. "You don't swims in lakes or river? Even the ocean!"

"No way am I getting into an ocean!" He looked towards the creek. "Are you seriously telling me you'd get into that water?"

"Used to do it all the time with Peter and Lemmy. When we didn't fish in it."

"You ate the fish from there?!"

"Sure." She gave him a kiss. "It was delicious."

"Crazy girl."

She laid back down and closed her eyes. He held her tight and she fell asleep while listening to his heart.

When Skip woke up again it was dark. He turned and looked at Grace who was still sleeping on his arm and he gently stroke her hair.

"Baby, we need to get going." She started to move so he picked up his phone from the pocket. "Beautiful, it's 2 am, we need to get back."

"In a hurry?" she murmured and he hugged her.

"No, but you should be cold."

It took him a while but he finally managed to wake her up and get her into her clothes before he drove her back home. She basically fell into bed and he got in after her.

"We should do that more often," she said while pulling off her clothes.

"We will."

"And you should swim with me."

"That will never happen."

"I'll bet you a million bux I'll managed to get you into a lake or a river one of these days."

He kissed her forehead. "Nope. You can catch all kinds of weird stuff in filthy waters like that."

"You could, like me. Naked," she smiled but she was half asleep already. He laughed pulled her closer.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	40. It's Growing On Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_So. One more chapter after this one and Epilogue. There will be a short sequel, mostly just to tie up loose ends and some more one shots on Brighten the Corners. So if you have any requests for things you'd like to know more about between this one and Slanted and Enchanted, let me know._

_I'm sorry that I kept all of you reviewers waiting for my responses again. I've been really ill, which is awesome to be just before Christmas._

_Since I live in Sweden we're celebrating Christmas tomorrow (on the 24th) and the I have a couple of days off with a fridge full of food, so I'm gonna write a lot._

_**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas with loads of family, friend, food and rest!**_

* * *

**Chapter 40: It's Growing On Me**

Skip was sitting in the stairs outside Grace's apartment and was waiting for her, just as he had been for the last two hours. He'd called her a couple of times before he heard the phone inside her apartment and realized that wherever she was, she had forgotten her phone at home.

He'd tried Peter's phone as well but it was turned off so he was probably at work. At first he had planned on coming here earlier today but there was some club business to take care of that was going to take all night. Grace had been ok with it and said he could come tomorrow instead. They were finished earlier than expected though so he'd gone anyway, only to find her apartment empty.

He'd been out for two months and his all around patience with waiting for Grace to finally decide to move back, or at least _when _she was doing it, was running a bit thin. He wanted her in Charming, if not for any other reason than not having to sit outside her fucking apartment and wait for her. She had offered him a key but he didn't want one. He wanted it to be damn clear that he didn't live here and just in general complicate shit for her to force her into a decision. He might've felt bad about it if it hadn't been Ava's idea to begin with. She missed her as well.

The door outside opened and he heard Grace's voice at the bottom of the stairs. It took him about two seconds to come to the conclusion that she was piss drunk. He was very curious about the guy he heard as well. It wasn't Peter. He stood up and leaned against her door with his arms crossed.

He watched her stumble and the big blond guy caught her and put his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Gracie, almost there." When the blond looked up the stairs and saw him he halted. "Ehh, Grace. Huge guy leaning against the door."

Grace looked up and once she managed to focus she smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back. "Skip! You were coming tomorrow." She looked at the other guy. "Have we been drinking into tomorrow?"

"We got finished early." Skip tried to not laugh, a blasted Grace was something he hadn't seen before. Drunk, sure, but not like this. "Wanna tell me who the guy is and why he's taking you home?"

"This is Mike!" she said with a happy voice while grabbing Mike's cheeks.

"Mike?" Skip hadn't moved and _Mike_ was just smiling at him like some other idiot. It wasn't that he thought Grace was about to cheat on him, she was much to loyal for that, this guy was very – even _too_ – comfortable with holding Grace's waist.

"Yes, we were both stood up today so we said; fuck it, let's get reeeellly drunk!"

"Looks like you were successful." He looked at Mike, who even if he looked comfortable did seem to have some problems with getting Grace up the stairs. "Need some help?"

"Mhm, she's a lot heavier than she looks."

Skip walked down the stairs. "Or your a lot more drunk than you think."

"Could be it."

He put Grace over his shoulder and grabbed Mike's arm to help him up the stairs as well when he realized Mike kept going up towards the apartment, he wanted to kick him out but had a feeling there was something about this guy he was missing. "So, Mike. Where did you meet Grace?"

"Skip's jealous." Grace giggled and he felt her shoving her hands into his back pockets and squeeze. "You don't have to be. He's Peter's boyfriend and he has _promised_ to never try to kill me."

"Good to know." When they reached the door he looked at Mike again. "Got a key?"

"No."

Skip put Grace down and searched her pocked while she giggled. "Are you trying to feel me up?"

"Sure, Babe. I'm feeling you up." He gave her a kiss when he found the keys and opened the door.

He left Grace in the couch with Zeke and helped Mike into Peter's bedroom.

"You're a really nice guy," Mike mumbled. "She was right about you."

"Do you need a bucked?"

"No."

"Sure? Cause I might be nice but if you puke it's going to be there until someone else than me cleans it up."

"I'm fine. She really, really loves you. She would never cheat on you."

"I know. If I thought she'd do that I would've shot you the second I saw you."

Mike giggled. "I bet."

Skip shook his head and turned of the lights as he walked out.

When he came into the living room Grace was already asleep in the couch. He lifted her up and carried her into her room. After taking off her clothes he gave her a kiss and she opened her eyes.

"You said you weren't coming."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did. You left your phone at home."

"Oh. Are you coming to bed with me?" She was pulling his arm towards her.

"In a while." He stroke her hair and gave her another kiss on her cheek. He had never seen her this drunk. It was fascinating. "What the hell have you been drinking?"

"Tequila." She sounded so proud.

Skip laughed and shook his head. "Baby, you're going to be so sorry about that tomorrow"

"I got really good at it. The bartender taught me, breath out, lick salt, down the tequila and bit the lemon. I rock at it."

"Very impressive, honey." He kissed her cheek again. "Go to sleep."

He left her and went into the living room. He made a cup of coffee and he was on the balcony with Zeke next to him when Peter came home.

"Hey. Thought you weren't going to come today."

"We were done early. Unfortunately; Grace and your boyfriend decided to get really, really drunk when we both stood them up."

Peter looked at him then he laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tequila, I had to help them up the stairs."

Peter disappeared and Skip heard him opened the door to his room. He came back just a moment later. "Know what, I'm gonna take Zeke out for a walk and buy egg and bacon. I think we'll want a proper breakfast tomorrow."

"I think we do."

When Peter came back, Skip was still on the balcony, and both Peter and Zeke came out to join him.

"How much have you told Mike?" Grace's comment about Mike promising not to try to kill her had him wondering.

"Not much. He knows you're bikers and he's not stupid. He also knows that my last boyfriend tried to kill Grace but not why. I told him to explain why I was very, very reluctant to get into a relationship. And why I didn't trust him."

Skip didn't have a problem with imagining how hard it must be for Peter to trust someone after the Jorge-failure.

"How did he convince you?"

"He took me to meet his parents, everyone in his class, he followed me to work to introduce himself and even did it at Grace's work. Pretty much had me parade him around."

Skip laughed. "Not trying to hide at all."

"It's San Francisco," Peter said with a smile.

"How did you meet him?" Skip was interested, it wasn't just to try to get closer to Peter. Even if his first impression of Mike had been fogged by the fact that he was carrying around his drunk girlfriend it was obvious that Grace liked him and she was a picky girl.

"He interrupted me and Grace at a café when we discussed Gilles de Rais. I though he was guilty to all those murders and Grace wasn't as convinced."

Skip searched his brain to figure out who the was talking about. He couldn't remember reading about some serial killer recently.

"Who's that?"

"A French knight in the 15th century. Raped and killed loads of little boys."

He couldn't help but to laugh. Obviously it wasn't like the two of them ever talked about shit that people might actually know anything about. And why the fuck would you discuss if he was guilty or not? He'd been dead for almost 600 years.

"And Mike actually knew who... whatever his name was, was?"

"He studies history. He was thrilled about our discussion and butted in. On Grace's side I might add."

"Do you two ever talk about recent events. Like on this side of the millennium."

Peter gave him a sly smile. "We talk about you."

"Like when she's moving back to Charming?"

"Don't even try. I'm not telling you anything," Peter laughed and shook his head. "But I would like to know what the ribbon is going to say. On her tattoo."

"Wanna tell me when she's moving back?"

"I'm a patient guy so I'll just wait and see." When Skip lit the last smoke for the day Peter extended his hand. "Mind giving me one?"

"You smoke?"

"Not that often but it happens. Grace is rubbing off on me."

They sat quietly for a while and suddenly Zeke put his head in Skip's lap and he petted him.

"So how many did he kill? That French guy."

"He was at it for years," Peter said while exhaling the smoke. "Used to be a soldier under Joan of Arc and when he got back he probably missed the killing. Started to take kids from the area where he lived. Preferred slim, blond boys between six and fourteen years old. Really nasty shit. Probably around 200."

"Fuck! And no-one stopped him?"

"He was rich, knighted and he took kids from poor families when they came to his castle to beg. So no-one really cared. He was richer than the king even."

"And Grace thinks he was innocent?"

"Nah. She just think they were more interested in his wealth than his crimes. That it was an ecclesiastic plot or revenge from the Catholic church or the state. They took his assets when he was convicted. And like I said. He was filthy rich."

Skip thought about it for a while. "So this is the kind of shit the two of you discuss? Ever made a list of the most famous serial killers?"

Peter just smiled. "Obviously. That's how the discussion about Gilles de Rais guilt started."

He shook his head and got up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "Sleep tight. For the record; she snores like hell when she's drunk."

Skip brushed his teeth and went into Grace's bedroom. She was snoring slightly but it wasn't too bad and he pulled her closer. "I love you, Grace. Even if you get silly drunk and have other guys carry you home."

"He's gay," she murmured.

"Didn't think you were awake." He turned her around and kissed her forehead.

"I had a surprise for you today." She moved her arm around him and hugged.

"Was it sexy lingerie?"

"No. I quite my job. I'm moving back to Charming in a month."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your surprise."

"You didn't. I could've told you tomorrow." She hugged him again and for a second Skip contemplated on seeing if he could set her breath on fire. That's how much she reeked of alcohol. "I was going to tell you and then give you a blow job."

"Sounds like an awesome surprise."

"I'm a pretty awesome fucking girl."

"Yes you are. Now, my awesome fucking girl, go to sleep."

"I'll be your awesome fucking Old Lady soon," she mumbled and just a few seconds later she snored again.

-o0o-

Someone was sitting on her head and that someone had quite possible shoved some cotton swabs into her mouth. When she turned around it felt like her head exploded.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

She managed to sit up and saw a bucked next to the bed. She picked it up to carry it with her because it was more than possible that she'd throw up more than once before she found painkillers.

There was no way in hell she'd ever drink tequila again. She couldn't even remember how she managed to get to bed. She looked around and saw a cut over the chair in the corner of her room. Skip? But he was...

When she opened the door to her room the stench of bacon hit her gut like a punch and she clutched the bucket closer.

"Morning, Beautiful." Skip had the biggest smile on his face and Peter looked just as thrilled where he was standing behind him with a frying pan in his hand.

"You said... you weren't... oh my god, I have to throw up." And she did.

She half ran towards the bathroom while she did. When she was done she rinsed her mouth and heard a knock on the door.

"Got the good stuff for you." It was Skip. He handed her a glass and two pills. "Your mom taught me this. It's painkillers and dehydration solution. It'll help."

Grace sat down on the floor and leaned agains the wall with the glass in her hand. She patted the space next to her and Skip took the hint.

"I quit my job."

"You told me," he said as he sat down, luckily he didn't touch her. She wasn't sure she could stand someone touching her at the moment.

"I was going to surprise you."

"You told me that too. Sorry that I ruined you surprise."

"I bet you've already told me that."

"I did." He looked at her. "I'd kiss you cheek but it looks like you'd throw up if I just blew anywhere on your head."

"I'm pretty sure I would." It was a good thing to have a boyfriend who was very familiar with being so hungover that it felt like you was about to die.

Carefully she drank the solution. After successfully swallowing a couple of mouthfuls she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them too.

They sat in silence for a while and once she'd finished the drink, Skip too the glass. "Want me to carry you back to the bed?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll take you to Charming tomorrow. Gemma found a place for us."

"You called her?"

"This morning. You told me you wouldn't move into the apartment."

"Trying to make sure I don't have any excuses?" Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head agains the wall. Any other time it might've bothered her that he had called Gemma, but her head hurt too much at the moment and also... she wanted him to be eager to get her back.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be nice."

She carefully turned her head and opened her eyes. "You don't have to 'try'. You're a really nice guy."

"Come on, Beautiful. I'll carry you to bed."

"Hold me a little until a fall asleep?"

"Sure." He picked her up and she threw her legs around his waist as if she was a little girl. He head was leaning on his shoulder. "But I'm not going to sing for you."

"Maybe kiss my neck a little?"

"I think I can arrange that. Might even scratch your back if you give me a rain check on that blow job I didn't get as a part of the surprise."

"No offense, Skip, but just the though of shoving something down my throat today makes me almost hurl today."

"Ok, Hon', I'll remind you some other day," he said with a laugh as they walked into her room. He put her down on the bed and got in next to her. "I'm feeling very generous today since you're about to move in with me."

"Good." Grace closed her eyes and started to drift off almost immediately. "Scratch," she mumbled and felt Skip's hand over her back. "Thank you. You're the best."

"According to your dad, that's the only thing that's good enough for you so make sure he knows it."

"He knows," she yawned and stretched against his hand. It felt really good and before she knew it, she was sleeping again.

-o0o-

Skip looked at Grace. Both her and Mike had spent most of the Saturday in bed. She was still really embarrassed about how drunk she'd been. Her hand was in his and they were waiting for Gemma.

"There are no apartment buildings here," Grace said as she looked around.

"I've noticed that too."

"What did you tell her?"

"A one bedroom apartment at least. Two bedroom would be better but that's all I said."

Gemma's car stopped right next to them about five minutes later.

"There are not apartment buildings here," Grace said the second Gemma stepped out of the car.

"Hello to you too."

"Hi, Gemma."

"Turn around."

They both did. They were looking at a blue bungalow. Skip turned back and looked at Gemma.

"A house?"

"It's a bungalow and it's perfect for you."

"But it's a house!" Grace said. "We can't live in a house!"

"It's perfect. There entire backyard has a fence so you can just let that big beast outside." Skip doubted that Gemma was even listening to them when she walked past them towards the house.

"But it's a house!" Skip said and pointed at it.

"Jesus, you're like broken records. At least have a look inside. It's not big, just two bedrooms and bathrooms. Really nice," she said and turned around and walked back.

"I'm not even looking at it until you tell me it's a rental," Grace said and glared at Gemma.

"It is." She pushed on both of them in front of her to get them going and they finally walked towards the house. Or bungalow.

Gemma unlocked the door and they walked inside. It was nice but it was still a house. He looked at Grace and she looked like he felt. A house? That was... grown ups.

"Gemma..." Grace tried. "I can't. Not a house."

"Listen to me. You two need space and a garden for the dog. This is space and a garden. It's not a big house, It's a bungalow. At least look around."

He took Grace's hand again and shrugged. There would be no changing Gemma's mind until they'd at least have had a look. It had two medium sized bedroom, a decent sized kitchen, the living room was quite big and the garden... was perfect for a dog. The two bathrooms and the kitchen looked like it had been renovated pretty recently.

He pulled Grace into one of the bedrooms. "Whatta you think?"

"It's a house."

"I know but it's ok and she's right about the garden."

"I wasn't planning on moving into a house with my boyfriend when I was twenty," she looked around in the bedroom.

"You sound like a whining teenager," he said and she glared at him. When he laughed and walked towards the door she jumped up on his back and bit his ear.

"I'll give you for 'whining teenager'."

Skip was still carrying Grace on his back and when they entered the kitchen.

He lowered his voice. "You know, you could come really hard and scream like a maniac here and no-one could here you."

Grace was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm liking this house a bit more now."

"And more rooms means more places to fuck."

"It's definitely growing on me." She kissed his neck. "And we need to do it in all rooms to make sure the house is properly warmed up. It's bad luck if you don't do that."

"Absolutely. Wouldn't want bad luck."

They walked into the bathroom, Grace was still hanging on to his back. The bathtub was bigger than normal sized ones.

"I think we could fuck in there as well."

"Sold!" Grace whispered into his ear. "But you better keep your word on all of that."

He put her down on the floor and kissed her. "I don't think it'll be to hard." Caressing her face he leaned his forehead against hers. "So you'll move in with me?"

"Yes. That wasn't the problem. It was the house I had a problem with." She wrinkled her nose. "Still have a problem with moving into a _house." _The last comment was directed to Gemma showed up at the door at that moment.

"Bungalow," Gemma said and didn't looked intimidated at all. "So?"

Skip looked at her. "Ok."

"Good. I've already said you wanted it." Gemma turned around and left them.

Grace followed her. "Really?"

"You're smart kids." She threw the key at them and then she walked outside, leaving them inside the house/bungalow. "Got the contract at my house," she yelled over her shoulder.

"I bet it's already signed with our signatures too," Grace muttered and handed the key to him. She walked to the door while Skip took a final look around. "There," Grace said and when Skip looked at her she was pointing at a spot on the floor in the hallway.

"What?"

"That's where you're going to stand when fuck me the first time in this house. Against the wall here." She was pointing at the wall just above the earlier spot.

Skip strode up next to her and looked through the door. Gemma's car was gone so he turned to Grace while closing the door. "Drop you pants."

Her smile grew. "I think I'll like this house."

-o0o-

Grace was awake in bed later that evening and looked at Skip sleeping next to her. She ran her fingers through his beard.

"Skip."

He drew a deep breath and pulled her closer. "Yeah, Baby?"

"Think you'll stand living with me?"

He smiled. "Sure. I know the secret to keeping you happy."

"Yeah, what's that?" she asked as she moved to lay on top of him.

"Fucking you. Anytime I tempt you with that, you're fine with anything." His eyes were still closed but the smile was big.

"What's the secret to keeping you happy then?" Grace mumbled with her lips against his. "Just so I know."

"Don't shoot me again." He hugged her and gave her a kiss before turning over to his side with her against his chest and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I'm not giving you any promises."

"Get some sleep, beautiful," he chuckled. She kissed his chest and pulled a little in the hairs.

"I love you like crazy."

"And I love you."

"And my dog?"

"I'm starting to like your dog," he yawned. "I'm getting up early tomorrow, I need to sleep."

Grace tried to move even closer to him and a while later she finally managed to fall asleep.


	41. Want my ink?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_So, just the Epilogue left after this one, but as I've been saying; there will be short sequel coming soon and probably some more one shots for Brighten the Corners as well. I'm also currently working on a Tig story but it'll be a while until I start publishing that since I'm still doing research for it._

_I'm thoroughly amazed by your support. I honestly didn't think I'd get many reviews during Christmas but you did! So thank you. I hope you all had a great day with loved ones around you. Thank you for making my Christmas a little better!_

* * *

**Chapter 41: Want my ink?**

Grace and Peter were standing in the middle of the living room and Grace felt like crying. This wasn't the most heartbreaking ordeal she'd been through, she'd shot her boyfriend once to save her best friend after all, but it was pretty damn close. Peter held up a pillow.

"This?"

"I don't know, Peter." She looked around in the messed up apartment and took a deep breath. "We bought all of this together. This is like a divorce."

"And you're getting the kid," Peter said and pointed at Zeke. "How do people do this?"

"I don't know. Yell and just grab shit?"

The both looked around again and Peter walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Know what. Why don't we divided it into three piles. The shit only you want, the shit only I want and a pile of shit we both want and take it from there?"

Peter was moving as well. He didn't want to stay in the flat alone and was moving in with Mike. He'd been very reluctant but the news that Grace and Skip were moving into a house with a dog and a backyard had made him change his mind. When he mentioned station wagon, Grace punched him.

It was wednesday and they guys were coming on Saturday to pick up Grace and all her stuff. She suddenly realized what it meant and looked at Peter.

"I'm not going to live with you anymore."

Peter looked at her and hugged her. "It's not that far, Pixie. And you'll live with Skip."

"I'll miss you. I've seen you pretty much every day since I was six." She felt the first tear running down her cheek and Peter dried it off. "You're going to have to talk to me on the phone. Everyday."

"I will, love." He put his arm around her. "And I'm gonna be your maid of honor."

"I'm not getting married!"

"I'll bet you that dog that you'll be married before your 22nd birthday."

-o0o-

Happy pulled up in front of the garage where Grace was working, he got off the bike and just behind was Skip. He'd been there before but Happy hadn't. He wanted to see the place and this was her last day there. Ava came as well in the car with Lemmy.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Happy said and looked around. "Shitty fucking garage," he muttered as he walked inside.

He found them all in the kitchen and when everyone went silent and started at him, Grace turned around.

"Dad!" she said and got up to give him a hug. "Everyone, this is my dad! Happy!"

It was still dead quiet until one of them got up and extended his hand. "I'm Trevor, your daughter's boss for about two more hours."

"Happy," he said and then felt Ava's arm around her waist and she put out her hand as well.

"I'm Ava," she said with a smile. "Grace's mom."

Trevor smiled and then looked between Ava and Happy and he knew what he was thinking. Everyone thought that every fucking time the two of them were together. How different they were.

"Tig was right," he finally said and the there were some nervous laughters around the table.

"What did Tig say?" Ava asked.

"That Grace's dad was a lot like her dog." He said it with a smile and Happy knew what he meant but still didn't like it. Ava on the other hand laughed out loud and hugged his waist. As always he melted when she did a thing like that and let things slide. He used to hate her for that, he had accepted it now.

"There are some obvious similarities." She let go of him to give Grace a hug. "We thought we'd help you with the last and your dad wanted to see where you worked."

Grace turned to him. "Admit it, you just wanted to make sure that they all treated me nice even if it's my last day."

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered and glared around the table. They didn't flinch but they were probably used to big bikers at this place. On the other hand they didn't look comfortable either so that made him feel a bit better.

Grace walked up and gave Skip a kiss as well before turning to the table. "Anymore of that cake left?"

"Sure," Trevor answered and motioned to the table. "We got Grace cake and some gifts."

"Because I'm the best employee he's ever had."

Trevor smiled. "Yes, obviously that's why." He turned to Happy. "Cockiest at least."

Happy decided that he liked this guy and even gave him a smile.

"And she did bring in a lot of business," a blond guy in his thirties said. "Whenever we sent her to suggest modifications to some young punk they agreed to anything."

"I'll mention that to Jax," Skip said and took his plate with cake.

"No need," Grace smiled at Skip. "He used to do it as well whenever you or dad wasn't around."

Happy muttered and felt his wives hand on his thigh, squeezing a little, her sign that he should just take deep breaths. So he did. But he was going to have a talk to Jax about sending his Baby Girl to flirt with customers.

When they left an hour later, Grace was with them and they went to her apartment. He sighed when they stepped inside. Obviously, Grace's idea of almost done was nothing close to what he considered 'almost done'. There was shit everywhere. As far as he knew she'd left Charming in an old Volvo and somehow she'd managed to collect all this crap in just two years. He'd been here once before but it hadn't looked this much that time. Ava came up to him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Look at it this way, Honey. None of this shit is going to our house."

He smiled and gave her another kiss. "Thanks. Need to hear that." He looked at Skip who was standing with his hands on his head, trying to take it all in. "This shit is all going to his house."

"Half of it," Skip tried but then he shook his head. "Fucking hell!" He looked at Grace. "And you said all we needed was a one bedroom apartment."

"It's not that much," she was standing in the middle of the living room and then she looked at Skip with red cheeks. "There's more in my room."

-o0o-

Happy and Ava spent the night at a hotel. He couldn't stand the mess, not even after they'd packed all of it into boxes or bags. Ava was already asleep and he drew her closer to him and held his hand around her tit.

"Whatta you think?"

"About what?" she mumbled and turned around.

"About Grace and the Kid."

"You're asking now?"

"Yeah?"

"They'll be fine." She kissed his chin and licked it. "I hope she goes to college though."

"She's not fucking moving away again."

"Doesn't have to move for that." He felt her leg around his hip.

"Horny?"

"A little," she said with a smile and pressed herself against him and he raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Ok, a lot. You?"

Happy's smile grew and he grabbed her ass. "Beg!"

-o0o-

How fast can ten big biker's empty an apartment? Surprisingly slow when they're about as organized as a pack of monkeys, was Peter's comment. Finally Grace called Gemma and she came and got things rolling within twenty minutes, barking out orders and cursing them while she was leaning against the truck, smoking. Grace didn't see her lift a single thing but she didn't give a shit. At least things were happening when she was around.

Eventually the inevitable happened. She was staining in front of Peter and could hardly contain her tears. Finally she just hugged him hard and he promised to call her the day after.

"You're still the love of my life, Peter," she whispered and couldn't make herself let go of him.

"And you're mine." He stroke her back. "Take care of our baby."

"I will."

She climbed up behind Skip and hugged him hard.

"You ready, Beautiful?"

"Yes." He put her chin on his shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be."

-o0o-

The bed was new and Skip was very pleased with it. It was big and they'd put it in the room he'd had the prospect paint dark blue. It had a door out to the back and when Zeke tried to wake them up in the morning he got up and let him out. He was starting to fucking love this house already.

He turned and rubbed his beard against Grace's neck before kissing her between the shoulders.

"You need to wake up, Beautiful."

"Nooo, why?"

"Your dad is waiting for us."

She turned around. "Today?"

"Told you that you could have it when you moved to Charming and all the boxes out there makes me think you moved to Charming."

"I've moved to Charming," she said with a big smile.

"Want my ink?"

"Yes I do. I want it. Gonna tell me what I'm getting?"

"No. Your dad has the sketches and in about twenty minutes he's gonna call and ask where the fuck we are so we better get ready.."

-o0o-

Happy was at the studio and had all of it ready. The only thing missing was Grace but according to Skip they were on their way.

Freddie walked inside. "Hey! Where's Crazy Grace?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

Ten minutes later they finally walked inside. She gave him a hug and looked really eager. "Can I see it?"

He nodded and showed her the picture. It was a crow, Skip wanted it between her shoulder blades with the wings half way over them. Instead of the regular ribbon between the claws and the word 'forever', it was swirling down her spine. He had planned the shadowing and wanted it to look like you could grab it if you tried. He'd done some changes to the crow as well to make it look more real and menacing but the wings looked more like angel wings. Skip had liked it, said a menacing angel was very Grace. Only the best was good enough for his Baby Girl.

She drew her fingers over the ribbon and the text at the very end of it and laughed. It said '...exceeds man's might'. It was the end of the quote that Skip had the beginning of. Grace looked at Skip with a big smile.

"It's perfect."

"I know." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Your dad wanted the heart to be a smiley but I told him I didn't want to see it there every time I took you from behind."

Happy laughed and when he noticed Grace birth red and embarrassed face he laughed even more.

"Don't worry about it, Sugar. I've heard worse from him when I shared cell with him."

"Oh, God! Please shut up, both of you before I change my mind. I don't want my dad to know stuff like that about my boyfriend."

"Prefer me the way I used to be about him?" When she glared at him he pointed at her t-shirt. "Take it off and lay down."

He prepared the area, put the stencil on and when he'd carefully lifted it off he nodded towards her back. "Ok?"

Skip leaned over and looked. "Perfect." He sat down at a chair by Grace's head.

It would take a while since it was pretty big. He heard the two of them mumbled now and then and when he stretched his back, he pulled off his gloves for a quick break.

"You ok, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah. It's weird when you're over the spine."

Both Skip and Happy laughed since they both knew what she meant. It made the entire head shake. He started up again and about four hours later he was done. The ribbon was great and when Skip stood up to watched the finished ink he smiled.

"It's fucking perfect," Skip said and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Take a picture," Grace mumbled and Skip did as she asked. She was looking at the picture while Happy rubbed the lotion over her back and covered it with plastic.

Grace sat up and pulled the t-shirt over her head before she got up and gave him a big hug. "I love you. It's great."

"I love you, Sugar." He held her shoulders and took a step back. He couldn't fucking believe that his little girl was an Old Lady. At the same time he was thrilled that she was back in Charming. "It's a food at the clubhouse now. They're all waiting."

"What?"

"I managed to stop them from coming here so I wouldn't try to bail out if I was you," Skip said and simply shrugged when Grace glared at him.

-o0o-

Grace took Skip's hand as they walked into the clubhouse. Happy hadn't exaggerated. They were all there and they cheered when she walked inside. Tig was the first one come up to her but he stopped before hugging here.

"Where is it?"

"On my back, so be careful."

He smiled and put his arm around her neck and hugged her tight. She kissed his cheek.

"So happy for you, Sunshine," he said before turning to Skip. "You better fucking take care of her or I'll rip you apart."

"I know," Skip gave him a hug as well.

They ate and afterwards she slumped into the couch next to Tig.

"How's my favorite Old Lady?" he asked while putting his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I though that was my mom, or Gemma."

"Used to be but now it's you. Never seen your mom or Gemma headbutting anyone." He looked towards the corner when he said it and Grace was surprised when she saw the croweater she'd attacked.

"She's still around?"

"Pushing up hard on Moby. She really wants that crow. Won't be around for long if you ask me."

"You should know, you keep your eyes on those bitches."

Tig knew things about these girls Grace doubted even their future husbands would know. She'd once asked him to review the for fun, she'd been very drunk at the time. It took him three minutes to get her bright red, holing her ears and told him to shut up. She'd never, and would never, ask him anything about croweaters after that.

"More like keeping my dick in them." Grace laughed and hugged him. He turned his attention back to her. "When to I get so see that crow?"

"It's still plastic on it but you'll see it."

Skip smiled at Grace who was sitting next to Tig. He noticed her eying one of the croweaters and when he looked at the bitch about ten minutes later she was shooting daggers at Grace. He located Gemma next to Hap and walked over to them.

"Who's the bitch in the corner giving my girl the stink eye?"

"What?" Hap turned and looked but Gemma laughed.

"Let's just say she had a broken nose not long ago. Courtesy of the recently inked girl in the couch over there."

"That's her?" Skip smiled but Hap was growling.

"I'm gonna teach her what happens when you look at my Baby Girl like that." When he took a step forward, Skip stopped him.

"I think that ink you gave her gives me the right to do this." He smiled at Hap. "But if you want to, you can stand behind me. I think you'll be frightening enough even if you keep your mouth shut."

This was important to Skip. Grace was his girl now and he wanted that to be clear to everyone. He didn't want to stand behind Hap when it came to her anymore. He could see Hap's jaws tense but he finally nodded.

"Fine, but you better make sure she knows her place."

Skip walked up to the girl that didn't notice him until he was right in front of her. She gave him a coy smile and he leaned forward.

"That's my Old Lady you're eying." Her smile disappeared. "If I ever catch you even breathing in her direction again, a broke nose will be the sweetest thing I give you. Is that clear?"

Her eyes were wide open when she nodded. Skip turned around and looked at Hap who was still staring at the croweater. When he reached him, Hap grabbed his arm.

"I want her out. If she's stupid enough to come back here she's dangerously stupid."

"Have a talk to Jax," Skip nodded towards Jax who was already looking at them. "Don't think he'll object."

Grace had seen what happened but decided to stay out of it. It was probably her dad who wanted it done and she knew why Skip did it instead. She was his responsibility now and not Happy's when it came to club things. She had a feeling that this wasn't the end with the croweater though. Girls as stupid and determined as her could be dangerous and she would still be dangerous once Jax had kicked her out. And Skip and her dad's nod towards Jax told her that's what would happen. She looked at Tig.

"Even if things feel pretty great now we're not in the clear yet, are we?"

"You mean with the cartel?"

"Yeah."

Tig kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. For now it's calm, you're back and got that ink. We have a breather, enjoy it."

After a few hours, her dad told her to take off the plastic and a get into the shower. Skip followed her to his room.

"Does it hurt?" he asked while he peeled off the plastic.

"It's tender and I don't think I'll be able to wear a bra for a while."

She felt his hands running up her waist, over to the stomach before they covered her breasts, "Whatta pity."

"You almost sounded honest." He kissed her neck with a chuckle. "I think you need to help me in the shower. I need to make sure it's washed properly and then you're going to have to help me with the lotion as well."

When he didn't answer she turned around and saw him sitting on the bed. He motioned for her to come over and when she got close enough he grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer to stand between his legs. He remained silent and kissed her hip, up her stomach until he reached her left breast. When he covered her nipple with his mouth she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He kept sucking and circling her nipple while holding on hard to her behind. When he moved over to the other breast, he moved his hands to unbutton her jeans. He still didn't say anything and Grace ran her hands through his hair.

"You know they're waiting for us." Skip still didn't answer and only let go of her breast to pull down her her jeans. She stepped out of her shoes and while sliding down her panties he kissed her hip. "Are you going to keep your clothes on in the shower?"

"We're not going to the shower yet." He mumbled and carefully pressed his fingers inside her. She was already soaking wet from his ministrations on her breasts and as if he could read her mind he went back to tease them. "Baby, you have the most amazing tits."

Grace reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm not getting on my back."

"No, you're not." He lifted her into his lap. "You're going to ride me first, then I'm washing your back in the shower before taking you from behind."

"Twice? Think you can do that?"

"Is my Old Lady already questioning my dick capacity?" he said with a smile before thrusting his hips up and dick inside her. She closed her eyes and her head fell back. "Baby, you didn't answer my question." He pulled out before thrusting again. "Fucking hell, Grace. You're driving me insane."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward to put her arms around his neck. "Lucky thing I'm all yours."

He smiled and she kissed him. Skip laid back and Grace followed him, holding his cheeks. He obviously didn't like that and pushed her up by holding her breasts, pinching them even.

"Sit up, I wanna see you."

The pain on her back was completely forgotten and she closed her eyes again to feel everything. She wouldn't last long, she already felt the orgasm coming and to add to it, Skip pinched her nipples again and she came falling down over Skip chest. He simply grabbed her ass, lifted her up and thrusted into her until he came just a few seconds after her.

They laid silent for a few minutes and Grace ran her hand through his hair.

"Have to say; glad I got an Old Man with a rock hard dick."

Skip chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's give you a shower before I put you on all four so I can see my ink. Been wanting to do that since you agreed to have it."

Grace got up on slightly wobbly legs and watched him undress. "Is that the first or second time I agreed?"

"First. It was always going on you back." He slapped her ass when she turned around and walked towards the shower. "And look at that. Fucking perfect," he said behind her back.

Skip followed his girl, his Old Lady, into the shower and carefully washed off the excess ink and blood. The tattoo was amazing. Hap had really outdone himself on this, just as Skip knew he would. The crow looked pissed, the wings clearly reminded of angel wings but still fitted on the bird, raised as if it was defending something. The ribbon looked real and the writing was in beautiful cursive without looking like all those other tattoos. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the girl it was on.

He realized he'd been quiet for a while when Grace giggled. "That good?"

"Perfect. I'd turn you around and kiss you but I wanna watch it for a bit longer."

"Am I ever going to be able to look at you when we're fucking from now on?"

Skip was still looking at the ink. He couldn't stop. "Not sure."

She turned around and lifted his chin and he looked into her eyes. "According to my boyfriend my eyes are pretty spectacular as well."

"Not sure your Old Man is ok with you having a boyfriend as well." He'd been wanting her as his Old Lady for so long he could hardly believe she finally was. He suddenly understood what other guys mean when they said that it was different having a wife and having a girlfriend. There was a huge difference between girlfriend and Old Lady.

He wanted to marry her as well but there was no point in pushing her for that yet. They were both club kids and the rules and customs of the club was above those of the rest of the society so she would always first and foremost be his Old Lady.

Skip kissed her. "But your boyfriend is right so as soon as you can be on your back I'll fuck you that way as well."

"Or on the kitchen counter. I can sit up."

"Good point. Need to christen the kitchen as well." Grace was very adamant that they had to do it in all rooms at least once. It would be bad luck if they didn't. It was probably something she made up but he didn't char. And he was hard again. "Lets get you on all four first. They're going to start to wonder how long shower you need soon and come looking for us."

"I think they all know what we're doing. Juice claims he'll never go into the backroom of the bar again unless he knows where we are."

Skip laughed. Juice had accidentally caught them in there a couple of weeks ago and said he felt a need to wash his eyes with bleach after that. Not even mentioning that Grace's 'Get the fuck out of here you perv' had almost rendered both Skip and Juice half def.

Hap had heard about it and had gotten into the habit of knocking on most doors before going inside. He said it was quite possible he would shoot Skip if he caught the two of them together. The comment had made Lemmy grunt and mumbled something about throwing rocks in glasshouses before boldly meting Hap's glare.

Back in the now he followed behind Grace out of the bathroom and picked up the lotion on the way. While she rubbed her hair with the towel he started to lubricate her back. When he was done he kissed her neck while steadily moving her towards the bed.

He sneaked the hand around her and down between her legs until he found her clit. She moaned and he kissed her neck before grabbing it and pushing her forward until she was on her knees. He'd been hard even before that, but looking down on his girl on her knees with his ink on her back made him groan.

He leaned over her and kissed her on the soft skin underneath her ear. "Have to say, Beautiful, that ink made you even sexier."

"Good," she mumbled and turned her head for a kiss. "Wanna fuck your Old Lady again?"

He pushed against her and slowly pressed inside. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

-o0o-

When the others finally let them get home, Grace was already half asleep. Her mom followed them home with Zeke in her car and gave her a kiss at the door.

"Take care of that ink, honey."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, mom."

She took Zeke inside and showed him his bed. He laid down and looked quite pleased. Skip was in the bathroom next to their bedroom. It only had a shower but he was in it.

"Another shower?" she said when she opened the glass doors.

"Yeah, need to clean that ink again so get your ass in here."

He washed it for her and then rubbed the lotion all over her back.

"You're very thorough."

"Want it to heal up nicely," he turned her around and gave her a kiss. "Need a t-shirt so we don't get ink all over the bed."

She looked down and noticed the massive hard-on underneath the towel he had around his waist.

"Really? Again?"

"It's very sexy." He pulled off the towel and got into bed. "I'll save myself until tomorrow after the next shower and back rub."

After finding an old SOA t-shirt she laid down next to him on her belly and put her arm around him. Looking up at him she smiled. "We have house."

"No we don't. It's a bungalow and we're renting it."

"It's still weird. And no matter what you call it, it's like a house." His hand grabbed her hair and he pulled it to make her tilt her head. "What?"

"Stop nagging, we have a home together and I like it."

"I like it to." She reached and gave him a kiss. "I like that you come with it."

"And you'll keep your ass in Charming from now on."

"I'll keep my ass wherever you have yours, how's that for a deal?"

"Good."

She couldn't help a big smile on her face when she stretched her back. "I have your ink. I'm your girl."


	42. Epilogue: You Have My Feet

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_So, the epilogue! There's a longer A/N at the end but I'm gonna take this opportunity to thank you all again. Seriously, not in my wildest imagination did I ever think that this story would gain so many readers and such a massive and wonderful response. I'm humbled, honored and very, very happy. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

* * *

**Epilogue: You Have My Feet**

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"What is clouds?"

"You should ask your grandma, she knows stuff like that."

"Yeah, cause she works with books. She knows eeeeverything."

Happy looked down at the little girl who was lying next to him on the blanket. He gave her a kiss. "Precisely. She knows everything."

"And has the best hugs."

"That's also true."

They had been on a ride, he had stuffed her full of sugar and when they got back to the house she wanted to lie in the grass out in the garden, so now they were doing just that. It was almost embarrassing how he did anything she fucking wanted to do. _Anything!_ He'd thought he was bad with his own kids but he'd been nowhere near this bad and he loved every second of it. Every second with her. If she came and asked him something he dropped whatever he was doing and let her grab his hand with hers and take him wherever she wanted to go.

He spoiled her abso-fucking-lutely rotten and then handed her over to her parents. Being a granddad was just the best.

"Grandpa?"

He smiled and hugged her, "Yeah?"

"Mom and dad had a fight yesterday." He looked down at her and laughed.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Another thing he liked with this was that he wasn't fighting with Grace anymore. That was Skip's mess to deal with.

"Mom screamed, like a lot, and then dad lifted her up on the table and kissed her all over the face until she stopped."

"How did he kiss her?"

Edith climbed up on him and sat over his chest, then she grabbed his cheeks and gave him small kisses all over his face. That's what he had been aiming for when he asked.

"Like this," she said and then she continued.

"Clever," he smiled. Very clever, Skip knew how to handle Grace, he had to give him that. It had been more intense the first year they lived together with Grace barging into their house now and then, claiming that Skip was a moron but it had calmed down after that. Obviously Skip had figured out some trick he never did when it came to arguing with Grace.

"Mom said he was cheating cause she couldn't be mad at him when he did that."

Happy laughed and looked at his six year old granddaughter. She had her mom's blazing blue eyes and the dark curly hair from both her parents. As oppose to Grace she wasn't small for her age, she had Skips height but Grace's lithe features. He was already upset about hot beautiful she'd be when she got older.

She was curious the way that Grace was but much calmer and quite shy. Not with him but she didn't walk up to people the way Grace used to do. She stood next to him, holding his hand and press herself against his leg until he picked her up. When he did she curled up with her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He loved it.

"Can't be cheating if you get kisses from it," he said and smiled at her. She was still sitting on his chest with her little hands on his cheeks.

"Want me to kiss you more?"

"Yes, please."

She leaned forward and kissed him some more. "I love you, granddad."

"I love you too, Princess."

"Am I you favorite girl in the world?"

"You know you are," he laid her down on his arm and watched her thumb slip into her mouth.

If you asked she didn't suck her thumb anymore but when she was tired and she wanted to cuddle; her thumb still slipped into her mouth sometimes. He thought about taking her inside but they were in the shade so it was ok if she took a little nap here.

"Mom said that grandma used to do pancakes for dinner when she was little. Is that true?" Her eyes were closed and she was about to fall asleep.

Happy laughed, "It is."

Edith giggled and moved closer to him. "That's crazy."

"They were a little crazy."

"Mom's still crazy sometimes. Dad says that she's Crazy Grace." When she yawned and tried moved even closer to him Happy couldn't help the smile on his face and he stroke her cheek.

"That is true. Your mom is a crazy woman."

-o0o-

Skip walked into Hap and Ava's garden and was met by Zeke. "Hey boy, where's our Baby Girl?"

Zeke had always been protective of his family and when they came home with Edith he'd watched them for a few days, trying to figure out what she was and if she was sticking around. When he'd realized that she was, and probably how important she was to them, he'd pulled his bed into her room. Skip had actually caught him doing it.

Grace had tried to put it back into the living room since someone had warned her about asthma and some other shit but it was futile, the bed was back in Edith's room the next night, with Zeke on it basically daring them to try to make him leave.

Skip didn't give a shit about asthma or allergies since he knew that with Zeke in her room, Edith was one of the safest babies on the planet. Happy had said the same thing and told Grace to stop her fucking nagging and be glad her baby had a bodyguard twenty four seven.

When he walked around the house and saw the big bad killer on his back on a blanket with a girl on his arm he laughed. He'd thought Grace had Hap wrapped around her finger but Jesus fucking Christ, his daughter had showed him what that really meant.

When he laughed the two of them woke up and his daughter got up and ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Edie!" He picked her up. "How much junk food has grandpa given you?"

"I pinky swore to not to tell you." She whispered but not low enough because Hap chuckled behind her. "Daaaad?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Can we go for a ride?" She mumbled it into his neck.

"Didn't grandpa take you on a ride?"

"I want another one, with you." She was twining her finger in his hair just like Grace used to do.

"She's learned from the best," Happy laughed and took Edith into his arms and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Give your dad a break now and then, he'd got your mom and she's crazy, remember that." Edith giggled and Skip wondered what the hell they'd been talking about this time. There was no point in asking, she wouldn't tell him. "Are you still staying with me and grandma next weekend?"

"Yes!" She threw her arm around his neck. "I love you!"

"Who's your favorite biker in the world?" he said and kissed her again.

"You are!"

"Good girl."

Skip took her back. "We're taking the car home and drop off Zeke and then we can take a ride."

"Yay!"

He gave Hap a hug as well. He and Ava were babysitting next weekend. This had just been one of those times when he dropped by around lunch and took Edith for a ride. He did that now and then and after leaving Zeke with Ava it usually meant that Skip and Grace got an afternoon in bed so they never objected.

Later that evening he took Edith to her room and put her into her bed. After reading to her he turned off the light, patted Zeke who slept next to the door he left it slightly ajar in case Zeke wanted to get out.

"How much sugar did my dad feed her?" Grace said and took his arm to get him down next to her in the couch.

"She pinky swore not to tell us so I don't know," he said and kissed her. "I'd say shitloads." He slid his hand underneath her shirt over her back to stroke her tattoo.

"I'd say that's the price we pay for a half a day naked in bed." Her arms circled his waist. "Wanna watch this movie with me?"

"If it's older than twenty years and no one carries a gun; no!" He laughed when she moved up and laid on top of him. "Are you trying to force me to stay here with you?"

"Maybe..." she mumbled and hugged him tighter. "You promised to love me forever and share all my interests."

He laughed again and lifted her off him. It wasn't that hard and she tried to hold on to him. "I have no memory of ever promising you anything like that." He kissed her cheek and tried to walk away with her still holding him.

"Yes you did! When we got married." She was still trying to pull him back into the couch.

"I remember the 'loving you'-part but have no memories of promising to watch shitty films. I've done that, Rocky Horror, and I think you still owe me for that one." He pried her hands from his jeans and tried to walk away again.

"You did. I know you did!"

"I can fuck you while you're watching. That's the only way you'll get me to stay in here."

She glared at him. He could see her mind working and was surprised, he honestly hadn't though she'd even consider having sex after the day in bed and he stopped to see what she was going to say.

"If I read and you listen to music?" she finally said. Apparently she had one of her cuddly days and wanted him close. He liked those days. He took her hand and pulled her out of the couch.

"Deal."

He took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. This was something they often did, he listened to music, surfing a bit on his phone and she laid next to him while reading. Or rather, half on top of him. That was the best part of that arrangement.

-o0o-

Grace woke up the next morning when Edith climbed into their bed. She gave her a kiss and got up to let Zeke out.

When she came back, Edith was looking at Skip's neck. He'd done it on her sixth birthday and it was next to hers. Edith's face with muerte paint. There had never been a question to what tattoo he'd do for Edith but he wanted to wait until she was six and their little girl loved it just as much as she loved the tattoo's Hap had on his neck of Grace and Lemmy. Since she could talk she'd pointed out that her dad was doing her on his neck when she turned six years old.

Grace put her arm around Edith and smelled her hair. "What are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Looking at you and me." She stroke her fingers over his neck. "He says it's because he loves us and will always take care of us."

"We're lucky girls." She kissed Edith's hair.

"And you have my feet."

Grace had the soles of Edith's feet tattooed on her left shoulder blade above the wing of her crow. Her dad had outdone himself on them too, they looked so real and according to Skip, they were exact copies of Edie's feet.

"I do." She kissed her daughter on top of her head and stroke her hair. "Remember why?"

"Because my feet was the first thing you felt inside of you." Edith pulled Skip's hair so he'd wake up and when he turned around she pinched his nose. Hard. "I love you."

"Got a strange way of showing that, Pumpkin," he mumbled as he rubbed his nose.

"I love you so I want you to be awake with me."

"I'll give you for wanting to be awake with you," Skip groaned and grabbed Edith's ankles to tickle her feet. When she screamed of laughter he leaned forward and rubbed her stomach with his beard. "What is it you have to say to make me stop?"

"You're my favorite biker!" she laughed and Grace shook her head. He could force it out of her but Edith wouldn't say that to Skip when Happy was around. No matter what he did and it wasn't for lack of trying.

"Good. What do you want to do today?"

"It's Sunday so I'm calling grandma and grandpa in Rogue River."

She called them every Sunday and Linda was very happy with that arrangement. The calls were quite often long and towards the end Grace talked to Linda. They'd been ok pretty early on but once Edith was born, Linda's only granddaughter, Linda really took Grace to heart.

"Then what?"

"I don't know," she said while snuggling closer to him and Grace stroke her back. "Can we decide later?"

"Sure, Pumpkin." Skip put his arm around Edith and took Grace's hand.

-o0o-

Later that day Grace saw Edith out in the garden, on her back with her head resting on Zeke. She looked for a while and when Skip walked into the kitchen she hushed him and pointed towards the garden. They both sneaked out to eavesdrop on her. The discussions she had with Zeke were the best.

"And Thomas said that you were a killer dog and that you should be banned but I told him you were the cosiest dog in the world." When they sat down Zeke lifted his head around but when he saw them he laid it back down again. "I think that clouds are like cotton pads but more like air, like cotton air." She was quiet for a while. "I'm gonna ask grandma, she'll know, don't you think grandma'll know?" Edith lifted her hair and on cue, so did Zeke and liked her a little to show he was listening. "You're my favorite dog in the world, mom and dad are my favorite grownups, grandpa is my favorite biker, grandma is my favorite lady and Lemmy my favorite uncle." She turned to Zeke, "You can't tell Tig that last one. And I'm sorry about your tail."

There was a whining sound from Zeke. For some outrageous reason Edith had thought it was a bit sad that Zeke was all white so she took a marker and painted his tail. When Grace found her she'd done most of it and Zeke, being the nice dog he was, only stood there and looked unhappy. It was waterproof pen so it had been blue for two days.

It was because of Happy, he painted her and she'd already decided that she wanted to paint people too so she did it every chance she got. Skip hadn't been all that happy when he woke up with parts of his back ink pink. Grace on the other hand though it was hilarious and told the whole club about Skip's pink reaper.

"Mom got really angry with me for it bu I still think you look nice with a bit of color," Edith said as she turned around and hugged Zeke. "Peter says all gentlemen needs a dash of color and purple ears would look so cute on you."

**The End**

* * *

_Now, I tend to write a long list of thank you's to those who's been reviewing. I can not for a second even comprehend that I've had the amount of reviews I've had on this story and I want you to know that **each and every one of them** has meant so much to me. They really keep a huge smile on my face and I'm ever so grateful, they truly keep me going._

_Anyway, I tried to write a list and it took up a full page in my notebook so I'm just going to thank you all in person instead, I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. Just keep in mind that you've all been awesome and the frequent updates has been part due to you all being so incredibly supportive._

_As mentioned there will be a sequel, at the moment it looks like it's going to be 6-10 chapter. It'll be called **Give it a Day **(I know I'm stretching since that's a song by Pavement and not an album but I like that song)_

_I'll probably update 'Brighten the Corners' as well so I'm not putting that as complete yet._


End file.
